Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome
by TweetyBaby
Summary: Chaos and the Fates decide to test the Olympians. What happens when they get some insight on the future reading Anaklusmos14's Lord Perseus Child of Rome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Lord Perseus Child of Rome, All goes to Anaklusmos14 and Rick Riordan

**A/N: I've been asked to make one of these kinds of stories and here it finally years after 3 weeks of continuous asking.**

Hestia's POV

I was sitting by the hearth while the other gods and goddesses were fighting like kindergarteners, no offense to the kindergarteners. One of Artemis' huntresses said,

"Milady? Where is Zoe?" and Artemis looked around shocked that she didn't notice the absence of her lieutenant. She was so caught up in her fight with Apollo, that she did not even notice Zoe wasn't here. Before Artemis could respond, a vortex opened and Lupa, Zoe, and Thalia walked out. A letter appeared and said,

_Dear Olympians,_

_You face a threat in the near future. My son is the only one able to help but I want you to get a sneak peak of 7 months into the future so that you may make the future better, especially you Zeus. Unfortunately for you Ares, you are 2 months too late. You all will find out soon enough what I mean. In the meantime, more characters will come, but bring the 2 camps. Both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood._

_ -The Fates and Lord Chaos._

_P.S. No flashing out. You seriously can't. After you bring both camps, a bathroom, and a kitchen will pop up. If you get hungry, just will it and it will appear. No killing or anything, I may join you soon._

After Zeus read this note aloud, he sent Apollo and Hermes to go get the two camps. After 15 minutes, the two camps were here and the room glowed a black and silver light. After the glow died down, a book appeared in my hands and I said, "I'm reading first." Since no one objected, I opened the book and started to read.

**Deep in the woods of the Roman Empire, a large wolf sprinted further and further into the wilderness trying to find a cave or clearing where she could deal with the golden glow emitting from her stomach**.

"Lupa, is that you?" Artemis asked. Lupa nodded her head and motioned for me to continue.

**Eventually the pain became too intense and she settled herself beside a tall tree. The wolf began to glow with a blinding light until in the place of the wolf stood a beautiful woman with noticeably large****canine teeth****whenever her mouth opened. With no experience of her own she did not know what she should be doing and prayed for a miracle to save her from the misery of her first childbirth. **

"Childbirth?! Lupa! You are a maiden goddess, or have you forgotten?!" Zeus yelled at her. Lupa snarled at him and bared her canines. She looked towards Artemis to see a look of betrayal in her eyes. Instead of saying anything, Lupa just looked at her sadly as if saying, _"You'll understand soon enough."_ I cleared my throat and started to read again.

**While she had raised many children of Rome such as Romulus and Remus she has never dealt with childbirth, especially not the birth of a godling. As she waited a wall of darkness appeared and out stepped a man around 6 ft. 6 with pitch black eyes that seemed to radiate intense power. As the man approached her, her vision became blurry and she could feel herself losing consciousness. Before the darkness overtook her, the man knelt beside her and said, "Relax mother of Rome, I am her to help ease you of the burden inflicted on you".**

"Burden? Lupa what happened?" Hermes asked.

"Maybe if you let me read, you would know." I said getting impatient with my family. But no one but me and Athena noticed the way Ares shifted uncomfortably in his seat as a look of realization and fear crept up on his face. So I started again.

**When the wolf goddess awoke she found herself in a pure white room with no memory of how she got there. She began to worry what had become of her child and the man who showed up claiming to be there to help her. As if hearing her unasked question, the man stepped into the room through a door that she swore had not been there a moment ago. In his arms, wrapped in a blanket was a small young baby boy with jet black hair, red eyes and familiar large canines protruding just barely out of his small infant mouth. The man walked near the bed, snapped his fingers and produced a chair where he sat down with the infant still cradled in his arms.**

**"I know what has brought you here and this child into the world", the man said. "I know what that bastard war god did to you and for that I am sorry." The Goddess Lupa began to feel tears welling up in her eyes but quickly regained her composure like a true Roman and steeled her nerves enough to ask the question she thought she knew the answer to but had to be sure.**

**"Who are you?" She asked with conviction in her voice but also apprehension as she knew if this is who she thought it was this man could wipe out an entire galaxy with a snap of his fingers.**

"That's what we want to know." Athena said.

"Wait, there's only one person I know with red eyes. And there's only one bastard war god here. ARES, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU RAPED HER?!" Artemis screamed before she started launching arrow after arrow at her half-brother. Everyone was too shocked to fully comprehend what was going on. Zeus' form flickered to Jupiter before he asked, "You mean Mars raped her?" But this time Lupa spoke up, "No, Ares raped me." She said her voice laced with hatred. No one bothered to pull Artemis away as she switched to pounding his face in with her bare hands. That is, until Zoe came in, "Artemis, let's continue with the story. He'll get what's coming to him." After a hard kick in the ribs she got up and walked to her throne, but before she sat down, she notched an arrow and shot him in his manhood. Every guy in the room flinched and she and her hunters gave a small smile. She embraced Lupa in a hug before apologizing for thinking that she would voluntarily break her oath.

**"Why I believe your know the answer to that Lupa, I am Chaos the creator, the first primordial. As for your next question, I am here to help you and your son but first I must ask you, what it is you want to do with your child?" Chaos asked in a kind tone but laced with curiosity about her thoughts on the child.**

**"I do not blame the child for what happened to me, despite him being the son of that bastard war god; he is still my child, my only child, my own flesh and blood. I would raise the child but I do not think it is possible. If Jupiter or the other Olympians found out about him they would most likely try to kill him before he could be a threat. The child will not be able to find a place in this world. He will be an outcast, he will not be accepted in Rome as he is half Greek, and the Greeks will not accept a child of Rome into their world either." Lupa stated with worry in her eyes. "The bastard did not even have the decency to assault me in his Roman form, he chose to rape me as Ares as if to add insult to the injury he inflicted on me."**

Artemis glared hard at Ares once more before glaring at the floor with her hands clutching the armrest of her throne so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Where is this child now?" Zeus asked. But Lupa, Zoe, and Thalia smiled before glaring at Zeus, who had changed back from Jupiter.

"None of your damn business, Zeus." Thalia said defending her father.

"YOU DARE TALK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY?! IMBECILE! IGNORANT FOOL!" he yelled.

"My father isn't here. Whoa déjà vu." Thalia said. She put up five fingers behind her back so everyone else in the council could see. When she reached one, she smirked at Zeus while he threw his master bolt at her. But the surprising thing is, she stared defiantly at him. Before the bolt could hit her, a vortex opened and out walked a man with black and silver eyes with two children.

"MOMMY!" they said and to everyone's surprise, with the exception of Lupa and Thalia, ran up to Zoe.

"Hi Andromeda and Artemisia, did you take care of daddy?" She asked them.

They nodded their heads and went to embrace their sister Thalia, who was still smirking at the frozen lightning bolt 5 inches away from her.

"I knew you would come dad." She said to everyone's surprise.

He nodded at her and then faced Zeus and said, "Zeus, Zeus, Zeus. When will you ever learn?"

He took a seat beside Zoe after giving her a kiss and each took a daughter in their lap, while Thalia sat beside them.

**"Does the war god know of the child in any way?" Chaos asked as he took in the information provided by the Goddess.**

**"No. I have avoided him and the other Gods and Goddesses the last few months to ensure they did not notice a change in my aura that could tip him off to the pregnancy." Lupa replied.**

**Chaos was silent for several minutes as he seemed to be thinking over the best route to take concerning the child. "If you wish it, I will raise the child here, in the void, as if he were my own." He said as he looked at Lupa to see her reaction.**

**"So I will never see my child again?" Lupa asked with worry in her voice.**

**"That is up to you my dear Goddess. I can give you a way to contact me which will allow you to visit him here or I can use my powers to hide him from other gods and allow him to come to earth the visit you for short periods to time when he is older. I do not wish to take your child from you but as you know he is a God. A very powerful one at that as he is the first child of the mother of Rome and the first child of the Greek Olympian God of War. I will teach him about his powers and abilities as I raise him but he will also gain more powers and abilities from my blessing. I would also like to adopt him as my son and make him a true son of the creator. I will not hide his origins from him either. When he is old enough I will explain to him the facts surrounding his creation that led him to my care." Chaos replied.**

**"I must tell you that eventually he will return to earth as I have foreseen a day far in the future when the survival of the Gods will depend on him. That day is still far into the future but when it comes he will be the only hope for the survival of Olympus." Chaos said looking deep into Lupa's golden eyes for her reaction to his proposal.**

**"I see no other option for my son's survival. I will be forever in your debt Lord Chaos." The wolf goddess replied sadly as she looked at her son.**

**"You owe me nothing, I am more than happy to help a true hearted goddess like yourself. I will make sure no one learns that you are no longer a maiden so as to be sure you are not cast out of your home." Chaos kindly responded.**

**"Now what would you like to name your son?" Chaos asked.**

**"Perseus." Lupa replied looking deep into her son's eyes, which she could not help but notice were so much like her rapists; which brought anger and fury into her heart but despite the reminder of the child's father, she looked at her son with a combination of love and sadness. Love for her only child and sadness for the fact she cannot raise him herself. "He will need luck on his side just like the Greek hero Perseus had, for his return to earth."**

Perseus looked at his mother and smiled, and she smiled back. But he noticed Artemis' glare towards him and he sighed. This would take a while.

**"Very well, from this day forward he will be known as Lord Perseus, son of Lupa the mother of Rome and adopted son of Chaos the creator" Chaos stated before he began to chant quietly in a language Lupa could not understand. After he stopped chanting, Perseus began to glow the darkest black imaginable. When the glowing died down, Lupa looked at her son and gasped when she saw his eyes, they were a glowing mix of black, and silver, and pulsed with power similar to the eyes of Chaos.**

**Chaos handed the baby to Lupa who smiled a fanged smile at the baby boy in her arms.**

**"I thought it would be better if the child had no physical reminder of the war god." Chaos stated as he looked at the happy face of the wolf goddess as she looked at her son.**

**"Thank your Lord Chaos. Thank you for everything you have done for us." Lupa said.**

**"It was my pleasure as I now have a new son of my own as well." Chaos replied with a smile.**

"End of the chapter. Who's next?" I asked and Hera answered. I gave her the book and we decided to take a little break so these two could explain.

"We can't. You'll have to find out later in the book like everyone else." Zoe said.

"Why don't you just tell us now? Or I'll have Ares pummel you." Zeus said.

Perseus' eyes caught fire and said, "Try it. You won't lay a finger on her. You'll be in the void before you can even say Olympus."

Everyone could feel the amount of power radiating off of him and Zoe sent him a thankful smile. He nodded back at her and told Hera that she could start reading now.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

As Hera grabbed the book to read, everything fell quiet. Well as quiet as it could get, with more than 100 hyperactive, dyslexic, ADHD kids and 12 Olympians not to mention the others. She opened the book and started for chapter 2.

**Ten years have passed since Perseus was left in the care of the creator. Being a young godling, Perseus was already a full grown man. Chaos had spent the past decade raising the son of Lupa and teaching him to use his godly powers as well as the powers given to him as the adopted son of Chaos. He taught him the history of the earth from the creation of Gaia to the fall of Greece up until the creation of the Roman Empire following the Trojan War. Chaos taught Perseus the history of the Gods and Titans as well as explained to him the role of each and every God and Goddess, from the Olympians to minor deities.**

**Perseus could not help but dislike the way the Olympians ruled the earth. Although he agreed with his father that they were the lesser of two evils and that earth is better off in the hands of the Olympians rather than the Titans, he could not stop himself from thinking that they could do a much better job ruling the world. There were a few Olympians he thought performed their duties well. It was a short list that included Poseidon/Neptune, Hestia/Vesta, and Artemis/Diana. They were the deities who put their duties as Gods and Goddesses first in front of their own personal lives. Perseus knew his mother was fond of Lady Diana and because of that she was one of the few Olympians he respected. He admired the way she protected young woman and empowered them by creating a group of fierce female warriors with her hunters. He also admired the way Lady Hestia was willing to****step****down from her position on the council just to avoid conflict within her family. The same could be said for Poseidon for Perseus knew if he wanted to he could dethrone his brother, since he had 2/3 of the earth under his control, but did not because****power****was not important to him so he allowed his arrogant brother to rule the Gods.**

Most of the Olympians glared at Percy except for Poseidon, Hestia, and Artemis who flashed a smile. They glared until they saw the look on Lupa's face and scowled.

"Me? Arrogant? I'm the King of the Gods, I'm not arrogant." Zeus exclaimed.

Hestia just shook her head and Hades said, "_Di immortales." _

**Perseus despised the way Zeus ruled the world. He constantly allowed his desire for power and paranoia overrule what was best for western civilization. He had fastened the Olympian Council in such a way to ensure he would always remain in power. He filled the council with his children while refusing to allow his brother Hades on the council despite the fact he was the eldest son of Kronos, which gave him more of a right to rule the gods than his younger brother, as well as allowing his sister Hestia to****step****down so another one of his sons could join the council. The fact that Zeus allowed the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea to be pushed off the council by a mere demi-god turned god really made Perseus' blood boil. In what way was the God of****Wine more****important than the eldest of the Olympian Gods? In what way was the God of Wine even important enough to be on the Olympian Council? Regardless of what he thought of the Gods, he knew it was his responsibility to protect their rule when the time came, and he would not allow the Gods to fall since his mother was a part of that pantheon of Gods.**

Hades nodded his head at Perseus with appreciation. While Dionysus wrapped vines around his feet. He smirked for a moment before he saw a shadow cascade beside his throne. Before he knew it, he was out cold. Everyone looked at Percy and he gave them his best innocent look. "What?" Thalia and Zoe laughed at Percy's childish antics before gesturing to keep reading.

**Perseus was sent to earth once a month to visit his mother where they would spend the day roaming the woods of Europe chatting aimlessly and catching up with each other, away from the prying eyes of anyone who could discover the secret they had been closely guarding over the past decade. Along with the powers from Chaos, Perseus had inherited, from his mother, the ability to speak to all animals he encountered as well as the ability to change into a large midnight black wolf with striking black and silver eyes. Despite their short amount of time together during his visits, Perseus and his mother were very close. When the day finally came when Chaos and Lupa explained the circumstances of his birth, it took a lot of Chaos' power to restrain Perseus from teleporting to earth, marching straight up Mount Olympus and sending Ares directly into the void for an eternity of punishment. Chaos promised him he would have his revenge after he was introduced to the whole of Olympus when he was sent there to aide them against the threat where Chaos foresaw Perseus would be the deciding factor in the survival of the Gods. Perseus waited with great anticipation for the day he would come face to face with his mother's rapist.**

Lupa smiled at her son and received a full, canine smile back. Her eyes shone with pride and she nodded her head. After he looked away from his mother, he "accidently" took Zeus' master bolt and threw it at Ares, after calling him a bastard.

**As his powers developed, Chaos and Lupa noticed he had remarkable hunting abilities as well as an affinity to night over day. Perseus excelled in the use of most weapons but preferred the use of his bow or throwing knives for long range weaponry and a sword when fighting in close quarters. Perseus became a master of stealth and fierce warrior under the tutelage of his adoptive father**.

Everyone looked at him surprised for what seemed like the 8th time that day. Artemis looked surprised and shocked, and nodded her head in approval ever so slightly.

**Shortly after completing his tenth year of training, Perseus was called by his father into the throne room located in the void. When he walked in he was shocked to see his mother standing to the right of Chaos wearing a proud smile that mirrored that of Perseus' adoptive father.**

**"Perseus, today you are finding out your domains as a god." Chaos said with a smile on his face.**

**Perseus bowed to his parents and then looked up at his father and said, "And what will my domains be father?"**

**As if waiting for their cue, three elderly women appeared in a blinding light in between the young god and his parents. They spoke in unison, "All hail Lord Perseus, Son of Lupa Mother of Rome and Chaos Creator of the Universe, Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness, and Time."**

**Just as quickly as they arrived, the three fates disappeared in a flash of light.**

"Primordial?! He is just a son of Ares and Lupa! An Olympian and a minor goddess!" Zeus growled.

"I am no son of Ares, Zeus; I am a son of Lupa and Chaos. If you value your life, don't call me a son of _him_ again." He snarled and spat out him venomously.

**"T…T…Time?" Perseus managed to stutter out, wondering why he was given a domain belonging to his adoptive brother. Although none of the other Primordial Gods knew of Perseus' existence, his father had told him everything from the creation of the earth to his children the Primordial Gods.**

**"Yes son, your brother has let himself fade into the void where he can join some of his siblings in the realm of the faded. With no master of time other than my grandson Kronos who is currently in thousands of pieces in Tartarus, I felt it necessary to fill the powerful position of Primordial of Time with someone I trust. It will also be a powerful tool for you in the struggles you will endure when you make your return to earth." Chaos explained.**

**Perseus was speechless. He had no idea he would a Primordial God, let alone control one of the most powerful domains. He was the child of a minor Roman Goddess and the Olympian God of War.**

**As if reading his son's thoughts, which happened to be exactly what he did, Chaos sternly responded, "You are not a son of the Olympian God of War. You are my son, the son of the first Primordial God and the creator of the universe. I adopted you the same day you were born. I removed all aspects of Ares the minute I claimed you as my own. And as for your mother, yes she is a minor Roman Goddess, but she is a rather powerful one in her own way. You will find the abilities from your mother very beneficial to you as you go through life I promise."**

**Perseus couldn't help himself as his face cracked into a grin, large canines clearly visible in his smile. He walked up and embraced his father. He then did the same with his mother, who had an identical smile on her face, oversized visible canines included. She quietly whispered how proud she was of him in his ear before vanishing in a flash of light back to Rome.**

**"So what happens now?" Perseus asked his father.**

**In response Chaos gave Perseus a sly smile and said, "Now, your training truly begins."**

**Perseus paled thinking of his training becoming more difficult. The past ten years had been a lot of hard work, he couldn't imagine what his training will become if that had only been a warm up.**

Perseus glared at the book and Zoe wrapped an arm around him and glared at everyone as if daring anyone to comment on it or say anything about it. After a minute or two, Hades got up and took the book from Hera.

"After a lunch break, I will read next," he said and no one disagreed, not even Zeus.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zoe? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Artemis asked her.

"Sure, what about?" Zoe questioned her.

"You have 2 kids! And you're in the hunt! Although he might start to seem like a good guy, he could break your heart." She said

"Artemis, keep reading and you'll find out the kind of man he is. One of the few good ones remaining. You'll like him." Zoe said before leading Artemis back to her seat so that Hades can start to read the next chapter.

"Chapter 3," Hades began.

**50 Years Later**

**Garden of the Hesperides**

**A giant of a man stood at the entrance of the garden, Golden Apple of Immortality in hand as he walked out of the garden having completed his 11th labor. In his other hand was a sword, celestial bronze with an inscription written in Greek,**_**Anaklusmos.**_**Waiting near the entrance was a beautiful woman with long silky black hair, dark eyes that resembled volcanic rocks and a slightly upturned nose.**

"Hercules," Artemis and Percy growled.

**"Where are you going next Heracles?" The young woman asked the giant of a man.**

**"I am off to complete my final task so that I can return to my home." He replied while looking off in the distance. "Thank you for your help and the sword but I really must be going now".**

**The woman seemed taken aback by his response. "Can I accompany you on your journey or at least until the next town? Now that I have aided you in retrieving an apple I will be considered a traitor by my family. I will be banished from the garden and have nowhere to go now." She stated looking scared of the fact he was planning on leaving her here.**

**"I am sorry pretty one but my journeys are no place women, I cannot protect you while we travel and I must complete my tasks quickly, I cannot afford to have you slow me down on my journey." Heracles responded as he looked out to the west with a smug smile on his face. The woman simply turned away with a heartbroken and lost look on her face as well as clear betrayal in her eyes. She had helped him achieve his task and he would not even let her accompany him to the next town.**

"He cheated! I know we shouldn't have let that sorry excuse for a demigod become a god! Zeus, when I see him, you better hope the Fates have mercy on him." Hera shouted while Zoe just glared daggers into the book.

**Having spent her entire life in her home she did not know what she could do on her own and feared being left abandoned and unwanted in the wilderness.**

**As the son of Zeus walked away without a second thought, the woman collapsed on the ground trying to understand the gravity of the situation she was in. She would be banished, stripped of her immortality with nowhere to go and no one to go to. No one will want to help the daughter of a Titan. She had put her trust in this man only to lose everything in the end. She had even given him her sword, the one she created using her power given to her by her mother the sea goddess Pleione.**

**Unknown to either of the two, a young man with long jet black hair and black and silver eyes that seemed to pulse with power had watched the entire scene play out from the beginning. He watched as Heracles had used the girl's feelings for him to convince her to betray her family and now he planned on abandoning her now that his task was complete. The young man's eyes burned with rage so bright he struggled to contain his true form.**

Artemis' eyes widened at Percy. "You'll kill her. You can't take your true form!"

"I know, I stopped myself… barely," he said.

He looked at Zoe to see her smiling softly at him before tearing her gaze away to their kids.

**After spending a couple minutes calming himself he decided he would disobey his father's order to stay away from any situation that would bring attention to himself. He knew the circumstances of his birth and what had brought him to his adoptive father whom he loved very deeply. He just couldn't stand to watch someone with power use that power over another in a cruel way, especially against a woman. Without thinking of the consequences of his actions, he teleported himself behind the giant of a man without the man noticing; after making sure his enchanted hood was up so as to make sure the hero would not see his face he decided he would dish out a little justice himself.**

**Quietly drawing out two throwing knives he waited for Heracles to near a tree before throwing the two knives. They flew by the hero so close that they left two deep gashes on each of his cheeks before imbedding themselves in the tree. Before Heracles could fully turn around Perseus was already behind him with his fist cocked back waiting to unload on the arrogant fool.**

**"Who dares attack a son of Z….." was all Heracles got out before Perseus knocked him out cold with a powerful punch to the jaw.**

Artemis gave him a small nod of appreciation but he noticed and gave her his canine smile.

**As Perseus looked down at the son of Zeus he saw the two deep gashes on his face along with a broken jaw and thought to himself that the scars would serve as a great reminder to the oh so great hero Heracles of his trip to the Garden of the Hesperides. He also saw the bronze sword glowing in the scabbard of Heracles and deciding this man had no right to wield the sword the woman had given him took the sword and left the now unconscious "hero" to wonder who had knocked him out before he could even turn around.**

**Unknown to Perseus, the young woman had watched the encounter from the beginning and was now staring at the son of Lupa with wonder and fear. Noticing that the ordeal had not gone unseen he decided he would talk to the distraught young woman, return her sword and help her if he could.**

**"….Wh who are y you?" The woman stuttered out as she watched the young god approach her. As he lowered his hood she couldn't help notice the large canines poking out of the young man's mouth as he was about to speak. She was concerned he was some kind of monster but considering her situation she decided she had nowhere to run so her best option would be to listen as he answered her question.**

"That's smart. Especially after he helped you." Athena said.

**"My name is not important at the moment. I believe this belongs to you." Perseus replied to the woman still sitting on the ground, tears still visible on her face as he handed her the sword, hilt first. He watched as the sword retracted back into a hairpin at her touch.**

**"Why did you attack him?" She asked as she began to relax. Despite the vast amount of power the man radiated, she sensed something calming and peaceful about his aura and in his features.**

**"I watched the entire scene between the two of you from the moment he walked into the garden. I saw the way you trusted him only for him to abandon you once you helped him complete the task." He responded with a look of disgust.**

**"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why you attacked him… you do not know me and yet you came to my defense… why?" She asked as she looked at him warily but also with appreciation and curiosity.**

**"I despise people with power who use it against others, especially against a woman…. I have experiences in that kind of situation and will not stand by and watch it happen if I can do something to stop it." Perseus replied as he thought of his mother and the first time they had spoken about the circumstances of his birth. He remembered the pain and anguish in his mother's eyes when the topic came up.**

**Zoe looked at the young man for a moment as she tried to detect any deceit or lies in his statement. Seeing no sign of deception she decided it would probably be best to thank him for his help.**

"I would never lie to you Zoe." Percy whispered into her hair and she smiled and nodded back to him.

"I know."

**"Well thank you for helping me and retrieving my sword…. My name is Zoe… Zoe Nightshade" Zoe stated as she thought about the pain and hurt in his eyes when he mentioned his own experiences. Perseus looked at the young woman with sympathy and another feeling could not identify as he contemplated what he should say next. After staring into her beautiful eyes for a moment he decided to tell her his name. This is the first experience he had had outside of the void with anyone besides his mother and he longed for someone to talk to outside of his parents and his father servants and advisors.**

**"If I tell you my name, will you swear on the river Styx to never tell anyone who I am or anything about our meeting?" He asked his stomach turning into knots as he thought how angry his mother and father would be if they discovered he revealed himself to someone, let alone telling them his name. But the thing was Perseus had never had a friend before. Although he did not know her, there was something about her that made him feel like she could be trusted.**

Zoe smiled but Percy missed it being too interested in her hair.

**Zoe looked at the man apprehensively as she weighed the pros and cons of swearing to keep his secret. Realizing that he most likely wouldn't tell her his name and leave her alone once again if she did not swear, she decided to agree. "I Zoe Nightshade, swear on the river Styx to tell no one your name or anything about our meeting."**

**Thunder boomed overhead, sealing the oath.**

**"Alright, my name is Perseus. But you can call me Percy if you want." He said with a fanged smile.**

**"Who are you parents?" Zoe asked assuming it was a simple question. She could tell he contained immense power but assumed he was just a powerful demi-god. She became confused when Perseus immediately tensed up.**

**"That is a much larger question than you may realize." He replied with a weary look on his face. But after looking into her eyes again he decided he would tell her his story, omitting the names of those involved of course. She had sworn on the Styx to reveal nothing of their meeting and he doubted she valued a story over her own life, so it was probably safe to tell her.**

**"The story of my parents is not for the faint of hearts, but if you wish to know then I will tell you. Sixty years ago, my mother was raped by a god who was more powerful than she was as a minor goddess. Unsure of what to do she fled into the wilderness to deal with my childbirth as she knew if found I probably would have been killed after my birth. As she fled into the woods looking for safety she ran out of time and collapsed from pain. As she was losing consciousness a man appeared and said he was there to help. The next thing she remembered was waking up in a room alone. Shortly after the man walked in with me in his arms and said he would help keep me a secret and wanted to become my adoptive father. My mother agreed and my father has raised me as his own for the past sixty years. I stumbled upon your garden on my way home from visiting my mother." Perseus stated sadly as relived the story of his birth with a couple tears tracing down his face of the thought of his mother's suffering.**

A few tears leaked out of Artemis' eyes before she could stop them and before anything else could be said Hades kept on reading.

**Noticing the questioning look in Zoe's eyes, Perseus quickly added, "My birth father is a powerful man who would kill to keep his actions a secret. I haven't said their names for your safety as well as my mothers. If someone found out what you knew, your life as well as hers could be in danger."**

**Zoe stared at Perseus for a moment taking in his words, when she noticed his tears she reached forward and hugged the young god. After a few moments she pulled back unsure if she was out of line to hug a god, but when she looked at him she saw nothing but appreciation and gratitude in with black and silver eyes.**

**Deciding to change the subject off of himself Perseus asked his own question, "So what will you do now that you cannot stay here anymore?"**

**Zoe's expression changed from concerned to anxious and depressed, "I…I don't know. I have nowhere to go now. I'm sure my family already knows what I have done as I can sense I am no longer immortal. My immortality was connected to me being a Hesperide. Now that I am banished I will have to find my own way in the world until the end of my days." She said as tears began to flow freely down her face.**

**As Perseus watched her cry he went with instinct and immediately embraced Zoe as she cried freely into his shoulder. After a few moments her sobbing began to die down as Perseus rubbed her back silently letting her free herself of her grief. As she calmed Perseus knew who could not abandon her like the arrogant hero had, who happened to still be unconscious a couple hundred yards away. Thinking quickly he decided he knew of only one way for Zoe to find a home and also regain her immortality.**

"Artemis and her huntresses," Athena said and Percy just nodded his head, face still in Zoe's hair with a blush that crept on her cheeks.

**"Zoe, I know of a place you can go where you will find a home, a family, and regain your immortality." He said as he released her from the hug but held onto shoulders so he could look into her dark eyes.**

**"If I could I would take you with me, but as I told you, my life is a very well-guarded secret and my father will not allow me to bring anyone into my home. Believe me, I would gladly take you with me but I am sure my father is already aware of our encounter and I can't imagine how angry he will be with me. Regardless, so far you are the only friend I have ever had, if you consider me a friend that is, and I will not abandon you. I am going to send you into the camp of the Hunters of Artemis where I know they will offer you a home if you tell them your story. But please I beg of you do not reveal anything about our encounter as it will only cause problems. One day I swear to you I will tell you my whole story. But I cannot do that today." Perseus said as he continued to stare into Zoe's eyes.**

**As they continued to stare into each other's eyes, Zoe did the last thing Perseus ever expected her to do; she leaned up and kissed him. It was a short, soft and gentle kiss but it immediately sent a spark through both of them.**

**As they broke the kiss, Zoe blushed a deep shade of red and Perseus followed suit.**

**"Thank you for everything you've done for me today Percy." Zoe said shyly as she looked at her feet.**

**"I would do it again in a heartbeat." Perseus said warmly as pulled Zoe's head up so she would look at him. "But I wouldn't mention that kiss around the hunters though." Perseus said with a chuckle as he looked at her.**

**Before Perseus could say anything else, Zoe reached into her hair and pulled out the hairpin. She handed it to Perseus who looked at it with confusion. When it touched his hand it elongated into the sword he has just retrieved for her from Heracles.**

**"I want you to have the sword. I made a mistake giving it to**_**him.**_**It would make me very happy to know that it went to a good man, one that I trust." Zoe said with a warm smile.**

**"I am honored to carry your sword." Perseus said returning the warm smile.**

"Do you still wield it Perseus?" Poseidon asked.

Percy didn't respond. He finally removed his hair from Zoe's hair and pulled out Anaklusmos. The gods stared at it in wonder and Zoe smiled proudly.

**Perseus waved his hand and a wolf pendant appeared in his hand. It was silver and attached to a beautiful silver necklace. "If you are ever in need of help, rub the pendant and pray to me and I will come to your aide. Or if you are away from the hunt and want to talk I should be able to sneak off for a little while and come see you." Perseus told her. "If the hunt asks you, tell them a woman who you met after you were exiled gave it to you. Tell them she is the one who sent you to the hunt. She is a friend who is close to Lady Artemis; she will back up the story of how you ended up in camp as well."**

**In response Zoe just gave him a bone crushing hug. "Thank you." He heard her say before she stepped back with a grateful smile on her face.**

**When she closed her eyes she felt herself disappear. When she opened them, she was standing in the middle of a camp surrounding by silver tents with teenage girls all in silver parkas with bows strapped to their backs.**

**Perseus on the other hand opened up what appeared to be vortex before stepping in to face the consequences of his actions today. Although he was worried, the fact he had helped Zoe made it a little less bad. The butterflies in his stomach told him he would make sure that it was not their only meeting.**

**Unknown to Perseus, in the throne room of the Primordial Gods, Chaos had watched the entire day unfold with a proud smile on his face as he watched his son save someone from hardship and even got his first kiss from a beautiful woman.**

"That's it, chapter's finished. Who's next?" Hades said.

"I will. But you need to eat more cereal, you're looking a bit pale." Demeter said.

Hades rolled his eyes at her and gave her the book and went to go sit down beside Hestia.


	4. Chapter 4

"The next chapter." Demeter read.

**500 Years Later**

**Hunters of Artemis**

**Since that fateful day five hundred years ago, Zoe Nightshade's life had taken a 180 degree turn. Finally being outside the Garden of the Hesperides, Zoe had travelled the world with the Hunters of Artemis. Her fellow hunters had replaced the family she lost she was banished from the garden, the hunters were her sisters and Artemis had taken over the motherly role in Zoe's life that she lost long before she was banished.**

Artemis seemed to forget about Percy as she smiled at Zoe. She looked at all her huntresses as if they were her own children.

**When she appeared in the middle of the hunter's camp all those years ago, she was first looked at with fear. But after speaking to Lady Artemis and telling her the story of meeting Heracles and then his betrayal she was welcomed with open arms into the hunters. When Artemis asked how she simply appeared inside the hunter's camp, she had told the story Perseus had given her, that she met a woman after her exile who had recommended she seek out Artemis and even transported her into the hunter's camp for her. At the mention of the woman Artemis had just smiled but Zoe thought she heard the name Lupa as Artemis smiled. Regardless of who Artemis thought the woman was, Zoe had never forgotten the man that saved her life all those years ago.**

"I never forgot you either Zoe." Percy said as he smiled at her.

"I know that now Percy." Zoe said smiling and shaking her head at Percy at the same time.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Aphrodite screeched making everyone wince.

**In the past 500 years Zoe had only had two chances to contact Perseus as the hunt was constantly moving from one hunt to another. Both times Perseus had come to see her when she had prayed to him. Although after each visit Zoe was just more and more baffled at the power he possessed. Instead of teleporting to her he appeared to walk out of some kind of portal of darkness. His visits were brief but while he was there he spent most of the time listening attentively to Zoe tell him about her adventures but told her very little of what he had been doing in all that time. Regardless of how secretive and guarded he was about his life, Zoe had no doubt she trusted him completely. **

"Don't even say it. I know what you're going to say Percy." Zoe said.

"What is it then, oh wise and mighty Zoe?" he asked her teasingly.

"I'll tell Hestia and if you guess right she'll be able to clarify I didn't change," He said as he walked over to Hestia and whispered something into his ear. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I bet she'll get it wrong," Hermes said.

"No she'll get it right," Artemis said.

"Everyone who thinks I'm right come over here." Hermes said as all the male gods and demigods went and joined him.

"And all who think I'm right, come over here." Artemis said as all the female goddesses, demigoddesses, and Percy joined her.

"You were going to say, 'And I trust you completely too Zoe.' Right?" Zoe looked at Hestia.

Hestia nodded and said, "Yeah, he said 'And I trust you too."

"Ha! She didn't say it all the way. We're right." Hermes said.

Artemis rolled her eyes and said, "Girls are right as always, suck it up Hermes."

Demeter started to read again.

**When with the hunt Zoe had developed the man-hating tendencies that were encouraged and preached within the hunters. It was not an act with Zoe either, she was a man-hater along with the rest of the hunters. She had witnessed the horrors that men commit and had killed her share of men along with the rest of the hunters. Perseus was just her exception to the rule. She still thought about the kiss they shared all those years ago and each time she did she couldn't keep a blush off her face. She knew deep down inside her heart she cared for him. She just kept those feelings buried as she had made an oath to Artemis that she intended to keep. Although she had only talked to Perseus twice since joining the hunt she could have sworn she had seen a midnight black wolf watching her sometimes during their hunts. It seemed to have the exact same color eyes as Perseus, a beautiful mix of black and silver. But when she looked through the hunt's wolves afterwards she could never find the wolf she thought she saw.**

"Intruding in my camp?" Artemis asked but not mad, kind of amused and surprised that a male would have the courage to walk in her camp.

**Zoe was currently in the middle of a mission with two of her sisters. They had been sent by Artemis to track down a couple hellhounds that had escaped the hunters earlier in the day. With Zoe becoming the lieutenant of the hunt last year she was often sent with a few hunters to track down the few monsters that managed to escape the hunters. They had split up to track where the hellhounds had separated with Zoe following one trail and her two sisters following the other. But Zoe had lost the trail of the hellhound she was following which was very strange as she was one of the best trackers in the hunt. As she searched for the trail again, Zoe heard a voice that made her blood turn cold. A voice she had prayed she would never hear again for the rest of her life.**

Percy and Zoe growled and Artemis' eyes widened as she realized who it was before she scowled.

**"Well, well, well…. Looks like the titan girl has taken refuge with my dearest half-sister." The voice mockingly said from behind her.**

**When Zoe turned around she saw the one man she hated most in her entire existence walking from behind a tree and into the diminishing sunlight.**

**"Heracles." Zoe spat. She knew he had been made into a minor god after his death, she had just prayed to never see him without her mistress at her side.**

**"Long time no see pretty one." He replied sarcastically.**

**"Not long enough." Zoe said as she tried to send a silent prayer to her mistress. She knew it was pointless though. Artemis had gone to Olympus for a council meeting and then had to drive her moon chariot and would not return until the next morning. Zoe figured Heracles had planned it that way. She just prayed her two sisters were close enough to hear the conversation and come to her aide.**

Artemis looked at Percy pleadingly and kept a stone hard grip on her throne.

**As he walked towards her, she could see the angry look in his eyes. She knew she was in trouble.**

**"I don't know how you managed to attack me as I was leaving your garden, but I promise you will pay dearly for the reminder you left behind." He sneered gesturing to the twin scars on each of his cheeks.**

"It wasn't her bastard." Percy snarled before flicking his hand and revealing the two twin blades.

**As he approached her, Zoe pulled out two hunting knives but she knew she stood no chance against a god. He lunged toward her with impossible speed and grabbed her left arm. Before he could grab her right she managed to make a good size gash from his forearm to his elbow, golden ichor flowing freely from the wound. He let loose a sting of angry curses before knocking both hunting knives out of her hands and smacking her hard enough to split the skin on her cheek below her eye and make her fly back a few feet.**

Artemis had trouble controlling herself before Percy and Hestia got up. Hestia placing an orange and brown glowing hand on her shoulder while Percy put a black and silver glowing hand on her shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" Apollo asked wondering how they controlled her true form.

"The calming touch," they said together.

**"For that you will pay titan spawn. After I'm done with you I don't think you'll be pure enough for the hunters anymore." He spat.**

**Zoe's eyes widened in fear and she was the most terrified she had ever been in her life. She saw the hungry look in his eyes as he skulked towards her. She had heard about such a look from the horror stories she heard new huntresses tell when they finally opened up to their new family.**

**She looked around widely for anything that could help her escape but saw nothing.**

**That is until one of the last rays of sunlight reflected off the silver necklace she still wore around her neck. She grabbed the pendant, closed her eyes and prayed he would hear her plea for help.**

"No. NO. NO. If he touches her, I swear to Chaos…" Artemis started with a murderous look in her eyes before Zoe whispered something in her ear and Artemis looked up and calmed down a bit.

**As Heracles neared her, he pulled a knife out of his belt and said with a smug smile, "How about I make a few improvements to that pretty little titan face of yours first? We can have some fun after that."**

**Zoe felt herself tearing up as she knew if she somehow managed to survive this night it would still ruin her life. As Heracles swung his blade toward her face, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.**

**It never did.**

**Instead, she heard the clang of metal against itself. As she opened one eye to see what happened, she saw a glowing blade right in front of her face. It was inches from her face, but she saw Greek letters that formed one word.**

**Anaklusmos.**

**She looked up to see Perseus holding back Heracles blade. She scrambled back a few feet to safety. She looked up at Heracles and saw such a surprised and terrified look on his face that she would have laughed had she not be minutes from being maimed, raped, and possibly killed.**

**When she looked at Perseus, she couldn't help but flinch at the look on his face as he stared at Heracles. His eyes were literal flaming orbs of black flames with silver tips.**

"Of course, no one can touch you and get away with it," He said.

**Perseus quickly pushed back Heracles and went on the offensive. His strikes were a blur to Zoe's eyes. All she could see was the blur of the glowing Anaklusmos and the golden ichor of Heracles fly through the air as Perseus continued to make cuts all over his body. As Perseus stepped back Heracles dropped to his knees, golden ichor pouring out dozens of cuts all over his body. His body began then to glow and Zoe quickly realized he was trying to take his true godly form to teleport away. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't be incinerated but suddenly he seemed to stop glowing brighter. Zoe opened an eye to see Heracles frozen in place, literally. He glowed dimly but was as still as a statue, not moving an inch. She looked around as noticed there were no sounds anywhere. Time had literally stopped.**

**She quickly looked for Perseus. She saw him calmly standing a few feet away from her. Forgetting the fact that time appeared to have stopped she launched herself at him. He caught her in a hug as she broke down into hysterics. He just held her as she sobbed hard into his chest. She had never been so scared in her life, and for the second time, he was her savior.**

"Thank – you." Artemis said as she ran up and embraced Percy in a hug.

**Once she had calmed down after several minutes of crying hard, she pulled back and looked into Perseus' face to see that the rage he had seconds ago was gone as he just looked at her with worry and care.**

**He brought up his hand and gently wiped away the tears that were still coming down her face with his thumb. Despite the situation she still felt the electric shock course through her body at his touch.**

**At his touch she calmed immensely. She had never felt safer than at that moment still in his arms. She looked back over her shoulder at Heracles to still see him frozen in place.**

"AWWWW!" Aphrodite screeched again but this time people covered their ears.

**She turned back to Perseus only to see a sly smile on his face.**

**"H…H…How?" She stuttered out. Despite the situation and the fact that if this were any other scenario she would be terrified by the fact time had stopped, she wasn't. She just felt safe.**

**Perseus looked down at her still smiling, "I told you my birth father was a powerful man. I just didn't mention my real father makes him look like a mosquito on the wall in comparison."**

Ares mumbled something under his breath and Percy's eyes flashed dangerously and Ares immediately shut up.

**Zoe's eyes widened comically at that comment. She had always assumed his birth father was an Olympian, and she still did, but now dozens of questions ran through her mind. She wanted to ask them all but stopped herself. He had told her he would tell her his story when he could and she decided to respect his wishes and not ask.**

**Instead she turned back to him and wrapped him in another bone crushing hug. They stayed there holding each other for several minutes, just enjoying the moment. Eventually Perseus released her and stepped back smiling. Zoe couldn't help but blush at his smile. Although she still had no idea why he had such large canines, she couldn't help but think it made his smile even more handsome.**

**"Thank you. You saved my life. You saved my dignity. If you hadn't come, I wouldn't have been able to live with the things he planned to do to me." Zoe said sincerely.**

**At those words, Perseus' eyes caught fire again. But they quickly extinguished themselves and he looked over at Heracles' frozen form with an evil smirk.**

**"Well I left him with a couple scars last time we met. Perhaps this time we outta leave him with a couple less things." Perseus said still smirking at the frozen god.**

**Zoe looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened and she broke out into an evil grin that would have made Artemis proud.**

"It does. Show them Zoe." Artemis boasted, already calmed down.

Zoe smirked and laughed with Artemis at the chills that ran down the guys' backs.

**Perseus made a gesture with his hand and a black vortex opened behind Heracles. He nodded to Zoe who picked up her bow, notched two super sharp celestial bronze arrows and sent them straight into the oh so great Heracles' crotch.**

**Despite the immense satisfaction Perseus got from watching Heracles' receive what he clearly deserved, he couldn't stop himself from flinching at the sight of the celestial bronze clearly removing and damaging Heracles manhood beyond repair. He was sure not even Apollo would be able to repair all the damage done.**

"Real shit. I wouldn't be able to." Apollo said.

"And you wouldn't even try to help that bastard got it?" Artemis growled.

Apollo gulped and nodded his head quickly.

**Zoe caught sight of Perseus flinching and let loose a sting of giggles. Perseus playfully glared at her before beginning to laugh himself.**

**After the laughter died down, Perseus walked up to Heracles and sent him flying into the portal with a shattered nose with an extremely hard kick to the face. Once through the portal Perseus closed it with a snap of his fingers and turned back to Zoe.**

**"Where did you send him?" She asked with an amused smile on her face.**

**"In the north, there is a place where the power of the Olympian Gods does not reach. He is currently at the farthest point from where the power of the gods returns." He replied with an evil smirk. "He has a 3 day hike before he can use his powers to teleport to Olympus."**

**Zoe couldn't help herself from breaking down into a fit of laughter at the thought of Heracles trekking through the snow for three days holding his manhood.**

"How dare you disgrace and mistreat my son?!" Zeus yelled. He knew Hercules kinda deserved it but he let his anger best him.

Percy just sighed and shook his head.

**Once she calmed herself down, she saw Perseus sit down on a log a few feet away and stare off into the wilderness. Zoe walked over and did the same, joining him in his gazing into the wooded forest. After a few moments of silence, she turned to look at him. She didn't know what to say, so she just went with instinct and grabbed his hand, lacing her small slender fingers through his much larger ones.**

**Perseus never broke his gaze into the woods, still staring clearly deep in thought. But she did notice a gentle smile creep onto his face.**

**After a few more moments of silence, he turned to her sadly and said, "I still cannot tell you my story. I wish I could but it is not time yet."**

**Although disappointed Zoe's smile never wavered, "I understand. But just so you know, when you are ready to talk about it, I'm here."**

Percy smiled at her and Lupa looked at the two with happiness and pride in her eyes.

**They both continued to sit staring into the woods; hands locked as they enjoyed the peacefulness of the early night. Of course it was extremely peaceful since time had stopped. They could see a squirrel a few yards away frozen in mid jump from a low hanging branch. They both laughed when they noticed the animal suspended in the air.**

**As their laughter died down they both turned to each other at the same time to say something. When they tried to speak they noticed their faces were only inches apart. Instead of speaking they both stared into each other's eyes mesmerized.**

**Zoe knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself from leaning forward as he did the same. Before the rational part of her brain could take control again she closed the last bit of distance between them and kissed him.**

Artemis' eyes just widened but she didn't say anything.

**If she thought their first kiss was amazing it was nothing compared to this one. After being soft and gentle it became more heated, hungry, and passionate as Zoe pressed herself against him straining to get closer. She wrapped one hand around his neck as the other wound through his long jet black hair. He wrapped his hands around her waist, one hand gliding under the back of her shirt running his hand along her spine sending pleasurable shivers through her body. Zoe felt his tongue lick the bottom of her lip begging for entrance, which she immediately granted. Their tongues battled for dominance until Perseus gave in letting her explore his mouth. She shivered as her tongue touched his large canines. After 5 minutes, both broke the kiss breathlessly, their foreheads pressed against each other's and huge grins on their faces.**

**After another minute, Zoe became acutely aware that she had just broken her oath to Lady Artemis to swear off the company of men. A fact she would already know as a hunter's broken oath was something she was immediately informed of when it happened.**

"Brace yourselves." Percy said before Aphrodite let out her biggest, longest, high pitch squeal.

**A terrified look appeared on Zoe's face. Perseus noticed and gently grabbed her chin leading her gaze to above them where she saw they were cocooned in a bubble of darkness. Her expression morphed to one of confusion before he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Artemis is a very powerful Goddess, but there are always more powerful beings. She will not know what has happened this hides us from her completely."**

**Zoe had a shocked expression before shifting into a happy smile, and then finally into a smirk. She grabbed Perseus' face between both her hands and pulled him into another deep kiss. This one was much softer, less hungry, but full of one thing, love.**

**Once they broke apart again they both stared at each other for a moment before Perseus saw the split skin on Zoe's cheek and the black eye beginning to form.**

**He scowled at the thought of her being hit before he gently cupped his hands around her bruise and sent a gentle stream and silver and dark energy into her injury. Her skin knit itself back together and the bruise slowly faded until her skin regained the beautiful coppery tint is usually had.**

**When he stopped Zoe raised her hand to her face to feel her skin back to normal and the pain from the bruise was gone. She gave him a radiant smile then leaned forward and pressed her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back.**

**They stood together for a few more minutes just enjoying each other's presence until Perseus finally stepped back, allowing the cocoon of darkness to dissipate and smiled sadly before saying, "My time here grows short, I must return home soon to rest as I cannot continue to hold time, it is rather exhausting. But before I go there is something I want to give you."**

"What? What did he give you?" Athena asked.

**Zoe gave him a questioning look, but he ignored it began to chant quietly in a language Zoe could not pick up on.**

**When he stopped Zoe glowed a faint black and gold before the aura vanished. Once it did, she felt different. Something she had never felt before.**

**Before she could ask Perseus what he had done, he put his index finger to her forward and passed some type of energy into her. When he stopped she gasped.**

**He had given her some control over time as well as the knowledge of how to use it.**

"Thank you. And I approve." Artemis said nodding her head slightly.

**She was speechless.**

**Perseus turned to her and said, "Only use it in an emergency. It would raise a lot of suspicious questions if you suddenly had the ability to control time." He said with a chuckle. "I would hate to have to reveal myself before I'm ready in order to come to your rescue. Although, you will be able to use it in battle to slow time down for you opponents ever so slightly without others noticing to give you and your sisters a slight advantage. But also be careful as it was my full blessing I gave you. I have hidden the power so that Artemis or other gods do not notice but the blessing is very powerful, more powerful than if the Titan Lord Kronos himself had blessed you. You now have power over time equal to that of a minor god of time, if there were one."**

**Zoe just stood there dumbfounded, a plethora of emotions racing through her mind; confusion, apprehension, slight fear, but mostly just gratitude and happiness.**

**Without hesitation, she launched herself at Perseus one again pulling him into a tight hug, trying to express how thankful she was for everything he had done for her.**

**In response he just hugged her tightly smiling happily, he truly loved being with her.**

**After a moment they release each other. Zoe couldn't help but ask, "Why did you give me your blessing?"**

**He gave her a look that clearly said, 'Really? You haven't figured it out?'**

Percy opened his mouth to say something but after seeing 'the look' in Zoe's eyes he gulped and thought it would be better if her remained quiet.

**After a few seconds Zoe blushed crimson red. Then she just smiled warmly at him, although her stomach was doing summersaults at the thought of being loved by him.**

**In response he just smiled and said, "I will always come to your aide if you need me, but this way when you're battling monsters with your sisters, you have another tool to keep you safe."**

**Perseus made another hand gesture and a black portal appeared next to him. He then made a pitch black bow appear in his hand.**

**Ignoring the questioning look Zoe gave him, he launched an arrow at a tree 50 yards away. At first it looked like he had missed his target but a poof a golden dust appeared next to the tree.**

**He looked at her and smiled, "Your tracking skills are quite good, had you not been attacked, you would have found that hellhound in a few more minutes. We wouldn't want you to go back to your mistress without your task completed just because of some asshole minor god."**

**Zoe just looked at him dumbfounded. He laughed and then said, "Try to call a little more often; it gets rather boring with only my father to talk to all the time." Before she could even respond, he began to glow and a few seconds later, Zoe was staring at the wolf she knew she had seen many times in their hunts.**

"My dad is Chaos and my mom is Lupa, I can change into a wolf. Come on now guys," Percy said.

**Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she heard a voice in her head she instantly knew was Perseus' say "Like I said, it gets boring with just my father as company so I like to make sure you are safe even if you do not know I am there."**

**He then gave her a grin that only a wolf could before he jumped through the portal instantly closing it behind him, she heard his voice in her head again chuckling, "Close your mouth before you catch flies. Your sisters are in a clearing about 200 hundred yards to you left."**

**When his voice disappeared again, she felt a sudden jolt. She realized that time had just started again. She also knew exactly what time it was, 8:57 and 36 seconds p.m.**

**Zoe just smiled and took off to her left to find her sisters.**

"And that's it. Who's next?" Demeter said.

"I am," Artemis said. "And Percy?"

"Yes, Artemis?" he said.

"Thank you." She said.

And before he could respond she opened the book.


	5. Chapter 5

"Next chapter," Artemis read.

**Summer of 2001**

**Long Island NY**

**Three young half-bloods and a satyr trudged their way out of the woods toward a large hill in an empty section of Long Island. The oldest was a boy no older than 14. The satyr looked to be about the same age while the first girl looked a few years younger, and the last girl and youngest of the group was no more than 7 or 8 years old. There was no sign of any civilization in the area other and a sign off the road that read 'Delphi Strawberry Farm'.**

"Camp Half- Blood right?" Demeter said.

Athena just nodded her head.

**On the trail of the three young demi-gods and satyr was a small army of monsters led by the three punishers of the underworld, Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaera, also known as the Furies. There were Hellhounds, Cyclops, Empousai and a few other assorted species of monsters. As they reached the top of the hill, they became surrounded and were forced back to back to defend themselves as the group of monsters inched closer. The older girl seemed to be their main target with little interest in the other three other than maybe as a late night snack.**

Everyone looked at Hades who just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head towards Artemis so she can keep reading.

**A fury who appeared to be the leader stepped forward to address the half-bloods. "Your father thinks he can break an oath he forced my master into without consequences simply because he is King of the Gods. Unfortunately for you Thalia Grace that is not how things work. You will face the consequences of your father's arrogance."**

"You wouldn't dare!" Zeus exclaimed.

**Three of the group seemed very confused about the fury's statement while the satyr just trembled as he stared at the fury Alecto.**

**Shaking uncontrollably, the girl took a step away from her three friends. Quietly, under her breath, she told her friends, "When I attack I need you three to run across the top of the hill. Once over the border you will be safe from the monsters."**

**The boy, who had looked like the leader, immediately protested saying, "Thalia, there is no way I'm leaving you to fight an army of monsters by yourself. I will fight with you, as a team, like we always do."**

**"Luke, there isn't a lot of time. You need to get Annabeth across the border. You know Grover won't be able to fend off the monsters by himself; you need to protect Annabeth like we promised we would. Once you get across the border, run for help while I hold them off." Thalia stated**

**Luke looked like he wanted to protest but one look from Thalia's electric blue eyes told him it was not open for discussion. He nodded sadly and grabbed Annabeth's hand before readying himself to sprint across the hill.**

Thalia's eyes flashed with sadness as she recalled this memory. Zoe and Percy grabbed her hand and squeezed it to show her that they were there for her now.

**Thalia took out what looked like a canister of mace before it transformed into a deadly celestial bronze spear. She slapped the bracelet on her wrist which sprang into a terrifying shield with the head of the gorgon Medusa as a design. Even the monsters flinched at the sight of the shield.**

**Thalia took a few deep breaths to calm herself; she was quite sure she would not survive long enough for help to arrive. But she knew it was her that the monsters were after. Whatever it was that her father had done, had brought the monsters to her group, it had not been Annabeth or Luke's parents. She would not let her friends die for something they had no part in.**

**"NOW!" She yelled as she jumped forward slamming her spear into the eye of the nearest Cyclops.**

**Her friends sprinted toward the hill and across the border just as Thalia thought they would be able to do. The monsters were here for her and her alone.**

**As she fought, she could feel herself tiring as there were simply too many monsters for her to ward off alone. She had killed a dozen at least, including the fury Tisiphone. After impaling another Hellhound with her spear, a Cyclops that had snuck behind her and swatted her with the giant club it carried.**

Artemis nodded her head and said, "You would've made a good hunter."

**Thalia flew several feet into an Empousa which slammed a dagger into her stomach before knocking her back into the feet of Alecto.**

**Thalia knew her wounds were fatal. Her vision was already starting to blur and she felt herself about the lose consciousness. Refusing to give the monsters the satisfaction of seeing her show fear, she defiantly stared at Alecto, refusing to pass out as the fury prepared to stab a dagger into the young demi-gods heart.**

**Just then a massive crack of thunder shook the skies. The monsters quickly thought they were seconds from being sent to Tartarus for a visit to reform but when the lightning followed the thunder it was not sent at the monsters, but at the daughter of Zeus herself.**

"Father! You aren't trying to kill her are you?" Athena yelled while Artemis narrowed her eyes at her father.

**A split second before the lightning hit her; the bolt was stopped in mid-air. The monsters were frozen in place, evil smiles still on their faces as they thought they had succeeded in slaying the demi-god.**

**Out of the shadow of a nearby tree stepped a man, 6 ft. 4, large and well defined muscles under his pitch black armor, long and messy jet black hair, pulsing silver and black eyes, and the ever noticeable canines barely poking out of mouth.**

"Percy," Artemis said as a small smile danced on the corners of her lips.

**The man walked toward the demi-god and shook his head. Zeus was willing to break the ancient laws to turn his child into a tree but refused to do so 5 minutes earlier to save his daughter's life. Despite how he felt about Zeus, he knew this demi-god had a good heart even if her father did not. She sacrificed herself so her friends could be safe. He also knew that she needed to survive in order to be the child of the prophecy. If she was not the child, then it would go to the next oldest child of the big three which happened to be a secret daughter of Hades. But Perseus' father had told him that the daughter of Hades would not be able to make the right decisions to fulfill the prophecy and save the world from the Titan Lord.**

"So my daughter is the child of the prophecy after all." Zeus said smugly before a growl shut him up.

"Thalia is my daughter so get over it Zeus," Percy snarled at him.

**The man walked forward, released his hold on time for just the girl and pulled her out from under the lightning bolt that was inches from her body.**

**The girl, Thalia, was still only half conscious and she groaned weakly from her place in the grass.**

**Perseus looked the girl over and saw the fatal wound in her stomach along with a cracked vertebra and three broken ribs she had sustained from the fight. He placed his hands over the wound in her stomach and sent a blast of dark energy into her. She became coated in an aura of black before it dissipated leaving her body healed and wound free.**

"Phew, thanks for that too, it hurt like hell." Thalia said.

**The girl's eyes shot open and she looked straight into the eyes of the man in front of her.**

**She scrambled back, terrified that she had died and was now face to face with her Uncle Hades who had sent the army of monsters to kill her.**

**"W…wh…Who the Hades are you?" She stuttered out.**

**In response the man just chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"My name is not important. What is important is what I need to say. Your father was going to turn you into a tree in order to stop you from dying. He did it to prevent your soul from going to the Underworld where your Uncle Hades would have most certainly had you tortured for eternity just for being your father's daughter."**

**At those words, Thalia became scared and furious. It wasn't her fault she was born or who her father was.**

**Noticing her look, Perseus said sternly, "Do not judge your Uncle Hades so quickly. Your father has committed more injustices against him over the millennia than one could even count. He has killed many of his children and lovers for no other crime than they were his. He has refused to let him join the council of the Gods singling him out as the only child of Kronos and Rhea to not be included."**

"Is that true Zeus?" Hera asked him.

When she didn't get a response, she got angry.

"Zeus, I asked you a question. Is. That. True?" Hera growled in a menacing voice.

Zeus nodded his head and Hera did the unexpected. She grabbed his lightning bolt and threw it at him.

"Bastard." She said and motioned for Artemis to keep reading.

**Thalia had a look of understanding on her face but was still pissed he tried to kill her; something Perseus did not blame her for.**

**"Now the reason I am here is to tell you important information. There is a prophecy about the end of the God's rule that predicts a child of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, will make a choice that will decide whether or not the Gods survive or the Titans take control again. If you had turned into a tree the role would fall to another who would not be able to make the right choice. You are going to be the child of the prophecy Thalia. This is part of why I saved you, because I know you can make the right choice. The other part is I saw what you just did to save your friends. Any twelve year old willing to give up her life to save others has my respect any day of the week."**

**Thalia was utterly overwhelmed, she felt somewhat dizzy from the information overload she had just received.**

**Noticing this, Perseus continued, "Do not worry yourself with everything because you are not going to be doing this alone. I am going to help you. But you have a choice to make, the first is to accept this great responsibility, but you must first swear on the River Styx to tell nobody about me. You never met me, you don't know me, and I did not save you from the lightning bolt or the monster army. Option two is I put you back to sleep and place you under the bolt where you get turned into a tree. I know those options are not ideal but to alleviate some of your concerns; I, Perseus, swear on the River Styx that everything I do for Thalia Grace will be for her benefit and for the safety and protection of her and those that she loves. I swear to never harm her or those she cares about and to never be deceitful in the things I tell her or ask her to do."**

**Thunder boomed overhead sealing the oath and Thalia's jaw dropped at everything he just told her. She was scared, angry, upset, but most of all confused.**

"Yes, that is a lot to take it." Athena commented.

**She looked up at Perseus and just said one word, "Why?"**

**He looked at her and told her in a serious tone, "Because I know you can do it. I know you have a good heart and are the only one that has what is needed to have the prophecy end successfully. I do this because the Olympians are too concerned with their personal lives to realize their fate is dependent on demi-gods. Without you and other demi-gods, the Gods would lose control of the world to the Titans and western civilization would fall. I cannot have you talk about me because I am not supposed to exist. I am the result and something bad happening to someone good. One day you will hear my full story, until then I'm asking you to trust me that I want to help you."**

"I'd be freaked out if a total stranger came up to me and did and said all that." Apollo said and Hermes just nodded his head too.

**Thalia sat there dumbfounded for several minutes. She didn't know what to do. She didn't really want the responsibility of saving the world on her shoulders but she also knew she couldn't let the world fall because she was too scared to step up and fulfill her responsibility. She also knew she had no desire to become a tree whatsoever.**

**She took a deep breath and stated, "I Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, swear on the River Styx to accept the role of being the child of the prophecy. I swear I will never reveal anything about the meeting with Perseus today or any other day we meet and I swear to accept his help in aiding me with the prophecy."**

"What did she say? Daughter of who? That's right Daughter of - Mmmphh!" Zeus said before Percy blocked his mouth with a shadow before knocking him out and sending him crashing on the floor.

Everyone looked at Percy who gave them his best innocent look.

**Thunder boomed overhead once again sealing her oath.**

**Perseus looked down at Thalia and smiled a wide grin. She gasped when she saw his large canine teeth. She wanted to ask why they were so large but decided she had had enough shocking and disturbing news for one day and that question could wait for another day. Instead she looked at Perseus and said, "So what do we do about all the monsters or explain how I avoided the lightning bolt?"**

"It could turn her into the tree." Hermes said.

Percy wiped his face with his hand and said, "This is going to be a long night."

**"Oh them? Don't worry about them." Perseus waved his hand. A shadow formed behind each of the monsters before impaling them with a pointed shadow that looked like a spear. Thalia's jaw hit the ground, she had no idea how someone could have so much power. It was clear that Perseus was a god but she couldn't figure out why she had never heard of him. She decided to worry about that later.**

**"As for the lightning bolt, I need you to go lay under it again, just turn to the side so that when I release my hold on it, it will just look like you rolled out of the way."**

**Thalia nodded her head in understanding, although to be honest she understood very little about what happened that day. All she knew was that she now had the responsibility of saving everyone and the literal weight of the world on her shoulders. But on the bright side, she somehow knew she could trust Perseus. She knew almost nothing about him other than he was ridiculously powerful but he swore on Styx he was on her side and oath or not she believed him. On top of that he saved her, without him she'd be a Gods damned tree. Gee thanks father….**

"Have I ever told you how much I _love_ your sarcasm Thalia?" Percy said.

Thalia just smiled at him and Zoe just shook her head.

**Before she could go lay under the bolt, Perseus gently grabbed her arm. She waved his hand over her bracelet/shield and a pendant of a wolf appeared. She looked confusedly at him.**

**"That is a way for you to contact me. It is invisible to everyone besides you and I or anyone else I give a pendant to, which is only one other person. If you hold it and pray to me I will come speak to you or come to your aide in the case of an emergency. Also pull on the pendant."**

**She did and a midnight black bow appeared in her hands and a full quiver of arrows on her back.**

**"The quiver is enchanted so that it never runs out of arrows. You have to survive if you are to fulfill the prophecy. This weapon will help protect you as I will not always be able to. I suppose you can think of me as your patron. So you are my champion. I will work with you to help save yourself and the rest of the world. Plus now that you're my champion, I will randomly give you some pretty cool shit when you need it. If you need something, just ask and I will do my best to help you."**

"See Zoe, it was just a misunderstanding." Percy said.

Zoe blushed before she scowled and punched him hard in the gut knocking the wind out of him. "I already apologized for that." She growled.

Percy put his hands up in surrender as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

**Thalia nodded and gave him a small smile. She went under the bolt and waited for his signal. He nodded and she rolled to the right, the bolt missing her by about a foot. Thalia then acted injured and groggy as she got up and ran over the border. As she did she couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly everything in your life can change. I mean she didn't even make it to camp yet and she somehow acquired a patron God to guide her. It was a huge responsibility he had put on her shoulders but she felt proud he chose her to be the one he thinks can do it and she was determined to succeed.**

**Moments Later in the Void**

**A portal opened near the throne room and out stepped Perseus, directly in front of his father, the Creator of the Universe itself, Chaos.**

**Chaos has a proud smile on his face as he had just watched his son expertly handle the assignment given to him. He managed to save the daughter of Zeus, gain her trust, protect his secrecy, and become her patron, all within a span of 30 minutes.**

"All in a day's work." Percy said sighing before stretching his arms and wrapping them around Zoe. She rolled her eyes at his antics before giving him a slap upside the head followed by a peck on the lips.

**Perseus walked up to his father who pulled him into a tight hug. Long gone were the days when Perseus would bow to his father, something Chaos did not like, no son should feel the need to bow to his father despite what most Olympians may think.**

Most of the Olympians glared at Zeus' still out cold form against the floor.

**Once out of the embrace, Chaos' face developed a serious and almost worried expression. "Come with me son, we have much to speak about." He stated seriously.**

**Perseus followed him father into the throne room, taking a seat in his throne which was right next to his father's throne. Once seated, Chaos looked around for a moment before snapping his fingers causing a bubble of dark energy to expand within the throne room until it sealed the room from the inside, blocking out any chance of being interrupted or overhead by anyone other than the two of them.**

**Perseus gulped nervously. He knew whatever his father wanted to speak of was extremely important as the one other time he did this was when Chaos and Lupa explained the circumstances of his conception and birth.**

**"Son, it is time for you to know what is to come. I have told you a threat will come to Earth where you will be the deciding factor to whether the age of the Olympian Gods will either continue or end abruptly." Chaos said in a dead serious tone of voice.**

The Olympians turned a sickly shade of white as Artemis read on.

**Perseus looked slightly confused before responding, "Yes father, isn't that what I was doing on earth not 45 minutes ago?" Perseus assumed he was talking about the Titan Lord Kronos rising out of Tartarus and rallying the other Titans in an effort to regain rule of the world.**

**"No son, that is but a school yard fight compared for what is to come." Chaos said seriously before having a little chuckle while he replied, "Son, even after two and a half millennia I still see you have no idea about the power you have. If you wanted to you could pop down to earth and massacre every Titan alive with little trouble." His father became serious again before continuing, "You are a Primordial God, a son of the creator, trained by me your entire life. None of your brothers and sisters had the training you had. You are my youngest child but also my favorite. Rescuing your mother that fateful day all those years ago turned out to be one of the best things I've ever done."**

**Perseus felt himself blush a little in embarrassment as he father told him how much he cared for him.**

**Chaos continued his story, "I have no doubt the daughter of Zeus will succeed in defeating the Titan Lord, especially with you helping her to do so. But alas, that is the easy part. After the first Titan War when Zeus and his siblings dethroned their father and cast him into Tartarus, what followed next?"**

**Perseus answered quickly, "My sister Gaia bred with my brother Tartarus to create the Gigantes."**

"Are you sure you aren't one of my sons?" Athena asked.

Percy chuckled and pointed to his canines and said, "I'm sure."

**"Exactly, but Gaia is one of my most intelligent children. She will not try the same move again. She has a plan against which the Olympians have almost no hope. That one piece of hope my son, is you."**

**Perseus' mind began to race with possible plans or scenarios in which Gaia would be sure to defeat the Olympians. Suddenly his eyes shot wide open, "One on my brothers or sisters is going to join her aren't they?"**

**"Not one. As of right now she already has 3 other Primordial Gods ready to join her in taking over the earth. She thinks she has 4 but she is wrong. One is my spy. You are my favorite son and she my favorite daughter. She would never betray me even if her husband would."**

**Perseus paled and his mouth dropped open and he got a feeling he had never truly felt before in his entire existence. Fear.**

"If the oh so mighty Percy fears something, we're all doomed." Zoe said in a sarcastic tone making everyone laugh.

Percy muttered something 'evil wives and daughters' and pouted in his chair.

**"But father, even if I can defeat more than one Primordial God, I can't fight more than one at once, let alone four!" He replied panicked.**

**Chaos sighed, "Like I said son, you have no clue to the power you contain. But you are right, you cannot take four at once, even with the weak Olympians helping you, which is why I am working on a plan of my own. When the time comes you will know how to defeat them."**

**Perseus nodded in understanding, though he still had doubts, if there was one thing he was sure of it was that he trusted his father. "Who are the three that you know of that have joined Gaia?" He asked wondering what type of power he was up against.**

**Chaos gave a depressed sigh as he responded, "Erebus, Tartarus, and Ourea have joined up with Gaia, so far."**

"Eep! Those are some of the most strongest primordials." Athena squeaked looking at Percy with a little bit of pity and sympathy.

**Perseus nodded, but he was very nervous, Erebus, Tartarus, and Gaia were some of the most powerful Primordial Gods. He instantly knew Nyx was his father's spy. He always talked fondly of her and Perseus has wished to meet her someday. He wanted to know his siblings but could not as if word got to Gaia she would find a way to get to him if she knew he opposed her.x**

**"You still have time, but you also have a lot of work to do before this battle comes. It is vital that Kronos is defeated without tiring out the Olympians too much; we will need them in the war with Gaia as well. Gaia's plan is truly brilliant. Evil, yet brilliant. She will resurrect her Giant children and wage war with Olympus. The Olympians would most likely be able to defeat them and her alone with the help of the demi-gods, but when the war is at its peak she plans to unleash the other 3 Primordial against the Olympians. The Olympians would stand no chance. After the Titan War is won, Apollo's oracle will release the next great prophecy about the Giants and Gaia. For the most part, other than Gaia because she is Mother Earth, Primordial Gods are beyond the power of the oracle so they will not be mentioned, leaving the Olympians blind to her true plans."**

"We're doomed," Apollo said hopelessly.

"Thanks for the support guys." Percy said pouting a little after seeing how little ehoope these Olympians have with and for him.

**Perseus just sat on his throne, nodding his head as he took in all the information his father was giving him. He knew this would a near impossible task, but he was also going to do everything in his power to achieve it. He would not let harm come to his mother.**

**And Zoe.**

**The thought of her being injured or killed nearly made him rip the armrest off his throne. Over the past millennia he has visited her as much as he could. They both cared for each other deeply. He knew he loved her and he knew she loved him. Of course it was difficult since she was a huntress, the Lieutenant of the Hunt to be exact, basically Artemis' right hand. Despite the difficulties he visited her as often as she could get away from the hunt. That had been happening more and more frequently as the years progressed. And yet, it still wasn't enough. They both longed to see each other more. They both wished for the day they wouldn't have to use their little bubble of darkness to block off Artemis from sensing them together. Perseus would often morph into his wolf form when he missed her and join the wolves at the hunter's camp or on their hunts, always taking special care to avoid Artemis' eye so as to not be noticed. Although when Artemis was not looking Zoe would smirk and laugh at him running around in his wolf form. He didn't know what to consider her. His girlfriend? It didn't sound right as she was a hunter but they obviously weren't friends either. All he knew was that if they were still alive after the war is Gaia, he would make her his. She loved the hunt but she loved him more. He was sure of it. Otherwise she would not see him behind Artemis' back.**

Zoe nodded her head ever so slightly but Percy saw it and cracked a smile.

**Perseus was so deeply involved in his thoughts of Zoe that he didn't notice his father smirking at him from his throne. After a moment Chaos cleared his throat, causing Perseus to look up and notice the smirk. He immediately blushed bright red as he knew he father as seen what he was thinking about.**

**"I think it's time son." Chaos told him seriously. Perseus looked confused, "Time for what?"**

**"Time for you to tell your girlfriend your story, your whole story." he replied.**

**Perseus was shocked. He didn't expect his father to ever let him tell anyone before the war. When he realized his father had called Zoe his girlfriend his face immediately went bright red again.**

"Is Percy embarrassed?" Thalia mocked laughing with the other Olympians and he glared at her and got elbowed by Zoe.

"What did I tell you about being mean to her?" Zoe said.

Percy just sighed and looked away.

**"She's not my girlfriend father. We are just friends." He tried to argue.**

**Chaos just snorted, "Yes, I spend most of my time when I visit friends surrounding us in a cocoon of energy so we can make out."**

"Busted," Hermes and Apollo busted out laughing.

**Perseus' blush, if possible, deepened.**

**Chaos just started to laugh at him. "I'm not telling you to go tell her right now, I'm just saying when you feel the moment is right you have my permission to tell her everything. Oh and your mother gives you her permission as well."**

**Perseus' eyes widened, "WHAT! How does she even know about Zoe? I never mentioned her other than after the first time we met so she would back up the story I gave her!"**

**Chaos just laughed harder, "Son, you can't possibly think that your mother doesn't watch you just as much as I do when you go to earth. C'mon you're her baby boy; of course she keeps a watchful eye on you."**

"Stalkers." Percy muttered but everyone heard him and started laughing.

**"I'm over 2000 years old! I am not a baby!" Perseus interjected whining, but Chaos just laughed even harder. Perseus figured it would only get worse if he continued to whine so he just turned his head mumbling about 'stalker parents' and 'no privacy'.**

**When Chaos calmed down, he looked at Perseus and said in a more serious tone again. "Just so you know for future reference, you are a Primordial God, you are above the power of the fates, as they are actually your nieces, daughters of your sister Ananke, and you are also beyond the power of the Oracle of Delphi."**

"Ah the Fates, pissed me off that one time… huh, thinking they can control me." Percy said shaking his head.

**Perseus had no idea where that came from or why his father said it to him but if there was one thing he knew it was that when his father told him something in a serious tone like that, it was important and one day he would need to know it.**

**So instead he just nodded at his father. "I'm going to visit mother, I will be back tonight father."**

**Chaos just nodded and smiled at his son, "Go, I'm sure she misses you."**

"I do miss you. It gets awfully lonely without you here." Lupa said.

**With that Perseus snapped his fingers, transformed into a wolf, and jumped in the abyss of the vortex.**

"Done, who's next?" Artemis asked.

Apollo took the book from her and started reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here goes," Persephone started.

**Ch. 6**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Zoe had taken the hunters to Camp Half-Blood following their encounter at a boarding school in Maine with a Manticore. Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, and Grover had been trying to rescue two powerful half-bloods from the boarding school only to have Annabeth kidnapped by the Manticore Dr. Thorne. Then the female half-blood they were sent to rescue joined the hunters instead of coming to camp like her brother. Artemis had sent the hunters to camp with Thalia, Grover, and Luke Castellan along with the younger brother of the newest huntress while Artemis went out hunting an ancient and powerful monster by herself. Once the huntresses had settled in at camp it was time for the customary capture the flag game, campers versus the hunters.**

"And the hunters never lose." Artemis said.

**Zoe raced through the forest at remarkable speeds carrying the campers flag, her millennia as a huntress had kept him in tip top shape. She knew she had to hurry though, she could hear her sisters yelling at a camper, the daughter of Zeus, who apparently had taken the hunters flag, which was a feat all in on its own. As she reached the clearing Zoe was shocked to see that Thalia was slightly closer to the creek than Zoe was. The hunters looked like they were going to lose for the first time in centuries of playing the game versus the campers. Zoe was faster than Thalia but it still might not be enough as Thalia was closer to the boundary marker.**

"What's that Arty? Thalia is about to win for the camp." Apollo said.

Artemis fired an arrow that landed about ½ an inch away from his jewels. Apollo yelped and Artemis growled, "Don't call me Arty."

**Instead of panicking that they were about to lose, Zoe just smirked as she continued to sprint toward the creek. She began to concentrate on Thalia, slowing her down ever so slightly with her time abilities. Zoe raced to the creek, and leaped over the boundary line and back into hunter territory just before Thalia reached the creek, effectively winning the game for the hunters once again.**

"Cheater! Zoe cheated!" Apollo yelled but Artemis laughed in his face and said, "You snooze, you lose."

**She hadn't intended to, but she landed right in front of Thalia, sending her crashing into the daughter of Zeus and knocking them both down onto the forest floor. As Zoe pulled herself to her feet she saw a bracelet on Thalia's wrist. She had seen it earlier in Maine when fighting the Manticore. It was her shield Aegis. But as the daughter of Zeus was climbing to her feet Zoe saw a familiar wolf pendant gleamed in the moonlight. It was just like hers. A million thoughts raced through her mind like**

**'Why would this girl have the same pendant as me?''**

**'How does she know Perseus?'**

**Then everything came together in Zoe's head and she was overwhelmed with three emotions; anger, betrayal and heartbreak.**

Apollo gulped, "You're in for some deep shit now Perce." Percy nodded his head and said, "I know."

**Thalia was dumbfounded that she had lost when she was so sure she was ahead. She was pulling herself to her feet when she saw Zoe looking at her bracelet. She saw Zoe's eyes flash dangerously and the huntress looked absolutely furious. But the anger quickly disappeared to be replaced by another emotion Thalia wasn't sure about, but it looked like Zoe had had her heart ripped out of her chest.**

Zoe frowned and Percy put a hand on hers.

**Thalia was confused as to why her bracelet would cause the huntress to be so upset. Then the moonlight reflected off a silver necklace that hung from Zoe's neck. She saw a wolf pendant glimmer in the moonlight. Thalia wasn't angry like Zoe was, she was just confused. Perseus had told Thalia that she was his only champion. Although he did say he had given one other person a pendant, she couldn't comprehend why he would give it to a huntress, especially, at least in Thalia's opinion, such a cold-hearted one.**

"I'm not cold – hearted. Am I?" Zoe asked.

The hunters shook their heads no along with Lady Artemis and Percy, and about 5 others said no while everyone else remained silent looking away from her.

**Perseus had seemed like such a good-hearted and relaxed guy, she couldn't figure out what connection he would have to Zoe.**

**As both girls stared at each other, one with confusion and the other with anger, they were interrupted by gasps from campers and hunters alike. A woman who looked like a mummified corpse walked straight up to Zoe. Green smoke began to pour out of her mouth; she spoke in an ancient voice that sounded like three voices speaking as one. She rasped:**

**'**_**Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,**_

_**One shall be lost in the land without rain,**_

_**The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,**_

_**Campers and Hunters combined prevail,**_

_**The Titan's Curse must one withstand,**_

_**And one shall perish by a parent's hand.'**_

**The mummified corpse promptly collapsed and appeared to be dead. Chiron ordered Luke and Grover to carry the oracle back to the attic. He turned to Zoe and said there would be a war council meeting with the cabin counselors and a group of hunters whom she selected.**

**Zoe numbly nodded to Chiron. She had so many thoughts racing through her mind she could barely contain her emotions. She had been betrayed and heartbroken but now she immediately knew her mistress was the goddess in chains and by going west she had no doubts about where they were headed. Her father's burden was the Titan's Curse which meant, for the first time since she left, she would be returning to the Garden of the Hesperides. Back to her sisters, back to her home. She was almost sure that she would be the one to fall by a parent's hand. That meant her father would be free, that he would take her life.**

The hunters looked wide eyed at Zoe who just shrugged her shoulders.

**Despite all those terrible things that loomed in her future she couldn't stop thinking about Perseus. The man she loved. The man she had spent the past two millennia sneaking off to see behind her mistress's back, and now the man that had broken her heart. She felt absolutely dead and empty inside. She was so sure she had found the only reliable and honest man in the world. She couldn't stop thinking about it.**

**'How much of it had been a lie?'**

**'How many others were there?'**

**'Did he ever truly love me?'**

"Of course I do," Percy said shocked and sad that his wife felt that way about him when he had done nothing wrong.

**Zoe had been so deep in her thoughts about the prophecy and her heartbreak that she had zoned out of the entire war council meeting. Apparently Thalia, Luke, and the satyr would be coming on the quest, as well as the newest huntress, Bianca Di'Angelo, had volunteered to go as well.**

**Great Zoe thought. Two**_**boys**_**, a new huntress, and that slut that stole her love would be coming with her to her death.**

Thalia gasped and her eyes flashed, "I am not a slut!"

Zoe looked around to see Percy with a hurt look on his face. But he tried to use a mask to cover it but it didn't work with her, she could see right through it.

**She did like the fact that she could now kill this Thalia bitch before she died at least. She allowed herself a small smile at that fact. It was soon washed off her face when the war council was dismissed and everyone sent to bed, the quest was to leave at first light. As she walked away she saw Thalia approaching her. Her hand twitched toward her hunting knife as she got close.**

**No, she thought, not yet.**

**Instead when Thalia stood in front of her about to speak Zoe reached back slapped Thalia with all her strength sending her to the ground. Instead of waiting for a fight she used her power over time to freeze Thalia in place while she sprinted into the forest. Once she was a good half mile away at Zeus' fist, she released Thalia from the spell.**

"Umm… Oops?" Zoe said and Thalia just rolled her eyes.

**Zoe sat down on the rocks at Zeus fist and cried for the first time since her encounter with Heracles in the forest over 1500 years ago. When her love had saved her. When she had started to fall in love with him.**

**As she sobbed she suddenly stopped herself. Thalia wasn't the one to blame in this. Perseus was. She wiped away her tears and calmed herself down. Once she had collected herself, she grabbed her pendant and prayed for him to come visit her.**

**Not a minute later a vortex appeared a few feet away and out stepped Perseus, a huge fanged grin on his face. As he walked up to her smiling, she couldn't believe he could be happy when she was so hurt.**

**As he walked towards her and went to hug her, Zoe reached back and delivered the hardest closed-handed punch she had ever thrown in her life. She hit him right in the nose, breaking it rather badly. She was shocked when she didn't see golden ichor pour out. It was silver.**

"Silver?" Athena asked.

"Blood of the Primordials," Zoe answered since Percy still wasn't saying anything.

**"WHAT THE HELL ZOE!" He yelled at her.**

**"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE HELL!? YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHAT THE HELL? YOU BASTARD!" She screeched.**

**"I trusted you. I loved you. I betrayed my lady for you! And you have the nerve to ask me WHAT THE HELL?"**

**"What are you talking about Zoe? Why are you so angry? I love you." Perseus replied shocked and heartbroken.**

"I was…" Percy said and murmured something else but it was so quiet that no one else could hear. Before anyone could say anything else, he flashed away, even with the rules.

**"I saw her Perseus. I saw your pendant on her bracelet. I thought you were different. I thought you loved me. I guess it was all a lie." Zoe replied as tears flowed down her face. She reached up and ripped the necklace with the pendant off her neck and threw it at him.**

"It was a misunderstanding." Apollo said.

"Damn huntresses don't ever know when to ask before assuming," he mumbled under his breath but a few heard in and nodded in agreement causing Artemis to glare at them.

**She turned to sprint back to the Artemis cabin when she suddenly froze in place. Although she couldn't move her body, the tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. All she wanted to do was find a hole to crawl in and die.**

**Perseus walked up to her until he was right in front of her, silver ichor covering his lower face and shirt and tears falling from his eyes as well.**

**"Zoe," he said calmly, "I don't know what I have done, but I promise you I have not betrayed you. I swear on the Styx I have never done anything to betray you in any way at all."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**Zoe's eyes widened and she waited to see if anything would happen. When it didn't she was confused and worried. She became scared she made a mistake and he will never want to see her again.**

"Tuh, if I was Percy, I would've explained it and left you there and hopefully have moved on. I wouldn't let no one break my nose for assuming something and then for it to be wrong." Hermes said.

"I'm with you on that one." Apollo said and they fist bumped until they both found a silver arrow sticking out of their knee before they both cried out in pain.

Zoe tried to mask the hurt expression on her face but Artemis saw it and flashed her a sympathetic look.

**At the same time she wasn't completely convinced either. She decided she would hear what he had to say before she made any more decisions.**

**"Perseus," she said calmly, "release me. I won't attack you or try to leave but we need to talk and I don't like being frozen in time." She felt herself able to move again and she took a couple steps away from him breathing deeply.**

**She then turned to Perseus who still had tears in his eyes, "Perseus, why does that daughter of Zeus, Thalia, have your pendant on her bracelet?" She asked in an icy tone that made Perseus shiver a little.**

"Not cold my ass," Dionysus said.

**"That's why you hit me?" he asked incredulously.**

**Zoe eyes flared dangerously and Perseus quickly realized his mistake.**

**"You think I would go behind your back with another woman? Geez Zoe, after two thousand years you really think I would do that to you? I love you, and only you. You're the only woman I've ever loved in my entire life. I fell in love with you after that first kiss outside the Garden of the Hesperides. I would never hurt you." He told her sincerely. He watched for her reaction but he still couldn't tell what she was thinking.**

"We should've brought him to town before he decided he wanted to get into an abusive relationship." Apollo said sounding sad.

**"Then why does she have your pendant on her bracelet?" She asked again with less malice in her tone but still with some ice to it.**

**In response Perseus grinned, "Because, she is my champion."**

**Zoe's eyes widened but then turned to glare at him. "Explain. Everything. Now!"**

**Perseus nodded and said, "Your right. It is time for me to explain,**_everything_**." He put emphasis on the word everything. Zoe eyes widened.**

**"You mean you're going to explain everything to me now?" Zoe was excited she would finally know his story but was becoming increasingly worried she had just ruined their relationship by breaking his nose without so much as a word as to why before she hit him.**

"It should've," Hermes muttered under his breath.

**Perseus nodded solemnly, dreading telling the parts about his mother's attack but he knew Zoe deserved to know. He actually wanted her to know. He didn't want to hide anything from her.**

**"Yes, I think it would be better to start from the beginning. But first I need you to know I would never hurt you. There is nothing between me and Thalia or me and any other woman in the world. It's just you. It's always been you. You stole my heart the day I met you and it will always be yours. I swear on the River Styx I have never had romantic relations with any woman in my entire existence other than Zoe Nightshade. "**

**Thunder boomed overhead proving the truth to what he told her.**

**Zoe stared at him for a minute in shock before running forward into his arms. She launched herself up at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She began to cry silently again but no longer from heartbreak. Now they were tears of happiness. He loved her just as much as she loved him and despite everything with the prophecy hanging over her head, it didn't matter. Not right now. Not when she was in his arms, the place she felt safest in the world.**

"He has a lot to learn. But first we get him out of this so called 'relationship.' Then we take him to town. He just got played." Hermes whispered to Apollo but since the room was so quiet everyone heard. To their surprise, Zoe grew to her godly height of 25 ft.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! WE GOT OVER IT SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zoe yelled after their continuous nagging. She already felt bad about it and they were making it worse.

**After standing there silently for ten minutes just holding each other, she looked up at him, still in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. She saw his broken nose. She felt a horrible pain in her stomach, it was guilt. She didn't let him explain, she had just attacked him. It upset her that she had acted so rashly but at the same time made her love him even more. He wasn't even mad; in fact he looked like he couldn't be happier with her tightly wrapped in his arms.**

**She gently reached up and wiped some of the ichor away from him mouth. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly. He just smiled gently at her, "Don't be, I should have explained about Thalia before. In fact, I'd be more upset if you hadn't hit me. I'm happy you care enough to break my nose at the thought of me with another woman." He said chuckling softly.**

**She reached up gently brushing her hand against his cheek before she closed her eyes and gave him a gentle loving kiss. "I love you Perseus." She whispered with their foreheads pressed together.**

**"And I love you Zoe." He whispered back lovingly.**

Apollo, Hermes, and Ares shook their head disapprovingly but kept their mouths shut.

**After a minute or so, Zoe detached herself from Perseus as he let the bubble around them dissipate. She quickly grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together.**

**Perseus snapped his fingers and a vortex appeared in front of them. Zoe looked a little startled. She looked at him with questioning eyes.**

**"Do you trust me?" He asked.**

**She thought about it for a minute, then replied dead seriously; "With my life."**

**"Well it will be easier to explain everything to you from my home. I will have my father get my mother as well. I want you to meet them both." Perseus told her.**

**In response Zoe nodded, smiling warmly.**

**Together still holding hands, they walked through the vortex to a place Zoe never thought she would see in a million years.**

"Where?" Athena asked.

"The Void," Percy said as he came back and whispered something to his mother before sitting down next to Zoe without saying another word. He picked up Andromeda and put her on his lap while Artemisia slept soundly in Hestia's arms.

**When they exited the vortex Zoe immediately gasped at the sight in front on her. It was the most breathtaking city she had ever seen. Olympus looked like a slum in comparison. Everything shined brightly in the moonlight. When Zoe looked at the sky she nearly fainted. There were two moons!**

**"Percy, where are we?" She asked utterly dumbfounded.**

**Perseus smiled, "We are at my home. Welcome to the void."**

**Zoe began to get dizzy. This couldn't be real. How were they here? Then it hit her.**

**"Your father is Chaos?" She asked, slightly worried about being in the realm of the creator.**

**"Yes Zoe. And don't worry. My father already knows about you." He responded.**

**"W…Wh...What? But how?" She asked utterly shocked.**

**"He is my father, he watches over me when I am on earth to make sure I am safe." He responded as if it were no big deal.**

**"Close your eyes." He told her, "I will flash us to a balcony so I can start to explain."**

Percy sighed and everyone looked at him.

**She did and when they reappeared Zoe still had her eyes closed. She was surprised when she felt Perseus' lips on her own. After the initial shock wore off, she immediately responded wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, Perseus had a huge grin on his face. "It's nice to kiss you without a cocoon of darkness around us for once. Don't worry Zoe, Artemis cannot sense something in a place she knows nothing about."**

**Zoe grinned in response.**

**Perseus grabbed her hand and led them to a bench. His face morphed into a serious expression and Zoe knew he was going to start explaining.**

**"I guess the easiest way to start my story is with my mother. You know her. You've met her with Artemis multiple times." Perseus took a deep breath as he got ready to tell his story for the first time in his life. Zoe squeezed his hand in support, but was very curious to the fact she had met his mother before.**

**"My mother is Lupa, the Mother of Rome, Wolf Goddess, and supposed to be a maiden Goddess."**

**Zoe gasped loudly. Lupa was one of Artemis', or Diana's, closest friends. Even Zoe had become somewhat close with her. She always thought Lupa seemed especially fond of her but never thought anything of it. She knew she wasn't going like what she hears as the story continued; Perseus had already said he was born as the result of a rape.**

**"My mother was raped by the Olympian God of War. But not by Mars, by Ares." Perseus spat with barely controlled rage. Even now he could barely speak of it without blowing up.**

Percy growled but maintained himself because of his daughter that was in his lap.

**Zoe began tearing up. It was bad enough to rape a maiden. But for a Roman Goddess to be raped by a Greek God was the ultimate slap in the face. Zoe wanted to interrupt and ask questions but she saw how hard this was for Perseus so she just squeezed his hand tighter trying to give him comfort.**

**"As you know, my mother became pregnant. Being a maiden she could not tell anyone or ask for help. As a Roman she felt weak for not being strong enough to stop it. So instead she hid for the couple months of her pregnancy. When she was near the point of giving birth, she fled into the woods hoping to take care of it herself as well as hide me before anyone knew. She knew I'd be killed immediately if anyone knew I was half Greek and half Roman. An abomination they would call me. Well as she fled, she ran out of time. She did not know what to do with the birth of a god as she had never dealt with one. Eventually she had to stop from the intense pain. She thought it was hopeless and prayed for a miracle. My father appeared, brought her here to the void. He helped deliver me. Afterword he offered to raise me here as he knew I could not return to earth in case anyone discovered what I was. I was the first child of both Ares and my mother making me especially powerful. Chaos adopted me as his own, ridding me of any physical reminder of that bastard Ares, in other words my eyes. I was born with red eyes, almost exactly like his. When my father adopted me, I assumed an eye color more similar to his."**

The throne room was quiet and the tension thick. Like really thick.

**Perseus stopped to catch his breath, tears flowing down his cheeks. Zoe quickly caught him in a hug, her own tears falling down her face. After a minute, Perseus steeled himself enough to continue.**

**"After ten years of being raised here, my father called me into his throne room. He said it was time for me to get my domains. When I asked what they were, the fates appeared and declared me the Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness, and Time."**

**Zoe gasped for what had to be the tenth time. "That's why you bled silver ichor. Y…Yo...You're a Primordial God." She stuttered absolutely shocked.**

**"Yes I am. But I am a Primordial God in love with a huntress of Artemis." He told her in a dead serious tone. He did not like seeing her nervous about the fact he was a Primordial God.**

Again those three sighed in disappointment and Percy looked at them questioningly.

**At those words Zoe regained her composure and gave him and absolutely heart melting smile. When she heard he was a Primordial God she had gotten somewhat nervous but then she remembered that it did not matter. He loved her and she loved him and that's what did matter.**

**She reached up and gave him deep and passionate kiss.**

**No matter how many times they did that it still put butterflies in both their stomachs.**

**When they broke the kiss Perseus sat back down and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled. It was nice to not have to hide their love for once in two thousand years.**

**Zoe still had one question she needed answered.**

**"And Thalia is your champion why?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. She wasn't concerned anymore. She was just genuinely curious.**

"And curiosity killed the cat." Aphrodite said.

Everyone looked at her and she huffed.

**"Well that is actually an interesting story. My father and I have known about the "Great Prophecy" since it was issued almost a century ago. We have watched half-bloods of the big three closely, waiting for one that had what it took to fulfill the prophecy in favor of the Olympians. Most are arrogant and overestimate their own abilities which usually lead them to their deaths. Or in the case of Hades and Zeus, they kill each other's children in their never-ending feud. Poseidon on the other hand just hasn't had any. He is the only one to keep his oath they made on the River Styx. In fact, he hasn't had a demigod in the past 5 centuries. It's too bad too; his children are usually far less egotistical and survive better by knowing the limits of their abilities.**

**But anyways, I was watching Thalia on her journey to Camp Half-Blood when she and her three companions were cornered by the three furies and a small army of monsters, she sent her friends across the border while she alone fought off the army of monsters sent by Hades so they could survive. She fought incredibly bravely, killing over a dozen and one of the furies before a Cyclops snuck up behind her and knocked her into an Empousa's dagger. She was fatally wounded but before Alecto could finish her Zeus finally got off his lazy ass and tried to turn her into a tree so she would stay out of Hades realm. Before the bolt hit her, I froze time at Camp Half-Blood and on Olympus so I could heal her. After explaining everything about the prophecy I gave her two options; go through incredible hardships to fulfill the prophecy or let her father turn her into a tree. She chose the prophecy so I made her my champion and I am aiding her until she fulfills the prophecy." Perseus said out of breath.**

"It was a lot to say in one breath." He said.

**Zoe just stared at him for a minute before smiling at him sadly, "I'm sorry for not trusting you. I should have talked to you before getting angry…" Perseus cut her off, "Stop. I love you Zoe. I love you exactly the way you are. I'm glad you hit me actually. I've hidden all this stuff from you for too long and you had every right to get angry."**

Apollo and Hermes got up from their thrones shaking their heads muttering something about 'It's hopeless' and 'lost cause'. Percy raised an eyebrow wondering what happened after he left but no one said anything.

**Zoe smiled before her face turned into a frown, "Well I still owe Thalia an apology at least."**

**Perseus looked confused, "Why?"**

**Zoe looked down ashamed, "Well when I saw the pendant, she also saw mine and when she came to ask me about it, I may have slapped her, then froze her in time until I got to Zeus' fist to talk to you."**

**Perseus stared at her for a minute and Zoe thought he was angry but suddenly he grinned and laughed, "Oh I bet she is pissed. She's a feisty girl too. That's one of the things I like about her. She doesn't take crap from anybody. I bet she's planning on trying to kick your ass next time she sees you. But don't worry, I'll wipe her memory and make it seem like you just ran off before she could catch up. Oh and you can talk to her about me if you are in private, but she doesn't know I'm a Primordial God. She just knows I'm an unknown god, so don't mention that."**

**Zoe looked surprised, "She doesn't know?"**

**Perseus looked at her incredulously, "Did you know before today? I told you about 1500 years ago that you would be the first I told. I keep my promises, especially to you."**

"I always keep my promises." Percy said and about everyone nodded their heads.

**That comment made her very happy. She liked that she was his first priority and he would keep his word.**

**"So, want to meet my parents? Well my father, since you and my mother already know each other but I believe she is here as well."**

**Zoe was a little nervous. It's not every day you meet the creator of the universe. So she just nodded nervously.**

**Perseus grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, he is actually a really easy going guy, and surprisingly easy to talk to."**

"That's like saying Zeus won't blast anyone who won't bow to him." Dionysus said.

"Actually Chaos is nice and laid back," Zoe said, finally breaking her silence.

**Zoe just laughed; she should expect that from the man the raised Perseus. He acts like an everyday guy, not what you expect from the Primordial God of Time.**

**The happy couple exited the balcony, hands locked as they strolled through Chaos' palace toward the throne room. Chaos' workers and advisors all seemed shocked to see the Prince of the Void strolling through the halls with a beautiful girl. Never once had he brought someone home other than his own mother. The workers kept their mouths shut so as to make sure they didn't anger Perseus or Lord Chaos.**

**Eventually the couple reached the throne room doors. Perseus could sense the nervous tension rolling off Zoe in waves so he turned to her and said, "Please Zoe, just relax. There is nothing to worry about. He is not like the Olympians who try to make everyone in their presence bow to them, well at least most of them do. In fact don't bow to him, it weirds him out. Just relax and act like you're talking to an old friend."**

**Zoe looked at Perseus incredulously before taking a deep breath and nodding her head.**

**Perseus pushed open pitch black doors of the throne room and walked in hand-in-hand with Zoe. When they looked at they saw Chaos and Lupa having a casual conversation near Chaos' throne. Perseus cleared his throat and causing both of them to look up at the couple. Both grinned widely as they saw them walking in hand-in-hand.**

"What?" Lupa said. "They were so cute together."

"Were?" Apollo said perking his head up with a little glint of hope.

"My bad, are cute together." Lupa said.

The little glint of hope in Apollo and Hermes eyes extinguished and Zoe flashed out.

Artemis glared at the two gods and Percy looked confused as ever.

**Zoe looked at Lupa and saw her large canine teeth protruding slightly past her lips. She mentally face-palmed. She always wondered why Lupa seemed so familiar, even when they met for the first time. She had the exact same smile as Perseus. Right down to the overly large canine teeth. She had always wondered why his teeth were like that but never asked because it could have been a sore subject. Well that and she didn't really care, she actually liked them, she thought they made him look sexier, especially when he smiled.**

**Lupa walked over to the couple first, grabbing her son in a tight embrace, "Percy, I've missed you!" she exclaimed.**

**"Hello mother, I've missed you too." He replied smiling. His smiled turned into a smirk, "I believe you know my friend here Zoe Nightshade."**

**Lupa laughed at her son, "Hello Zoe, it is nice to see you again."**

**"Lady Lupa." Zoe replied, bowing her head to the wolf goddess.**

**Lupa laughed again, "Zoe, I don't think you need to bow to me or call me lady. It appears you're dating my son," she said with a smile, "I think you should just call me Lupa."**

**Zoe blushed a deep crimson color when she said dating her son.**

**"Arghh mother! Stop embarrassing me and her!" Perseus cried indignantly.**

**Lupa and Chaos both laughed heartily and Perseus' embarrassment. "What, I'm your mother. I won't be having your girlfriend bowing and or addressing me like a stranger." Lupa said as her laughing died down.**

Lupa laughed and shook her head agreeing with herself.

**Deciding to avoid further embarrassment from his mother, Perseus turned to his father, "Father, this is Zoe. Zoe this is my father Chaos, creator of the universe and all that blah blah blah."**

**Chaos started cracking up at Perseus' introduction.**

**Zoe's eyes widened. She knew Perseus said he was laid back but she was not expecting this.**

**"Lord Chaos." Zoe said respectively.**

**"No lord. Just Chaos my dear. After everything you've done for Perseus, there is no need for formalities." Chaos said with a smile.**

"What? He's supposed to be uptight and mean." Dionysus said.

"Well he's not," Percy said.

**Zoe looked confused. "What do you mean? Perseus saved my life twice. I haven't done anything for him."**

**"That may be, but Perseus has lived here for over two millennia. His only escape has been to visits to earth to see his mother and you. I think if he hadn't met you outside the Garden of the Hesperides after that whole Heracles debacle he would have blasted half my city away out of sheer boredom. So, on behalf of myself and the citizens that live here, thank you." Chaos said laughing.**

**Zoe looked over at Perseus who just nodded his head smiling, confirming that his father was probably correct.**

**Zoe just remembered that she had her quest the next morning, she had no idea how long she had been here. It had been at least a few hours and they had left rather late.**

**"Percy, what time is it? I have a quest to save Lady Artemis in the morning, I cannot miss it, she's been captured by the Titan's forces." Zoe asked anxiously. Zoe was confused, since getting his blessing she always knew exactly what time it was but for some reason she could not feel the time.**

**"WHAT!" Lupa exclaimed. She was horrified that her friend had been captured by Titans.**

**"Yes La... I mean Lupa. We must leave at first light on the quest. We do not know how but she has been captured and it appears my father has broken out of his punishment and Artemis is being held on Mount Othrys."**

"They rescued you Diana," Lupa assured her while Percy flashed out to look for Zoe.

**"Don't worry Zoe. It is currently four minutes since we left earth." Perseus said smiling.**

**"What? We've been here for hours." Zoe said disbelievingly.**

**"Ah yes, but time works quite differently in the void. But I suppose you are right, I should bring you back so you can rest. I would rather avoid my mother's wrath if I kept you out all night and screwed up your mistress' rescue." Perseus said.**

**Lupa nodded her said in agreement to both the suggestion of going back as well as the wrath Perseus would face if something happened to her friend.**

**Perseus walked up and hugged both his mother and father before leading Zoe outside the throne room.**

**Once outside he grabbed Zoe's hips and brought her closer to him before he leaned down and gave her a soft and loving kiss.**

**"Please be careful on your quest, I know it must be difficult heading back to your first home."**

**Zoe's stomach tied into a very painful knot. She had been so caught up in Perseus' story and the trip to the void, she totally forgot about the prophecy. As well as her apparent destined demise. She wanted to tell Perseus, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't put this on him, he would refuse to let her go and then her mistress would be lost. So she ignored the anxiety and guilt in her stomach and put on her best smile, "I will my love, I promise."**

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Hermes chided.

"Apparently she kept it if she grew to a 25 ft. goddess." Artemis growled at him.

**Perseus snapped his fingers and a vortex appeared, "This will drop you off at the spot we left from. Know that I will be watching you to make sure you're ok. But if you need help, don't hesitate to ask."**

**Zoe nodded her head and reached to grab her pendant. It wasn't there. Then she remembered she broke the necklace and threw it at Perseus.**

**She looked up to see Perseus holding said necklace in his hand dangling it in front of her face.**

**She smiled and grabbed it from him. He stood behind her and lifted her hair for her as she put it back on her neck, where it had been for the last two thousand years.**

**Before she could turn around, Perseus said, "Grab the pendant and pull."**

**Zoe did and a beautiful hunting knife appeared in her hand. It was black and silver with some type of jewels imbedded in the hilt. "The blade is made of celestial bronze, imperial gold, an adamantium and titanium alloy, and chaos metal, which is a metal created from my father's very essence. It is completely indestructible. It was the first weapon my father ever gave me, it kept me safe for many years; it will do the same for you."**

"He cares about her." Aphrodite said.

**Zoe's jaw dropped, but before could get a word out, Perseus put a finger under her chin, pushed her mouth closed, and pressed his lips to hers. When he stepped back, he smiled at her "Go and rest love, find your mistress as fast as you can so I can see you afterwards."**

**Zoe put on a fake smile and nodded her head, not trusting her voice, before walking through the vortex of dark energy, an agonizing pain in the pit of her stomach was telling her that this was most likely the last time she would see the love of her life again.**

"Hopefully, nobody hurts Perce and gets away with it. He's too cool. He just let _her_ get away with it." Apollo said.

"Hopefully a good riddance," Hermes joined in.

"Fools, if she's a goddess now, she didn't die then now did she?" Artemis said slowly as if she was talking to children.

"I'm next!" Athena called out taking the book from Persephone.


	7. Chapter 7

_IN THE VOID_

Zoe's POV

How dare they say that to me? It was an accident! Just a misunderstanding, me and Percy are past that. We have a good family and a happy marriage.

_But why did he look so upset earlier? Why didn't he look at you? Why'd he leave?_ A voice in the back of her mind kept repeating to her.

He loves me, if he didn't he wouldn't have done all the things he's already done for me. I left and went to go to the beach and stared out into the ocean. I lost track of time and fell asleep on the beach.

"Zoe… Zoe," I kept hearing until I felt someone shaking me. I woke up to see Percy's worried glance.

"What are you doing here Zoe? What's wrong?" he asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came. "Nothing, I just fell asleep on the beach." I said looking away.

I could feel him frowning even though I wasn't looking at him.

"You can tell me anything, why are you acting like this Zoe?" he asked me. I kinda felt bad for giving him the cold shoulder.

"Nothing," I said and he just sighed and sat down a few feet away from me.

"It's just that the look on your face when we were reading." I finally said.

A look of hurt passed through his eyes. "Are you doubting my love for you?" he said.

"No, I know you love me, it just that-" I started but he cut me off.

"No, it's okay Zoe," he said. I knew I had hurt him so I just leaned in and kissed him.

We broke apart and he gave me a weak smile and told me that he'd meet me at the throne room in a few because he had to talk to some people first.

I flashed to the throne room and found Apollo and Hermes where they last where before I left.

"I'm next!" Athena said taking the book from Persephone but before she could start reading, I got up and marched over to Hermes and Apollo. I saw annoyance flashed in their eyes and I gave them a primordial sized slap. **(A/N: The Invisible Pretender)** Their eyes widened in shock but I just turned around and walked to my seat. They stalked towards me and when they were about 5 ft. away, Percy flashed in and I guess out of respect, they walked to their seats and sat down.

The throne room was silent and the tension was thick. No one said anything but everyone but Percy noticed the daggers Apollo and Hermes were glaring at me with the bright red hand print still imprinted on their faces. After a few more minutes of silence Percy spoke up.

"So, who's going to start reading?" he said.

"I am," Athena said before grabbing the book and opening it to the next chapter.

I saw the worried glance Artemis shot at me but I just shook my head. She gave me a we'll talk about this later and I shook my head. She looked at me annoyed but eventually shook her head.

No One's POV

**Ch. 7**

**The quest to save Artemis**

**As soon as Zoe stepped out of the vortex and back into the clearing near Zeus' fist she immediately broke down into tears. She couldn't shake the feeling she would never see Perseus again. She couldn't abandon her mistress though, the woman who took her in when she had no home and gave her a family for over two thousand years.**

Artemis flashed Zoe a smile but Zoe was too deep in thought to see it and Artemis frowned.

**She had to take this quest, it was given to her and she would not fail Artemis. She just prayed that somehow she would survive this quest and see her love's face again. In her mind Zoe had already decided if she and the world survived the rise of Kronos and the Titan's forces she would leave the hunt so she and Perseus could be together. She was happy she knew everything about him now and yet she still felt like there was something he didn't tell her, but for now she had to focus on saving Artemis and surviving the quest.**

**Eventually her tears subsided and she began to trek back to the Artemis cabin, subconsciously gripping the pendant on her necklace. As soon as she walked back into the cabin area of Camp Half-Blood, she saw a familiar teenage girl sitting outside the Artemis cabin obviously waiting for her.**

Thalia frowned as she knew something was wrong with her parents but she knew that she couldn't bring it up now. It would just have to solve itself or wait until later.

**Zoe realized a total of 30 minutes had passed since she had run from Thalia. She once again was completely aware of the time and could feel its flow again like she usually could. As Zoe approached her she did not know what to expect.**

**When she got closer to Thalia, she saw the place where Zoe had smacked her earlier was already healed. She assumed Perseus had kept his word like he always does. Her heart fluttered for a minute before it was filled with dread at the prospect of never seeing him again.**

**"Hello Thalia." Zoe said politely. She still felt bad for hitting her even if she did not remember it. Zoe was also really glad she hadn't gutted her like she wanted to.**

"Gut me? Really mom?" Thalia said taking Zoe out of her thoughts and she just nodded but everyone could tell she wasn't paying attention. Percy shook his head as a frown stretched across his face. He put a hand on Zoe's shoulder and they flashed out in flash of black and silver.

**"Ummm, Hi Zoe." Thalia said uncertainly. She had assumed this hunter did not like her and was surprised by the kind tone she spoke in.**

**"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I was confused. Come let's take a walk somewhere more private to talk, ok?" Zoe asked her. Although it wasn't that much of a question, it was more of a statement.**

**Thalia nodded in response and the two walked to a secluded area near the sword fighting arena.**

**Neither knew what to say, but Thalia, never one to be shy, broke the silence. "I was just curious as to how you know,**_**Perseus**_**." Thalia said, whispering his name just in case.**

**Zoe froze a bit. She expected the question but hadn't actually thought of a response. She was a huntress. She couldn't exactly say 'oh he has been my boyfriend for the past 1500 years'.**

Artemis looked around worried for her friend that she didn't come back yet. Two Primordials, Erebus and Nyx came to the throne room and sat where Percy and Zoe had been sitting not too long ago. They both gathered the two daughters and placed them in their laps. They shared a glance with Thalia for a moment before they broke eye contact and Thalia frowned even more.

**Eventually she relaxed, "He is a good friend of mine. He has been for a very long time."**

**Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Umm aren't you, you know, supposed to hate all men?"**

**Zoe laughed quietly, "Yes. And I do, a lot. But Perseus is different. I met him before I joined the hunt, many, many years ago."**

**"And Lady Artemis doesn't mind you being friends with a man?" Thalia questioned, surprised.**

**Zoe paled a bit. She had not expected that question and wasn't sure how to answer. "Actually she doesn't know. As you know Perseus is not known to very many people. In fact, other than his parents, you and I are the only ones who know he is alive. And it needs to stay that way as I'm sure he has mentioned." Zoe replied, the last part in a slightly warning tone.**

"Always threatening people, abusive bitch," Hermes muttered. Nyx heard him and narrowed her eyes at him.

**Thalia quickly nodded, "Yes I know. I would never tell anyone. I owe him my life. I would never betray him. I was just curious how you managed to be his friend without Lady Artemis knowing."**

**Zoe nodded in acceptance to her answer, "Yes, well as I'm sure you've noticed Perseus has many,**_**talents**___**that allow him to remain hidden from those he does not want to see him."**

**"Yea, he is amazing. Some of the things he can do are unreal." Thalia responded excitedly. She had never been able to talk to anyone about him before. It was nice to actually do it.**

**Zoe's eyes flashed dangerously. Something Thalia quickly picked up on. Her eyes shot wide open. She had a funny feeling what kind of "friends", him and Zoe were. She was just shocked the Lieutenant of the Hunt had romantic feelings toward a man. She also noticed the dangerous glint was still in Zoe's eyes.**

"Real shit, Zoe can be scary when she wants to be." Thalia said and everyone except Nyx, Erebus, Lupa and a few others nodded their heads.

**"Zoe, I'm not going to ask you what kind of friends you and Perseus are since it's not my business, but from the way your glaring at me let me clarify what he is to me. He is my Patron God, even if I don't even know what he is god of. He is like the father or big brother I never had. My mom was a drunk and I ran away from home when I was ten. For 6 months I roamed the country alone. No money, scrounging for meals and running for monsters constantly. After 6 months I met up with Luke. So we roamed together for the next year. Things got better after meeting Luke. He is a son of Hermes, so he was able to steal us food and break into different places where we could sleep instead of staying in the woods or on the streets. The only help my father ever gave me was my shield, a knock off version of the shield he gave Athena." She said pointing to Aegis on her wrist.**

"That's not a knock off!" Zeus yelled.

"Mhm, than what is it? Because it definitely isn't the original one," Thalia said drawing a few chuckles. She even cracked a small smile, happy to remove some of the tension there.

**"Zeus couldn't even give me a weapon to defend myself with. All we had was a baseball bat I carried and an old golf club Luke carried to fight off the constant monsters attracted to my scent. That was until one day when Luke went inside a mini-mart to steal us some dinner, a boy walked towards me. He was my age, and seemed like a normal kid except he had black and silver eyes. He walked by me like he didn't notice me until he was right in front of me. He dropped a backpack in front of me and walked away like he didn't notice he dropped it. I bent down to pick it up to hand it to him but he was gone. Inside, I found a canister of mace which turns into a celestial bronze spear." Thalia said pulling out a small bottle of mace.**

**"Also inside was a ring that turned into a sword, which I gave to Luke. There was also $5,000 in mortal money and a small bag of Drachmas. Luke and I assumed it was our parents finally helping us out. Luke still thinks that, but I know better now even if Perseus never mentioned it. Well a little while after that we met up with Annabeth who was only eight at the time. Then later we met Grover, who brought us to the borders of Camp Half-Blood." Thalia stated, slight tearing up after reliving those rough years of her life again.**

"Thalia, I'm glad you figured it out." Percy said walking out of a portal. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. When he saw Erebus and Nyx, he cracked a smile, and he walked to them and said something quietly in their ears before they nodded and walked into a portal with the two sleeping children. A note came out of thin air and it said:

_Olympians, you may have to read a few chapters without Zoe. I will not explain but I should drop in time to time. –Percy._

**She took a deep breath before continuing, "When we neared the borders, an army of monsters surrounded us. They were clearly after me so I convinced Luke to bring the others over the border to get help. After a few minutes I was about to be killed by a Fury when thunder boomed loudly and I thought Zeus was going to save me. I was wrong. A bolt came down straight at me. I thought my own father was going to kill me. As I prepared to die, I must have passed out, because when I woke up I was on the ground with a man looking down at me. But I wasn't dead, I was healed. That's when Perseus told me Zeus wasn't going to kill me; he was going to turn me into a tree…. Gee thanks father." Thalia said the last part bitterly.**

**Her demeanor softened immediately when she started again, "Perseus said I was needed to save the world and he would help me. Then he gave me the option of being the prophecy child or letting Zeus turn me into a tree. Needless to say I chose the prophecy, even though I'm pretty sure Perseus would have saved me anyway."**

**"Well that's how I met Perseus, how I became his champion and what his relationship is to me. I'm not sure what he thinks of me as but I do care for him deeply but as a father, since he's the only person who has ever been one in any way to me." Thalia finished sadly.**

Zeus glared at Thalia angrily before his gaze softened and he looked guilty. He knew he was a lousy father but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how to be a good father but he kinda tried. But he was mostly upset that this is how his _ex_ – daughter felt and thought of him.

**Zoe had listened attentively during her entire story, she knew most of it but what surprised her was the way Thalia thought of Perseus. Without another thought she stepped forward and pulled Thalia into a hug. "Trust me Thalia, I know Perseus very well and he cares for you a lot. When he told me about you he bragged about how brave you were against the army of monsters, and when he said he was your Patron God you could practically feel the pride rolling off his body."**

**Thalia beamed a smile at Zoe. She had always hoped Perseus was proud of her.**

**After a minute they stepped apart and smiled at each other. They both knew they were going to become fast friends. "Let's go get some rest Thalia; we have a Goddess to save in the morning." Zoe said smiling.**

**As they walked back to camp, Zoe was once again struck with despair in her heart knowing she could very well being going to her death.**

Apollo and Hermes grinned but yelled out in pain as silver arrows embedded themselves into their knees.

**(Line Break because the Quest to get there wasn't exciting in my story. Grover took the Ophiotaurus to Olympus. Bianca still died, sorry Bianca.)**

**The battle against Atlas was not going well for the members of the quest. They discovered a demi-god daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue turned traitor and was preparing to become the host for Kronos.**

Ares glared at the book before saying that Clarisse was too weak to try to host Kronos, before he found a pitch black arrow in his stomach and the shadows wrapped around him and when they moved away, he was scratched all over with ichor coming out of him everywhere and Percy with a pissed look on his face.

"Don't talk about my sister that way. It was you who put her through shit and led her to this point, so shut up." Percy growled.

A girl walked out of the portal that Percy came out of and said, "Thanks bro," she pulled her hood down revealing the face of Clarisse but with Percy's black and silver eyes.

All the Olympians except Hestia, Artemis, Lupa, and Athena grabbed their weapons and aimed them at her but with one growl from Percy; those weapons vanished into thin air.

**She was locked in battle with Luke, sword versus spear, off to the side of the battle between Thalia and Zoe against Atlas. Artemis was helpless, stuck underneath the weight of the sky.**

**Thalia had just had her spear knocked away, Atlas stood above her ready to kill her.**

**"Pathetic little demi-god, what chance did you really stand against a titan." Atlas bellowed mockingly.**

**As he raised his spear ready to impale Thalia, a loud voice bellowed, "NOOOOOOO!"**

**In an instant Zoe stood between Thalia and Atlas firing an arrow straight into the forehead of her father.**

**"Arghh," Yelled Atlas as he stumbled backwards.**

**Zoe pulled Thalia to her feet before turning back around where her father stood ten yards away, mid throw, firing his spear straight into his daughter's stomach. Zoe flew back ten yards in a pile of rubble near the edge of the mountain.**

Apollo and Hermes grinned like madmen and stared at the book waiting for more while most of the others looked at them with disapproval of how they were treating Percy's wife.

**Tears sprung into Thalia's eyes. Zoe and she had become very close during the quest. She just prayed she would somehow survive, her hopes were not high.**

**Thalia suddenly heard a voice in her head. 'Don't lose focus my champion.' Her eyes widened.**

**'Perseus!' she thought back.**

**'Stay focused Thalia. You cannot defeat Atlas alone. He is too strong for you right now.' She heard.**

**'Then what the hell am I supposed to do!' She thought back agitated.**

**'Go to Artemis. Take the weight of the sky from her. It is the only way. She can defeat Atlas and force him back under.' Thalia's jaw dropped.**

"It will kill her! If you care so much about her, why give her a task you know that she can't do?!" Zeus shouted at Percy.

**'I can't it will crush me!' She cried.**

**'Thalia, you are stronger than you can imagine. Do you trust me?' He asked her seriously.**

**Thalia thought for a moment. He was there when no one else was. Not her mother. Not her father. Even when she didn't know it was him. She trusted him with her life. She knew she would take the sky.**

"Would you take the sky if I told you to?" Zeus questioned her.

Thalia looked at Zeus and laughed before shaking her head. "No I wouldn't, I don't trust you with my life as much as I trust Percy with it."

Percy smiled and Thalia opened her arms for a hug which he gladly gave her making a smile crack upon almost everyone's lips.

**'Of course I do Perseus. I will take the sky. I will hold until Artemis can put Atlas back where he belongs. I will make you proud.' She thought back.**

**'Thalia, you have made me beyond proud long before today. I know you will succeed.' She heard before she felt his presence vanish from her mind.**

**She looked at Atlas to see he hadn't moved an inch during her mental conversation with Perseus; it was like Atlas was frozen. He seemed to unfreeze right as she looked at him. She had no idea what that was about but had no time to think of it now; he was already coming at her. His spear materialized in his hand while she was weaponless.**

**Thalia knew she wouldn't make it to Artemis before Atlas killed her. She thought about what Perseus would tell her to do. Perseus! She thought. She grabbed her pendant and pulled. Her bow materialized in her hand quiver on her back.**

"Saved my life," Thalia said.

**She notched two arrows and fired them straight into Atlas' face.**

**She fired two more at his leg. Dropping him to a knee, giving her the chance she needed.**

**She sprinted to Artemis, stopping directly in front of her.**

**"Lady Artemis! Give me the sky." She exclaimed.**

**"No child, it will crush you." Artemis groaned back, clearly exhausted.**

**"No milady. Atlas will kill me anyway. Only you can fight him and put him back under the sky." Thalia replied.**

**She couldn't wait to argue with Artemis any longer, she climbed under the sky, stood next to Artemis, and put hands up to grab hold of the sky.**

"The moment of truth, the moment the Great Thalia Jackson holds the sky," Percy said making everyone laugh.

**The weight and pain was unimaginable. She didn't know how long she could hold it.**

**'Prepare yourself Thalia.' It was Perseus again.**

**Then the weight and pain more than doubled. Thalia realized that Artemis had slipped out from under the burden. The pain was indescribable. She could barely make out Artemis battling Atlas in front of her, she was a blur of silver, hunting knives striking faster than Thalia could follow.**

**Thalia felt herself getting lightheaded. Her vision darkened and she was close to giving in to the pain.**

**'Hold on Thalia, only another couple minutes. I know you can do it. You have to. If not then all will be lost.' She heard in her mind.**

**Perseus' voice gave her new strength. Her vision began to clear. She felt raw power coursing through her body. She stood up straighter, lifting the weight off her shoulders slightly with her hands.**

The gods looked at her in awe and a little bit a fear as Percy and his parts of the family beamed at her with pride evidently shining in their eyes.

**'That's my girl.' She heard the proud voice of Perseus in her mind. The fact that he called her his girl made her crack a smile despite the immense pain.**

**She suddenly heard a female voice enter her mind, 'Prepare yourself. Get ready.' It was Artemis. Thalia looked up to see Atlas lunge toward Artemis with his spear. She quickly dodged his strike, grabbed his spear and flung the Titan straight into Thalia.**

**She loosened her grip on the sky as the Titan crashed into her. She let herself get pushed out from the burden and saw the sky drop onto Atlas' back.**

"All in good timing too, it was getting really bad, like I almost passed out." Thalia said.

**He screamed in pain before readjusting the weight onto his shoulders.**

**Thalia lay on the ground panting from exhaustion. She had done it. She held the sky and survived.**

**She looked up to see Luke disarm Clarisse who sneered at him, "This isn't over Castellan." She touched her bracelet and vanished into a golden light.**

Hermes forgot about his little skirmish with Zoe as his eyes shone with pride for his son, Luke. By now, Percy had left again but said he'd be back soon.

**Luke dropped to a knee, panting from exhaustion. Thalia ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.**

**"Have you seen Annabeth?" She asked him worriedly.**

**"No, but Clarisse said she was imprisoned downstairs. She said after she killed me she would run Annabeth through with my own sword." He spat angrily. Thalia could understand his anger. Annabeth was like their little sister. They had taken care of her and watched over her ever since they had met her while roaming the country. Thalia promised herself to rip that war brats head off first chance she got, traitorous bitch.**

**"You did great Luke. Go find Annabeth. I will check on Zoe." Thalia told him. Luke nodded and took off down into the internal chambers of the mountain.**

**Thalia quickly sprinted to where she saw Zoe thrown.**

**When she reached her, she saw Zoe cradled in Artemis' arms. The goddess was sobbing hard.**

**Zoe was still alive, but not for long. There was blood soaked through her huntress uniform. Her skin was deathly pale.**

Hermes didn't show much interest now. He had decided that if Percy was happy with Zoe, then he wouldn't get in the way or treat her bad. If he did, what kind of friend would he be? He turned to Apollo who was rubbing his hands in anticipation. He shook his head and decided that if he saw Zoe he would apologize for being a dick.

**Thalia knelt by Zoe, tears falling hard from her eyes.**

**"Can't you heal her?" Thalia cried to the Goddess.**

**Artemis just shook her head sadly still crying hard, "When the fates will the string cut, there is little we can do."**

**Thalia saw Zoe reaching weakly for her neck. She was looking for her necklace.**

**Thalia grabbed Zoe's hand and guided it to her wolf pendant.**

**Zoe grasped it tightly and whispered, "I'm so sorry."**

**Artemis looked confused but Thalia understood.**

**"You knew you were going to die. Atlas is your father, and yet you still came despite knowing what would happen." Thalia cried softly.**

"It was sad," Thalia agreed nodding her head.

**Zoe nodded, "I could not outrun my fate. If the Fates will something to happen, they cannot be defied."**

**"That may be the case for most. But it is not for me." A man's voice echoed in the cavern.**

**Artemis' head shot up. She could feel and immense amount of power coming toward them.**

**Suddenly Artemis was pushed back by a wall of darkness, a vortex appeared next to Zoe, and outstepped Perseus. He crotched down next to Zoe and gently picked her up.**

**Artemis grabbed her hunting knives and tried to lunge toward him. She was restrained by shadows that held in place. She screamed at him, "Get away from her you filth!"**

About everyone glared at her and she shrunk in her throne.

**Perseus completely ignored her. He cradled Zoe in his arms, "Did you really think I wouldn't know you were on a quest that predicted your death?" He asked her softly.**

**Zoe shook her head, "I'm so sorry. I should have told you but I couldn't leave my mistress at the mercy of my father."**

**Perseus just smiled gently at her, "And I could not stand by and watch the love of my life die before we ever got to be together."**

**He placed his hands on Zoe's wound sending streams of silver and black energy into her body. He continued to do so for several minutes. Slowly her wound closed up, and ever so subtly her skin regained the coppery tint it usually had.**

**Once her skin regained its usual glow, Perseus removed his hands, Zoe still cradled in his lap.**

"Awww!" Aphrodite squealed.

**Zoe opened her eyes and stared into Perseus' eyes before reaching up and grabbing his head, pulling him in for a slow and gentle kiss, drawing a shocked gasp from Artemis.**

**Before anyone could say anything, a bright light appeared in front of Perseus and Zoe. The three Fates appeared with an outraged expression on their faces.**

Zeus and Ares smiled thinking Percy was in trouble now, but everyone else paled and started worrying for Percy.

**"Zoe Nightshade was supposed to die on this quest. Your interference is not allowed, Primordial or not!" They yelled in unison.**

**Everyone with the exception of Perseus wore terrified expressions on their faces. He set Zoe on her feet and stood up to his full height of six foot four, eyes pulsing with power. He wore an angry expression as he addressed the Fates, "I am beyond your power and your control. You cannot stop me from saving her." He spat angrily.**

**The Fates flinched but quickly regained their composure, "You may have healed her but we will just cut her string now. That is her fate; you have no right to interfere and cannot stop us."**

Artemis paled. Her friend was saved just to be killed anyway.

**Zoe was utterly terrified. She had just been saved only to be killed anyway.**

**Thalia was dumbfounded, staring numbly since the fates called her Patron a Primordial God and horrified her friend was going to die.**

**Artemis had a million emotions racing through her mind. She wanted to gut this man for kissing her lieutenant, whether he saved her or not. She was scared after learning he was a Primordial. Worried her lieutenant was going to be killed anyway, and utterly shocked by the fates appearance, the fact that both Thalia and Zoe seemed to know this man, and that Zoe appeared to be in love with him.**

**Before anyone could say anything, the Fates summoned a piece of string colored the same volcanic rock black as Zoe's eyes and a pair of shears getting ready to cut the string.**

"Yes, yes! Hurry!" Apollo nearly yelled.

"Hey, cut it out. If Percy's happy with her, we shouldn't get in the way, he's _our_ friend and we have to respect his wife." Hermes said.

Artemis shot Hermes a thankful look and he just nodded his head.

**Time slowed, for everyone but Perseus. His eyes flashed with rage. He fired an energy blast at Lachesis and Atropos, who were holding the string and shears. Both fates eyes widened as the blast hit them. They dropped the shears and string. Perseus lunged forward and grabbed the string before it could drop then let time resume its usual pace. The shears fell to the ground. Every single person was absolutely flabbergasted by the events.**

Everyone in the room just sat there, mouths wide open, eyes bulging out their heads.

**Perseus just smirked. He tucked the string into his back pocket, and then winked at Zoe.**

**Another Vortex opened in between the Fates and Perseus.**

**Out stepped a man, six foot six, with pale skin and pure black eyes.**

**The three fates bowed immediately. "Lord Chaos." They said in unison. Thalia and Artemis, who was released from her bonds, copied their actions immediately.**

**Perseus and Zoe just smiled. "Father," "Chaos," They both said casually. Artemis and Thalia were on the verge of a mental breakdown from the events of the past twenty minutes.**

"That's an understatement," Thalia scoffed.

**Before anyone said anyone said anything else there was a flash of light. When it vanished, there stood the Mother of Rome Lupa, smiling.**

**Before anyone could say a word, Chaos spoke up, rather casually, "Well I know everyone is very confused, well except for Perseus, Lupa, and Zoe, all your questions will be answered, but you must come with me."**

**The fates, Thalia, and Artemis all nodded numbly.**

**Thalia tugged on Perseus' sleeve and said quietly, "Luke and Annabeth are still inside. We can't leave them here."**

"Like a little kid tugging on his shirt," Apollo snickered.

**Perseus nodded, he snapped his fingers and the sleeping forms of Luke and Annabeth were in front of them. "They can come with us, but this conversation is not for their ears so they will stay asleep until we return. Their memories will be adjusted so they think they came back to camp on Artemis' chariot."**

**Thalia smiled a Perseus, her eyes showing her gratitude.**

**With that Chaos opened a vortex. Zoe grabbed Perseus' hand lacing their fingers together and walked into the vortex first, Artemis and Thalia behind them, Artemis glaring daggers through Perseus' back.**

**Lupa put a hand on Artemis' shoulder. Artemis raised an eyebrow. Lupa looked deeply into her friend's silver eyes. "Do you trust me Diana?"**

**Artemis looked confused, but replied, "Of course I do. You are one of my closest friends."**

Lupa smiled at Artemis who smiled back and gave her a canine smile.

**Lupa smiled, "Please wait to pass judgment then. After this meeting you will want to kill some people but I promise you Perseus will not be one of them."**

"But I know who is," Thalia and Artemis said together glaring daggers at Ares who flinched under their glares.

**Artemis looked at her bewildered, "I do not understand but I trust you. I will wait to pass judgment. But unless something changes I will try to kill him for touching my Lieutenant."**

**Lupa smiled sadly, "Thank you my friend. I promise you will not regret it."**

**Artemis was still confused but nodded her head and smiled a small smile at one of her oldest friends. They walked into the portal with Thalia, followed by the Three Fates who were also very confused, and lastly by Chaos who was shaking his head at the conversation ahead of him, the sleeping floating bodies of Annabeth and Luke bringing up the rear.**

**Once everyone was settled into the throne room, Luke and Annabeth sleeping on beds Chaos conjured, Chaos turned to the three fates.**

"Messing with his son, mmm they're gonna get it now." Apollo said making everyone laugh.

**"You know the situation with Perseus, his conception, his situation, and the role he will play in the future, so I will tell you now, let this go. If you do not, you will face not only his wrath but my own. I know you were only performing your duties, but he had my consent to save her, he cannot face what is to come in the future without her."**

**The Fates nodded their heads, obviously not happy with what happened and how it happened, but knew better than to go against Chaos. "Yes, Lord Chaos. We understand."**

**Chaos smiled, "Thank you granddaughters, you may leave now."**

**The fates bowed and flashed out.**

**"Now time to discuss the more complicated matters. Artemis, I need you to refrain from doing anything until we have completed our discussion, understood?" Chaos asked seriously.**

**Artemis nodded, slightly nervous about angering Chaos.**

**"Well, first let's start with Perseus. Perseus here is the son of Lupa and myself." Chaos stated slowly.**

**Artemis' jaw dropped, betrayal clear in her eyes at the thought of Lupa breaking her vow.**

Artemis bowed her head in shame that she ever thought that her friend would ever voluntarily break her oath until Lupa called out to her that it wasn't her fault and it was a misunderstanding.

**"Perseus is my adopted son." He said calmly. Artemis was just confused now.**

**"A little over two millennia ago, your half-brother Ares, raped Lady Lupa, resulting in Perseus' birth." Chaos said cautiously.**

**Artemis exploded. "What! Send me to Olympus NOW! I am going to cut him up into little pieces and spread his essence so far apart he will never reform"**

Ares flinched and Artemis smirked as she had already started designing things in her mind for his torture.

**Suddenly Artemis' rage quelled, and she broke down into tears and ran to her friend and embraced her tightly, sobbing hard at the thought of her friend's suffering. Lupa just hugged her tightly. She didn't cry. It was painful to think about but she had moved past it. It had given her a son. The thing she loved most in the world. In the end, she was fine with her life. She had a great son and a great life.**

**"Diana," she said calmly, "Its ok. Yes I hate him, but it gave me my son. I would not go back and change it. My son is everything a mother could ask for in a child. So please relax because I am fine now."**

**Artemis nodded and gave her friend another hug before returning to her chair.**

**"Now continuing on, our son Perseus is the Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness and Time."**

**Thalia and Artemis gasped at that proclamation. Instead of saying anything though, they let the conversation continue on.**

"That was smart, wouldn't want to anger Lord Chaos." Athena said.

**Chaos turned to Zoe, "Zoe dear, I think you should tell the story of how you got to know Perseus, starting at the beginning."**

**Zoe nodded and turned to Artemis. She told the story of their meeting at the Garden of the Hesperides, leaving out no detail. Afterword Artemis turned to Perseus and gave him a small smile. He had sent her the best huntress she ever had, and knocked out her arrogant half-brother that she hated.**

**Zoe turned to Artemis again, "My lady, you are not going to like some of the story when I get to a certain part of it, but please stay calm. You will especially like the result of that part."**

**Artemis looked confused but nodded.**

As she did now. She looked around the room for Zoe before remembering that she left somewhere because of her ass of a brother.

**"Well a little over 1500 years ago, you sent me to track a couple Hellhounds with two of my sisters. We separated where the beasts split up. As I followed my trail, I was confronted by Heracles. He assumed that I had attacked him when Perseus retrieved my sword that day 500 years prior. He attacked me and after I cut him…" Zoe paused here. Perseus grabbed her hand for comfort. She took a breath, bracing for Artemis' reaction, "He tried the rape me." Artemis exploded once again; this day was too much for her. She couldn't control herself anymore and she burst into her true form in an absolute furious rage. Perseus acting quickly, cocooned Thalia and Zoe in balls of darkness while Lupa calmed Artemis. Once she regained her human form, she was still seething in rage. She gripped her armrest so hard it cracked. She took a few calming breaths and nodded to Perseus who released Thalia and Zoe, both of whom sent him appreciative smiles.**

Thalia sent a playful glare towards Artemis.

"Can't get rid of me that quick and easy milady." Thalia said making Artemis laughed and roll her eyes.

**Zoe continued knowing Artemis would love this part of the story, "Well after he hit me, he said he wanted to make a few adjustments to my face. I prayed to Perseus using the pendant he gave me. As Heracles tried to bring his blade down on my face I had closed my eyes. Instead of pain, I heard the sound of blades colliding. When I opened my eyes, Perseus was holding Heracles blade back. He saved my life, in more ways than one that day. After Perseus pushed him back he attacked Heracles injuring him severely, Heracles was bleeding all over. He tried to teleport out but Perseus froze him in time. Then Perseus had the wonderful suggestion of removing Heracles of his assets before we sent him away." Zoe stopped to chuckle for a moment. "So I sent a couple arrows into his crotch before Perseus kicked him through a portal sending him into a place where the Olympians power doesn't reach, leaving him a three day walk from help." Zoe finished grinning. She remembered how funny what they had done was but also how she and Perseus had started dating then.**

"Ahh, I remember that day, one of best days of my life. That bastard got what he deserved." Percy said walking out of a portal holding Zoe's hand, dragging her out of the vortex.

**Artemis sat there dumbfounded for a minute. She then got up and walked over to Perseus. She shocked everyone in the room when she pulled him out of his seat and hugged him.**

Again mouths dropped to the floor and eyes widened.

**"Thank you for saving my best friend." She said sincerely. She then stepped back and playfully punched him in the shoulder, "That was the funniest day in the history of Olympus." She said laughing. "Heracles teleported into the throne room in the middle of a council meeting covered in ichor, holding his mangled and detached manhood in his hand and sobbing like a 5 year old. He claimed he was attacked by a group of monsters." Artemis said, before breaking down in laughter. "Zeus ordered no one to speak of it outside the council. I've wanted to tell someone about that for centuries. Even Apollo couldn't fix all the damage." She said still laughing.**

The whole throne room erupted with laughter, even Zeus laughed a little bit. After 15 minutes everyone calmed down enough to continue reading.

**Eventually she calmed down and turned very serious. "Now, what is going on between you and my lieutenant?" She asked in a dead serious tone that threatened pain.**

**So Zoe and Perseus told her the entire story of their relationship, from the first kiss to her breaking his nose and her first visit to the void.**

**Thalia who had been silent, was shocked Zoe had attacked Perseus because she thought they were together. It was kind of weird for her. She considered the man her father.**

**Artemis was silent for several minutes before responding, "How have you dated without me knowing? I am notified the minute a huntress so much as kisses a man."**

**Perseus explained how he shielded them from Artemis' senses. He spoke cautiously as Artemis was getting angry this happened behind her back.**

**Artemis sat silently, clearly deep in thought.**

"Moment of dramatic silence as we wait for her response." Hermes said.

**She eventually turned to Zoe. "Are you still a maiden Zoe?" She asked without much expression.**

**Zoe was shocked, but Perseus responded immediately, "Of course she is, what kind of man do you take me for? We are not married. I would never do that before she was my wife."**

"What?!" Apollo exclaimed. "You didn't even nail your own girlfriend?"

"No, we weren't married." Percy said.

Apollo sighed and an arrow flew past his head.

"He's just not a man whore like you." Artemis growled.

**Artemis was silent for another couple minutes. The tension in the room was very thick.**

**Then Artemis broke out into a smile. "I do not like men. But I can honestly say I do like you. To wait thousands of years is an accomplishment no other man could or would achieve. In my many years of life you are the first to get my approval. It is clear you are your mother's son."**

"And the judge has reached her verdict. You may go out." Hermes said causing Artemis to blush and the room to erupt into laughter.

**That garnered a fanged grin from both Lupa and Perseus. Lupa walked up and hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you for giving my son your approval. I promise you will not regret. His father, his real father Chaos has raised him well." That statement got a huge grin out of Chaos.**

**Artemis turned back to Perseus and Zoe, "Perseus, I like you. Do not disappoint me. There will be no second chances."**

**Perseus nodded happily and Zoe ran up and hugged the woman she considered a mother and a best friend in one.**

**Once everyone calmed back down much happier than before, Artemis turned to Thalia, "I'm confused, where do you fit in to all of this?"**

**Thalia looked at Perseus who nodded his approval before she began her tale, starting with running away all the way up until Perseus helping her hold the sky with his words.**

**When Thalia mentioned she knew it was Perseus who have her the backpack with the weapons and money he was bursting with pride, he didn't think she had figured it out.**

Thalia beamed at her father who smiled back at her. You could feel the pride rolling off of him which caused Thalia to embrace him in a hug. Zeus looked away jealously that his daughter has a new father figure that's doing a better job than him and that he's been replaced by.

**When she finished and mentioned she considered Perseus more her father than Zeus, Perseus had a few tears in his eyes as he walked up and caught her in a crushing hug. He whispered in her ear, "As far as I'm concerned, you are my daughter and I could not be prouder."**

**Once they broke apart and sat back down, Artemis turned back to Perseus, "I am more and more impressed with everything I learn about you. You are the only man I would ever consider to be worthy to be Zoe's partner."**

**Artemis then turned to Thalia, "Don't feel bad about Zeus. He is not a good father to any of his children. The only ones that can stand him are a few of the vilest males on the planet; Ares, Heracles, and Dionysus. Even my idiot twin brother thinks he's the worst father on the planet. But although our father is useless, you can depend on most of your half-brothers and sisters if you need us." She said with a warm smile.**

Zeus frowned. Is that what all his kids thought? His silent question was answered as all the Olympians nodded their heads in agreement.

**Thalia smiled happily back at her half-sister, thankful she had some family that cared.**

**With that sensitive discussion behind them, Chaos decided it was time to tell them of the real threat the Olympians would be facing.**

**"Artemis, as much as I wish this was the end of things that needed to be discussed, it is not. I am going to tell you things you may not tell anyone else that isn't in this conversation. Not only that, I need you to swear an oath to keep silent on these things until the time I decide is right."**

**Artemis was confused and worried about whatever it was Chaos was going to tell her but knew she could not refuse a request by the creator.**

**"And I need you to swear upon my name as the River Styx is not binding enough for this kind of information. Just know that if you break an oath on my name, you will not go to Tartarus, you will fade immediately and never come back. I also need Zoe and Thalia to do the same. Lupa has already made the oath so she does not need to do it again." Chaos said in a dead serious tone.**

**Artemis, Zoe and Thalia immediately paled at the thought of making this oath. Perseus squeezed Zoe's hand in support the sent reassuring thoughts to Thalia to ease her worries.**

"Yeah, it's truly unbreakable. You'd immediately fade and go straight to the Void." Percy said.

All the gods paled and shook their heads.

**All three swore the oath on Chaos' name. A darkness poured into the room, dropping the temperature immediately. Then the darkness vanished. The oaths were sealed.**

**"Thank you. As you all know Kronos is rising and rallying other Titans as well as an army to attack Olympus. He will also release Typhon and send him at Olympus. That is merely a fly on the wall compared to the threat you will face afterwards."**

**Artemis' jaw dropped at that proclamation. She had a feeling it was Gaia and the Giants again, which would be very bad.**

**Zoe got worried immediately and also very sad as she thought after Kronos, she and Perseus could finally be together.**

**Thalia was irritated as well as felt betrayed. Perseus told her the world was on her shoulders and now it was just a minor threat.**

**"Afterword, Gaia will raise her giant children and wage war on Olympus. But that is not the real threat you face." Chaos continued with a very serious face.**

"What?! That's not it?! Then we'll die!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

**Artemis was shocked and horrified. Gaia and the Giants would be near impossible to defeat. Anything more than that would mean the fall of Olympus and the end of the Gods era.**

**Zoe began to tear up thinking her and Perseus would never be together. They could never survive this threat.**

**Chaos continued before anyone could speak up, "When the war with the Giants is at its peak, Gaia will unleash Erebus, Tartarus, and Ourea." Chaos stated sadly.**

**"We have no chance." Artemis exclaimed. She was about to continue but Chaos held up his hand to stop her.**

**"Yes, you Olympians have no hope against those four and the Giants. But you do have a chance. Your chance lies with my son and his champion."**

Everyone looked at Percy and Thalia with a small smile creeping upon their faces.

**At those words Thalia turned to Perseus, "WHAT! You said I had to defeat Kronos. Why wouldn't you tell me that was just the start! I thought you said you would help me, that I could trust you!"**

**Perseus turned to Thalia with an apologetic expression, "Thalia, I would have told you but my father forbade me from telling you yet. You were not ready to know. You are now. Please trust me that I have only had your interests and the worlds in mind."**

**"How? How can I help you defeat Giants and Primordials? I don't even know if I can defeat Kronos!" Thalia yelled back.**

**Perseus smiled at her, "Thalia, when we were speaking through our minds on Mount Othrys, did you wonder why Atlas never attacked you while we talked?"**

The Olympians all looked at the book wondering now why that was indeed true.

**Thalia looked confused, "I did at the time but I assumed you held him back when I found out you're the Primordial God of Time. You did right?"**

**Perseus chuckled, "I did not. You did."**

"What?! How does she get control over time?" Apollo pouted.

**Thalia's, Zoe's and Artemis' jaws dropped at that proclamation.**

**Zoe looked at Perseus, "I thought only I had your blessing over time?"**

**"You control time?" Artemis interjected.**

"Hehe… Oops?" Zoe said but Artemis just laughed and shrugged it off.

**"I will explain after milady." Zoe said apologetically. Artemis narrowed her eyes but nodded.**

**Perseus smiled at Zoe, "You did, but when I wiped Thalia's mind after you slapped her, I blessed her as well. I wanted to keep you both safe on the quest."**

**Thalia turned to Zoe, "You slapped me?! When?"**

**Zoe glared at Perseus, who shrunk into his seat, causing Lupa, Artemis, and Chaos to chuckle.**

"Talk too much," Zoe glared at Percy who just grinned at her.

**"Umm, I thought you and Perseus were together. I'm sorry. I may have slapped you and froze you in time before I ran away from you. Perseus wiped it from your memory. Sorry…. But I did break his nose when I got to him." Zoe said still glaring at Perseus for telling Thalia.**

**This caused Artemis, Lupa and Chaos to break into a fit of laughter.**

"You guys liked that fact that my nose was broken… what kind of family is this?" Percy said with a playful tone to his voice.

**Thalia relaxed and smiled, "Good. I forgive you then."**

**"What! It wasn't even true. Why is everyone happy I got punched?" Perseus whined.**

**Artemis spoke up still chuckling, "It should be expected. If you want to date my huntress you should expect her not to take any crap."**

**Perseus rolled his eyes but nodded his head. It was true. Zoe was not to be messed with.**

"Yet you-" Aphrodite didn't get to finish the sentence as Artemis had her bow and arrow aimed at her.

**Artemis turned to Zoe, "And how long have you had the ability to control time?" She asked with a slightly angry scowl on her face.**

**"Umm…for about 1500 years. Perseus gave it to me after the incident with Heracles so in case I was attacked again I would be able to defend myself better." Zoe said quietly.**

**Artemis turned to Perseus with a wide grin, "Thank you. You are a very good man. Not something you see… well… ever. You're the first I've met."**

"What about me? Aren't I, your brother, a good man Arty?" Apollo asked.

"Hades no. You're far from it." She said as she put an arrow in Apollo's shoulder.

"And don't call me Arty." She growled.

**Perseus smiled back and pulled Zoe onto his lap where she still glared at him but cuddled into his embrace.**

**"We got sidetracked. Back to the, you know, threat to the end of the world?" Chaos said a bit exasperated. Everyone blushed a bit embarrassed they had gotten so distracted and nodded their agreement.**

**"Right, so Thalia here is the prophecy child. She will be able to defeat Kronos, Perseus and I are sure of it." Chaos said.**

**Thalia smiled at Perseus' confidence in her.**

**"The issue is Typhon. We need you Olympians in good shape for the threat after, so Perseus here, along with Zoe will defeat Typhon them before his escape is known to Olympus."**

**"What! You can't send Zoe to attack Typhon. Even with Perseus it is too dangerous!" Artemis exclaimed horrified of Zoe facing Typhon. "He is a threat to all the Olympian Gods together, not even Perseus can be that powerful."**

"Hey! Let's not underestimate the man's skills," Hermes said causing people to roll their eyes.

**Chaos laughed loudly at that proclamation. "Artemis, Perseus is a Primordial God who has spent his entire life training with me. He has no idea the power he contains. If he wanted to, he could stand toe-to-toe with me and to be honest I do not know who would be the victor."**

**There was a deafening silence in the room. Everyone besides Chaos turned to Perseus who hid in Zoe's hair, drawing a deep blush to her face.**

**"Don't you worry he could overthrow you?" Artemis asked curious.**

"Wrong question and thing to say," Percy said as his face darkened.

**Perseus face darkened. "What? That is exactly what is wrong with Olympus. Your father is such a paranoid asshole who thinks everyone wants his throne that he makes all of you believe everyone is power hungry. I would never betray my father. I would give my life to protect him without a second's hesitation. How many of Zeus' children would do that? Not a single one. If he ruled Olympus like my father does Western Civilization would be a hell of a lot better off. A united Olympus could actually help the world instead of Zeus using his power to strike down the children and lovers of his brothers. If Poseidon wanted to, he could dethrone your father with little trouble. But he doesn't, because despite how badly Zeus treats him and his siblings he is loyal and grateful for rescuing them from their father's stomach. Don't get me wrong, I respect a few Olympians but the list is short, Poseidon, Hestia, Athena, and you Artemis. The rest care more about their next lover than the safety of the mortals under their rule." Perseus finished still flushed with anger.**

**Lupa and Chaos looked at their son with pride. Artemis sat there stunned before speaking, "Wow, I've never heard anyone actually say what most know is the truth. You are correct of course. Are you sure you're a man?"**

Percy touched his pants and said, "Yeah, I'm sure."

**Lupa, Zoe and Artemis laughed at the question. Perseus just smiled, "Yes I am quite sure. I was just raised well by good parents. But we've become distracted again, please father, and continue."**

**"Yes, as I am saying Perseus and Zoe will defeat Typhon. Zoe is more powerful than she realizes, as well as Thalia. They both have the full blessing of the Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness, and Time. They both have the power of a minor god of hunting, battle and time. They can use the darkness to shadow travel as well as use it in other ways to help them in battle." Chaos said tiredly, sure he would be interrupted again, of course he was right.**

**"We can shadow travel!?" Thalia and Zoe asked excitedly.**

**Perseus smiled and nodded, "Yes, sorry I didn't tell you Zoe. It would have been too dangerous if you knew. If someone had seen you it would have been very dangerous for both you and me."**

"Yes, it would've been very suspicious." Athena said.

**Zoe nodded accepting his explanation, and then pulled him into a deep kiss.**

**Artemis cleared her throat loudly, breaking the couple from their moment. "I approve of your relationship. But not in front of me yet, it will take a little getting used to seeing my huntress kiss a man without me putting an arrow between his eyes."**

**Zoe blushed but Perseus paled and nodded.**

"Artemis is feisty, you might want to be careful bro," Hermes said.

**"As I was saying, with Perseus' blessings, Thalia will defeat Kronos; Zoe and Perseus will defeat Typhon, and then we are on to Gaia. The oracle will call for a prophecy of seven heroes to fight side by side with the Gods against the Giants. Thalia will not take part in that quest officially. The seven in the prophecy will fight side by side with their parent against the Giants. It seems Gaia will only be able to revive nine giants. The seven will fight seven Giants with their parent. The other two will be fought by Zoe and Artemis and Perseus and Thalia." Chaos said the last part with a smile.**

**Zoe and Thalia were happy but confused. Before they could say anything Chaos continued, "Zoe has anyone been more of a parent to you than Artemis?"**

**Zoe shook her head, earning a smile from Artemis.**

As did now, Artemis beamed at Zoe.

**"And Thalia, would you choose to fight with Zeus or Perseus?"**

**Thalia laughed, "I think my chose is rather obvious, I will fight with the only man who has ever been there as a father." This earned a huge fanged grin from Perseus.**

Zeus frowned again but this time Athena noticed it.

**"But what will happen when the other Gods see Perseus? They may attack him." Artemis asked.**

**"I will appear to the Olympians and explain I am sending a son to aide them. Then will not question an order from the creator." Chaos replied flatly.**

**Artemis nodded, then asked, "And what of the Primordial Gods when they attack?"**

The Olympians paled again and nervously looked around the room and at each other.

**"Perseus will fight them. I am working on a plan to aide him but it will take time. I cannot interfere directly but I will do everything I can to help. I have faith in my son, he can win." Chaos said sternly.**

**Everyone sat silently taking in everything said in the meeting. To say they had a lot to digest would be a gross understatement.**

**Zoe was horrified Perseus had to fight four other Primordials. She just prayed Chaos would find a way to make sure he won.**

"Nice to see your concern Zoe." Percy said making Zoe smile.

**Chaos brought them out of their thoughts, "That is what we are dealing with. I know it is a lot but it can be done. It has to be, if not then the world will fall. My sons and daughter will destroy the Olympians and demi-gods and enslave the mortals." Chaos said in a serious tone.**

**Everyone nodded, worried.**

**"Now it is time to return to earth, remember nothing of this can said to anyone. They will learn about it when they need to." Chaos told them tiredly, it had been a very long day.**

**Perseus walked up to his father and hugged him before he opened a vortex. Everyone besides Chaos walked through; when they exited they were in the woods outside Camp Half-Blood.**

**Artemis turned to Zoe and Perseus, "I must return to Olympus and tell them of the quest. I will explain everything that happened, excluding the near death of Zoe and everything that followed."**

**They nodded to her. Artemis then turned to Thalia, "Thank you for saving me sister. You have the heart of a true huntress. No other could have held the weight of the sky and fought so bravely. If you ever need me pray to me and your brothers and sisters will always come to your aide." She then hugged her.**

"Artemis is nice, she just doesn't like arrogant, self – centered, man – whore guys." Thalia said earning a smile from Artemis and a scoff that escaped the guys lips.

**She finally turned to Lupa, "It is always nice to see you my friend. This was certainly the most surprising day we've ever had. I will visit you soon; we still have much to catch up one."**

**Lupa smiled and hugged her, "I look forward to it."**

**Artemis then teleported to Olympus.**

**Lupa walked up to Thalia, Zoe, and her son. "I must return home as well. I expect a visit soon. From all of you." She said smiling, and then hugged each of them before vanishing in a flash of light.**

**"Where are Annabeth and Luke?" Thalia asked concerned.**

"So loyal to her friends." Hestia said smiling at Thalia.

**"Sleeping in their cabins. As far as they remember they rode back to camp with you, Artemis, and Zoe." Perseus replied.**

**Perseus then reached over and pulled Thalia into a hug which she gladly returned. Perseus then put a finger to her head and passed a dark energy into her. When he stopped, she gasped.**

**"Yes, I figured the knowledge of how to use your new abilities would be helpful." Perseus said smiling.**

"Yeah, thanks for the knowledge because it would've been a mess trying to master it on my own without any knowledge or anything.

**He then hugged her again, "Hmm that is a nice souvenir you got from your time holding the sky." He said gesturing the gray streak in Thalia's hair.**

**Thalia looked at him questioningly.**

**Perseus conjured a mirror with a wave of his hand.**

**Thalia gasped when she saw the streak of gray. "Will it ever disappear?" She asked.**

**"No, it will always be there to serve as a reminder of your amazing feat. You have done well Thalia, I can't express how proud I am of you. Now go and rest, you have had a very long day. I will visit soon; we still have much to talk about concerning the future."**

"And I'll always be proud of you Thals." Percy said.

**Thalia nodded and started to walk back to camp. Perseus stopped her, told her to close her eyes, then teleported her into her cabin.**

**Perseus turned to Zoe, before he could say a word she jumped onto him knocking him onto the ground with her on top of him. She smiled slyly at him before leaning down and pressing her lips to his. He deepened the kiss as she pressed herself into him. She licked his lip before he gave her access turning the kiss more passionate and hungry. As their kissing grew more intense Zoe began grinding her lithe body on top of his sending a spark through him. Their session continued to grow more intense until they heard a giggle a few yards away causing them to regrettably break apart. They looked up to see a dryad giggling and blushing from beside her tree.**

"Hehehe… Awww! A make out session." Aphrodite said squealing and jumping with joy.

**Zoe gave an angry huff at being disturbed, while Perseus laughed at her for huffing. She glared at him before he put his finger to her forehead. When he pulled back she smiled. She grabbed his hand before they walked into a shadow to find somewhere a little more private.**

"And that's it." Athena said finishing the chapter. "Who's next?"

"I want to read next," Nyx said taking the book from Athena.

Hermes and Apollo approached Zoe and Hermes started talking first.

"Zoe, I'm sorry for acting like a dick earlier. I was just upset but I realized that if Percy is happy with you, if I was a good friend, I wouldn't mess this up." Hermes said.

Zoe looked at Hermes with her eyes widened with shock before she turned to Apollo. Apollo didn't say anything to Zoe until Hermes elbowed him in the rib and he grudgingly said the apology. Zoe accepted the apologies and the two gods went to go sit down.


	8. Chapter 8

"Zoe, what were Apollo and Hermes sorry about?" Percy asked.

Zoe's eyes widened before she said, "Nothing."

Percy frowned and looked away. Zoe noticed but didn't say anything because she didn't need anyone protecting her. She can protect herself.

Apollo noticed the interaction and frowned and was about to say something about it but a glare from Artemis and a warning look from Hermes told him not to.

He looked at Hermes with betrayal visible in his eyes but Hermes shook his head.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Apollo, you're my best friend. Zoe's father in law is Chaos!" he whisper yelled.

Apollo didn't say anything but looked away. Hermes sighed and saw the curious glance Percy sent him. Zoe saw and kinda felt bad for stepping and possibly breaking their friendship but they were talking about her. Nyx took this as a sign to start reading.

"Next chapter," Nyx started.

**Ch.7**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**When Thalia was sent back to her cabin by Perseus she immediately went to bed, falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.**

"What?! I sleep hard," Thalia exclaimed getting a few chuckles and reducing some of the tension.

**When she awoke the next morning she was bombarded by questions from other campers about the quest, how she held the sky and how she and Artemis managed to trap Atlas back underneath his punishment. She told campers that Artemis was the one who defeated Atlas and she simply held the sky because she knew the prophecy said someone had to withstand the titan's curse. Unfortunately, that brought up the unfortunate question about the last line of the prophecy, where one of the quest members was supposed to die by a parent's hand.**

Apollo grumbled something under his breath but no one but Artemis caught it. She glared at him and drew an arrow and it barely missed his face. But, instead of the usual reaction, Apollo got mad and notched his own arrow and he didn't miss because Artemis was too shocked to dodge it and it embedded itself into Artemis' shoulder. She grunted in pain and pulled out the arrow and summoned an ambrosia square and ate it and allowed her wound to close. She glared at Apollo while everyone watched the two with wide eyes. Zoe frowned because she knew that it was her fault Artemis got hurt. Before anything else could happen, Nyx started reading again.

**Not knowing what to say she just told the campers she had no idea. She couldn't exactly tell them her Patron saved Zoe, who happened to be his girlfriend; he blasted the fates, and then brought them all to the void for a meeting with Chaos.**

"You can't do that, that's crazy," Luke said laughing with Thalia and the others.

**Thalia laughed to herself thinking of how crazy that night was.**

Luke blushed and some people snickered at his embarrassed face.

**Her life had always been crazy, but now things had multiplied a hundredfold. She also began to worry about all the things Chaos had told them, the war with Gaia, the Giants and the other Primordial Gods. She wished she could talk to someone about it. But she was sworn to secrecy so she couldn't mention it to her Luke, her best friend and the person she always confided in.**

Percy looked at her sadly and Luke and blushed at his mention.

**She also wished she could talk to Zoe. On the quest they had become very close, but unfortunately she was with the hunt, only gods know where. She figured she would talk to Perseus sometime soon. He said he was going to visit soon since they had much to talk about. She just didn't know when that would be.**

**For days this continued, the constant questions from campers and them following her like sheep. They all wanted to know what it was like to battle a Titan. Thalia didn't understand why they were excited, it sucked. Sure it sounds exciting but trying to fight something as powerful as an Olympian is not something she would do by choice.**

"Or worse Kronos, that sucked," Thalia said and people looked at her shocked.

**But she put up with the questions knowing the campers were just naïve and curious.**

**After escaping the campers and their constant questions which had continued for the fifth day straight, Thalia snuck back into her cabin to avoid all the attention. People were pestering Luke too but he seemed to enjoy the spotlight a lot more than her and she was more than fine with that.**

"Hermes time to shine, is that so wrong?" Connor said while Luke tried to shrink back into his chair with his face bright red.

**When she walked through her cabin door, she jumped about 5 feet back with a very girlish yelp. Perseus was lying on her bed with his feet up on the bedpost.**

The throne room erupted in laughter forgetting about the tension while Thalia glared at Percy with her face bright red.

**"Gods! Don't do that Perseus. You nearly gave me a stroke." She shrieked.**

**Perseus began to chuckle, "Sorry Thalia, but I can't exactly stroll into the dining pavilion during breakfast and say we need to talk later."**

"Yeah, no one would've noticed you Perce," Apollo said, already forgot his problems.

**"Couldn't you just do that mind speech thing you do with me?" Thalia asked exasperated.**

**"I could, but then I would miss learning how you scream like a 12 year old girl when you get surprised." Perseus replied laughing.**

Everyone started laughing again while Thalia something far more intense than a combined death and wolf glare.

**In response he received a death glare.**

Thalia blushed but kept glaring at Percy.

**Perseus put his hands up in surrender, still smiling.**

**"Anyways, what brings you to the Zeus cabin in the middle of the afternoon?" Thalia asked.**

**"Well I told you I would visit. We need to talk. Not here though, care to go for a walk?" Perseus replied.**

"I thought you just said you can't go walking around?" Hermes asked.

"Just listen," Percy said.

**"Umm…where? We can't exactly go strolling around camp." Thalia said with an eyebrow raised.**

**Perseus rolled his eyes, "Umm... Hello?… Primordial God here. The question is where do you want to go? Anywhere in the world."**

**Thalia's eyes widened, "Anywhere?"**

**"Other than here and Olympus, you name it." He replied with a smile.**

**"How about Paris? I've always wanted to see the Eifel Tower." Thalia said excitedly.**

"The city of love and lights," Aphrodite said and sighed contentedly.

"You're right, that is right. Paris is the city of love and lights and -"

"Athena, let's not get too into detail, we're trying to finish the book by the end of the week not the end of the month." Dionysus said.

Athena glared at him. Nyx just now noticed Dionysus in the throne room and narrowed her eyes at him. He flinched and everyone looked at Nyx with question and she just growled and said, "You'll find out later."

**"You got it." Perseus said as he snapped his fingers creating a vortex. "Shall we, milady?" He smirked offering her his arm.**

**Thalia grinned and looped her arm through his, "We shall."**

**When they stepped out they were at the top of the Eifel Tower.**

"Was it fun? It's been a while since I was last there." Aphrodite said.

Thalia nodded.

**Thalia's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected to come out actually in the Eifel Tower.**

"Is there another Paris? Where did you think I'd take you? I wouldn't trick you Thals," Percy said.

"I don't know I just wasn't expecting to go there." Thalia said.

**After walking around for 10 minutes so Thalia could check everything out, they sat in a couple chairs Perseus conjured out of thin air.**

**"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Thalia asked him curiously.**

**"It's about what my father discussed with us. Things have changed in regards to plans for the Titan war. My father has decided the Olympians will have to fight Typhon themselves. Zoe and I will have other things we must do." Perseus said seriously.**

**"Ok but what does that have to do with me?" Thalia asked.**

**"First off Thalia, you need to know I had no idea of this before today and neither did my mother. I came straight to you once she figured it out and told me." Perseus said knowing Thalia was going to be both excited and angry.**

**Thalia was confused and worried, Perseus seemed very nervous about her reaction. "Ok, what is it?"**

**"You know that after the fall of Greece, the Gods moved to Rome and were worshipped there as well, just most with different names and slightly different personalities." Perseus said seriously.**

Zeus' eyes widened and he looked at Percy and he nodded his head. He saw Thalia's glare towards him and he gulped and looked at Hera and nodded she smiled. This was her favorite demigod. But then she paled and realized Thalia was about to figure out.

**Thalia nodded, still unsure about where this was going.**

**"Thalia, you had a brother, right?" Perseus said cautiously.**

**"Yes, my mother gave him away when I was very young. She said he died sometime afterword." Thalia said sadly.**

**"That was a lie. Your brother is alive. He is a Roman demi-god. There is a camp across the country where the children of Roman Gods are raised." He told her.**

"What?!" A majority of the gods shouted.

Right after that a shadow swirled around in the room. It kept spinning until it solidifies onto a boy. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and kinda looked like a blonde superman.

"Jason!" Thalia shouted and sprinted across the room to him.

He gave her a goofy smile and kissed her cheek, "Hey Thals."

Luke narrowed his eyes at him before Thalia said, "This is my little brother Jason."

Jason pouted and said, "But I'm taller than you."

Thalia just rolled her eyes and shook her head and led him where a new chair got conjured up for him to sit.

When he saw Percy and Zoe he just smiled and said, "Sup Perce? Hey Zoe, how're the kids?"

Percy smiled and Zoe said, "They're good. They miss you."

Jason smiled and nodded his head.

Everyone just watched them in wonder, wondering how they knew each other.

**"What! He is alive? Why haven't I seen him? Why did my mother give him away?" Thalia screamed angrily with tears in her eyes.**

Jason squeezed her hand and she gave him a small smile.

**"Thalia, Jason was born to Jupiter, not Zeus. Two siblings from the same mother but different aspects of a God are forbidden on Olympus. Your father was going to kill him. Hera took pity on him and instead offered to take him to my mother to raise him in Camp Jupiter with Hera's Roman aspect Juno as his patron." Perseus explained carefully to her.**

"Thank you, Lady Hera, oops I mean Lady Juno." Thalia said.

**Thalia was shaking in anger. She was also happy to know her brother was alive. But she wanted nothing more than to rip Zeus' head off.**

**Perseus continued before she could say anything, "Roman demi-gods are kept separate from Greek demi-gods due to their constant fighting. The Gods have forbidden any contact between the two.**

"Isn't it because of Athena?" Apollo asked.

"They disgraced me! They made me a minor goddess and lost the Athena Parthenos." Athena shouted.

"Minerva isn't supposed to be a war goddess that's Bellona, Reyna's mom." Jason said.

Athena narrowed her eyes and a giant owl appeared over Jason's head and before it could do anything slick, Thalia shot it down and glared at Athena.

"Don't you dare Athena," Thalia growled.

**My mother figured out he was your brother after meeting you and told me immediately, so I could tell you. But you cannot tell anyone you know this, yet. I promise you I will reunite you with your brother as soon as I can."**

Thalia and Jason looked at Percy with grateful eyes. He smiled at them.

**"I can't see him?" Thalia asked with tears falling down her face.**

**Perseus' heart broke seeing her so upset. He pulled her out of her chair and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry Thalia. You can't see him yet, if you do the Gods will know and the consequences would be too severe. But after the Titan War, your brother will be a part of the Prophecy of Seven. Greeks and Romans will learn of each other, you will get to see him, I promise."**

"And I don't plan on breaking my promises to you either." Percy said causing his daughter to smile at him.

**Thalia nodded, her head still buried in Perseus' shoulder, crying. Eventually Thalia regained her composure and returned to her seat. "How is Jason doing in the Roman camp?" She asked wanting to learn about her brother.**

"If someone had told me about you earlier, no one would've kept me from you." Jason whispered to her. Thalia nodded and smiled.

**Perseus smiled, "Very well, he is my mother's favorite demi-god. He is Praetor of the Camp along with his girlfriend Reyna, a daughter of Bellona, who is a minor Roman Goddess of war. Praetors are the leaders of the camp. No one holds more authority in camp other than my mother. She is like the Chiron of the camp…just less helpful."**

"Romans must make their own way." Lupa said.

"Girlfriend eh? Where's she at now?" Thalia said.

Jason blushed and before he could say anything a figure solidified next to him, and it was Reyna.

**Thalia raised an eyebrow.**

**"You have to understand, Romans and Greeks are very different. Romans are far more serious and strict, they are militaristic. My mother helps where she can, but Romans must make their own way through life." Perseus explained to her.**

"Yup, that's right." Lupa said agreeing with her son.

**"Did you say girlfriend? He is a little young to be dating." Thalia said with a scowl.**

Reyna laughed and Thalia blushed.

**Perseus laughed, "Yes Thalia, he has a girlfriend, he is 15 years old. You're only a year older than him. You know just as well as everyone else demi-gods lead difficult lives. If they wait too long they may never get a chance to be in love."**

"True they die in the worst ways too." Percy said sighing and shaking his head.

**Thalia narrowed her eyes but said nothing.**

**After a moment of silence a question popped into Thalia's head. "Did you say Hera rescued my brother? From what I've heard she despises all illegitimate children of Zeus. Why would she actually save one?"**

Hera glared at Zeus and he shrunk under his wife's harsh glare.

**"It's funny how things always spin the blame toward someone else when something bad happens and it involves the King of the Gods. Yes, she does hate them usually. But she is not an evil Goddess. She is the Goddess of family and she does not kill children of Zeus to other woman. More often she kills the women. Not exactly ideal but thousands of years of infidelity and being treated like trash can turn a person a little sour. She saved your brother because it was not his fault his father is an ass. Zeus knew full well the law, considering he created it, and still decided to visit your mother in his roman aspect." Perseus explained to her.**

"Thank you Perseus." Hera said.

"Hera, what did I tell you?" Percy said in a tone used for warning little children.

Hera chuckled and said, "Thank you Percy."

"That's better." Percy said smiling.

**Thalia was shocked to find out Hera was not as bad as people make her out to be. She could also understand where her bitterness came from.**

**"What about when Hera threw her own son Hephaestus off Olympus?" Thalia asked when she remembered the story.**

This time Hera, Hephaestus, Percy and Thalia glared at Zeus who tried to shrink and hide in his throne.

**"Another lie. The Olympians know the truth but Zeus did not want to seem cruel so he made sure his wife got the blame in the history books. Your father casted him off Olympus saying he couldn't possibly have such an ugly son." Perseus told her with disgust.**

"Bastard," Hera said as she slapped her husband.

**Thalia only had one thought in her mind, how much she hated her father.**

**"Thank you for telling me about my brother Perseus." She told him sincerely.**

**"Thalia, I told you I will always have your best interests in mind. I wish I could bring you to him, but I can't, but you at least deserved to know. I told you, you're like a daughter to me, and I meant it. I will not hide things from you, you mean too much to me." He replied just as sincerely.**

Thalia and Jason smiled at Percy while Zeus glared but bit his tongue.

**"Oh and call me Percy, not Perseus. My mother and Zoe call me Percy. Your family now so I want you to do the same."**

**Thalia grinned happily. Then her face morphed into a confused one. "What does this have to do with you and Zoe?"**

**Perseus smiled, "The Titans are sending and army with a few Titans to attack the Romans. Apparently the Gods have been spending most of their time getting lucky in their Greek aspect because the Romans have a much smaller force than the Greeks. They are too small to hold off the Titan army. So, Zoe and I will be fighting with the Romans."**

"But they'll see you," Hermes said.

"Got that covered," Percy said with a wink.

**Thalia's jaw dropped, "But how, you can't exactly fight without people noticing a Primordial God is in the fight."**

**Perseus just smirked in response, "I spoke to Artemis, when the war starts she agreed to sending a small group of hunters with Zoe to aid the Romans. The rest will aid the Greeks in defending Olympus."**

**"Ok, you still didn't explain how you will fight." Thalia asked confused.**

**Perseus' smirk just grew, he glowed a bright light and Thalia looked away, when she turned back her jaw dropped and eyes were the size of dinner plates. In his place was a girl about 15 year's old, Auburn hair and silver eyes with specks of black. "You look like Lady Artemis." She exclaimed.**

**The girl chuckled, "This is how I explained my plan to Artemis, and I told her I would fight as a huntress. I told her I would just say I'm a daughter of Artemis."**

Artemis' eyes widened before they narrowed at Percy and shot an arrow at him. He just laughed and the whole room joined him.

**Thalia started laughing, "And how did she take that?"**

"Not good," Percy said.

**The girl scowled, and then glowed again. In her place was a girl with black hair and green eyes. "She slapped me actually. But I was only kidding about the daughter of Artemis part. I thought it was hilarious. Apparently she didn't agree. But she did like the plan and agreed to give Zoe command of a group of hunters."**

"Good, you deserved to get it." Artemis said. Lupa laughed along with the hunters, Artemis, and Thalia.

"Mom! You're laughing at me too?" Percy asked.

"Sorry," she said still chuckling but she didn't look sorry one bit.

**Thalia laughed more when he said he was slapped. "It is funny, but probably not the best thing to joke with her about."**

"Damn right," Artemis said.

**The girl chuckled, "I agree but I will get her to loosen up a little bit one of these days."**

"I'd like to see you try." Artemis said.

"Don't be too sure I won't Artemis." Percy said. Thalia nodded her head in agreement causing Artemis' eyes to widen.

**The girl glowed again. In her place Perseus was back in his seat smiling.**

**"So does this change anything for me in terms of the Titan War?" Thalia asked.**

**"It changes the fact that you will have no help from the Olympians during the war because they will be focused on the fight with Typhon. I'm sure minor gods will help with the defense of Olympus in order to keep Kronos from entering Olympus through any means other than the front door, forcing them to go up the elevator 5 to 10 monsters at a time." Perseus responded.**

"Typhon? We're screwed," Dionysus said.

Nyx growled and a shadow descended upon him and when it went away he was beaten, bloody, bruised and barely conscious.

**"But there is still much to be done before the war comes to New York Thalia. Chiron sent a couple campers out to look for an ancient and dangerous place call the Labyrinth the day after you left for the quest to save Artemis. They found it, out of the three, only one returned, an Apollo camper named Will Solace. The other two were lost in the maze." Perseus explained.**

Apollo smiled, his son was strong enough to go in and come out of the Labyrinth.

**"Wait, you mean like the Labyrinth where Theseus killed the Minotaur? Wasn't that in Crete, like thousands of years ago?" Thalia asked confused.**

Poseidon smiled at the name of his son.

**"Yes, you are correct Thalia. But just like the Gods, the Labyrinth has moved with western civilization. The Labyrinth is currently underneath the United States with different entrances all over the country." Perseus said impressed of Thalia's historical knowledge.**

"But how is it still there?" Artemis asked.

"Daedalus," Athena said with sadness, anger, and something else in her voice.

**"Ok that makes sense, but why does Chiron care about the Labyrinth enough to send campers to find it?" Thalia questioned.**

**"Apparently the Titan army has found the Labyrinth and wants to use it to transport its troops quickly. Chiron has yet to discover whether or not there is an entrance in camp. If there is then it would be perfect for Titans to send an army to decimate the demi-gods before they march to New York. Without the demi-gods Olympus would be basically defenseless with no one to stop Kronos from marching in and destroying it." Came Perseus' reply.**

"They have to find it quick then," Zeus said.

**"So what can we do to stop them?" Asked Thalia.**

**"I know where the entrance to the Labyrinth is inside Camp Half-Blood. I am going to have you "find" the entrance accidently. Afterword a quest will be given in order to find Daedalus, the creator and mastermind of the Labyrinth. That is who the Titans are looking for. They need to find him so they can get Ariadne's string. The string Theseus used when he was in the maze. With that the army can march through without getting lost. The quest needs to find him first." Perseus explained.**

"Yeah, of course Perce, 'accidentally' find the entrance." Hermes said before erupting with laughter.

**"Wait, what? Daedalus is dead. He lived thousands of years ago. What do you mean find him?" Thalia exclaimed.**

**"He is not dead. Yet, he is also not immortal. Daedalus is a son of Athena, probably the smartest child of Athena to ever live.**

Annabeth glared at him and he stared back at her.

"You don't think so?" he said but Annabeth remained quiet.

"Exactly," he said with a smile.

**He also has a dark past. One that got him disowned and cursed by his own mother. Yet he has found a way to keep himself alive all these years. Your friend Annabeth is the brightest child of Athena since Daedalus.**

"There you go," Percy said.

Annabeth's eyes widened before she smiled a full smile at Percy.

**She will be the one to lead the quest. I want you and Luke there as well. She is still so young she will need you two to help her navigate the maze and find the workshop of Daedalus where hopefully you can retrieve Ariadne's string before the Titans." Perseus explained carefully.**

**Thalia sat in her chair looking out over the view of Paris from their seats atop the Eifel Tower thinking about everything she had just learned.**

**"Do you know when the quest will be given?" Thalia questioned.**

**"Yes, because during capture the flag tonight you are going to stumble across the entrance to the Labyrinth which is hidden between the two biggest boulders on at Zeus' fist. The quest shall be given the next day." Perseus explained to her.**

"Had things all planned out didn't you Perce?" Poseidon said.

**Thalia nodded her head but asked, "Perseus, how will we find Daedalus' workshop? We could become lost in the maze like the two campers who did not return from the quest to find the Labyrinth."**

**"On your quest to save Artemis, Zoe said the two of you met a mortal girl who could see through the mist. She will guide you through the maze. She lives in New York City atop the Hilton hotel in the Penthouse." Came Perseus' reply.**

"Rachel," Thalia and Zoe said together.

**"How will a mortal help us find Daedalus? It is too dangerous to bring a mortal into a place like the Labyrinth." Said Thalia.**

**"Do know why it was that Ariadne was able to make her string so Theseus could find his way out of the Labyrinth? It's because she was a clear sighted mortal. Clear sighted mortals can see through the mist but are not affected the same way by the power of the maze as demi-gods are.**

"Too bad she lost her mind and married Dionysus; she should've become a hunter." Percy said.

**Now it's time I bring you back to camp, people will begin to look for you if you are missing any longer. Just make sure you find the entrance tonight no matter what. You need to have the quest issued and then convince that mortal girl to help you navigate the maze." Perseus said.**

**Thalia nodded her head. "Close your eyes Thalia." Perseus told her.**

**She did and a when she opened them a minute later she was back inside the Zeus cabin.**

**Line Break  
The Hunters of Artemis**

**Zoe had been waiting all day for night to come. Perseus had told her he wanted to talk to her tonight. He had sounded serious so she was slightly worried about what the conversation would be about.**

The scowl returned to Apollo's ears as he heard this so called 'romance' which in his eyes was an abusive relationship. He started to think of a plan that could save his friend from this relationship.

**She was glad when she found out she and Perseus would not have to fight Typhon, although the prospect of fighting the Titans in order to defend the Roman camp instead was only slightly more appealing. Lady Artemis had given her permission to leave for the night, telling the other huntresses that Zoe was running an errand for her and that she would return very late that night. She was looking forward to seeing Perseus. It had been a few days since he came to speak to her and Artemis and she did not have a chance to be alone with him during his visit.**

"Oops, I'm guessing it was my fault," Artemis said.

**As Zoe wandered around the hunter's camp, she was startled and jumped backwards when something brushed up against her leg. She looked down to see a midnight black wolf with black and silver eyes apparently smirking her reaction to being startled. When she glared at the wolf, its smirk vanished.**

"Wolf's can smirk?" Hermes asked. And when no one answered his question, he pouted.

**The wolf made a motion with its head indicating it wanted her to follow it. When they were a hundred yards outside of the view of the hunter's camp, the wolf begun to glow until in its place was the handsome face of the man she loved. She immediately jumped up into his arms with her legs wrapping around his waist and her lips on his.**

"Blech!" Artemis said making a vomit face. The huntresses laughed and Zoe rolled her eyes and smiled.

**Once they broke their kiss Zoe shifted herself onto his back, her face buried into the crook of his neck. His arms came down and grabbed her legs, holding her up as they began to walk through the forest.**

**"Percy, what did you want to talk to me about?" Zoe asked sweetly in his ear as he continued to carry her on his back.**

"Aww, he's giving her a piggyback ride… So romantic," Aphrodite sniffled.

**"That is for me to know and for you to find out when we get there." He whispered back softly.**

**Perseus snapped his fingers and a vortex opened up in from of them. He walked through with Zoe still on his back, legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck.**

**When they came out of the vortex they were met by a cold breeze and the smell of the ocean. Zoe looked down and saw they were on top of a glacier.**

Artemis' eyes widened before she said, "Don't drop her down there! She'll die."

Percy looked at her with shock before saying, "You should know I would never let anything bad happen to her."

**"Where are we?" She asked confused as he walked toward a small hill of snow on top of the glacier.**

**"We are in the Bering Sea on top of a glacier. Now close your eyes until I tell you it's ok to open them." Perseus replied smiling.**

**Zoe nodded and closed her eyes.**

**They walked for a few more minutes, Zoe could tell they went up and then down a hill. When Perseus came to a stop he carefully pried her arms off his neck and lifted her off his back, setting her on her feet next to him.**

**"Ok love, now you can open your eyes." He whispered to her.**

Apollo rolled his eyes when it said love.

**When she opened her eyes she gasped. She was looking at the Aurora Borealis from one of the closest points possible.**

Many gasps were heard as most of the goddesses were glaring at Zoe with envy in their eyes.

**She turned to Perseus to see him smiling sweetly down at her. He grabbed her hand and made a very thick blanket appear underneath them. Perseus pulled Zoe onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"It's so beautiful Percy, but why are we here?" Zoe asked while snuggling into his warm arms.**

**"Zoe, how long have we been together?" Perseus asked her.**

**"Umm…. Over 1500 years. Ever since the day you saved from Heracles." Zoe replied slightly confused.**

**"And how many dates have we been on?" Perseus asked with a smile.**

**"Umm... none I guess." Zoe replied surprised to realize they had never actually gone on a date.**

"First date?!" Aphrodite squeaked but still envious of Zoe.

**"Exactly. Now that at least Artemis knows that we're together I figured it was time to take you on a proper date. In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of in love with you." He told her warmly.**

"Kind of, not for long." Apollo whispered to himself as an idea finally formed in his mind. A plan worthy of Athena.

**Zoe smiled and sighed, leaning her head into his chest whispering, "I love you too Perseus."**

**The couple lay together on the blanket for a couple more hours, just watching the beauty of the Northern Lights and enjoying their time together.**

**Perseus broke the comfortable silence by asking, "Zoe, what are you going to do after the war with Gaia, assuming we are still alive."**

**"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that, I think I'm ready to leave the hunt. I want us to be together without having to hide from others." She told him a little nervous about whether that was what he wanted too.**

"Come on Zoe," Percy groaned making people laugh at the couple.

**"You do know that you would lose your immortality when you leave the hunt right?" He asked her.**

**"Yes, but to be able to be with you, even if it's not forever, would be worth it." She told him.**

**"But what if it was forever?" He asked nervously.**

**"What do you mean? I would be mortal again as soon as I stepped down from the hunt." She said.**

Artemis gasped as she realized what Percy meant. She smiled widely and shook her head.

**"Not if you were my wife." He said quietly.**

All the goddesses mouths dropped open and eyes bugged out.

**Zoe's eyes widened and she detached herself from him so she could turn around to look in his eyes.**

**"Zoe, if… no. When we defeat Gaia and the other Primordial Gods, will you marry me?" He asked her nervously as he pulled out a box and opened it. The ring inside was silver with a large diamond in the middle and a few smaller diamonds circling it.**

"Where is it?" Aphrodite asked Zoe.

Zoe waved a hand over her left hand and she showed everyone her ring. Everyone looked at the ring and some even fainted. Others glared at Zoe even more for getting the only good man left.

**Zoe's jaw dropped and her eyes started to tear up. She just stared up into his eyes for a minute before she tackled him in a hug ending up with Perseus on his back and Zoe on top of him. She leaned down and gave him a softest and sweetest kiss they had ever shared.**

**When they broke apart she smiled a gorgeous smile at him and said, "Of course I will marry you Percy, I love you."**

"I love you too." Percy said as they shared a kiss.

**Perseus smiled back and pulled her back into his arms.**

**After he slipped the ring on her finger, they laid back down watching the Northern Lights happier than they had ever been in their lives.**

"Aww, that's the sweetest proposal in the world, right next to the Northern Lights." Aphrodite squealed.

"Done, who's next?" Nyx asked.

"I am," Lupa said and she got up to take the book from Nyx.

"But first, it's time to eat," Percy said. Everyone agreed as a kitchen popped out of nowhere.

"Dad, always with tricks up your sleeves." Percy said.

As they walked to the kitchen, Apollo stayed back. He created an energy being and made him handsome. He caught up to Zoe and when he got to her she was walking by herself looking deep in thought. She didn't hear or see the two people that came up to her until they were right in front of her.

"What do you want Apollo?" Zoe said.

"Nothing," he huffed before flashing to the kitchen.

Zoe and the energy being stayed there in an awkward silence and started talking for a few minutes. After that, everyone was heading back to the throne room. But, when Zoe was laughing, Apollo pushed a button and the energy being pushed Zoe up against the wall and kissed her.

And the worst part, Percy just walked in the room. His eyes wide open and mouth on the floor and Apollo had a small smile dancing on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe's eyes widened and she pushed him off.

"Percy, this is not what it looks like." She said wiping her lips.

Everyone in the throne room just stared at the two.

Percy didn't say anything. He just looked at the being before he launched at it and threw hard punches to his face.

But the thing that surprised him and everyone in the room was that the being, burst into a beam of light.

"Was that… Was that an energy being?" Athena asked hesitantly.

"If it was, that means that someone created it and made it do that." Athena said again.

"See Percy, I would never cheat on you." Zoe said.

Percy still couldn't find the words to say to her so he just said a chant in some kind of ancient language.

Apollo tried to flash the button away, but it remained in his hand. Every time, it would go and then a few seconds later reappear in his hand.

"Now, we're going to find out who created that energy being." Percy said. "Everyone drop everything you have."

Apollo knew he couldn't put the remote down so he tried to hide it and he put it in the waistband of his underwear.

Percy scanned everyone and Ares accidentally bumped into Apollo causing the remote to fall out of his pants.

Everyone turned to the sound of the noise and Apollo tried to pick it up but everyone already saw him.

"Apollo? It was you?! Why?" Percy asked as his hands balled up in a fist.

Apollo glared at Percy and said, "Man, you're too good to her. She's using you and beating you. I don't want to see my friends getting beat on by an ex- huntress. I was just trying to help."

"Apollo. I told you not to do anything, I made you apologize, so why are you still on this?" Hermes asked.

"Because, friends don't let friends get beat up by a girl," Apollo said.

"But friends let other friends be happy with the choice of spouse they want." Hermes said.

"This isn't over Apollo," Percy growled at him.

Lupa shook her head and started reading.

**Ch. 9**

**Thalia Grace had not had a good past three days. Sure it had started great, she found out her brother Jason was alive and that Perseus was going to reunite them as soon as he could. But after their meeting things began to go downhill.**

**It started at the capture the flag game. She had gone to Zeus' fist just as Perseus had told her to. Her problem was not finding the entrance to the Labyrinth; it was finding the way out.**

"You were stuck?" Artemis asked.

Thalia nodded and Artemis shook her head.

**After she had found the delta symbol on the door of the entrance, she hadn't expected the door to open at her touch. As she leaned on the door, it had shot open and she had dropped into the Labyrinth before she had time to even yell for help. When collected herself after her 10 foot fall she had realized it was pitch black inside. She hadn't brought a flashlight and for the life of her she couldn't find another delta symbol. She looked for a way out for 40 minutes before she decided it was time to ask Perseus for help. She grabbed her pendant and prayed to him. Instead of showing up, she heard laughter in her head.**

"Why is he laughing instead of helping you out?" Athena said.

"Just listen," Thalia said as a scowl showed up on her face.

**'What is so funny Percy? I'm stuck in this damn maze after following your brilliant plan.' She mentally yelled at him.**

**This was only met with more laughter.**

**'Thalia, what happened before you went on the quest to save Artemis?' He asked her chuckling.**

**'Well your girlfriend slapped me apparently and you wiped my mind. How does this help me?' Came her irritated response.**

**'And what did I do when I wiped your mind?' He asked her as his laughter calmed down.**

**"You blessed m…..Damn it." She yelled, as she literally face palmed herself for her own stupidity.**

"I don't get it," Hermes said.

"Primordial of darkness, she can shadow travel," Percy said.

Hermes mouth made an 'o' but no words or sounds came out.

**'It's a bit dark in there, are you sure you can find a shadow to get yourself out? Or do I need to come rescue my little girl?' Perseus said before breaking into a fit of laughter.**

This caused some people to chuckle, but the tension in the air was still thick.

**Thalia growled mentally in response. She then stepped forward and pictured herself on the other side of Zeus' fist. When she came out of the shadow of the rock, she stumbled and fell to her knees, a wave of nausea hitting her quickly.**

**'Oh yea sorry, I forgot to mention it takes a little getting used to.' Thalia heard Perseus tell her in her head.**

**'Yea, thanks for the heads up.' She replied sarcastically.**

"I'm telling you, sarcasm will kill someone one of these days," Hermes said. "Especially from Thalia,"

**After finding Chiron and showing him the entrance. A quest was issued with 12 year old Annabeth Chase leading it. She quickly chose Luke and Thalia as her companions and they were told to head out the next day after lunch. After a long couple hours Luke and Thalia had convinced the mortal, Rachael, to come along on the quest. They had to explain everything about the Gods, monsters, and the whole Greek mythology world. Rachael was actually relieved to find out she was not insane but rather just a clear sited mortal. Thalia, however, did not enjoy how much Rachael blushed and smiled around Luke, even if he and Thalia were only friends, at the moment.**

"Key words, at the moment," Aphrodite said.

Thalia and Luke blushed and looked anywhere but at each other.

**After a day and a half in the Labyrinth they had a not so pleasant meeting with a Sphinx, who tried to force them to play a jeopardy style game in order to gain passage. This had gotten Annabeth rather excited at the prospect of testing her knowledge. Thalia on the other hand quickly ran out of patience and put an arrow between the Sphinx's eyes before anyone could blink. Of course she had slowed time slightly so it appeared to happen even faster than it really did.**

Percy gave her a small smile, proud of how she was using her blessing to her advantage.

**After dealing with Annabeth whining to her about how she could have won the game easily and Thalia's attack was unnecessary for the remainder of the day, they finally stumbled upon Daedalus' workshop; only to find out they were 6 hours late. Daedalus had given Clarisse the string after she promised him freedom once the Titans took over. Daedalus felt bad and warned them they had about a day before the Titan's Army attacked camp.**

Athena gave a small smile at the sound of her son but scowled when she heard that he betrayed them but gave a small smile again when she heard he helped them.

**This led the group to their current predicament at the moment. As they tried to make their way back to Camp Half-blood through the maze, they were captured by a group of Empousai and Cyclops. Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Rachael were currently being held hostage inside some sort of gladiator arena, where a Giant was watching different monsters and prisoners battle it out gladiator style. After watching a Centaur get impaled on the trident of a Dracaena, the Giant Antaeus had called for Luke to battle two Laistrygonian Giants in the arena.**

Poseidon frowned and looked ashamed at the name Antaeus.

**Thalia was very scared for her best friend. Unfortunately she was stuck in a celestial bronze cage with Annabeth and Rachael. Thalia had tried to shadow travel out, slow down time, even tried to call down lightning to attack the giant, which would have been difficult no matter what since they were inside. But the celestial bronze cage blocked them from using their powers. Finally she decided to try to ask Perseus. She didn't know if he could help but she had to try.**

"I'll always help you whenever you call," Percy said to her in her mind.

"Are you mad at her?" she asked.

He didn't respond for a while before finally saying, "I don't know."

**'Percy, we are stuck in the Labyrinth, prisoner of some Giant named Antaeus and are being forced to fight in an arena against monsters. Luke is being forced to fight two Laistrygonian Giants at once right now. Please help us if you can.' She prayed silently, grasping her pendant.**

**She waited a moment, worried he could not help them before she heard a familiar presence enter her mind.**

**'Don't worry Thalia, we will come help you. Just hold tight for a minute.' She heard Perseus respond in her mind. She didn't know who 'we' were but she just hoped they came before Luke got killed.**

Zoe looked at Percy who had moved and sat by his mother who still wasn't talking to her. But she knew that if she was him, she'd be mad too.

**She watched in despair as Luke battled the two Laistrygonian Giants at once. Luke was an excellent swordsman but the monsters were so large he was forced on the defensive from the start of the match. Luke was doing well defending himself before…**

**"Luke!" Screamed Thalia and Annabeth as Luke was knocked back several feet by a Laistrygonian's club, separating him from his sword. The sword Thalia had given him, which she got from Perseus, was enchanted and would return to him as a ring on his finger, but it took a moment or two. That was one thing Luke did not have at the moment.**

Luke paled as he thought he was learning about his death.

**As the two giants moved toward Luke, they both suddenly exploded in a cloud of golden dust after they sprouted several silver arrows from their necks.**

**"Who dares interfere in my gladiator match?!" Boomed Antaeus from his throne in the first row of the stands.**

**On the other side of the room stood two huntresses of Artemis. Well that's what it looked to most people. One was clearly Zoe Nightshade, standing tall and smirking at the outraged look on Antaeus' face. The other was a girl with black hair and black and silver eyes.**

"Percy? You saved me?" Luke asked.

Percy nodded.

**"So you little girls have come to join the party?" Laughed Antaeus.**

**The girl, who Thalia clearly knew was Perseus, glared at the giant. "Actually we have come to kill you Antaeus, and rescue the three women you have taken hostage, and the**_**boy,**_**if we must." Sneered Perseus.**

"Percy, you'd have made a good hunter." Artemis said trying to cheer him up. And it worked as a small smile tugged on his lips.

**Thalia was doing everything she could from breaking down into a fit of laughter watching Perseus try to sound like a hunter. She had to admit, he did do it well, something she would never let him live down.**

**'Thalia shut your mouth or I will leave you here. This was the only way we could come without me revealing myself. You owe me big for interrupting my date with Zoe.' Thalia heard in her head as Perseus tried to sound angry, but he sounded more amused than anything.**

A few people snickered quietly.

**Antaeus let out a booming laugh at them, "You little girls think you can defeat me? The son of Poseidon and Gaia. Very well I accept your challenge. We fight now." Antaeus bellowed as he jumped from his throne into the arena.**

"What? Eww, Gaia brother?" Zeus said.

"It was a mistake little brother now shut up about it." Poseidon snapped.

Zeus had never heard his brother so angry and decided to bite his tongue.

**"Typical man, cocky and overconfident." Zoe smirked not at Antaeus but at Perseus who glared at her.**

Zoe shrunk in her seat and tried to avoid the gazes thrown at her.

**Perseus drew out a pen, which drew a questioning look from Zoe. "What? A hairpin isn't exactly my style. I switched it to something more practical." Perseus told Zoe quietly. She rolled her eyes at him.**

**Antaeus took out a trident and weighted net.**

**Perseus looked at Zoe, seemingly communicating silently with her. She nodded and took out her bow and stepped back a few steps.**

**Perseus nodded at Antaeus who stepped forward to attack, only to receive a volley of arrows in his armpit, where there was a chink in his armor. Perseus then ran forward and dove between his legs while Antaeus stumbled back from the arrows, slashing at his unprotected inner thighs.**

Artemis and Athena nodded their heads at the plan and the way they dealt with the problem.

**Antaeus bellowed in pain, only to stop quickly after when the earth came up and healed his wounds.**

**"Foolish girls, I am the son of Gaia, I cannot he defeated when I have the earth to heal my every wound.**

**Zoe and Perseus looked at each other and then started laughing.**

**Perseus looked at Zoe, "You are right, some men really are stupid."**

Some people looked at Percy confused but his remained glaring at the floor.

**Antaeus looked confused.**

**Perseus raised his hands; shadows came out of nowhere and lifted Antaeus several feet off the ground**

**Zoe took out her bow and was about to fire. Perseus raised his hand to stop her, confusing Zoe. He pointed to her pendant. She smiled and tugged on it revealing the beautiful hunting knife.**

**Zoe walked toward the struggling and cursing Antaeus before take aim and throwing the hunting knife directly into his forehead. Antaeus crumbled into golden dust.**

**The monsters in the stands looked upon the two huntresses with fear, waiting for their next move. Perseus noticed this and smirked, "Boo!" He yelled. The monsters leapt from the stands, some screaming, and sprinted to the exits.**

Fits of laughter erupted across the throne room and Hermes said something about Percy being a badass.

**Perseus and Zoe started laughing hysterically at the reaction of the monsters.**

**Luke who had been watching the fight with a mix of fear, anticipation and awe from the side of the arena floor, slowly walked over to the two huntresses, "How did you do that to Antaeus?"**

**Perseus smirked at him, "Well,**_**boy,**_**I am a daughter of Hades, and I have rather good control over shadows. Luckily that idiot man was dumb enough to basically tell us how to kill him."**

"Like I said earlier an excellent huntress," Artemis said getting a few more chuckles out of more people.

**Luke nodded numbly, very intimidated by the girl, while Zoe was trying and failing to keep her laughter contained.**

**After Zoe and Percy released the three girls from their cage, everyone crowded around Zoe and Perseus. Annabeth broke the silence after a minute, "How did you know we needed help?"**

**Zoe replied nicely to her, "Thalia prayed to Lady Artemis for help when you got captured. After holding the sky for her, our mistress decided she owed Thalia a favor and sent the two of us to help you escape."**

"Smart Zoe, how'd you come up with that?" Artemis said.

Zoe shrugged and looked at Percy sadly.

**Annabeth nodded in acceptance to the answer.**

**Zoe looked at Thalia, "We will get you back to your camp in a minute but we must speak to Thalia in private for a minute."**

**Luke looked at the two huntresses with fear in his eyes. He kept looking back and forth between the hunters and Thalia, worried they were going to ask her to join the hunt.**

Luke blushed and Thalia had a small smile that graced her face.

**"Why do you need to speak to her alone? Whatever you need to say to her you can say to us." Luke told them without realizing that probably wasn't the best way to talk to two man-hating women.**

**"We have a message from our lady and since it does not concern you**_**boy,**___**then you do not need to hear it." Zoe said back in an icy tone.**

Aphrodite shook her head at Zoe which caused her to feel worse but she put up her emotionless mask to hide her true feelings.

**"Relax Luke, I will be right back." Thalia said before following the two hunters into a hallway on the other side of the arena.**

**Once they were out of sight and hearing range Thalia pulled them both into a hug.**

**"Thalia, we don't have a lot of time. We will shadow travel you back to camp but you must get everyone ready for the attack. Artemis will send the hunters to help you defend camp but the army you face is quite large we believe." Perseus told her in a serious tone.**

**"How much time do we have before they attack?" Thalia asked.**

**"Maybe 12 hours, a day at the most. We will bring you back but you must help Chiron ready the campers." Perseus replied.**

**Thalia nodded her head in understanding. Then she began to smirk.**

**"A daughter of Hades? Really Percy?" Thalia asked chuckling.**

**Perseus playfully glared at her. "Yes, how else would we explain just shadow traveling into the arena or using the shadows to restrain the giant? No one knows you or Zoe can shadow travel. Besides, I need to get used to fighting in this form for the attack on the Roman camp. Although it feels a little weird, I must say it's not too bad, I am a lot quicker and agile in such a small body."**

"Only you would do or say something of the sort Percy." Artemis said.

Artemis sighed and said, "I'm not normally like this but, you're my friend and you look like you need a hug." She held her hands out and Percy dragged himself into her embraced as Hestia and Lupa and Thalia joined in before Athena and every goddess except Zoe gave him a group hug. When they finally released him, Percy gave each a kiss on the cheek and thanked them with a big small on his face. They goddesses left with pink tinged on their cheeks.

**Zoe and Thalia laughed at Perseus as he examined his new body.**

**"I will make sure the campers are ready for battle." Thalia told him.**

**"Now we will bring you back to camp. When they ask why we wanted to talk to you, just tell them we offered you a place in the hunters. The campers must win this battle Thalia. Use the abilities I've given you to help you fight. I know you don't like to use them but your lightning powers from Zeus may be needed in the fight. We still have much to do before the battle for Olympus and you will need all the campers you can get." Perseus said.**

Zeus frowned and looked at Thalia.

**Thalia nodded and then hugged Perseus. "Thank you for saving us. I don't know how we could of escaped if you two didn't come."**

**"Thalia, I told you I will always help you if I can." He told her with a smile.**

She smiled at him and he returned it.

**Thalia then hugged Zoe before walking back to the group.**

**"Ok everybody hold hands." Perseus told them.**

**They did and Perseus pulled the shadows to him. When they all regained their senses they were at Zeus' fist in the woods of Camp Half-Blood.**

**Perseus and Zoe nodded to Thalia before grabbing each other's hand and running into a shadow.**

**"What did the hunters want to talk to you about?" Luke asked nervously.**

**"They offered me a place in the hunt. I declined and told them I had too much to do at camp. They said the invitation was open if I ever changed my mind." Thalia told him.**

**Luke nodded casually but Thalia saw him smile when she said she declined the offer.**

Again Luke and Thalia blushed while Aphrodite squealed.

**Perseus and Zoe came out of a shadow in a back alley of an Italian restaurant in Venice Italy, where they had been forced to leave when Thalia made her plea for help. Zoe leaned over to her fiancé's face without looking, about to kiss him until she came face to face with the smirking face of a girl about 16 years old.**

"Lebanese?" Hermes said laughing but stopped when he saw Zoe's glare.

**"Ahhh… Percy, change back! I almost just kissed a woman." Zoe cried indignantly.**

**Perseus laughed and then glowed until in a flash he was standing there looking as he normally does, still smirking.**

**Zoe punched him in the arm, causing him to wince.**

Apollo's eyes flashed with annoyance and he frowned.

**"Jeez Zoe, relax, I was about to change before you got all impatient and tried to kiss me." He said rubbing his arm. Zoe could really throw a punch.**

**Zoe smiled as she watched him rub his arm in pain.**

"Bitchy," Ares said in a sing song voice but this time Percy wasn't paying attention to him as he was having a mental conversation with Thalia and didn't bash Ares' head in.

Zoe didn't know Percy was distracted and thought that Percy was agreeing with him, whom he hated more than anything, and a tear leaked out of her eye.

**"Well let's go try to have dinner again. Perhaps this time we can make it past the appetizers without someone needing rescue." Perseus said smiling back at his fiancé.**

**Zoe just smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the restaurant.**

**Once they were seated and had ordered their meals, Perseus began to speak. "I know I need to get you back to the hunt before midnight tonight but I was hoping you would come with me to visit my mother." He asked her.**

"Percy, honey, you know I enjoy your visits." Lupa said smiling at her son who absentmindedly nodded to her.

**"Of course I'll go with you, it's much earlier in the day where the hunt is camped in New York, so I don't think time will be an issue. Is there any reason you need to see your mother?" Zoe asked.**

**"Yes, well first things first, I need to tell her that I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams." He said overdramatically earning him a blush from Zoe even though he said it in a cheesy way.**

**"I just hope she takes it better than my father did. Who would have thought the creator of the universe would be a crier." He said chuckling.**

"Hey! I am not a crier!" Chaos said as he walked out of a vortex.

"Sure dad, if that's what you say." Percy said.

**Zoe's eyes widened before she began to laugh as well.**

**"But we also need to speak to my mother about the attack on Camp Jupiter once the Titan War begins. I haven't had a chance to tell her we will be fighting with them instead of fighting Typhon." Perseus explained.**

**Zoe nodded her head as the waitress came to bring them their food. Zoe couldn't help but notice the way the waitress was trying to flirt with Perseus. It made her blood boil but she held it in when Perseus ignored her attempts to get his attention. She was very happy when she saw the way Perseus was blind to all other woman in the restaurant. But it didn't mean she didn't want rip that waitresses head off for looking at her fiancé that way.**

Everyone's eyes widened when Aphrodite didn't squeal. She just shrugged.

**The couple enjoyed the meal, talking casually about different things like the hunts Zoe had been on or what it was like to grow up on a different planet with the creator of the universe as a father.**

**When they finished the meal the waitress came back with their check, making one last attempt to garner Perseus' attention. Perseus noticed the way Zoe was glaring furiously at the waitress. He decided it would be better to embarrass the woman a little bit than have Zoe lodge a couple arrows in the back of her head.**

**"Listen, I can see you're trying to flirt with me, and I'm flattered and all, but as you can see I am clearly trying to enjoy a night out with my fiancé who I happen to love very much. So I think it would be best if you stopped because from looking at my future wife you have about thirty seconds before she rips your head clean off your body." Perseus told her in a dead serious tone.**

"Was she hot?" Hermes asked.

Before Percy could say anything, an arrow was lodged in Hermes arm. Apollo healed him but still didn't say anything to him.

**The waitress's face promptly turned a sickly shade of red. She left the check on the table and hurried away without a second look at either Perseus or Zoe.**

**Zoe stared at Perseus with a shocked expression before breaking down into a fit of laughter.**

**Once she calmed down she looked at Perseus, "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"**

**Perseus just smiled, "Yes you have, but it is nice to hear it."**

**Perseus paid the bill and they walked out into the early evening air of Venice Italy. The happy couple strolled through the streets holding hands, just enjoying finally being able to be together, even if none of Zoe's sisters were aware she was and had been in love with a man for thousands of years. They planned to speak to Artemis about when would be an ideal time to break the new to the hunters. Of course they still had to tell Artemis herself that they planned to get married after the war, assuming the world wasn't being ruled by Perseus' brothers and sister.**

"Primordials," Hermes said shaking his head.

**After walking for about an hour, the couple took a boat ride through the flooded streets of Venice continuing to enjoy each other's company. Eventually around 3 a.m. they decided it was time to visit Perseus' mother in Camp Jupiter. Although it was 3 a.m. in Venice when they left they knew when they reached California it would be 9 hours earlier, meaning it was only 6 p.m. at Camp Jupiter. So after exciting the boat, Perseus opened a vortex that dropped them off near Camp Jupiter.**

"No one ever took me on a boat ride. Percy will you take me?" Aphrodite asked.

"I don't know Aphrodite," Percy said.

She gave him the doggy eyes as everyone watched to see if he would crack. She used her powers to make her face more adorable to the puppy dog face was hard to resist.

Percy sighed, "Okay, but just as friends."

Aphrodite nodded and smiled, "Doesn't mean I can't pretend."

**When they reached the Caldecott Tunnel, Perseus mentally asked his mother where they could meet her. She responded by telling them to meet her in her home in the City of New Rome. Perseus turned to Zoe and said, "Take my hand I will shadow travel us there. You still need to get used to it so if you use it in battle it won't be a distraction."**

**Zoe nodded and grabbed his hand before Perseus pulled the shadows to him and next thing Zoe knew they were inside an elegant home in New Rome.**

**"How do you pull the shadows to you instead of having to find one and run into it?" She asked him curiously.**

**"It's a little harder but it's very helpful if you need a quick escape and can't get to a shadow. I will teach as soon as you can shadow travel with getting nauseas or lightheaded."**

**Zoe smiled and kissed him before they heard someone walk into the home.**

**"Percy?" Lupa called out.**

**"Right here mother." Perseus said smiling at his mom.**

He smiled at her again and she smiled back happy and proud of her son.

**"Zoe! I'm glad you came. I've missed both of you. I see you two are taking advantage of Diana's approval." Lupa said mischievously.**

**Both Zoe and Perseus blushed, but also nodded.**

**"Actually mother, that's part of the reason we are here. We have something to tell you." Perseus said happily.**

**"Oh? And what might that be?" Lupa replied with an eyebrow raised.**

**"Mom, last week I asked Zoe to marry me after the war with Gaia is over. She said yes." He told her smiling a big wide fanged grin.**

**Lupa's jaw dropped. Before her face split into identical grin to Perseus'. She rushed forward and hugged her son, then quickly snatched up Zoe in a hug as well. "I'm so happy for you two! Perseus I'm so proud of you. Have you told your father yet?" She asked.**

**Perseus began to laugh, "Yes I did, and he cried like a 12 year old girl."**

"Perseus Jackson!" Chaos said, "I am not a crier!" he tried but his attempts were futile as the whole throne room erupted into laughter.

**This caused the other two to laugh as well.**

**"Have you told Diana yet?" Lupa asked.**

**"No, we don't know when to tell her. We are going to get married after the war. I don't want Gaia to be able to use Zoe as a weapon to get to me. That's if Gaia is able to discover I exist and am what is standing in the way of her plans. I can't risk Zoe getting hurt. I could never forgive myself." Perseus said seriously.**

**"It may be for the best. I know Diana knows you're together but planning on getting married may be too much for her to handle in terms of allowing Zoe to remain in the hunt. If it were anyone other than the two of you, Zoe would be banished and cursed. Diana is not pleasant when it comes to a hunter breaking her oath. The fact that I am your mother and its Zoe and not another huntress gives you some leeway." Lupa told them.**

"I love you mom," Percy said.

Lupa smiled and pride and happiness shone in her eyes, "I love you too son."

"Group hug," Chaos shouted as he hugged both Lupa and Percy and Thalia when she ran up and joined, eventually with all the goddesses joining again except for Zoe.

**Both nodded their agreement.**

**"That's not the only thing we need to talk about though mother." Perseus added.**

**Lupa raised an eyebrow.**

**"Father is making the Olympians fight Typhon themselves. We have another mission to take care of." He told his mother.**

**"And that would be?" Lupa questioned.**

**Perseus sighed, "The Titans are sending an army at Camp Jupiter. It will be led by a couple Titans."**

**This could be very bad."**

**Perseus and Zoe smiled. "We are bringing a small group of hunters to aid you. Myself and Zoe included." Perseus told her.**

**"How will you fight? You can't risk getting discovered Percy." Lupa interjected.**

"I had a plan mother." Percy said.

Lupa smiled and said, "Still, I can't help but worry about my baby boy."

Percy blushed and said, "I'm not a baby. I'm over 2,000 years old."

**Perseus began to glow until the black haired black and silver eyed hunter stood in his place. "I've joined the hunt mother." Perseus said chuckling. "You can't honestly think I won't be here to defend my mother's home against the Titan Army. My mom is Mother of Rome; I am a Roman and will defend New Rome no matter what." Perseus said proudly.**

The gods looked at Percy with a new found respect and smiled at him.

**Lupa smiled at her son, "Yes you are. You are much more than that, but you are right; first you were a Roman and you will always be a Roman."**

**Lupa, Zoe and Perseus spent the next few hours catching up and talking before Perseus had to get Zoe back to the hunter's camp. After saying good bye to Lupa, Zoe and Perseus shadow traveled outside of camp.**

**"I will come see you again in a few days love. I will be watching over the battle at Camp Half-Blood. You most likely won't see me, but I will be there to make sure Thalia does not get hurt. Please be careful yourself. I know you can handle yourself quite well but we are not sure what kind of army you will be facing."**

**Zoe nodded sadly, not wanting to leave yet but knew it was time to return to the hunt.**

Zoe looked at Percy and saw him having a mental conversation with Artemis.

**Perseus leaned down and whispered, "I love you," in Zoe's ear before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tender kiss. Zoe closed her eyes as they kissed. She knew what he was doing. When she opened her eyes she was twenty yards from the hunter's camp. She smiled happily and walked into the camp to find her tent and get some rest.**

**Line Break**

**Thalia had spent the entire day preparing for the invasion by the Titan Army into Camp Half-Blood. The attack could happen at any minute. The hunters had arrived an hour ago and were currently perched in some trees 40 yards back from Zeus' fist. The only two not in the trees were Zoe and Artemis. They, along with Thalia and Chiron were making last minute preparations. Artemis was not able to fight due to ancient laws unless the army had a Titan in it. Just as they made their way toward the hunters, a rumble in the earth alerted them to the arrival of the enemy.**

**Zoe and Thalia quickly took out their bows and got ready for the fight to begin.**

**All of a sudden dozens of Laistrygonian Giants poured out the entrance to the Labyrinth. Behind them was a flurry of Hellhounds and Dracaena. Thalia and Zoe began firing arrow after arrow into enemy ranks. The Hunters and Apollo campers soon joined in, sending their own volleys of arrows into the army. Monsters were being cut down dozens at a time but no matter how many went down; another dozen would take its place. Eventually the sheer numbers of monsters overcame the archer's arrows. The campers charged at the monsters, with Luke in the lead.**

Hermes smiled and pride shone and rolled off his body as he looked at Luke.

**The battle was intense and had no signs of slowing up anytime soon. No matter how many monsters were killed it seemed as if the enemy had an unlimited supply of reinforcements.**

**Suddenly a monstrous beast emerged from the entrance to the Labyrinth. It was Kampe. She was truly hideous and horrifying to see. From the waist up she had the body of a serpentine-haired woman. Below that she had the body of a scaly drakon with dozens of vipers for feet. Sprouting from her waist were the heads of many fearsome beasts-lions, boars and other wild animals. Dark wings rose from her shoulders and above her head she lifted a furious scorpion's tail. She wielded twin scimitar swords dripping with poison.**

The gods' eyes widened and looked at the campers with wide eyes.

**Zoe looked up to see Thalia run towards the beast. Zoe knew Thalia would have trouble with this ancient monster and ran towards the two just as Thalia blocked one of Kampe's strikes with her spear. One of the monstrous heads sprouting from her midsection began to lunge toward Thalia as she was distracted by Kampe's scimitars. Before it could reach Thalia, the beast was struck in the head by a silver arrow. Kampe stumbled back from the unexpected blow. Thalia looked back to see Zoe with her bow, another arrow notched aimed at Kampe.**

**She nodded her thanks and prepared to attack Kampe with her spear. Zoe launched a volley of arrows at the beast. At the same time Thalia raised her spear above her head, calling down lightning, something she hated to do as it was an ability that came from Zeus, but it was needed at the moment.**

Zeus smiled and frowned at the same time.

**Lightning struck her spear and she jabbed her spear into Kampe's midsection. It struck home and knocked Kampe back several feet. A strike like that would have killed any other monster. When Thalia locked eyes with the hideous creature, its eyes had a murderous glare that seemed to promise pain. As Kampe stepped toward Thalia, she was again struck by a volley of silver arrows, as Zoe continued to fire, refusing to allow the beast to step toward her friend.**

**Thalia decided it was time to end this fight. She concentrated on Kampe, focusing on slowing time down for Kampe, and Kampe alone. Zoe noticed what Thalia was doing and stepped forward, increasing the speed in which she was releasing arrows. Thalia raised her spear and concentrated as hard as she could, trying to call upon the most powerful bolt of lightning she had ever used. With Kampe distracted, trying to block Zoe's arrows, Thalia ran forward, jumped off the body of a wounded hellhound in front of her and brought down her spear in powerful strike. At the same time a massive bolt of lightning struck the spear head and Thalia drove her spear straight into the heart of Kampe. Kampe fell onto her back, convulsing with millions of volts of electricity racing through her body. Suddenly Kampe stopped convulsing and began to disintegrate into a golden dust.**

Everyone looked at Thalia with wide eyes and Percy held his arms out and gave Thalia another hug and she could practically feel the pride radiating from his body. She looked at Zeus and saw him looking downcast and walked up to his throne. She offered him her hand. He took it and she said, "Maybe we can start over."

Zeus smiled and nodded his head.

**Exhausted, Thalia turned back to Zoe, only to see something that made her blood turn cold. A Dracaena was behind her, trident raised, about to drive it into her friends back. Thalia tried to yell but she knew it was pointless; Zoe would never be able to move in time. Just as the trident was inches away from Zoe's back, a pitch black arrow flew straight into the head of the monster. Thalia looked behind Zoe to see a familiar huntress with black hair and black and silver eyes. The huntress winked and put a finger to her lips before jumping back into the fray, familiar bronze sword striking down enemies before they could even say Tartarus.**

**Thalia sighed in relief. She should have known Perseus would never let something happen to Zoe. Thalia turned to see the fight had finally turned. Monsters stopped emerging from the entrance to the Labyrinth. Thalia tugged on her pendant and began fire arrows at the diminishing numbers of monsters. After another ten minutes the fight was finally over. They had won the battle, but at a great cost.**

"The Battler of the Labyrinth," Hermes said.

Percy nodded.

**Many dead and injured campers lay spread out over the battlefield. Some she knew, some she didn't. She saw Luke and Annabeth helping to tend the wounded. She felt a selfish relief flow through her knowing two of the people closest to her had survived. She knew there would be casualties but it didn't hit her until she saw the people she lived with dead and dying all over the battlefield.**

"That's the worst part, looking and identifying all the fallen warriors." Thalia said. Percy nodded his agreement.

"Percy," Apollo said in his head.

"What?" Percy said in an icy tone.

Apollo flinched but kept going, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that -"

"Yeah you shouldn't have." Percy said cutting him off.

"I was upset that you let her push you around. I just wanted to help you." Apollo pleaded.

Percy stayed quiet with his eyes analyzing Apollo to see if he could detect any lies but he didn't and he sighed.

"Ok. I'm still upset, but I forgive you. But, don't interfere with my love life again or I'll send you to the Void the hard way."

Apollo smiled and said, "Deal."

"Next up, Hades it's your turn to read old friend." Percy said.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for not updating in a while… ): I was having computer problems and everything got erased and I had to start at the beginning losing everything. So, I will post more chapters to make it up to you.**

"Chapter 10," Hades said.

"Wait, Hades, before you start, I have to talk to dad," Thalia said.

Zeus perked up before he remembered that Thalia was no longer his daughter. Percy looked at her questioningly before following her out of the throne room.

She looked at him and sighed, "Dad, come on. Just talk to her, it wasn't her fault."

Percy sighed and said, "Thals, what do you want me to do? Because I don't know,"

"I don't know! Something! You can't let something dumb like that come between you. Think of my little sisters, would they want to see you two fighting?" Thalia exclaimed.

"Do something?! I don't know what to say! What to do!" Percy shouted.

A look of hurt flashed in Thalia's eyes. Her dad never yelled at her.

Percy took a deep breath and sighed, "Thalia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just… I love her and I don't know what to do."

Thalia gave him a small smiled and said, "Then, show her that,"

"But how?" Percy said.

Thalia gave him a knowing look and he got the message.

They started to walk back towards the throne room neither aware of some of the eavesdropping Olympians.

When they walked back in the room, some people eyed them with curiosity. Instead of taking a seat by his mother or his other friends, he sat down awkwardly beside Zoe. She slipped her hand in his and gave him a small smile.

Hades began to read the chapter.

**Ch. 10**

**10 Months after the Battle of the Labyrinth**

**Perseus sat in his throne next to his father in the throne room in the void. It had been 10 months since the campers emerged victorious against a small portion of the Titan Army. The losses were high but not crippling. Since that time the Labyrinth had been destroyed. The Hunters of Artemis had captured Daedalus inside the maze as he tried to flee deeper within its depths.**

"Coward," Dionysus sneered.

A couple of people looked at Athena but she kept her eyes glued to the floor not wanting to meet the gazes of the people in the throne room.

**He had been betrayed by the Titans who refused to give him refuge after their attempt to destroy the demi-gods had failed. Zeus demanded Daedalus be brought before the council to be judged and later executed. Athena though, had spoken with Artemis before the hunters were sent to capture him and asked that she bring him to her instead. After a long discussion, Athena had finally forgiven Daedalus for killing his nephew millennia prior and she understood his actions seeking freedom after millennia stuck inside his workshop in the Labyrinth. Using Poseidon and Hestia as a go-between, she convinced Hades to allow Daedalus to escape the Fields of Punishment and instead Hades assigned him the duty of Architect of the Underworld, designing improvements in Elysium, the Isles of the Blessed, and Hades Palace.**

Athena smiled and looked thankfully at Poseidon, her long- time rival, and Hestia.

**After Hades agreed, Daedalus was given a painless death by Thanatos and with the Labyrinth bound to Daedalus' life forces; it collapsed under the weight of the land above it.**

**Artemis simply reported to Zeus that Daedalus resisted once brought out of the Labyrinth and the hunters were forced to kill him. When Zeus Iris-messaged Hades to make sure Daedalus was sent to the Fields of Punishment, Hades responded by flipping his younger brother the bird and swiping through the message; much to the amusement of his siblings and the majority of the council.**

Zeus glared daggers at Hades while he smirked at his younger brother and started laughing when a shadow glazed over Zeus' eyes and he panicked. Everyone looked at Hades who looked at Percy who was trying and failing to look innocent.

After a couple minutes of Zeus trying to get out of his temporary blindness and everyone laughing at him, Percy waved his hand and Zeus' vision went back to normal making him sulk in his throne that his own family didn't try to help him.

**Zeus with no authority in Hades' domain was left without options.**

**Chaos and Perseus were discussing the Titan War, which would begin within the next couple days. Kronos had taken the body of Clarisse La Rue as a host and was currently readying his army for the invasion of New York and Olympus.**

"Clarisse, that _weakling_. She-" Ares started before he was throne across the room by a giant shadow hand and beaten, scratched and left bloody while Percy glared daggers at him. Zoe tried to talk him out of beating up Ares, but Percy could only see red. He pulled out his sword and stalked over to him but stopped when he heard one thing.

"Daddy," he turned around and saw Artemisia walking towards him and attaching herself to his leg.

All red that he saw before was long gone and everyone knew three things. One, Zoe was losing her touch with Percy. Two, Artemisia saved Ares' life. And three, when Percy's in his pissed state, only his daughters can help out.

He walked back to his seat and slipped his hand back in Zoe's but to his surprise, she pulled it back and rested it in her lap.

**Krios and Perses were leading a smaller army toward Camp Jupiter to destroy the Roman demi-gods.**

**"Perseus, there is something you must do that you will not like. I would never ask this of you if it were not the only way, but in order for Thalia to defeat Kronos, you must convince her to bathe in the River Styx." Chaos said cautiously.**

**"What!? No way father, that could kill her. We will find another way to help her defeat Kronos. I will kill him myself if I have to. I will not ask her to risk her life even more so than she already is." Perseus replied angrily to his father.**

Thalia smiled at Percy but he missed it and sat there with a confused look on his face on why Zoe was now mad at him. Thalia groaned. Was the drama never going to end? Just when she thought things were getting better.

**"I'm sorry; I cannot allow you to interfere with her destiny. She must defeat Kronos herself if she is to be strong enough to survive the upcoming war with your siblings. Her mother is dead, so you will not need to seek her blessing for Thalia to enter the Styx. You and Zoe can go with her but she must do this alone. You cannot try what Thetis did with Achilles, Thalia is almost 17 and she must enter upon her own free will for the river to work. In order for that demi-god Clarisse to host the Titan of Time she had to become invulnerable by a taking a dip in the River Styx. If Thalia is to defeat Kronos she must be on a more even playing field." Chaos explained to his son.**

"So that's how she did it, I was wondering how so it could happen without the raw power killing her." Athena said.

**"There has to be another way to do this. If she does not have something to tie to her to her mortality she could dissolve in the Styx. It has happened to many other lesser heroes who wanted to achieve Achilles' fame." Perseus argued.**

**Chaos smiled, "She has plenty to tie her to her life on the earth. She has her friend Annabeth, she has her brother, she has you and Zoe, and she has the boy she loves Luke. She will survive. With this she will defeat Kronos and she will be ready to fight by your side against the Giants."**

As soon as the words the boy she loves came out of Hades' mouth, a shadowy figure formed beside Thalia and growled. Thalia knew exactly who it was and wrapped her arms around him before the shadow could finish forming.

"Nico," she said. He finished forming and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"It's in the past. I love you," Thalia said making Nico smile again. They took their seats while Luke glared jealously at him.

**Perseus stared at the floor for several minutes trying to think of another way but his mind only came up blank. Finally he sighed loudly, "If she does not survive I will rip the Titans and their army apart by myself. Gaia will learn of my existence and it will endanger the world even more. So I hope for the sake of Earth you are right father."**

"WHAT?! You would put the world at risk for just one mere demigod?" Zeus asked.

This got Percy's attention and his snapped in Zeus' direction.

"That 'mere demigod' is my 'immortal daughter' so I would watch my mouth if I were you Zeus unless you want to end up like your son over there." Percy said and pointed to Ares' limp bruised, battered, and bleeding body in the corner for what seemed like the tenth time.

**"Trust me son, I know what I'm doing. She will survive, she will become the hero she was meant to be, ready to fight alongside a Primordial God for the survival of Earth." Chaos said smiling.**

**"When should we do this father?" Perseus asked.**

**"Today, the sooner she is ready the better. The Titans are dangerously close to launching their attack on Olympus and any later may be too late." Chaos said.**

Although the Olympians knew that since they were here that everything was okay, they still paled at the thoughts of losing their thrones.

**Perseus nodded, waving his hand to open a vortex. He turned to his father, "Wish me luck, I will need it to convince Zoe of your plan."**

**With that he turned into a wolf and jumped through the vortex, coming out a mile away from the hunter's current campsite.**

**When Perseus neared the hunter's camp, he saw a familiar 12 year old girl walking in the woods alone, deep in concentration.**

"What was I thinking about?" Artemis said. But her question remained unanswered.

**Perseus transformed back into his normal self and cleared his throat to get her attention.**

**In reply she launched an arrow aimed right at his heart. He raised his hand and the arrow stopped in mid-air and gently floated back to the girl.**

"Trying to kill old Perce huh?" Hermes said trying to ease some of the tension in the room but it wasn't working.

**"Hello Perseus, today is not a good day for you to steal Zoe away for a date." Artemis said calmly still with an expression that showed she was deep in thought.**

**"Unfortunately, that is not why I am here I'm afraid. Zoe is needed for a mission assigned by my father." Perseus said, trying to study Artemis' expression.**

Percy looked towards Artemis and smiled. She figured that since he smiled either something good was about to happen or that it wasn't something to worry about.

**Artemis arched an eyebrow, "A mission from your father? I thought you weren't needed at Camp Jupiter until tomorrow?"**

**"We aren't, I need her to come with me for something worse. I'm afraid my father thinks Thalia can't defeat Kronos without having the same advantages as his host. I need Zoe to come with me to bring Thalia to the Styx. Zoe and I have to get her to take a little swim in the Styx and become invulnerable." He said dejectedly.**

**Artemis' eyes widened. Then her face morphed into an expression of understanding. "I was curious how a demi-god was able to host a Titan. I guess that question is answered. Very well I will have Zoe meet you shortly."**

"Great minds think alike," Percy said and Artemis and Athena both beamed at him.

**Artemis turned to walk back toward her camp but was stopped by Perseus.**

**"Wait. Can I ask you something?" Perseus asked.**

"Duh, what're friends for?" Artemis said in an obvious voice making Percy roll his eyes at her.

**Artemis stopped and turned back to him. "Sure why not." Came her casual reply.**

**"When I saw you, you looked concerned about something. If you don't mind me asking, what is it that has you worried?"**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes. After a minute she sighed, "I suppose it won't hurt to tell you. I don't think we Olympians will be able to stop Typhon. Too many of us have become lazy and too consumed with our personal lives that many are not nearly as powerful as we were the first time Typhon was defeated and imprisoned."**

"We are not lazy!" exclaimed about half the council and Artemis looked away but still paled at the thought of them fighting Typhon.

**Perseus stared at her for a moment before responding, "I think you may be right. Your father is not as powerful as he once was. Many of the council will be useless in the fight. Dionysus will be fighting in the place where Hades fought in the original battle. That diminishes your chances immensely."**

Dionysus tried to glare at Percy but after seeing a majority of the council backing him up, he remained silent. But Zeus still glared at Percy for calling him weak. Apparently, they had forgotten that he was a primordial and could defeat them with a snap of his fingers.

**Artemis' face fell at his statement. "My father is such a fool. Hades would be a valuable asset to the council, even more so during time of war like this. I'm afraid Thalia's victory could be pointless if Olympus is destroyed by Typhon anyway."**

Hades smiled at Artemis who looked shocked before returning the smile. And Zeus glared at his daughter and upset at how his family really felt about him.

**Perseus stood deep in thought for several minutes until he had an idea. "Artemis, may I see your bow?"**

**Artemis took a step back. "Umm… Why?"**

**Perseus chuckled, "Artemis I realize your bow is your symbol of power. I have an idea to help you in the battle against Typhon. If you trust me, then let me help you win that battle."**

"What are you doing Perseus?" Athena asked.

'Blessing her symbol of power," he said.

**Artemis stared at him for a while. He was a man. Yes, he was one of the only ones she somewhat liked but trust is a different issue. She had trusted only one man in her life and it had ended terribly. She trusted Orion and the things he told her only to discover he was a rapist who had tried to seduce one of her huntresses.**

"Is that really what you were thinking Arty? Orion? Come on," Percy whines and pouted at Artemis who rolled her eyes.

**But that had been her own fault; she had been too infatuated with him and his hunting skills to see the obvious signs. She continued to stare at Perseus. He was Lupa's son and he had never hurt Zoe. He had only protected her, on multiple occasions as well. Also he was a Primordial God; he could probably take her bow by force if he wanted to and he did not. She realized if he was good enough to get her blessing to be with Zoe then she knew she trusted him. She exhaled deeply and handed him her bow, still scared of what would happen.**

"Don't trust me Arty?" Percy said and this time she got up and slapped him in the back of his head.

**Perseus began to chant quietly in a language she did not recognize. Her eyes widened when her bow glowed. It was a mix of red and gold. When he stopped her bow dimmed until the glow was gone. He handed it back to her.**

**She looked at it apprehensively. "What did you do to it?" She asked still worried.**

**Perseus smiled at her, his large canines reminding her of one of her best friends.**

**"Notch an arrow but don't fire it yet." Perseus told her. She did what he said still a little worried.**

"What's gonna happen?" Artemis said kinda worried about what he did to it.

**"Now, see the tree over there?" He asked. She nodded.**

**"Aim for the tree. Now imagine the arrow is gold." He instructed.**

**She did and was shocked to see her arrow turned a bright golden color.**

**Perseus smiled, "Now fire."**

**She did and what she saw amazed her. She watched the arrow fly towards the tree. Time seemed to slow incredibly. She watched as the arrow slowly fly toward the tree, an aura of gold trailing like a tail behind it before it hit the tree.**

The mouth of every Olympian and person in the room except the ones from the future dropped to the ground in disbelief of what happened to her symbol of power.

**"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?!" She yelled confused, slightly worried, and slightly excited.**

Hades glared at Artemis before shrugging his shoulders.

**Perseus laughed, "Your arrow controlled time around its target. You were only aiming at a tree but if the tree were moving it would have slowed. What you saw was the how the tree was moving through time. If you fired at a monster, time would have slowed for the monster, effectively making the monster incapable of escaping the arrow."**

**Artemis stared at him with wide eyes, before grinning at him. She was about to speak to thank him but he stopped her.**

"But wait, there's more," Apollo said jokingly.

**"Wait. There's more. Notch another arrow and wait." He said smiling at her reaction.**

Apollo and Percy air high fived seemingly forgotten the previous tension between them and Percy even forgot about the pissed off Zoe sitting right next to him.

**She repeated the process, waiting for his instruction.**

**"Now imagine the arrow as red." He told her smirking. "After it turns red, fire."**

**She did. This time the arrow did not seem to slow time. It glowed an aura of red before hitting the tree with explosive force. A gaping hole appeared in the tree. As well as the tree twenty feet behind it.**

**Artemis was at a loss for words.**

As were many of the Olympians who thought that Percy would bless their symbols too.

**Perseus smiled at her again. "That was an arrow using power from the battle part of my domain. Pretty cool huh?"**

"Cool? Naa bro, that's most definitely badass." Hermes said.

**Artemis just gaped at him unsure of what to say. Eventually she regained her bearings, "What did you do?" She asked smiling.**

**"I blessed your bow, or for you, your symbol of power. Just like I blessed Zoe and Thalia, it's like I blessed you. Except since you're a Goddess it is more powerful. It's also limited to you bow. But it's also your symbol of power so it will increase your strength. Not to my level but above most other Gods. Not Poseidon, Hades, or Hestia, but the others on the council. Your speed and endurance should increase so you can fight faster and longer. You are now a very powerful Goddess. Not that you weren't before, because you were, just up to big-three level now." Perseus explained to her.**

Again their mouths dropped and Artemis had a big smile from ear to ear before smirking at Apollo.

**Artemis was trying to understand what had just happened. She was curious of one thing though.**

**"Why did you say Poseidon, Hades and Hestia? Don't you mean my father and his brothers?"**

"Yeah, why not me?" Zeus said.

Percy scoffed and said, "Hestia's better,"

**Perseus laughed at the question. "Hestia is the most powerful of all the children of Kronos and Rhea. She was the first born and thusly inherited the most power. She is just a peaceful Goddess, but if she wanted to she could rule Olympus. Your father is probably the fourth strongest overall out of the six, only because your father's domain is powerful. That is why he has filled the council with his children and only his children, to ensure he remains in power."**

Hera shook her head in agreement as did a majority of the council.

**Artemis was shocked, but it did make sense. Another question popped into her mind.**

**"Why did you do this?" She asked cautiously.**

**Perseus smiled, "For a few reasons actually. First, you'll need it against Typhon. Secondly, I wanted to. You are like a mother to Zoe. I want to make sure you are safe and nothing will happen to you. It would devastate Zoe and I love her too much to see her hurt. Your also one of my mother's closest friends and I can't bear to see her hurt either. You allowed Zoe to remain a hunter when you wouldn't for most others and your letting me see the woman I love without trying to kill me. Also, despite the fact I am a man, something you hate, I like you. You're a good Goddess, one of the best on the council. You take your duties seriously; you use your power to help the world, not yourself. You protect young girls and empower them, teaching them to become some of the fiercest warriors on the planet. I have immense respect for that, I just wish more Gods and Goddesses were like you." Perseus replied honestly.**

Artemis smiled and gave Percy a hug, something she found she was doing a lot. But, before long, almost all the goddesses including Nyx and the demigoddesses piled on top of him.

**Artemis' face broke into a smile. Then she stepped up to Perseus and pulled him into a hug.**

**"I may not like men, but as I told you before I do like you. I may not have known you for long but I can honestly say you're the only man on the planet I consider a friend and the only one I trust." She said as she hugged him.**

"You don't trust me?" Apollo said looking hurt.

"You don't count, you're my family." She said and the smile returned to his face.

**When she stepped back she had a question, "Could you do this for the other God's symbols of power?"**

**"I could but I won't.**

"What?!" Apollo and Hermes said at the same time. Others started to glare at Percy but he glared back and pointed to the book.

**First you're the only Goddess who knows about me besides my mother and I also won't because I don't want to.**

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Hermes said.

**Other than Poseidon, Athena, you and Hestia, I have no respect for the council." Perseus explained.**

This caused people to glare at Percy again before he explained that he didn't know them yet and that he was still upset about the way of his birth.

**Artemis smiled at Perseus. "Thank you Perseus, for everything. For helping me in the battle against Typhon as well as for what you just said. Now I will go get Zoe and send her out to meet you." She said gratefully.**

**Fifteen minutes later, Zoe came walking through the woods with a small smile on her face. When she saw Perseus her smile grew immensely. She sprinted straight to him and jumped into his arms.**

**"Hello Zoe. Excited to see me?" He asked her smiling warmly.**

**"Of course, I missed you." She said smiling back at him.**

At this, Percy turned to look at Zoe who was still pissed for some reason that he didn't know and he just decided that whatever her problem was, she had better deal with it.

**"So what is that your father needs us to do?" She asked.**

**Perseus' face darkened. He also looked nervous. "Well, we need to take Thalia to the Underworld. My father says in order to beat Kronos, Thalia must be invulnerable. She must take a dip in the Styx."**

**Zoe's eyes widened and then flashed dangerously. "What?! That's too dangerous. She could die before she even has a chance to fight the Titan Lord."**

Now Thalia smiled at Zoe who kinda smiled back at her. She sat down on Nico's lap and sighed in content missing the envious glare Luke sent to Nico.

**Perseus put his hands up in surrender before replying, "I said the exact same thing. But father says it must be done and if that's what he says then I believe him."**

**Zoe stared at him for a minute before finally relenting, "Fine, but if something happens to her, I will rip apart the Titan Lord myself. Then I will rip you apart you for this dangerous plan."**

**Perseus laughed, "That is exactly what I told my father. But she is strong. She will be fine. Father said it's needed not just to defeat Kronos but also for the war after too."**

**Zoe nodded dejectedly; still not pleased with the plan.**

**Perseus snapped his fingers and a vortex appeared. They walked through, right into the Zeus cabin where Thalia was asleep taking a nap.**

"I remember that day," Thalia said with a glare directed at Percy.

**Perseus coughed loudly, causing Thalia to open an eye. When she saw it was him she threw a pillow at him and buried her head underneath another one.**

**"Thalia, I'm sorry for waking you up but we have something serious we need to discuss" Perseus told her.**

**Thalia sat up slowly, gazing into Perseus' eyes. She didn't see any of the usual mirth. She was slightly worried why he was here now.**

**"Ok, so what's up?" She asked curiously.**

**"Thalia, there's no reason for me to beat around the bush, you can't beat Kronos as of right now." He told her seriously.**

"So serious about it Perce, so straightforward." Apollo said.

**This caught Thalia's attention. "What do you mean? I thought you said I was supposed to destroy him based on the prophecy." She asked irritated.**

"Feisty, I like," Hermes said before he saw the look Percy, Nico, and even his son Luke sent at him.

**"You are Thalia, but my father says there is something that you must do first. It is very dangerous and if it was anyone but my father telling me to do this then I would never allow it." He paused for a minute before finishing, "Thalia, you need to become invulnerable. You must bathe in the River Styx." He said seriously.**

**Thalia was beyond shocked. "You want me to become like Achilles? Are you crazy? I could die in the damned river!"**

Thalia had chills run down her back remembering the pain of the river.

**"I understand your worry, but you must do this. Clarisse did it in order to host the Titan Lord Kronos. So in order to fight her you must be on an even playing field. I am asking you to trust me Thalia. I know it sounds crazy but I know you can do it. Please trust me." Perseus said earnestly.**

**Thalia stood there thinking what to say. She didn't want to do this but she knew Perseus would never put her in danger unless it was absolutely necessary. She knew she had to do this. She couldn't fight someone invulnerable without being invulnerable herself.**

**"Okay Percy, I will do it. But if I die in the damn river I will come back to haunt you for the rest of your existence." She said in a serious tone but while smirking at him.**

"You'd let me do that right Hades?" Thalia asked with pleading eyes and a smirk dancing on her lips.

**After a moment of silence, Thalia broke it with an observation.**

**"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together lately. First the date I interrupted and now this. I see Artemis has given some leeway on Zoe's duties as a huntress. Next thing you know you two will be getting married." Thalia said jokingly.**

"She's a damn good guesser, I'll give you that," Hephaestus said finally putting down the object he'd been tinkering with the majority of the story.

**Zoe and Perseus blushed a deep shade of crimson.**

**Thalia raised an eyebrow at them and then gasped, "Oh my Gods! You are getting married aren't you?" She asked excitedly.**

**Perseus looked at Zoe who was still blushing. She nodded her consent to tell Thalia.**

**"Actually we are. I proposed a while ago and we are going to get married after the war with Gaia." Perseus said happily, earning him a smile from Zoe.**

**"I take it from the lack of ring on Zoe's finger that you aren't telling people yet, including Artemis and the hunters." Thalia said with a smirk.**

**Perseus waved a hand over Zoe's left ring finger and the ring appeared on her finger.**

"Enchanted so you wouldn't be able to see it," Zoe said pretending Percy wasn't sitting next to her.

**"Actually, I've just enchanted it to be invisible to everyone besides the two of us." Perseus replied. "But no, other than my mother and father, you are the first to know."**

**Thalia grinned at them. "Well aren't I special then?" She said jokingly.**

**Thalia's face shifted into an evil smirk. "Well since I consider Percy my father, I guess that makes Zoe my new mother doesn't it?" She said while laughing.**

**Zoe's face became a deep shade of crimson before she cracked a smile as well. "I suppose I could do worse if I were to have a daughter. Now, let's get this over with before the Titans have already destroyed Olympus. I need to know whether or not I have to kill Percy should something happen to you in the river,**_**daughter.**_**" Zoe said the last part she said mockingly to Thalia.**

Zoe smiled at Thalia and it was returned.

**Perseus snapped his fingers, opening up a vortex to the Underworld.**

**Thalia hesitated. Perseus and Zoe noticed this and looked at her with confusion.**

**"Well, despite the fact I hate him and do not consider him my father, I am still a child of Zeus. My Uncle Hades will kill me if he sees me in his domain." Thalia said nervously.**

**"Thalia, he won't know you're there. And even if he did, you have Primordial God to protect you. I don't dislike Hades but I will not let him hurt you, I promise you."**

"Basically, Percy likes me better than you Zeus," Hades said with a smirk on his face before Poseidon included that Percy liked him on top of them both. Then, Hestia added that he liked her better than all three.

**Thalia smiled a bit then stepped into the vortex.**

**They came out a few feet away from the banks of the River Styx.**

**Thalia stared at the deep dark waters of the Styx with apprehension. It certainly did not look inviting.**

Chills ran down her back again this time Nico whispered something in her ear making her blush.

**Perseus stared into the river with apprehension just like Thalia; he did not want her to lose his adoptive daughter to this cursed river. He steeled his nerves and put on a confident face as he explained to her what to do.**

**"Thalia when you go into the river you must focus on what keeps you tied to this world. Think of all the reasons you have to live and all that you fight for in this world. Now, pick a spot on your body that will be your Achilles spot. Achilles had his heel because that is where his mother held him when she dipped him in. Pick a spot and imagine a type of cord that extends out of that spot and is tied to the outside world. If you start to lose yourself in the river think about the things in this world that matter to you and the cord should help keep you grounded." Perseus explained.**

"Ground rules, if not you can incinerate in that river," Percy said.

**He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I know you can do this. You're destined for great things in this world and this is just a trial you must overcome on your way to achieving those things. Just know I love you and you have made me so proud of the young woman you have become. Now get in there so you can hurry up and kick that Titan's ass."**

**"I love you too Percy. Thank you for being the father I never had." She whispered back with a few tears in her eyes.**

Zeus looked offended but bit his tongue when he saw the warning glance Percy shot him. And Thalia looked at Percy with thankfulness and happiness in her eyes.

**Thalia hugged Zoe and turned to the river. As she walked toward it she stumbled on a rock and fell in head first.**

**"Thalia!" Perseus and Zoe shouted in unison. Perseus was about to jump in after her when he heard a voice behind him.**

"Really? You'd jump in there after me?" Thalia asked before getting the look that said 'Duh. Now are you going to keep asking dumb questions?'

**"Don't worry, that's natural. Everyone trips. No one would enter the river once their skin touches the water. The pain is too intense. So the river trips them so they do not turn back." A male voice said behind Zoe and Perseus.**

**They turned and saw a ghostly figure of a tall well-built man with Greek armor and a bloody heel.**

"Achilles," Demeter said. "He wouldn't have died if he ate more cereal, he'd be more alert."

Hades quickly read before she could continue her cereal talk.

**"Achilles!" Perseus and Zoe said together.**

**"Aye. Do not worry about the girl. She will be fine. I usually try to persuade people from trying the bathe in the Styx but I could tell her intentions are pure and she has enough to ground her to the earth." Achilles explained.**

**As soon as Thalia began to walk toward the Styx she had a bad feeling about this plan. She imagined a point on her left side, 6 inches down from the pit of her arm. A place concealed and protected by armor when she is in battle. As she walked up to the river, of course she tripped over a rock and fell in head first. Not exactly the brave and heroic entrance she had planned. The minute she hit the water, she felt unimaginable pain on every inch of her body. She tried to focus on the point she had imagined on her side. She tried to picture a cord tied to the outside world but it was too difficult. The pain was so intense she couldn't focus.**

Even though he knew she made it, the color from Percy's face drained as he looked at Thalia.

**The images of different people in her life flashed through her head. She saw Annabeth as an eight year old yelling at her to hold on.**

Annabeth smiled at her and she smiled back.

**She saw Luke waving at her and trying to grab her hand which was just out of reach. She saw a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes just like hers telling her to hold on and he would see her soon.**

"Jason," Thalia said and she could feel Nico nodding his head in agreement.

**But no matter who tried to help her, none were able to reach her. She could feel her body start to dissolve slowly in the river. She was losing herself and was going to die. Then she saw and image of Perseus and Zoe looking at her with a smirk on their faces. Perseus smiled and said "Seriously Thalia, you've been through a million different challenges in your life and you're going to die in a fucking river? Remember the damn cord before I send you back in time and let that douchebag Zeus turn you into a tree." He said with Zoe laughing next to him and nodding along. Suddenly Thalia felt a sharp tug on her left side. It was holding her in place, fighting against the river for control. She felt the cord pulling her up and out of the depths of the river.**

"I was your anchor?" Percy said to her. Thalia smiled and nodded her head. Percy looked everyone in the room and said two words in their minds.

"Group hug," The second the words came out of his mouth, he was tackled by about 100 people minus Ares, Dionysus, and surprisingly Zoe.

**She was suddenly spit out of the river and landed next to Perseus, Zoe, and a ghostly man that looked like he was the reason the word badass was created.**

Hades smiled and said that he'd have to remember to tell Achilles that when this book was over.

**"Thalia!" Perseus and Zoe yelled.**

**Thalia opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at the concerned faces of Zoe and Perseus and the smiling face of the ghostly badass.**

**"You two suck." She said tiredly to Zoe and Perseus.**

**Achilles began to laugh and was soon joined by Perseus and Zoe. Zoe pulled her to her feet and asked, "How do you feel?"**

**"Well besides the fact my skin is burning and bright red and the fact I almost dissolved into the river, just peachy." She sarcastically replied.**

"Ahh, as bright as ever," Apollo said and ended up getting a slap upside the head by Thalia.

**Thalia looked at the ghostly man more closely. He had Greek armor and a sword hanging from his belt. She looked down and saw his heel was bleeding profusely. Thalia's eyes widened dramatically, "A-Ac-Achilles?" She stuttered out.**

**"Yes mame." He replied with a smile.**

**"Why are you here?" She asked.**

"Geez, not even a 'How are you?' or a 'How's the afterlife' or anything. So plain," Apollo complained.

**"I showed up to stop him," he said while pointing a Perseus, "from diving into the river after you when you tripped. And don't worry, everyone trips. It's the river's way to stop people from turning back after touching the river." Achilles explained.  
Thalia looked up at Perseus with a smile. She was happy to hear he would jump into a cursed river to save her.**

**That made Thalia think about what had happened while in the river. She has assumed it would have been Luke that was her mortal point. She loved him, she was sure of that and she did see him but it wasn't him that saved her.**

Nico scowled but Thalia kissed him wiping it off of his face and 'sending' it to Luke's.

**She also saw a blonde haired boy who had eyes just like hers. She knew who it was. It was her brother Jason. How she knew what he looked like today she had no idea. But even he didn't save her from the river. It had been Perseus and Zoe. She thought about why those two had been able to pull her out. She knew the answer even before her brain had thought of it. It was family. The one thing Thalia had longed for her entire life. She never had a real one. Luke and Annabeth were like a family to her, but not a true family. But now she had found a real one. One she could depend on and they could depend on her. She felt at peace finally. After all the years of being alone, first with her mother; then on the streets with Luke and later Annabeth; even at camp she felt somewhat alone. But not anymore. She finally had a family, and that was something she was not going to let go of.**

Percy smiled at her and she returned it from where she sat with Nico.

**Thalia turned back to see Perseus smiling at her along with Zoe. Achilles had disappeared, most likely back to Elysium or wherever it was he spent his afterlife. She smiled back and she had a hunch they knew what she had been thinking about.**

**Perseus opened a vortex that took them back to the Zeus cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Once there, she hugged them both after they said they had to leave to prepare for their fight at the Roman Camp Jupiter.**

**"Thalia, the next couple days will be very difficult. The hardest of your life, but I know you are ready. When you do battle with Clarisse you need to realize that she is no longer Clarisse. She gave that up the minute she let Kronos take over her body. When the final battle happens, show her no mercy. You can expect none in return." Perseus told her.**

"Not now, Aunt Claire is -" Thalia started before a shadow covered her mouth and Percy told her in her mind not to give too much away.

**Thalia nodded, a fiery look to determination in her eyes. Perseus knew she was ready.**

**"I may be on the other side of the country but if you have an emergency pray to me and I will try to help. Depending on the situation over there, I may be able to come help you. Just know I am very proud of you and believe in you, you will save Olympus." Perseus said before pulling her into one more hug. Afterword he grabbed Zoe's hand and jumped into another vortex, bringing them back to the area where the hunters were currently camped.**

**Line Break**

**Zoe was leading a group of hunters out of the campsite and heading toward Camp Jupiter. Perseus had gone ahead, they had a plan to avoid the hunters from having to trek all the way there.**

**A young man jumped out of a shadow in front of the hunters. Every hunter with the exception of Zoe grabbed their bows and aimed for the young man. He was around 5 foot 10, with jet black hair, dark onyx colored eyes and wearing light Roman armor with a purple tee-shirt underneath.**

"Who is it?" Hermes asked. Some shrugged their shoulders and others ignored him.

**"Wait!" Zoe commanded to her sisters. They stopped, but did not take their aim away from the boy.**

**"Who are you, and what do you want,**_**Boy?**_**" Zoe snapped. She knew who it was but needed the other hunters to believe that she didn't.**

**"I am Nicholas, Son of Pluto. I come with a message from Lady Lupa." He said. The girls reluctantly lowered their bows.**

"That sounds like identity theft to me. Nicholas di Angelo, son of Hades, in Rome son of Pluto, I rest my case," Apollo said making Nico roll his eyes at him.

**"The attack on Camp Jupiter is happening sooner than expected, most likely tonight. Lady Lupa asked me to transport you to camp so you can have more time to prepare. She also apologizes for sending a male but I am the only child of Pluto at camp and no one else can shadow travel." He said calmly.**

"Nico he's trying to take your identity," Apollo joked and some people chuckled while Nico semi glared at Apollo.

**Zoe nodded, smiling slightly at the good act Perseus was putting on.**

**"Please join hands in a line. One of you will have to grab my hand so I can get us there." He continued.**

**The hunters looked at each other, none wanting to hold the boy's hand. Zoe waved them off, volunteering to do it since she was the lieutenant.**

**The hunters did as told and Perseus, or "Nicholas", grabbed Zoe's hand, squeezing it gently with a sly smile before he pulled the shadows to him and traveled the hunters to Camp Jupiter.**

**Once there, the boy pointed to a large tent near the cohort barracks, "That is where you will stay. Lady Lupa has assured you will not be disturbed. She requested I bring your leader to meet with her while the rest of you settle in and prepare."**

"Thank you," Artemis said smiling at Percy thankful to him for taking care of her girls.

**The hunters nodded and at Zoe's word made their way into their tent.**

**Perseus smiled at Zoe and grabbed her hand and shadow travelled them into his mother's home inside New Rome.**

**As soon as they got there, he glowed and transformed back into himself and then picked up Zoe in a hug, giving her a soft and tender kiss.**

**She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss they heard someone clear their throat next to them.**

"Thank the gods for Lupa," Apollo said. Percy didn't understand what Apollo was getting at and agreed with him.

**"Sorry to interrupt but we have much to discuss about the upcoming battle. Your make out session can wait until later." Lupa said with a mischievous smile on her face.**

**Zoe blushed and Perseus gave his mother a slight glare. The glare vanished when she glared back.**

"Ahh, the old wolf stare, gets me every time," Hermes said remembering Mercury getting the wolf glare once.

**"The Titan Army is marching to Camp Jupiter from Mount Othrys as we speak. How do you plan on fighting Perseus? The hunters will notice a new member in their mix and the campers will notice a new camper in their lines." Lupa asked confused.**

**Perseus smirked, "Father taught me a new trick. To the hunters I will look like a camper but to the campers I will look like a huntress. Once the battle is over I will disappear from view and return here."**

"That's smart," Athena said. And Percy nodded his head at her.

**Lupa smiled at her son. She was about to speak again the alarms sounded from the entrance of camp.**

**Lupa looked at Zoe and her son, "They're here."**

"Finished this chapter," Hades said.

"Who's next," Hades said.

Erebus took the book and said he'd read next.

While everyone else was talking Percy looked at Zoe expectantly.

"What?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"What exactly is your problem with me Zoe?" Percy asked getting irritated with her attitude.

"Hmm… I don't know maybe it's the fact that I can't calm you down anymore?" Zoe said getting louder with each word making the whole throne room get quiet.

"So your pissed that you can't control me?! Zoe I'm my own person. I have things to do and you can't always tell me how to feel and when to feel it." He shouted back at her.

"Daddy, stop it" Andromeda said to him and he picked her up nodded and went to sit by the other females in the room.

Zoe huffed and looked to Artemis for support but was surprised when Artemis shook her head with disapproval.

She turned around and crossed her arms and Erebus started reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter. **

"Perseus," Zoe called in an icy tone. Everyone in the room winced a bit because of the ice in her voice and they recognized that, that was the voice she used in the hunt towards males.

Percy looked at her but didn't say anything not wanting to upset the daughter that was slowly drifting off to sleep in his lap.

"Why are you doing this?" she said.

He was about to answer but he saw his daughter cradled up in his chest and her eyes drooping down closing. He bit his tongue and motioned for Erebus to start reading.

"Don't Erebus. Perseus don't you hear me talking to you? I asked you a question." Zoe shouted at him again making every female in the room glare at her, including her family and the huntresses.

Instead of answering he just whispered two words.

"I'm sorry," he said before he started to chant in an ancient language. Before anyone could question him, Chaos appeared and looked at Zoe before shaking his head and taking a seat beside Lupa and looking at his son with pride.

"I told you it'd come in handy," Chaos said to Percy.

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't want to but she was asking for it." Percy said.

"What did you do to me?!" Zoe shouted. She grew to her height as a primordial goddess before shrinking down and staying that way.

"He suspended your primordial powers, you're a mortal now," Chaos said looking at his daughter in law without any sympathy.

"Change me back," Zoe demanded before this time Zeus waved his hand and a lightning seal appeared over her mouth.

"What? It doesn't hurt her, it's just my symbol so its lightning designed," Zeus said.

Everyone nodded and Percy threw Zoe an apologetic glance before motioning for Erebus to read.

**Ch.11**

**The minute the alarms went off, Camp Jupiter sprang into a flurry of actions while Perseus, Zoe and Lupa were inside Lupa's home in the city of New Rome.**

**Perseus turned to Zoe, "Go. Help your sisters. They will need you leading them in battle."**

**He then gave her a quick but passionate kiss before she ran out the door to find the hunters.**

Percy formed a bubble and placed his sleeping daughter in the bed that appeared out of thin air. It was soundproof so that nothing would wake her up. He looked at Zoe to see her still struggling against the seal before passing out from exhaustion. He picked her up and put her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and even out cold everyone could see her face soften and looked at Percy with pity.

**Perseus turned to his mother, "For now I will find a shady spot to snipe monsters. When the battle gets intense I will enter the fray."**

**Lupa nodded, "I must gather my pack, we will attack from the outer edges of the battle."**

**Perseus gave his mother a hug before vanishing into a shadow and reappearing at the edge of the field of Mars. Just the name of this field made his blood boil and his thirst for vengeance grow. Monsters and Titans would be paying the price, at least for today.**

**He looked around to see Zoe and hunters taking positions in the archway of the entrance into New Rome. He saw a boy and a girl leading a small army to the edges of the battlefield. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes while the girl had long dark hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. He knew the boy was Jason Grace, Thalia's brother. He would have to make sure he made it through the battle; he would never forgive himself if Thalia never got to see her brother again.**

Jason smiled at his sister before she planted a childish kiss on his cheek. He playfully glared at her and she claimed that he was still her baby brother.

**The girl Perseus assumed was Jason's girlfriend and his fellow Praetor Reyna, a daughter of Bellona. He assumed she would be a good warrior. Despite her mother being a minor Roman War Goddess, his mother had told him she was a fierce warrior who could give most Olympians a run for their money on the battlefield.**

Reyna smiled at Percy for the compliment but he was too distracted to notice it.

**The Titan Army was approaching camp from the other side of the Field of Mars. In the lead were the Titans Perses and Krios. Both would be tough, but nothing Perseus couldn't handle. What worried him was the army of monsters behind them. At least five thousand strong made up of Cyclops, Hellhounds, Dracaena, Laistrygonian Giants, and a few drakons. A formidable force considering Camp Jupiter only has around 150 campers plus the 10 hunters.**

**This could be bad Perseus thought to himself.**

**When he looked back at the campers he saw a separate force marching up beside the campers. They were older, some as old as 40. Perseus smiled as he realized the retired Legionnaires were joining the fight to defend their city, like true Romans. They had a force of around 200 soldiers, more than doubling the forces of the camp. It made him proud to be a Roman.**

All the Romans, Lupa, and Chaos smiled him. The Romans' ego's inflated even more because the coolest Primordial god favored them more than the Greeks. Jason shook his head but remembered that this is the future and they don't know of the amends made to fight in the war.

**Although things still looked bleak, what everyone didn't know was that they had a Primordial God of Battle hidden off to the side, aching for real combat after thousands of years of training.**

**Perseus decided he needed to even out the odds and he had a plan.**

**As the armies closed in on each other he saw Perses step forward to address the Praetors.**

**He knew nothing useful would be said. He wanted to jump up and kill the Titan immediately but needed to stay hidden.**

**Then something happened that made him grin ear to ear.**

**An arrow flew out of the archways and lodged into the Titan's leg, dropping him to a knee.**

Everyone looked at Artemis than Percy wondering whom it was that shot the arrow.

**When Perseus looked at the archway he saw the love of his life with a smug smile on her face. She yelled down at the Titan, "Save your words Titan, we will not surrender the city to your army. This is Rome, we will fight to the last soldier." The Praetors looked shocked, but smiled and nodded their heads in agreement to her statement.**

Everyone's eyes widened at the fact that she had shot the first arrow of war and her willingness to fight for Rome.

**Perseus smiled. She truly was his perfect woman, beautiful, smart, tough, and thoroughly badass.**

**Perses on the other hand looked enraged. He turned back to his army and bellowed, "Tear this city to the ground! No survivors and no prisoners."**

**The monsters roared and charged.**

**Perseus decided to implement his plan to even the odds a little. He shadow traveled behind the monster army, where a drakon stood ready to charge once the battle began. Before the drakon noticed him, Perseus drew his pen, clicked the bottom which caused it to elongate into his beautiful bronze sword, and then he jumped on the drakon's back stabbing it through the top of its skull and into its brain.**

"Perce, you've gotta teach us how to fight like that," Apollo said while all the Olympians nodded in agreement.

**The drakon shuddered and began to dissolve into dust, only leaving skeletal remains. The kill was easy and it achieved what he wanted it to, around 300 hundred monsters were staring at him like he was a juicy demi-god meal served to them on a silver platter.**

**He smirked, if only they knew they just signed their death certificates.**

"They did," he smirked. He felt Zoe move in his lap and he froze time for everyone but his father.

"Can you help me?" he asked Chaos.

"With what?" Chaos asked his son.

"Erase this fight from her mind and everyone else's. Do us all a favor; we can live without the drama." Percy said.

Chaos nodded and chanted something and Percy chanted at the same time. Chaos erased everyone's memory and planted different ones and Percy took off the probation of Zoe's powers off of her. Percy resumed time and Zoe woke up and smiled lovingly at him.

**He clicked his sword back into a pen deciding it would be quicker with hunting knives and drew out two ten inch hunting knives made of Olympian Silver and jumped into the fray. Perseus was a blur, his graceful form swept from monster to monster, gliding through them as if he were in a gaseous state. His hunting blades ripped through monster flesh, spending no more than several milliseconds before he would be on to the next. Within minutes he stopped himself. He realized he had gotten carried away, slaying at least 500 hundred of the beasts and starting to draw attention to himself. He pulled a shadow to himself and vanished to the side of the Field of Mars behind a tree.**

Everyone chuckled as they imagined Percy getting carried away killing the monsters.

**Zoe stood in an archway with full view of the field of Mars. Her sisters were dumbfounded by her boldness where she fired an arrow through the Titan Perses leg before he could even address the Praetors of camp but she had just laughed. She was firing arrow after arrow into the midst of the monster army when the murmurs and whispers of her sisters drew her attention. She looked where they were pointing and smirked. There was a cloud of golden dust in the back of the monster army with a black blur moving through it, too fast for the eye to see clearly, increasing the size of the golden cloud. A minute later the blur vanished. When the dust settled her sisters gasped, a chunk of the monster army was gone, just a coating of golden dust remained on the ground. Zoe had to stifle a laugh thinking her love must have gotten carried away and quickly realized it, making a quick escape. She scanned the woods, searching for Perseus as she knew he would stay to the perimeter as long as he could.**

"You always had my back in battles and wars," Zoe said enjoying the feeling of Percy's hands running through her hair.

**A shadow caught her attention as in it she could barely make out pitch black arrows soaring from the outskirts of the woods faster than the blink of an eye tearing through the left flank of the army. Monsters were dropping faster than reinforcements could take their place.**

**She smiled and resumed her own aerial attack straight into the middle of the monsters forces. The Romans were battling bravely, holding their ground against the onslaught of forces being thrown at them. At least a quarter of the monsters had been killed already, with a big help from Perseus.**

The gods smiled at the thought of their kids fighting bravely, but frowned at the amount of their children that died.

**When she scanned the field again she saw a blonde haired boy with a purple cape battling the Titan Perses one-on-one. Usually she could care less that a boy was in a battle he would most likely lose. But she quickly realized that this was Thalia's brother Jason that Perseus had told her about. Perseus was still firing arrows at the monster's left flank, making a significant dent in that part of their army.**

**Zoe could not let the only blood family member of Thalia's die in battle before she got to even see him again. She turned and sprinted into the fortress from her spot in the archway and jumped into a shadow, reappearing ten yards behind the Titan Perses.**

Thalia smiled at Zoe and got a smile in return before she smiled at her brother.

**As she got there she saw Jason make a fatal mistake. As Perses fainted left and when the boy went to block, the Titan used his free hand to swat the boy's imperial gold gladious out of his hand. The Titan kicked the boy's legs out from under him before catching him in the face with a knee as he fell.**

**Jason fell to the ground unconscious. Perses raised his blade to impale the demi-god but was stopped by a silver arrow impaling the hand holding his sword. The sword clattered to the ground as the Titan roared in pain. He turned and came face to face with a very pissed off Zoe Nightshade.**

Jason smiled at her saying his thanks while Zeus changed to Jupiter who also thanked Zoe.

**Zoe stared at the Titan defiantly. She was nervous though. The Titan of Destruction stared at her with hatred in his eyes.**

**"Well, well , well. Looks like the little hunter girl decided to come and join the party. You will pay for the arrow you shot me with earlier. I was simply offering you puny demi-gods a chance to surrender and serve the Titan Lord Kronos. Now you will all die painfully before this day is over." Perses sneered at her.**

"Apparently not if we're still here," a Roman demigod shouted and murmurs of agreement were heard.

**Zoe stared back at the Titan for a moment before responding by firing an arrow straight at the Titan's head. Perses dodged and charged straight at her. Zoe unsheathed the two hunting knives on her belt and blocked the Titan's strike. She was forced back a few steps by the sheer power of the strike. She decided she would need every trick she had in this fight. She concentrated on slowing the Titan down with her powers over time and it worked slightly but it also tired her immensely. She realized using this ability on a Titan was far more difficult than on a demi-god.**

**What she gained by slowing the Titan down was lost in the effort it took her to do so. She tried to attack but was blocked by the Titan's blade. He struck at her again but she dodged it quickly. She knew her only advantage was her speed. She released the Titan from the time spell to regain the strength; she would need to be quick.**

She smiled at Artemis and said, "It was the time in hunt and the things I learned," making Artemis and the rest of the hunt smile at her.

**As the Titan charged again, he came barreling toward her with his blade raised above his head. She waited until the last second before rolling left and slicing the Titan's leg with her hunting knife. She drew a deep gash across his thigh which began to pour out golden ichor.**

**The Titan roared and turned to attack again. The speed of his strikes had increased vastly in his rage. Zoe was on the defensive, still meeting each strike of his sword with her hunting knives. She was tiring quickly though. The battle between her and the Titan was growing long and the power of his strikes was not diminishing.**

Artemis glanced worriedly at her friend but Zoe smiled at her.

**The Titan brought a powerful strike to her left and the blade of Zoe's knife snapped under the pressure. The strike drew a deep gash in her side and she stumbled back to put some distance between her and the Titan. But Perses wasted no time is attacking again. Before Zoe could ready herself, another strike came at her injured left side. As she blocked, her other knife was knocked away leaving her weaponless. She began to panic. The Titan raised his blade to strike her down.**

Now Artemis looked at Percy with a worried look and he nodded at her and she gave a small smile.

**Zoe thought of Perseus and a light bulb went off in her head. She grabbed her pendant and pulled revealing the beautiful hunting knife he had given her. The Titans sword bounced of the blade of the hunting knife. Her knife was clearly a powerful weapon. She tried to swipe at Perses but the Titan dodged easily. Zoe knew she was out of energy and would not last much longer. The Titan feinted to her injured left side and when Zoe went to block the Titan sent her flying with a powerful kick to the chest. She flew back several feet only to land in the soft slender hands of a girl.**

Everyone looked at Artemis who shrugged her shoulders as she was wondering if it was her too.

**When Zoe looked to see which of her sisters caught her, she saw a 15 year old girl with black hair, and black and silver eyes which where currently flaming orbs of rage. When her eyes connected with Zoe's the flames died down but Zoe could still feel the rage radiating off her. Zoe was exhausted, the efforts of the fight catching up with her.**

**"Perseus." She said tiredly yet relieved.**

Everyone shook their heads forgetting about the fact Percy wouldn't let anything happen to Zoe.

**"Rest my love. For touching you, this Titan does not get to go to Tartarus. I will make him fade." Came the girls caring and then deadly reply.**

"Does anyone else think it weird that Percy calls Zoe his love in a girl form?" Hermes said and while he said that some people laughed just now catching that.

**Zoe felt herself consumed by a shadow only to reappear in an archway alone above the Titan and Perseus.**

**Zoe was exhausted but she scanned the battlefield to see the monster army more than half destroyed and a large number of Roman forces still fought on. She checked the archways and counted the 9 hunters she brought and sighed with relief. She looked at the monsters again and saw they no longer had a left flank. She laughed softly at the thought of Perseus picking off a several hundred monsters alone one-by-one with his bow. She smiled; he really was the perfect man for her.**

She smiled at Percy and leaned up to kiss him.

**She turned her attention to below where she saw the form of a hunter flickering back and forth from a camper to a hunter. She assumed the hunters saw the camper and campers saw the hunter. Perseus walked toward the Titan of Destruction with a glare that made the Titan shrink back momentarily. She wasn't sure what Perses saw, but whatever it was, it was intimidating.**

Some of the Olympians eyed Percy warily but he just smiled back at them.

**Perseus walked up to the Titan with a blood thirst that needed to be quenched. He had seen Zoe battle the Titan for several minutes as he continued to fire arrows into the monster army, but his gaze never left Zoe. He watched with immense pride as she held her own until the very end against a powerful Titan. When he saw her get kicked, he knew this Titan would never walk the earth again. As he approached, the Titan seemed intimidated for a minute before drawing his sword again. He made sure Perses saw a hunter when he looked upon him. He wanted the Titan to know to never look at one the wrong way again, even if he never would, considering he had bought a one-way ticket to eternal punishment the void when he tried to kill Zoe.**

**Perseus thought about using his power over time to destroy the Titan but instead decided he wanted the thrash him with no other powers than his skills. When he reached to Titan he stopped and glared at him.**

**"For touching Zoe Nightshade, your punishment shall be worse than death." He said in a dead serious tone.**

"Protective much dad?" Thalia said snickering at Percy's red face.

**Perses looked at him and started laughing, "What? You, a little huntress, think you can defeat a Titan? I will be merciful and kill you quickly." He said chuckling.**

Artemis and the hunters growled and almost everyone slightly paled.

**Before he even finished chuckling two throwing knives were lodged in his shoulder. As he screamed, he looked at Perseus with hatred. But that quickly changed to fear when two Olympian Silver hunting knives appeared in his hands out of thin air.**

**Perseus decided the time for talking was over. He thirsted for the Titan's blood. He charged with lightning speed, slashing the Titan repeatedly, dozens of non-fatal wounds all over his torso, arms, and face before the Titan could defend himself. He kicked the Titan's legs out from under him, putting the Titan face down on the ground before driving his hunting knife through his shoulder, twisting it unmercifully. Perses screamed in agony only to be flipped over and have another hunting knife driven through the front of his shoulder. Perseus ripped the knife out only to put it back in the Titan's thigh, straight to the bone before snapping the blade, leaving it imbedded in Perses leg.**

**"What the hell are you?" Perses cried out through the pain.**

"Percy of course," Hermes said. Everyone chuckled and Artemis slapped him upside the head.

**"Your worst fucking nightmare." Came the cold response from what the Titan saw was a 15 year old girl.**

**Perseus then jumped up before mercilessly stomping his foot on the Titan's chest, snapping Perses sternum as he coughed up ichor.**

**Perseus kicked the Titan in the side before climbing on his chest with the small female frame he had at the moment and unloading several heavy handed blows to the Titan's face.**

**Perses face was nothing more than a swollen lump of flesh; ichor surrounded the ground area where the fight had begun as well as covered Perseus' body. Perseus's rage was finally quenched as he clicked a pen revealing Anaklusmos in all its glory.**

**The Titan groaned weakly from the ground. Perseus used the shadows to pull him to his feet. He snapped his fingers creating a vortex behind in incoherent Titan. Perseus stabbed his blade through the Titan's gut, pushing it through to the hilt and getting right in the Titan's face before quietly saying in a murderous tone, "No one touches her."**

There was a silent understanding that went through everyone in the throne room. Zoe wasn't to be touched or there'd be consequences.

**He ripped the blade out and kicked the Titan through the vortex which led directly to an eternity of the worst punishment imaginable.**

**Perseus clicked the sword back into a pen then looked up to see a dome of darkness around him. He sighed with relief; his father had made sure his spectacle was not seen, he had been too angry to think clearly. Then he looked to the archway and saw a window into the dome where Zoe stood frozen with wide eyes.**

**Perseus began to worry. He had never been in a rage like that before. Something had just snapped inside him when he saw Zoe kicked by the Titan. He pulled a shadow to him only to reappear 10 feet away from Zoe in his usual form.**

**She stared at him with wide eyes still. He felt sick. He had scared the love of his life away with his brutal attack. He dropped his head, upset he had let himself lose control.**

Zoe whispered something to Percy and he blushed, smiled, and nodded his head.

**A slender hand then touched his chin, bringing his gaze up to meet her eyes. He looked at her, staring into the eyes he found so beautiful, a dark black like volcanic rocks. She reached her arms around his neck and hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, still staring into his eyes. She pressed her forehead to his and whispered, "I love you more than can ever know. There is nothing you could do that could change that." She then pressed her lips to his softly at first then deepening as she poured all the love she could muster into it. Trying to show her love and appreciation for the depths he would go to protect her. When they broke apart he smiled at her, their foreheads pressed together again, completely oblivious to the battle outside. Nothing mattered outside the little archway they were in, nothing mattered but the two of them together at that moment.**

Aphrodite opened her mouth but before something came out, a motion picture of animals running past her mouth sealed it. Everyone looked at Artemis who was glaring daggers at Aphrodite.

**After a few more moments of just staring at each together, they broke apart. Once again Perseus smiled, the archway was blocked by a wall of darkness, shielding them from any prying eyes. He really did have the best father in the universe, creator or not.**

Chaos smiled and stretched his arm out and patted his son's back with pride clearly evident in his eyes.

**Perseus and Zoe looked out onto the Field of Mars. The Romans had their lines on opposite sides of the Monster army, forcing the monsters back into each other as the Romans worked with flawless military precision. Perseus scanned for the remaining Titan Krios. He saw the Titan surrounded by a pack of wolves, fending off their attacks. His mother was in her human form, hunting knives in hands as she worked with her pack to attack the Titan. Everything seemed to be going fine until a group of hellhounds bounded out of the woods and launched themselves at the pack of wolves, leaving his mother one-on-one with the Titan Krios.**

**As Perseus pulled a shadow to him and Zoe to aide his mother, he heard Zoe scream and saw a sight that made his blood turn ice cold. The Titan Krios had just stabbed his mother through the torso.**

**"MOM!" Perseus screamed.**

Percy scowled and the Romans shifted nervously thinking that they were hearing of the death of their patron.

**Line Break (sorry gotta have a little cliffhanger, you'll see next chapter. Just remember the story won't have a happy ending for everyone)**

**Thalia Grace was standing in front of the Empire State building in front of nearly 300 hundred demigods, and about 150 assorted satyrs, nymphs, and other nature spirits. Thalia stood in front of them all as they waited for instructions. She wasn't sure how she had been named the leader of the demigod forces but she accepted the role and stood tall in front as they all looked at her for guidance.**

"Taking action? You'd make a great huntress." Artemis said making Nico growl before Artemis' eyes widened than narrowed but backed off when he didn't back down. Thalia smiled and kissed her boyfriend and respectfully declined her offer.

**Thalia was worried though. Scouts had estimated the enemy army to be around 10,000 strong while they could muster less than 500 fighters to defend Olympus. The Ares cabin had refused to fight after a feud with the Apollo cabin but Thalia was pretty sure none wanted to do battle against their sister, traitor or not. Clarisse had been in the Ares cabin since she was barely 5 years old. She had been there to help raise and watch over her siblings for over a decade. Her siblings knew why she had betrayed Olympus, they had the worst father at camp, and that's saying something as most gods were terrible parents.**

All the Olympians except Artemis, Hera, and Hestia looked down shamefully and felt bad about being bad parents.

**Clarisse took more than half of her cabin mates along with her to the Titan Army, most of the older and more experienced children of Ares.**

**Thalia looked out over the crowd and began handing out assignments for the defense of the city. Moving throughout the city would be relatively easy considering every single mortal in the city was passed out asleep. Morpheus, one of the minor Gods to join the Titans, had managed to put them all to sleep so the Titans could march their army straight up to the empire state building.**

"Traitor!" Zeus yelled.

"If you think he's the only traitor then you're mistaken." Nyx grumbled. Chaos glared at her to keep quiet but some people looked around at each other, some with accusing glares.

**The Gods would not be coming to their aide as they were currently battling Typhon as he rampaged his way across the United States on his way to Olympus. Chiron has gone to gather the Party Ponies in an effort to strengthen the Olympus' defenses. Thalia did not know when he would return and just prayed it would be soon.**

"Those Party Ponies are awesome," Apollo said. He and Hermes high fived and both ended up with arrows in their knees.

**Just as Thalia was about to go around and check the status of the defenses, she saw an explosion near the Brooklyn Bridge. She quickly grabbed Luke who had "borrowed" a street bike from a sleeping guy outside the Empire State Building, and took off toward the bridge on the back of Luke's bike. When she arrived she saw a large force of monsters attempting to march across the bridge but was being assaulted by an aerial assault of arrows from the Apollo Cabin. They were slowing the monsters down but were starting to lose ground. Before Thalia could take out her bow to join them, a hunting horn rang out behind her. Forty hunters of Artemis were running up to the bridge from the inner city.**

Artemis and her hunters smirked at the fact that they had come to the rescue.

**As they reached her, one stepped forward, a hunter she recognized as Phoebe. She was a bigger girl, tall and well built, most likely a daughter of Ares.**

**"Where do want us?" She asked with a smile. The hunters all had vast amounts of respect for Thalia after she held the sky to help Artemis defeat Atlas and escape Mount Othrys.**

Thalia reached her hand up to feel the gray streak that she got in her hair from holding up the sky.

**"Reinforce the Apollo cabin with most of your hunters, but I need your ten best close quarter fighters to come with us to meet their army head on. Their numbers will be useless funneled in the bridge so we can hold them off as the archers continue to push them back." Thalia said.**

**Phoebe nodded and ran off to grab her fighters while Luke went to grab his cabin mates from the Hermes cabin to meet the army.**

Hermes looked at his son with pride and Luke smiled back.

**When the 10 hunters were assembled, Phoebe among them, and Luke along with 15 Hermes campers, they began to march toward the middle of the bridge. The monsters were being led by the Minotaur; he had about 200 monsters behind him, dwindling slowly from assault of the archers, a mix of gold and silver arrows raining down on them.**

**Thalia grabbed her canister of mace which promptly transformed into a deadly celestial bronze spear. When they were ten feet from the monsters, Thalia sprinted ahead and jumped head first into the monster army.**

"Brave but not smart, what if they found your Achilles spot," Athena said looking genuinely concerned.

**"Thalia!" She heard Luke yell thinking she was going to her death. No one knew she was invulnerable. Perseus told her to keep that information to herself in case they had a spy in their midst.**

**Seconds before she reached the monsters she smacked her bracelet, Aegis popping out into her hand. She threw it like a frisbee into a Laistrygonian Giant's throat, snapping its neck before it crumbled into dust. She took out a hunting knife wielding her spear in one hand and the knife in the other. Thalia was a literal whirlwind of death. Electricity coursed through her body, electrifying both her weapons. She would lunge at one monster stabbing with her spear while decapitating another as she stepped forward. Every weapon that touched her would harmlessly bounce off before the owner of that weapon's throat was slit with a slash of her hunting knife.**

"That's my girl," Percy said and you could feel the pride rolling off his body from all the way across the room.

"Thanks dad," she said smiling.

Everyone in the room was staring at Thalia in awe. She and Percy were alike, total death machines during war.

**She could vaguely hear the hunters and campers engaging the front of the monster lines while Thalia fought from the middle, slaying every beast that got within reach of her weapons. Her motions were fast and flawless. Despite being invulnerable she hardly needed the Curse of Achilles as barely a monster managed to touch her. She called down a massive bolt of lightning, incinerating two Cyclops before stabbing a third in the neck with her spear.**

**As she worked her way through the army she felt something behind her, as she turned to decapitate it she saw it was the huntress Phoebe, slicing monsters to pieces while standing back-to-back with Thalia. The two made their way back toward the front lines of the now depleted monster force. Thalia saw the Minotaur kill a Hermes camper with its battle axe before turning toward a young huntress who had become isolated from the group of demigods.**

"Like a dynamic duo," Thalia said.

"Phoebe is my favorite huntress to fight side by side, back to back with in battle," Thalia said.

Phoebe smiled and nodded her head to Thalia while Artemis smiled proudly.

**Thalia sheathed her hunting knife and retracted her spear before tugging on her pendant, her bow materialized in her hand. She fired two arrows into the Minotaur's back, causing it to forget the huntress and turn its attention to Thalia.**

**The monster stared at her with malice. The arrows didn't kill the Minotaur but they certainly did piss him off. The beast raised him battle axe and charged toward Thalia with a thunderous roar. Thalia's bow returned to her pendant and she whipped out her canister of mace. Her mace transformed back into her spear and she slapped her bracelet to reveal Aegis which had returned a while ago to her wrist. The terrifying shield popped into view causing the Minotaur to flinch slightly.**

"Thalia, you're one kick ass warrior," Hermes said and everyone agreed. She blushed at the praise and smiled.

**That was all the opportunity Thalia needed. She spun a 360 whipping her spear into the monster's legs, knocking them out from under him. As the beast landed face down on the pavement Thalia slammed Aegis into the back of his head, knocking him into unconsciousness before she used her spear to impale the monster through the back of the head, turning it to dust and sending its essence straight into the pit of Tartarus.**

**When she turned back around she saw the astonished looks of the Hermes cabin and group of huntresses. Phoebe though was grinning widely at her.**

As she was now. The two girls fist pumped and smiled deviously as Nico groaned. Everyone looked at him and he said, "When these girls team up together, it's never good for no one."

This caused the two girls to smile wider.

**"Damn girl, when milady told me you would make a great huntress I assumed you had some skill, but that was awesome. You slayed about half the monsters on the bridge in less than ten minutes!" She exclaimed excitedly.**

They high fived while everyone chuckled at the two and smiled.

**Thalia looked at the bridge and saw the army was decimated, a few straggler were trying to flee only to be struck down by golden or silver arrows.**

**Thalia turned back with a smirk, "Well guess they should stay the Hades out of my city."**

**Phoebe was about to respond but was interrupted by a satyr yelling from the end of the bridge leading to the inner city. When he got closer, Thalia saw it was Grover with a terrified look on his face.**

**"Thalia! Hyperion is in Central Park decimating tree nymphs, satyrs, and demigods. We need reinforcements now!" He cried.**

"Good for nothing Titan," Artemis growled. And people started to slowly inch away from her as she was starting to get pissed.

**Thalia nodded and turned to her Phoebe and Luke, "Take your people to the end of Central Park closest to the Empire State building. No matter what do not let him through, he cannot reach Olympus or all will be lost."**

**Phoebe nodded and rounded up her huntresses before taking off to the location Thalia told her.**

**Luke looked at Thalia, "What are you going to do? Your coming with us right?"**

**Thalia nodded, "Yes, but go ahead, I will catch up soon. I have an idea to help us. But I need your bike. Take your siblings there as fast as you can."**

**Luke looked skeptical but nodded after a glare from Thalia.**

"Thals, you can really be scary sometimes," Luke said and Nico nodded his head in agreement and Thalia smiled and said, "Good."

**After a stressful ride to Central Park, Thalia decided she was not a biker chick. But she did make it there in one piece. She saw fires and heard screaming coming from 100 yards ahead of her. She took out her bow and ran toward the commotion.**

**When she got there she saw Hyperion's body engulfed in flames as he killed satyrs, nymphs, and demigods mercilessly. She notched two arrows and fired them at Hyperion who did not notice as he set a Dryad's tree ablaze and watched her wither and die along with her tree.**

Grover bleated and stamped his hoof while crying in outrage of hearing how his fellow wildlife friends are dying.

**The arrows flew straight and true and imbedded themselves into the side of Hyperion's torso, causing him to stumble and lose some of the flames that had engulfed him. Thalia fired another volley of arrows before he could recover. Hyperion raised his sword to block them but a couple found their way into chinks in his armor.**

**As he recovered, Thalia continued to fire arrows from 20 yards away but Hyperion just sent a stream of fire at her, incinerating the arrows in the air before they could reach him. Thalia rolled to her right to avoid the flames, retracting her bow and replacing it with her spear mid-roll. She slapped her wrist, allowing Aegis to spring to life.**

"Be careful Thalia," Jason said.

**Hyperion was once again engulfed in flames as he slowly stalked toward Thalia who stared back at him defiantly without fear.**

**Without a word, Hyperion charged at her slicing his flaming sword in a downward arc trying to strike her down. Thalia blocked with her spear and used Aegis to shield herself from the flames. Hyperion struck again forcing her to use Aegis to block. This left Hyperion's injured side open which Thalia stabbed with her spear before backtracking a few yards to a safe distance as he grimaced in pain.**

**Thalia realized she would never get close enough to kill Hyperion while his body was consumed by flames.**

**She focused hard on a power of Zeus she was never that good with. She called upon the winds, bringing a gust of wind at Hyperion who laughed at her weak attempt.**

"You make up for it with everything else though," Jason said smiling at his sister.

**"Puny demigod, you have no chance to defeat a Titan, by night's end Olympus will be in ruins and Titans will once again rule this world. No daughter of Zeus could ever stand up to the might of a Titan." He said mockingly.**

Thalia growled and said, "I'm no daughter of Zeus, you son of a b-" she started before Hestia cut her off.

"Language young lady," Hestia scolded.

Thalia blushed with embarrassment and said, "Sorry Aunt Hestia,"

Nico started snickering at her until he received an elbow to his gut knocking the wind out of him.

**Thalia glared at the Titan. She did not like being called a daughter of Zeus. She noticed a large fountain of water behind him and started to formulate a plan, it had a low chance of success but it might give her a chance to kill the Titan of Light.**

**Thalia focused on the winds again. Putting all her strength and concentration into one gust of wind, Thalia focused on putting the wind behind the fountain. She felt a tug in her gut before a huge gust of wind blew the water from the fountain, dousing Hyperion and extinguishing his flames entirely.**

"Smart move Thalia, you're doing well," Athena said.

**Thalia knew she didn't have much time. As Hyperion was distracted Thalia lunged toward him, slamming Aegis into his knee, dropping him to his other knee. She shadow traveled behind him and raised her spear to the sky, calling upon a massive bolt of lightning that would have made Zeus jealous. The lightning hit her spear as she slammed it through the Titan's back, drawing a cry of agony from Hyperion.**

**She pulled out her spear as Hyperion convulsed on the ground, millions of volts of electricity still surging through his body. Hyperion rolled onto his back trying to recover, but it was pointless.**

"Did you kill him single-handedly?" Zeus asked her and she nodded her head. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and felt proud of her too as Percy's proud aura spread and got to them too.

**Thalia raised her spear above him ready to impale him and muttered quietly but loud enough for Hyperion to hear, "I am no daughter of Zeus; I am a daughter of Perseus"**

Percy smiled so much and so hard and had so much pride rolling off of him that a few people, immortal and mortal fainted.

**She then drove her spear straight into the Titan's chest impaling his heart, and sending his essence straight down to Tartarus.**

"It's done," Erebus said.

The book levitated and floated over to Chaos so that he could read the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

"Next chapter," Chaos said.

**"MOM!" Perseus screamed.**

**When Perseus saw his mother impaled by the sword of Krios he snapped. He grabbed Zoe's hand and appeared by his mother's side before Krios could even pull his sword out. His eyes were pitch black orbs of blazing fire.**

Some people scooted away at Percy while Lupa smiled a fanged smile at her son.

**He let go of Zoe and grabbed the Titan by the throat, lifting him a foot off the ground. Surrounding his body was an aura of darkness darker than the darkest black that radiated and pulsed around him. He ran forward still holding Krios by the throat and slammed the Titan against a tree. A hunting knife materialized in his hand which he stabbed through Krios' shoulder pinning him to the tree. Another knife appeared in his hand which he impaled into the Titan's other shoulder, pinning him more securely to the tree. He then froze the Titan in place so he wouldn't have to worry about him trying to escape. He turned around and created a wall of darkness to block anyone from seeing him.**

"Who wouldn't have seen a girl stabbing a Titan with a black aura surrounding her?" Apollo asked but Hermes shrugged his shoulders.

**He quickly turned to his mother and Zoe, the fire extinguished from his eyes and the angry aura surrounding him vanished. He ran to his mother's side to see her smiling weakly at him.**

**"You're going to be fine Mom. I will heal you, just relax." Perseus said quietly.**

"She can't die Percy, you'd just have to wait for her to reform," Artemis said.

Percy blushed before saying, "I know that. I just saw my mother get stabbed, that wouldn't be the first thing on my mind that she can't die, it would be to kill the son of a bitch who tried to kill her,"

**Lupa chuckled at her son, "I know that, I may be a minor Goddess but I'm still a Goddess. The worst he could do is killing me until I reformed."**

Percy blushed harder while everyone laughed at him.

**Zoe snickered at Lupa's words. Perseus glared at her which caused her to laugh harder.**

**Perseus took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. "Sorry, mother I sometimes forget that. You, father, and Zoe are the only people I had in my life for millennia, the thought of losing any of you gets to me."**

**Lupa smiled at her son, "I know Percy, and you've always been such a momma's boy." She said while pinching his cheek softly.**

At this, Chaos stopped reading to laugh at him and Percy just tried to hide in Zoe's hair.

**Zoe fell on her back from her kneeling position laughing.**

**Perseus' face turned bright red before he started to glare at his mother. "You know, if you want, I can let you die and wait for you to reform."**

**Lupa glared back at her son. "You can't scare me with a glare you inherited from me. Now heal my wound, it's not exactly painless."**

"Ha! You can't scare her with her own glare Perce," Hermes said laughing while Percy glared at him.

**Perseus smiled at his mother before putting his hands over her wound and sending a steady stream of silver and dark energy into it. When he stopped her wound was completely healed.**

**She slowly got up before pulling her son into a tight embrace. "You truly are what every mother in the world wishes for in a son. I love you Perseus."**

All the goddesses and demigoddesses in the room awed while Percy's form flickered and in his place, a shadow of him remained. The shadow talked and said, "Keep reading dad,"

**Perseus smiled back at her, before his eyes flashed with anger again. "He may not have been able to kill you permanently, but I can to him. And I will, rather painfully." Perseus said smiling evilly.**

**Lupa turned to Zoe and pulled her into a hug. "What you did to start the battle was priceless. You'll be a legend in New Rome for centuries." Lupa said with a laugh.**

The Romans nodded their heads in agreement making Zoe smile.

**Perseus grinned at Zoe.**

**Perseus turned serious. "You two need to get back to your hunters and legionnaires." He then smirked, "I need a little private time with Krios."**

Some people shivered as they didn't want to know what would happen to Krios, especially when he pissed of Percy which often meant pissing off Chaos.

**Lupa and Zoe both shivered at the evil tone in his voice. Zoe remembered what happened to Perses and knew Krios would not be returning from his private time with Perseus.**

**Zoe and Lupa were both swallowed by shadows and disappeared to different parts of New Rome.**

**Perseus turned to the frozen form of Krios; he waved his hand releasing him from the time spell.**

**"Who are you? Release me now. You are no match for a Titan." Krios yelled but fear was evident in his voice.**

"Always mouthy, even to the end," Zeus said, making everyone laugh.

**Perseus chuckled darkly, "Me? I am Perseus, Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness, and Time."**

**Krios' eyes widened. "You have no right to interfere; this is between the Olympians and Titans.**

**"Wrong again Krios, I may be the youngest son of Chaos but you just stabbed my mother." Perseus said. The last part he said menacingly.**

"Right. Percy, you can be scary sometimes." Jason said.

Percy smiled a bit and nodded his head.

**Krios began to panic; he struggled to free himself from the tree.**

**"Let me help you." Perseus said happily.**

**He grabbed one of the hunting knives twisting it slowly three hundred and sixty degrees before slowing pulling it out.**

Some people winced while Ares grinned. But this time, Nyx formed a shadow figure to do the action on Ares and he cried out in pain.

**Perseus was about continue torturing the Titan when he heard the voice of Thalia asking him for help.**

**Perseus sighed, "I guess today is your lucky day Krios, my daughter needs help so we will have to keep this quick. For touching my mother, your punishment shall be far worse than Tartarus. I believe my father wishes to see you, you just tried to kill a close friend of his."**

Chaos nodded his head and said, "Damn right, no one touches her."

His eyes widened and he blushed as did Lupa and Percy gave his parents winks causing them to glare at him.

**Krios nearly wet himself at the thought of Chaos.**

**Perseus snapped his fingers creating a vortex. He gave Krios an evil smile, "Good luck in the void. Don't worry, Perses is already there and I will be sure to visit you both**_**very**_**soon."**

A couple of people actually gulped and felt bad or sorry for the Titan, having to face an angry Primordial and his father, Chaos.

**With that Perseus stabbed Krios three times in the stomach with his hunting knife before blasting Krios through the vortex with a powerful shot of dark energy.**

**With that Perseus vanished into a shadow to find Zoe.**

**Line Break**

**Thalia brushed herself off after finishing off Hyperion. 'Hmm maybe Titans aren't so tough after all; that was rather easy' she mused to herself. She walked in the direction of the Empire State building only to stop in her tracks when she looked up.**

"Not so tough?!" Jason exclaimed.

"I almost got killed." He grumbled.

**Phoebe and Luke were staring at her with jaws dropped and eyes bigger than dinner plates. She was not looking forward to this conversation. She started thinking about excuses to explain how she shadow travelled but was drawing a blank when she reached them.**

"**H-H-How did you just do that?" Luke stuttered to her. Phoebe rolled her eyes at the son of Hermes, but she was quite curious herself.**

"Being the daughter of a Primordial," she said with pride as Percy smiled at her.

**Thalia decided to tell the truth, sort of.**

**"On the quest to save Lady Artemis, Zoe and I ran into a Primordial God who gave us the ability to shadow travel." She stated calmly, but inside her stomach was in a knot hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.**

**"What? Zoe can shadow travel? I'm going to have some words with that girl when I see her again, keeping secrets from her sisters." Phoebe growled.**

**Thalia almost busting out laughing when she thought of Phoebe's reaction to the fact that Zoe was engaged to the God and who she had been dating for thousands of years. She decided to help Zoe out since she had spilled one of her secrets. For the rest though, she was on her own.**

Zoe smiled at Phoebe who smiled back. Andromeda walked over to Phoebe and raised her hands so that Phoebe would hold her on her lap since she was too small to climb up.

**"The God made us swear to never tell anybody unless we were discovered. That's why I'm telling you right now and why I never told you Luke. I would have if I could. And Lady Artemis knows, Zoe refused to keep it from her and the God agreed. Although we swore to never tell his name, Artemis knows who he is but she swore to keep it a secret too."**

**Luke was still shocked but he nodded his head since he had no response.**

Luke looked at Nico with jealousy before he looked away and saw Annabeth. He just noticed how pretty she was, her curly blonde hair and her intense calculating eyes, and her flawless tanned skin. She did look like a California girl. When she looked at him, he blushed and looked away.

**Phoebe grinned though, much happier to know Zoe didn't keep it from her on purpose and that she at least told their mistress. She walked forward and gave Thalia a playful punch in the arm, only to grab her hand in pain.**

**"What the Hades? Your skin is as hard as a rock." She cried holding her hand.**

"Achilles curse," Dionysus said but everyone kept ignoring him.

**'What the fuck' Thalia thought to herself. More explanations were needed now. Oh well she thought, it was bound to be discovered eventually.**

**"Yea, I sort of took a dip in the Styx." She said innocently.**

**"What the Hades Thalia. It's like I don't even know you now. When did you do this?" Luke yelled looking very angry.**

Luke glanced at her before looking back at Annabeth, his attraction for her slowly growing

**Phoebe stood there with wide eyes, also waiting for an explanation.**

**"Ok, I think I need to explain some things to you two. But you must first swear on the River Styx to not repeat anything you've learned to anyone." She said to them.**

**Both looked at Thalia wearily at the thought of what they might learn, but gave in, they were both very curious. After they swore on the Styx they looked at Thalia expectantly.**

**"Ok so you know how Zoe and I met the Primordial God on our quest? Well he sort of became my Patron God and has been helping me get ready to defeat Kronos. He had me bathe in the Styx because Clarisse had to do the same before she could become the host for a Titan. Without him we would be screwed. I couldn't battle an invulnerable enemy hosting the essence of a Titan." She explained carefully, trying not to divulge too much information.**

"That's a lot to take in at once,"Annabeth said.

**Both Phoebe and Luke looked stunned, understandably.**

**"You have a Primordial God as a Patron?" Asked a shocked Phoebe.**

**"Yea, he is a really cool guy. He helped Zoe and I save Artemis. Even Artemis liked him, and that's saying something. He's done a lot for me since I met him and asked for nothing in return." Thalia added.**

**Luke looked pissed and turned around and stormed off toward the Empire State building.**

**Thalia was about to run after him but decided not to. Now was not the time for love and drama. She had too much to worry about to chase after a boy, even if he was her best friend.**

Luke looked at her offended to find her content in Nico's arms. To his surprise, he barely glared but he decided that when he summoned enough courage, he'd go sit by Annabeth, or maybe when they get up for a break he'd sit beside her.

**Phoebe was just staring at her, her expression was unreadable.**

**Thalia waved a hand in front of her face, shaking Phoebe out of her thoughts.**

**"Did you say Lady Artemis liked him?" She asked shocked.**

Artemis and some others laughed while Phoebe mocked glared at them.

**Thalia smirked, "Yes she does. Not in a way you might be thinking though. She knows he's not like most men of the world. I mean he's only been with one woman for his entire existence and never strayed once."**

Hera glared at Zeus and said, "He knows how to keep it in his pants,"

Zeus glared back at her and let his anger and pride get the best of him and said, "Well, maybe if you weren't such a bitter bitch, I'd actually love you!"

The whole room quieted down and a look a hurt, betrayal, and pain crossed Hera's face. Then it morphed to a look of anger and hatred.

Zeus didn't mean any of it but didn't say that to her because he didn't want to look weak.

Hera got up and said, "I want a divorce. I've had it with you," then moved to sit by Hestia, but not before throwing her ring at Zeus but it still came back on her finger. She looked at Percy for help and he nodded his head. He had a black aura around his hand and when he pulled the ring off and gave it to her, she threw it at Zeus' feet but this time it didn't return on her hand.

She looked at Percy thankfully.

A look of hurt passed through Zeus' face thinking that she was just mad and would come to her senses later or soon, but the words of a divorce just ringing and echoing in his head.

**Phoebe looked even more shocked. Eventually she recovered, "Well if milady, Zoe, and you approve then he may just be the first acceptable man on the planet." She said with a laugh.**

**Thalia grinned, "He really is. He's more of a father than Zeus has ever been. I would give my life for him and I know he would do the same for me.**

Zeus glared at Thalia before he remembered the blindness and looked away.

**Phoebe nodded.**

**"Well I see the way that Hermes boy looks at you but if it doesn't work out we could certainly use a hunter like you with us. Anyone who can take down a Titan that fast is more than worthy to fight with the hunters. She said changing the subject.**

"No, not the Hermes boy," Thalia said.

"But Hades' man," She said making Nico smile and kiss her.

**Thalia smiled, "I've considered it since I met Zoe, but it wasn't really an option with this prophecy hanging over my head. Then added with a laugh, "You know I think my Patron would love it."**

**Phoebe raised an eyebrow to her last statement.**

**Thalia smiled again, "What? Lady Artemis is one of the few Olympians he has any respect for, along with her hunters."**

**Phoebe grinned widely, "I think I might like this man and he would be the first."**

**Thalia nodded but smirked internally at the thought of Perseus being introduced as Zoe's future husband.**

Everyone laughed and even the hunters chuckled a little but Ares was still healing on the floor.

**The two walked back toward the Empire State Building talking animatedly about different random things and Thalia realized she liked this Phoebe girl a lot; she was very similar to her. Their talk was cut short as they heard the sounds of battle near the Empire State Building. They both sprinted there only to find a small army of monsters battling the demigods. But the problem wasn't the army, it was the Lydian Drakon.**

Again the two girls high fived and everyone groaned.

**Only a child of Ares can kill a Lydian Drakon, Thalia thought to herself.**

**Thalia turned to Phoebe, "Phoebe, who is your godly parent?**

**"Enyo. Why?" She asked confused.**

"We're sisters but from different counterparts," Reyna said.

"How?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Bellona's Greek form is Enyo," Reyna said.

Phoebe's eyes widened before she smiled.

**"Shit, a Lydian Drakon can only be killed by a child of Ares. They know none of the Ares campers would fight against their siblings, especially against Clarisse." Thalia cursed. "Are there any children of Ares in the hunters?" She asked hopefully.**

**Phoebe's face fell. "No we only had one, but she died about a year ago in battle at the fight at Camp Half-Blood near the Labyrinth."**

**Thalia panicked. This drakon couldn't be killed by any of them. She only knew of one person that could actually do it and it was the last person she would ever want to ask for something like this.**

**Perseus.**

"But he's not a son of Ares, he's a son of Chaos," Apollo said confused.

Percy, Chaos, and Lupa looked at Apollo with gratitude and everyone else smiled.

**She grabbed her pendant and prayed to him for help. She ran down the road and into an alley to get alone where she could focus on their conversation in private.**

**She felt his presence enter mind. 'What is it Thalia? Are you okay?' She heard in her head.**

**Her stomach knotted up. 'I am for now but we have a problem. Kronos sent a Lydian Drakon to attack us.'**

**Perseus was silent for a moment until he realized what this meant. Thalia could feel the anger flood his mind. She winced, it was painful for her.**

**'Then send a child of Ares to kill it.' He growled back.**

"You can't talk to her like that," Zoe said glaring at Percy.

"I thought she was calling me a son of _him_." Percy snarled and Zoe didn't say anything because she knew how he felt about Ares.

**Thalia's eyes were tearing up. She knew how he felt about being called a child of Ares. It was like when people called her a daughter of Zeus, but even worse. 'We don't have any. They won't fight against their siblings and most joined the Titans with Clarisse. The hunters don't have any.' She replied timidly.**

Zeus looked offended but didn't say anything.

**Thalia was crying at this point. She figured he would probably hate her now; she had just called him a son of Ares.**

**She waited for his response.**

**Line Break**

**Perseus heard Thalia's plea for help. He disappeared to find Zoe. He had to make sure the battle for New Rome was going ok.**

**When he appeared in an archway alone he was shocked, the army was decimated. The legionnaires were tending to the wounded and making shrouds for the dead. They had won but with casualties. He sighed with relief when he saw Jason and Reyna taking care of an injured veteran legionnaire.**

**Perseus had to find Zoe and get to Thalia if she needed help. He saw Zoe in the archway with the hunters, all of them had survived thankfully.**

All the hunters looked gratefully at Percy who smiled at them back.

**He morphed into the image of Nicholas, son of Pluto and shadow traveled to the hunters.**

**They glared at him a little but were mostly happy they had won. He addressed Zoe quickly. "Excuse me, Lady Lupa requests your presence immediately Zoe. She says it is urgent."**

**Zoe looked worried. She nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled a shadow to them and reappeared in his mother's house. She wasn't home.**

**He sought out his mother's mind and asked her to come to her home immediately.**

"How come we can't do that?" Aphrodite whined.

**The Mother of Rome appeared seconds later in a flash of light and a look of concern on her face.**

**Perseus held up his hand, silencing both his mother and Zoe so he could speak to Thalia.**

**When he entered her mind he asked, 'What is it Thalia? Are you okay?'**

**He could feel her nervousness but she eventually responded, 'I am for now but we have a problem. Kronos sent a Lydian Drakon to attack us.'**

**Perseus was confused why a Drakon was much of a problem, surely they could handle it.**

"Oh no, I remember this. I thought he hated me. The one person close enough to my father hated me." Thalia whispered into Nico's shoulder, but he just held her tighter drawing shapes into her back.

**Then it hit him. It was a Lydian Drakon. His eyes burst into infernos of pitch black flame. How dare she consider him a child of Ares? He walked towards the door to the bathroom to clear his head, when he reached for the door it exploded off its hinges and shattered all over his mother's bathroom. His aura was pulsing with raw energy.**

Thalia squeezed her eyes shut and Percy glared at the floor.

**"What's wrong Percy?" He heard Zoe call over to him nervously.**

**At her voice he calmed, a little. But he didn't respond to Zoe.**

**'Then send a child of Ares to kill it.' He growled back to Thalia finally.**

**She hesitated and he knew he wasn't going to like what she said.**

**When she responded though he paused, he could tell she was crying, 'We don't have any. They won't fight against their siblings and most joined the Titans with Clarisse. The hunters don't have any.'**

A tear slipped past Thalia's eyes and Percy hated himself for making his daughter cry.

**He was still fuming but not at Thalia, he knew how much it hurt her to ask him this. No his rage was at Ares. He couldn't wait to get his revenge. But right now he knew who would pay the price, the Lydian Drakon. They want a child of Ares, but they'll get a son of Chaos.**

**'Damn right they will.' He heard his father in his head. His father's voice calmed him too. But the Drakon would still pay terribly.**

Ares cowered into his throne at the thought of Percy getting his revenge. Chaos and Percy air fisted bumped and Zoe gave him a slap upside the head.

**'Thalia, I'm sorry. I am not mad at you. Zoe and I will be there in a moment, stay where you are and stay alone.' He told her.**

**'O-O-Okay' came her shaky reply. It hurt him to hear her so upset. He would need to fix it when he got there.**

**He turned to Zoe and his mother who were looking at him apprehensively.**

**"Sorry, I got agitated." He told them.**

**His mother snorted, "Just a bit. Now fix my damn door."**

**Perseus grinned a big fanged smile at his mother. He snapped his fingers and the door repaired itself in a flash.**

Now Apollo pouted about not being able to do that while Percy smirked.

**"Percy, what happened?" Zoe asked.**

**"We need to go to New York. They're being attacked by a Lydian Drakon. They have no war god children." He stated devoid of emotion.**

**Lupa's eyes widened and she snatched her son in a tight hug. "You have to save your little girl no matter what. I know you will, I love you Perseus."**

**Lupa flashed out, upset about her son being called a son of Ares.**

Lupa preferred to think that she and Chaos got it on, rather than being raped by Ares. After all, Chaos was a handso-. Lupa stopped her train of thought and focused on the story.

**Realization finally dawned on Zoe and she launched herself at Perseus. He just held her, feeling his anger recede quickly. She could feel it too, she was happy she had that effect on him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I love you. You are Perseus, son of Lupa and Chaos. No Drakon can defeat a son of Chaos. But we need to help Thalia."**

Chaos, Lupa and Percy smiled at her and she smiled back.

**Perseus smiled at her, "I love you too. Now let's go save my daughter."**

**Zoe grinned, "Our daughter after you kick your sister's ass."**

**Perseus' smile widened, "I like the sound of that even more." He leaned forward and kissed her as he pulled a shadow over them, reappearing ten feet from a crying Thalia.**

Percy frowned again at making her cry and gave Thalia a hug and saying sorry.

**Perseus sprinted toward her and wrapped her in a tight hug, pulling her off her feet.**

**"Thalia, I am so sorry. I wasn't mad at you, at all. It just brought up a lot of emotions I wasn't ready for. But I was never angry with you I promise." He tried to explain to her.**

**She nodded but the tears didn't stop yet. Zoe walked up and pulled her into a hug.**

**"Thalia, just like you hate Zeus and Perseus is your real father. Perseus hates Ares even more and Chaos is his father. It's was just painful for him to think himself as a son or Ares." She whispered to her soothingly.**

Zeus frowned even more. 'She hates me?' He thought.

**Thalia slowly calmed down. She looked at Perseus with a sad and guilty look, "I'm sorry for asking you to do this. I just didn't know who else to ask. I know you are Chaos' son, it's just that the other demigods and hunters are holding it off as best they can but no one can kill it."**

**Perseus pulled her into another hug, rubbing circles in her back. "Thalia, you are my daughter and no matter what I will always come to you when you need me. I love you and nothing will change that, ever."**

**Thalia nodded and smiled, relieved that she wasn't losing the only person she considered family.**

Percy and Zoe smiled at her again, reassuring her that they were there for her whenever she needed them.

**Perseus smiled at both his girls, "Now grab your popcorn. You're about to see a show."**

**Perseus glowed until he looked like a younger version of himself. He looked about fifteen with jet black hair and pulsing black and silver eyes.**

**He winked at the girls as they were both engulfed by shadows and reappeared in the balcony of an apartment overlooking the battle between the demigods and the Drakon. They watched the demigods and hunters try to hold the Drakon at bay while fighting off a group of monsters, but they were losing the battle.**

**Suddenly there was a flash of light and two boxes of popcorn and two seats appeared out of midair. They both chuckled at the playfulness of Perseus, even in a situation like this.**

The room erupted into laughter at the thought of two girls eating popcorn on a roof in the middle of a war.

**Suddenly they saw Perseus sprint in from a side street cutting the drakon off before it could attack a pair of hunters who were firing arrows at it.**

**The hunters yelled at him for blocking their line of fire, but were ignored. Perseus had a score to settle.**

**The Drakon lunged at him, snapping its jaws, trying to latch on to his arm. He didn't dodge. Instead he moved slightly to the side and delivered a powerful punch to the side of the beasts head. The Drakon stumbled and lost its balance momentarily, falling on its side.**

"Damn, you must be able to pack one hell of a punch," Hermes said.

Percy smiled and nodded.

**The demigods and hunters gasped. No one was that strong.**

**As the monster tried to regain its footing, Perseus slowed time for the Drakon, allowing him to run up and jump onto the beasts back.**

**Everyone winced, assuming the boy would be thrown from the monster. Instead he just climbed up its back and onto its head where he pulled out a pen. He didn't click it, but instead drove it into one of the beast's eyes in pen form. Perseus released the time spell on the monster and it bucked him off. He went flying through the air only to disappear into a shadow and reappear 10 feet in front of the Drakon, smiling.**

**He clicked his pen and it transformed into a celestial bronze sword, Anaklusmos. The Drakon tried to spit poison at Perseus but as it reached him, a shadow appeared in front of him and the poison went through the shadow while another shadow appeared in front of the Drakon. The poison went flying from the shadow and into both the beast's injured and good eye, effectively blinding it.**

"That's smart, that's so cool," Annabeth said.

"Thanks," Percy said to her smiling.

**The Drakon jumped into the air to escape, its wings flapping wildly but as it got into the air it was pulled down by shadows, slamming it into the pavement.**

**The shadow held the Drakon down and Perseus casually strolled up to it, twirling his sword as he walked. When he reached the Drakon he jumped on its back again, walking calmly up its back, still twirling his sword.**

**When he reached the head he stopped. He looked into the monster army ranks, towards a chariot in the back, staring straight into the golden eyes of Clarisse who was watching from a distance.**

**Perseus' eyes flashed bright gold while staring at Clarisse and Clarisse's eyes flickered gold and red for a second before settling on red. He spoke loudly, so everyone could hear him, but he was clearly only talking to her.**

**"There is still time to do what is right. You will know when the time comes. I will be seeing you soon, sister."**

The whole room was quiet before a vortex opened and out stepped a Clarisse.

"Get her! She's a traitor!" Zeus yelled.

Everyone else actually stopped to notice that she had identical eyes to Percy instead of like Ares'.

But the only people who attacked were Zeus, Ares, and Dionysus.

Percy got engulfed in a black aura as he flicked his wrist and sent all three flying against the wall. They crumpled and remained motionless heaps on the floor.

"She made a mistake, if you listen and wait, you'll find out," Percy said, eyes glowing with power.

"Hey Aunt Claire," Thalia said from where she was sitting by Nico.

Clarisse just smiled and nodded her head to Thalia and Percy.

**Clarisse stared at him in shock as he raised his blade and drove it into the skull of the Drakon which shuddered and then dissolved into golden dust, leaving Perseus standing on the skeletal remains, still staring intently at Clarisse. He nodded at her and vanished into a shadow.**

**Everyone stood shocked at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them. Both demigod and monster alike was absolutely flabbergasted.**

**Clarisse's eyes flickered back to gold and sneer appeared on her face, Kronos had regained control.**

Clarisse closed her eyes and Percy summoned his iPad and gave it to her so she could do something else during this part of the story.

**He yelled the order to charge the demigods, leading to a monstrous roar and a huge force of monsters and traitorous demigods reinforcing the smaller group in front of the Olympian defenses.**

**Thalia came running out of the Empire State Building where she had just shadow travelled to after Perseus and Zoe left back to New Rome to get the remaining hunters to bring them to New York. She was relieved her brother had survived the attack on Camp Jupiter and they had defeated the army along with two Titans.**

**As she saw Phoebe and the hunters she ran up and joined them.**

**"Who the hell was that guy?" Phoebe asked her.**

**Thalia shrugged, "Who are you talking about?"**

"She's a much better actress than you Perce," Apollo said making Percy scowl and Thalia smile and stick out her tongue at her dad.

**Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her. "The one who appeared right after you ran off and killed the Drakon like it was the easiest thing in the world.**

**Thalia sighed, "That was a friend of mine. I will explain if we defeat Kronos and are still alive, I swear."**

**Phoebe stared at her, "Okay, I will hold you to that. I trust you so I won't press the matter but later I want some answers. That was the most powerful demigod I've ever seen and I've been alive for over a millennium. If he even was a demigod."**

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Did you just compliment a male?" Hermes asked making Phoebe scowl.

**Thalia nodded. "I will. Now we need to hold this army off, we lose this war if they get to Olympus."**

**Phoebe nodded and took out her bow. Thalia did the same. They both were shocked at the size of the force being sent at them. At least 1,000 monsters and demigods were marching towards the Empire State Building.**

**Thalia knew ten more hunters were not going to make a difference. She just hoped Perseus would be able to do something to even the odds when he got back.**

**Line Break**

**Perseus and Zoe appeared out of a shadow inside Lupa's home in New Rome. Lupa had returned home a moment earlier with a look of worry on her face. Her face lit up when she saw the two drop in.**

"Of course, they're Rome's saviors." Lupa said smiling.

**Perseus smiled at his mother. "We are taking the hunters to New York. They need all the help they can get." He told her.**

**Lupa's face darkened immediately. "They aren't the only ones. The Olympians are losing. They can't stop Typhon. He is into Pennsylvania and will reach New York by early evening tonight."**

**"Shit." Perseus cursed. "How are they losing so badly?" He asked.**

**"He would already be in New York if not for Diana and Neptune. The two of them are the only two still fighting. Everyone else has been knocked out of the sky by the storm giant. Lupa finished sadly.**

The hunters and demigods cheered for the two remaining gods while Zeus scowled.

**She looked to see her son's reaction. After a minute he sighed heavily, "I will help them after I bring the hunters to New York. I was hoping Diana would be able to make the difference but the Gods are weaker than I thought. They need Pluto but Jupiter is too stubborn and prideful to ask and without him they cannot win." Perseus stated.**

**"What do you mean you hoped Artemis would make the difference?" Zoe asked confused.**

**Perseus smirked a little, "I may have blessed her symbol of power when I came to get you before we picked up Thalia. She is now about as powerful and Poseidon and her bow packs one Hades of a punch." He said slyly.**

**"Why did you bless her bow?" Zoe and Lupa asked in unison.**

"Because I'm one of his favorite goddesses," Artemis said with a smirk.

**He smiled, "Because she needed it to stand a chance against Typhon, and because she is one of my mother's best friends and basically the mother to my fiancé. I wanted her to be better protected."**

**Zoe and Lupa smiled at him with gratefulness.**

**"This discussion can wait though. I must get there before it is too late. Zoe, gather the hunters. Tell them Nicholas is dropping them off in New York under orders from Lupa. Then I will help the Gods and hopefully be able to come back to New York soon enough to help you."**

**Zoe nodded and kissed him before going to gather the hunters.**

**Lupa turned to her son, "How will you aide the Gods without being noticed?"**

**Perseus gave a small smile, "Father warned me I would mostly likely be revealed shortly after the defeat of Kronos, so I will do my best to shield myself from their view but if they see me a little early then oh well."**

Percy gave Chaos the innocent look and he chuckled and shook his head.

**Lupa nodded, hugged her son and whispered, "You make me very proud of the man you have become. A mother could not dream of a better son than you. I love you Perseus. Please be careful."**

**Perseus smiled and kissed him mother on the cheek before heading off to meet the hunters.**

**After dropping off the hunters in New York as Nicholas, who the hunters believed thought was just giving them a ride, he was engulfed in a shadow that dropped him off in Artemis' chariot.**

**"Hello milady, need a hand?" He said cheekily, which caused Artemis to nearly fall out of her chariot in shock.**

Artemis glared at him while people tried and failed to hold in their laughter.

**"Gods Perseus, what are you doing here?" She asked as she recovered from her near heart attack.**

**"I was bored, wanted to see if you wanted to chat…. Okay just kidding, I'm here to help." He told her after he got a glare.**

"Always giving me threatening looks," Percy pouted.

**"What if the other Gods see you?" She asked.**

**"My time to be revealed draws close, and you need the help with only you and Poseidon still in the battle." He said seriously.**

**She grinned a bit as she fired two red aura arrows at Typhon, making him stumble a bit.**

**"Yes, your blessing and Poseidon's power is the only reason Olympus isn't destroyed yet." She said gratefully.**

**"I only aided you a little bit. You are the one holding Typhon at bay." He said.**

"He's too modest," Aphrodite thought.

**"Well we need to get to work; we are only 30 minutes outside New York and if he's not stopped all of New York will be destroyed, along with everyone in it." She stated grimly.**

**Perseus nodded and set to work. His bow materialized in his hand and he began firing red arrows into Typhon's chest. Each would make him pause momentarily but otherwise have no effect. Perseus was not at his full power. The day full of battling and traveling was taking a toll. Regardless he and Artemis continued their assault for another fifteen minutes working together to slow Typhon. Poseidon's chariot came up beside them while he fired energy blasts from his trident. When he caught sight of Perseus he froze in shock and was almost knocked out of the sky by a swat if Typhon's hand.**

"I almost got knocked out," Poseidon said still smiling and shaking his head.

**"Who the Hades are you?" He yelled at Perseus.**

**"A friend of Artemis', and I'm here to help you take this big bastard down. I promise you will know who I am by the end of the night Lord Poseidon." Was his polite response.**

**Poseidon looked shocked. Both by Perseus' aura of power but also because he said he was Artemis' friend, which she had nodded in agreement to.**

**"Well it's good to have you then. Any ideas, we're less than 10 minutes from New York City. We are nearly out of time." Poseidon yelled over.**

**Perseus thought for a moment. An idea sprung into his mind that would probably work but he would most likely pass out from exhaustion afterword. He turned to Artemis.**

**"I have an idea. It's dangerous and difficult but it may work if we can get Poseidon to convince him. But I will mostly likely pass out afterword. If I do can you get me somewhere safe, away from the other Gods? I should only need about an hour to recover."**

"So, you knew the consequences but you did it anyway?" Zoe said.

He just kissed her and smiled.

**Artemis thought about it and nodded. "Yes, now what's your plan?"**

**After he explained the plan Artemis looked thoughtful then nodded. They told Poseidon who agreed after the shock of what the man said he could do wore off. He also agreed to not mention him to other Gods since he said he would make an appearance later in the evening. They began to get in position, less than 5 minutes from the border of New York City and the Hudson River.**

**Line Break**

**Thalia watched as the Titan army approached the Empire State Building. The campers and hunters had formed a defensive barrier about the size of a city block around the entrance to the Empire State Building. As the army neared Thalia heard a familiar voice yelling to her. It was Zoe, followed by 9 hunters, but no Perseus anywhere to be seen. When Zoe reached where Phoebe and Thalia were standing she hugged them both. She paled when she saw size of the Titan Army, and pulled Thalia aside; Phoebe followed.**

**"Where is he? We can't hold long." Thalia asked Zoe. Phoebe looked her strangely, but ignored.**

**"He is with Artemis. The Gods are losing, only Artemis and Poseidon remain in the fight. All other Gods have been defeated by Typhon and are out of the fight." Zoe said worriedly.**

The gods paled and looked at one another in worry.

**"They will be fine. He will be enough to defeat Typhon with Poseidon and Artemis. I've never seen him fail anything yet, we have to have faith in him." Thalia replied.**

**Zoe didn't look convinced, but nodded her head. They turned to walk back when Phoebe stopped Zoe. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I want answers later."**

**Zoe nodded. And the three went back to the front lines.**

**A golden chariot was riding through a parted section of the Titan Army.**

**It was Kronos. Clarisse stared at them with golden eyes.**

A few people's eyes drifted off to Clarisse before a growl from Percy made them look away.

**"Step away and I will give you a head start before my army hunts you down and kills you." Kronos yelled mockingly.**

**Thalia stepped forward with her spear and Aegis in hand. "Over my dead body Titan." She growled back.**

**Kronos laughed. "If that is your wish, I shall gladly grant it."**

**Before Kronos could do anything else, a horn sounded in the distance. It was similar to the hunters but different. They could hear the whooping and laughing that sounded like college frat guys yelling back and forth.**

**"The party ponies!" Thalia yelled excitedly.**

**An excited murmur passed then the defenders of Olympus.**

Apollo and Hermes starting talking about hanging out with the ponies and an arrow flew passed their heads.

**Before anyone could say a word, Kronos' scythe appeared his hand. He slammed it to the ground and the demi-gods were blown back from the Empire State Building, except Thalia, Phoebe and Zoe. They were thrown towards it. Kronos stepped forward and slammed it again. A barrier formed around the building, sealing everyone out and Zoe, Thalia, and Phoebe inside with Kronos.**

**"We must get to the throne room." Thalia whispered to them. Zoe and Phoebe nodded.**

**They sprinted into the elevator before Kronos had a chance to walk into the building.**

**After the long elevator ride, they ran through the deserted streets of Olympus before throwing the throne room doors open.**

**Inside was deserted other than a small 8 year old girl who was poking at the coals in the hearth which smoldered weakly. They approached her slowly and bowed.**

Hestia smiled at the girls.

**"Lady Hestia." They said in unison. The little girl smiled warmly at them all before turning to Thalia.**

**"Your moment is coming young one. You must be ready." She said calmly.**

**Thalia nodded, "I am ready my lady."**

**Hestia stared at her for a minute, studying her with eyes that were warm red flames that put Thalia at ease.**

**"You must remember what he told you the day you met all those years ago. You were the right person because of the choices you would make. You would do well to remember the words he spoke and the words he did not. They are critical to your decision and therefore critical to everyone's survival." She stated kindly but also seriously.**

**Thalia was confused. Before she could ask what she meant Hestia interrupted her, "My father approaches, remember the words child, they are the key to your victory."**

"What is she talking about?" Zeus asked but got shushed so he just sulked in his throne.

**Hestia vanished in a flash of flames.**

**Before anyone of the three girls could say anything the throne room door swung open and in walked Kronos, golden eyes shining out of Clarisse's face.**

**"Well, well, well. This is the mighty force the Olympians have sent to defend their thrones. They should have just surrendered before the war started if this is what they can muster." Kronos laughed.**

All the gods except Artemis and Poseidon looked down while the two smirked triumphantly.

**Zoe and Phoebe had their bows drawn with arrows notched and Thalia had Aegis in on hand and her spear in the other, all three waiting to attack.**

**Kronos laughed loudly at the girls. "That is quite unnecessary girls. I am not going to destroy Olympus. The Gods have failed. All have been defeated but two. Typhon is about to enter the city as we speak, killing everyone inside including you three. In fact, let's watch your death approach shall we?" Kronos mocked. He waved his hand and a golden mist appeared showing a huge storm that if you looked closely you could make out the shape of Typhon in the middle of it. Two chariots circled around his head, one silver and one sea green, but they weren't attacking. They seemed to be waiting.**

"Waiting?! For what?" Ares shouted before Nyx personally took care of him.

**Line Break**

**Poseidon and Artemis circled their chariots around the monster storm giant, praying their final efforts will work. Poseidon's chariot suddenly slowed in front of Typhon's face unleashing a massive energy blast from his trident causing Typhon to slow. While that happened, Artemis and Perseus dove downward, escaping the monsters sight for the moment. Artemis slowed her chariot in front of Typhon's knees where both Perseus and she drew the bows and launched a volley of red arrows. Dozens pelted the monsters knees with thunderous force before they finally began to buckle. Poseidon had slipped behind Typhon during the attack, unleashing blasts from his trident into the back of Typhon's knees. The monster started to stumble as he stepped into the Hudson River.**

The demigods and gods listened on how Artemis, Poseidon and Percy defeated Typhon.

**Perseus closed his eyes in concentration pulling incredible amounts of shadows to him before sending them around the legs of the storm giant. Perseus could feel his energy dwindling as more and more shadows wrapped Typhon from the bottom of his legs to his waist.**

**Perseus staggered a bit in the chariot before Artemis caught him so he would not fall out. Once he stood sturdy Artemis flew her chariot upward while Perseus pelted the giant's body with arrows. When they reached his head Perseus began to concentrate, slowing time immensely for the storm giant as Poseidon flew upward next to Artemis. He launched trident, heaving it into the neck of Typhon and impaling him deeply. The giant made a sluggish swipe at Poseidon but missed while Perseus jumped from Artemis' chariot to Poseidon's. Perseus released his hold on time and called upon more shadows wrapping them around the monster's arms pinning them to his chest. Artemis continued firing arrows at the giant's legs and stomach trying to weaken him as Perseus and Poseidon worked from above.**

Percy muttered something about 'hard work' and 'black out' before Zoe whispered something in his ear making him smile.

**Poseidon summoned a massive wave of water, knocking the giant's legs out from under him. With both his legs and arms handcuffed by shadows Typhon began to fall toward the beach below. Before he reached the ground, a massive crack in the earth opened. Hades stood there, calling upon even more shadows to restrain Typhon.**

**Typhon fell downward, straight into the crack in the earth where Hades had created a tunnel leading to the deepest part of Tartarus where his new prison awaited.**

**Perseus felt him vision darkening as his energy was completely spent from the daylong battle and now the efforts to defeat a monster not even all of the Olympians together could defeat.**

"We could so defeat Typhon," Zeus croaked from the floor where he finally got up from.

**As his vision darkened he felt himself lifted in Poseidon's arms and saw a few more chariots heading towards them from different directions. Poseidon quietly said, "You have saved Olympus my friend. I will hide you somewhere safe until you are ready to return." Before he felt himself dissolve into a sea breeze and allow the darkness to overtake him.**

**Line Break**

**"No! NO!" Kronos yelled as he watched Typhon be defeated and subdued by two of his sons, his granddaughter, and someone he didn't recognize at all.**

**"It's over Kronos. The Gods are on their way here as we speak." Thalia said defiantly.**

**"It's not nearly over daughter of Zeus. It's only just begun. I will destroy each throne myself." Kronos yelled.**

"It's daughter of Percy. Get it fucking right," Thalia growled.

**Thalia step forward and struck at Kronos with her spear. He blocked with his scythe. He tried to strike back but two arrows hit him in the chest. They bounced off him but did make him stumble a bit.**

**"Ahh the little hunters want to play. Kronos sneered at them. "Perhaps the first throne I shall destroy will be your little moon Goddess'."**

"No you won't," Artemis growled and Phoebe and Zoe nodded their heads in agreement.

**Kronos stepped toward Artemis' throne only to have Thalia and Zoe appear out of a shadow in front of him. Kronos stepped back looking confused.**

**"A daughter of Zeus with the powers of a child of Hades, this is interesting."**

**"I am not a daughter of Zeus; I am a daughter of your brother." Thalia said pointedly at the body of Clarisse.**

**"Impossible, none of my brothers have power over lightning or shadows. You lie." Kronos yelled.**

**"Not you Titan scum, I'm talking to Clarisse." Thalia yelled.**

"As feisty as her father," Apollo said.

"I'm not feisty," Zeus said.

"Then again, you aren't her father," Percy said.

**Kronos stumbled a bit, his eyes flickering between red and gold before settling on red.**

**"What do you mean? All my brothers are in the Titan Army or at Camp Half-Blood." Clarisse yelled.**

**"No, not all. You have another brother and you know it. I know you saw him kill the Drakon Clarisse. He is a God." Thalia replied.**

**Clarisse scowled, "Why do I care about one of Ares' godly children. They're all scum just like him."**

Percy frowned and Zoe snuggled herself deeper in his arms making him smile a little bit.

**"No. Clarisse there is another, the oldest of them all. His first one and the one who hates him the most and is nothing like him. He saved my life when Zeus tried to turn me into a tree. He took care of me when I was homeless and on the run. He adopted me because I never had a real father. Please Clarisse, do what you know is right. He can help you." Thalia pleaded.**

**Clarisse looked shocked. There was almost a glimmer of hope in her eyes before it vanished. "It's too late. Kronos controls me, I can't stop him and neither can you." She said sadly before her eyes flickered back to gold.**

**"You didn't really think your little lies would work did you? It's too late for her and it's too late for you." Kronos yelled before charging at Thalia with his scythe. She blocked his strike with her spear and tried to slam Aegis into his leg but he was too fast. She blasted her back with golden energy.**

"It wasn't too late for Aunt Claire," Thalia said.

**Zoe charged at him with her hunting knives. As they exchanged strikes, each would block the other and try to counter only to be blocked. Kronos feinted a blow to the left and when Zoe tried to block it, Kronos slammed her in the chest with the butt of his scythe, sending her sliding into Hermes' throne.**

**Kronos moved toward Thalia who was barely recovered when Phoebe jumped in front with her sword drawn. Kronos used his scythe to sweep her legs out from under her, causing her to smash her head off the marble floor knocking her out. He tried to impale her with his scythe but was blocked by the spear of Thalia.**

Phoebe looked at Thalia and smiled and Thalia smiled back. They air fived and some people inched away from the two.

**Thalia forced Kronos back a few feet while Zoe pulled Phoebe to the side. Kronos kicked Thalia's chest, making her stumble back. Zoe tried to strike him from behind on but was blocked and blasted with energy into Poseidon's throne. Thalia shadow travelled to Zoe's side to make sure she was ok. When she got there she saw Zoe was injured, but not fatally. She clearly had broken her leg though.**

**"Take this." Zoe said weakly to Thalia. Pulling on her pendant and handing her the knife Perseus had given. "It's from Percy. He said it would always protect me. It saved my life earlier today. Use it. It will protect you." She said before unconsciousness overtook her.**

Percy smiled at Zoe and said, "I'd protect you. I wouldn't let anything really bad happen to you."

**Thalia nodded and took it. She turned to find Kronos striding toward her, scythe raised. She blocked with her spear, pushing back with all her strength. Kronos pushed back just as hard trying to overpower the young demigod. But he was stuck inside a demigod and restricted to her strength until he could assume his true form.**

**Their faces were close, inches away from each other.**

**"Clarisse, I know you can hear me. Fight back, there's still time." Thalia pleaded.**

**"No, her life was given to service of the Titan Lord, she cannot back out now. Her body is now mine." Kronos grunted, still trying to overpower Thalia.**

**"Please Clarisse; I know you don't want this. You just wanted someone, a parent to care about you. Perseus can help you. Please." Thalia continued.**

Thalia looked up and whispered something to Nico. He looked hesitant but after a while, he nodded and Thalia smiled and kissed him.

**She felt the pressure on her spear lessen. She looked into Kronos eyes to meet the red eyes of Clarisse La Rue. She stared into Thalia's eyes for a moment, as if seeking to find whether what she said was true.**

**"Give me your dagger." She strained to say.**

**Thalia looked confused.**

**"I know where to stab. If you try he will protect himself. I can control him. Please, we're almost out of time." Clarisse cried.**

"She's l-" Ares said before a pitch black arrow got lodged between his legs effectively castrating him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Percy growled.

**Thalia stared at her for a minute. Remembering Hestia's words, reminding her to remember how Perseus worded his sentences. 'That she would make the right choices.' This was obviously the choice, but which one was right.**

**She handed Clarisse Perseus' dagger. Clarisse lifted her left arm, and moved her armor before stabbing herself, six inches down from the pit of her arm. The exact spot where Thalia's was.**

"That's weird," Luke said and Annabeth nodded her head in agreement.

**Clarisse grimaced from a minute before relaxing. Thalia could literally feel the evil leave the throne room as Kronos' essence went back to Tartarus. She pulled Clarisse's head into her lap, holding her hand tightly.**

**"I'm so sorry Thalia, I didn't want to hurt demigods, and I just wanted my father to pay. The only time my siblings and I saw him was when he would show up to berate us for not being strong enough warriors. When I saw him smack my 8 year old half-sister it was just too much." Clarisse said tearing up.**

"You did what?!" Artemis screeched.

**Thalia was trying to speak but her throat was constricted, she couldn't force any words out.**

**"You did what you could in the end and you saved millions of lives. You made a mistake, but if it wasn't you, Kronos would have found another mistreated demigod to use." Came a tired male voice from behind them.**

**"Percy!" Thalia cried.**

**They saw him walk toward them with Zoe cradled in his arms bridal style. He set her down and placed a hand on her leg healing her broken leg with a few pulses of silver and dark energy.**

**"You did it Thalia. I knew you would do the right thing." Perseus said smiling.**

**"B-Brother?" Clarisse asked slightly scared.**

"I'm not scary," Percy said.

"Not all the time, only in war mode or when you're pissed off," Jason said.

**"Yes Clarisse, I am your brother. I know you feel terrible for this but it would have happened whether it was you or not. You did the right thing in the end. I am proud to call you my sister." He said seriously.**

**Clarisse smiled weakly at him. "I wish I had gotten a chance to know you. All my siblings would want to meet you." She said sadly.**

**Perseus smiled at her, "Yea. And you will. You didn't think I would just let you die did you?"**

**"B-But the prophecy." She stuttered out. Thalia was shocked too. She didn't think Perseus would be able to save her.**

**"Yes your right. Luckily the oracle has no power over me. Besides the hero's soul was reaped in a way, it reaped Kronos' soul out of the hero's soul. Maybe it's not perfect but I could care less." He said with a chuckle.**

Apollo and Hermes laughed at Percy's explanation.

**He knelt next to Clarisse and sent a stream of energy into her Achilles' spot. After a minute, she was mostly healed.**

**"That'll do for now at least. I'll finish later. I'm pretty wiped out from Typhon. He was a big boy." Perseus said smiling.**

**"The Gods are on their way. Thalia, you killed Clarisse, right?" Perseus asked seriously.**

**Thalia smiled, "Yes father." Perseus smiled widely.**

Zeus frowned; apparently everyone in the room was upset with him.

**"That's my girl. Zoe and Phoebe will wake shortly after the Gods arrive. Zoe knows to back up what you say." He told her. Perseus knelt next to Zoe and kissed her forehead, then picked up Clarisse bridal style.**

**"C'mon little sis, I want you to meet my real father. You're family, and I will take care of you." Perseus said sincerely.**

**"What about my, I mean our, half-siblings in the Titan Army?" Clarisse asked sadly.**

**Perseus looked down, "Some died in the battle, but the survivors are safe. I sent them somewhere safe for the time being. I will make sure they're safe until we find somewhere safe for them on a permanent basis. I promise I won't let anything happen to them."**

Percy glared at Ares who was now shaking in fear of Percy.

**Clarisse started tearing up again. She hugged her brother tightly and softly muttered, "Thank you brother."**

**Perseus smiled then turned to Thalia. "I will see you soon, sooner than you might expect." He said with a wink and then was consumed by a shadow with Clarisse in his arms.**

**Just then the Gods came barreling into the throne room in full battle regalia.**

"A few minutes late," Luke grumbled.

**"Where is Kronos?" Thundered Zeus.**

**"Dead. Killed by Thalia." Said the voice of Zoe sitting on her butt examining her fully healed leg.**

"Done," Chaos said.

Percy flicked his wrist and the iPad got consumed in a shadow and Clarisse stood there not knowing what to say or do.

"I'll read the next chapter gramps," Thalia said.

"Ok, but let's have a break first," Chaos said.

Luke smirked, 'Time to make my move,' he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Annabeth," Luke said walking over to her as she sat down.

"Hey Luke," she said.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

She shook her head and they talked until everyone came back in and sat down.

"Ok, time to read the next chapter," Thalia said.

**Perseus popped out of a shadow in his father's throne room in the void, Clarisse still in his arms. The throne room was empty and Perseus knew his father was giving him some time to speak to Clarisse alone. Perseus was honestly surprised with himself. He swore long ago to never associate with any of Ares children. When he heard Clarisse's story though, he knew how wrong he had been. While their creation may not have been as horrid as his, their lives had been worse since they didn't have someone like Chaos to take them in as their own. Despite not knowing her, he already cared for his sister Clarisse. She had tried to help and protect her siblings but a person can only take so much. Perseus ached for his moment to retribution against the war god. He would tear Olympus down if he had to in order to get to him.**

Clarisse smiled at Percy and they both glared at Ares making him whimper in his throne. And everyone looked at Ares with pity because he'd tear down Olympus just to kick his ass.

**He carried Clarisse to his throne and set her down on it. She looked around in wonder and confusion. He saw she was about to say something so he interrupted her. "Wait Clarisse, let me finish healing your wound first it is still not healed and your Achilles' spot is very difficult to heal, it will take a few minutes."**

**She nodded to him, deep appreciation shown in her eyes. He placed a hand on her wound and sent stream of black and silver energy into it. He saw her grimace in pain and knew it would take a few minutes to finish. He grabbed her hand with his, trying to give her comfort while he worked. The look in her eyes broke his heart. He could tell this was probably the most caring thing someone had ever done for her. He knew he would protect and care for her no matter what.**

"It was," Clarisse whispered and smiled at Percy with gratitude and he smiled back.

**He finally finished after a few minutes. Clarisse sighed with relief, but didn't let go of his hand. He could tell she was nervous.**

**"Ok Clarisse, I'm going to explain some things to you about my life and when I finish you can ask any question you want. Some of the things I tell you will be rather unbelievable but I swear they are true."**

**Clarisse nodded her head, waiting to learn about her brother.**

**"I was born over two thousand years ago. My mother is a minor Goddess; a minor Roman Goddess to be exact. You see the Olympians all have two aspects, Greek and Roman, like Neptune and Poseidon. Basically they can shift between their two aspects at will as they basically the same with small differences. Most minor Gods and Goddess only belong to one pantheon. To sum up a horrifying story quickly, Ares raped my mother who was a maiden Goddess. But he also raped her as Ares and not Mars, his Roman Aspect; making it even more insulting to a Roman Goddess. My mother fled knowing Zeus would kill me if he knew I was a mix of the pantheons. While she was running, my adoptive father saved her and brought her here, where we are now, which I will explain about in a moment. My father knew I couldn't return so adopted me and I grew up here only visited Earth to visit my mother, and later my girlfriend."**

Percy and Clarisse glared at Ares and grasped each other's hands and send a black twister towards Ares. When it hit him, he screamed until the twister faded and he was unrecognizable. They high fived and sat back down ignoring the stares they were getting.

**Clarisse nodded, listening intently.**

**"You see Clarisse; I was adopted by a Primordial God." Clarisse gasped at this statement. "Actually not a Primordial, the first Primordial. Chaos the creator of the universe and most powerful being in the universe is my father."**

**Clarisse's jaw dropped. Perseus was about to continue but was interrupted by a black flash, his father entered the throne room.**

**"That statement is only partially true son. I believe we both know you are close to my equal in power if not actually equal." Chaos said smiling.**

**Clarisse jumped off Perseus' throne to bow to Chaos.**

**Chaos walked up to her and touched her chin to get her to look at him, "You are my favorite son's sister, and you do not need to bow to me. This is not Olympus dear, we have no need or desire for people to gravel at our feet. As you are my son's sister, you are family now. Family does not bow to family anywhere but on Olympus." Chaos said sincerely.**

Chaos smiled at Clarisse and stuck his tongue out at Zeus while he thought no one was watching.

**Clarisse looked unsure of what to do or say so Perseus went over and pulled her to her feet. He surprised her by pulling her into a hug. Clarisse's head was swimming. Her whole life she had never been hugged, she didn't know what to do. Slowly she hugged him back before eventually breaking down and sobbing into her brother's shoulder. He pulled back and wiped her tears with his thumb.**

"Such a caring brother," Hestia said.

**"Clarisse, listen to me. You are my sister and I am sorry for never helping you or our brothers and sisters. I swore to myself long ago to never associate with children of Ares. And that was the worst mistake I have ever made in my life. I believed you would be like him and you are nothing like him. You are just like me. I promise you I will never abandon you and always protect you. And when my time comes to finally have my revenge on Ares, you'll be by my side kicking his ass with me." Perseus said staring into her eyes.**

They looked back at the deformed Ares and smirked.

**Clarisse's face cracked into a huge grin and she grabbed her brother in a bear hug. "Thank you so much Perseus for saving me and all our siblings. I will do whatever I can to try to make amends for the biggest mistake of my life. I w..." Clarisse said before she was cut off by Perseus.**

**"You already have. You saved everyone by sacrificing yourself to destroy Kronos. The prophecy was about both Thalia and you. She made the choice to believe you would do what was right, but you are the one who did what was right. You are just as much the hero as Thalia." Perseus said sternly. "And your family, please call me Percy."**

"Why can't I have a son like that?" Hera said.

"Technically you're my grandmother," Percy said and Hera smirks.

"And you will have the perfect son and daughter," Percy said.

"With Zeus?" Hera asked annoyed.

"Hell no. Oops, I've said too much," Percy said.

The council looked at Percy, Hera, and Zeus wide eyed.

Zeus' mouth dropped open that Hera would have two children and he wouldn't be the father.

**Clarisse's smile grew.**

**"Perseus, I don't want to interrupt but its time. You are needed on Olympus, right now." Chaos interjected.**

**Perseus nodded, "Will you fill my sister is on everything else?" He asked his father.**

**Chaos smiled, "Of course, I want to get to know the newest member of the family."**

**Perseus smiled and hugged his father. Then hugged Clarisse again, whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, father may be the creator but he is really a big softie. I will be back soon to talk more once you know my whole story, and I want to hear your story too sis."**

Chaos pouted, "I'm not a softie,"

**Clarisse smiled and nodded.**

**Line Break**

**Thalia stood in the throne room of the Gods listening to Zeus drone on about the bravery of the Gods and their defeat of Typhon. He mentioned a small part about Poseidon and Artemis finishing off Typhon after everyone's valiant efforts. Poseidon rolled his eyes and Artemis looked ready to put an arrow in between his eyes. No mention of Hades was given. Hades sat at a guest throne steaming mad. He bit his tongue when about to speak up after Poseidon mentally told him to wait.**

**"Now, on to rewarding our young demigod heroes, without whom, it would have been difficult to defeat the Titan Lord Kronos and the traitorous child of Ares." Zeus thundered an overly loud tone.**

"I'm not his daughter," Clarisse growled.

**"Zoe Nightshade and Phoebe Erat, come forth." Boomed Zeus.**

**Artemis jumped off her throne and hugged both Zoe and Phoebe before stepping back and addressing everyone.**

**"Sisters, you have fought bravely in the face of a mighty enemy. For your bravery we the council would like to make you two an offer. We offer you full immortality and a place with me as immortal co-lieutenants of the hunt. You will be bound by ancient laws exactly as I am and while it will not affect you much in the hunt, any upcoming wars you will not be able to fight alongside you sisters in battle. Think hard before you decide what you want." Artemis stated looking pointedly at Zoe.**

**Phoebe stepped forward smiling and bowed to the council, "I accept the council's generous offer my lady."**

**Zoe stepped forward also smiling as she bowed to the council, "I am honored for the offer my lady, but I must decline."**

Percy smiled at Zoe and looked at Artemis.

**A gasp escaped most people in the room, most council members looked shocked, Zeus looked murderous someone would decline their offer, but Artemis just smiled.**

**"I thought as much Zoe; you will remain my lieutenant along with Phoebe but will continue having only partial immortality and will not be bound by the Ancient Laws as she will." Artemis said still smiling.**

**Phoebe looked at Zoe with shock and confusion. Zoe mouthed 'Later' to her. She nodded still confused.**

"Yeah, just tell me 'later' that you're engaged to a Primordial god" Phoebe said.

**The Gods stood and began to chant in ancient Greek. Phoebe glowed golden for a minute. When the glow died down, she looked the same but with a slight glow to her body.**

**Both Zoe and Phoebe stepped back next to Thalia.**

**"Thalia Grace, my daughter, come forward." Zeus thundered loudly.**

**Thalia bit her tongue at Zeus calling her his daughter, this being the first time she had ever seen him before.**

**"Does anyone here believe my daughter is not deserving?" Zeus asked**

**No one spoke up. In fact most nodded in agreement. Zeus smiled.**

**"My daughter, for your bravery in the defeat of the Titan Lord and defending Olympus, the council has decided that you are to be made a Goddess, immortal and undying. Not just any Goddess but an Olympian Goddess, the thirteenth Olympian on the Council of the Gods." Zeus said smugly at the thought of another one of his children on the council.**

"But you won't add your own siblings who deserve to be on the council more than half of the people on here." Thalia said getting grateful looks from Hestia and Hades.

**Thalia was shocked. That was definitely not what she was expecting. She also noticed it wasn't an offer, he said they had decided. Thalia got nervous for a minute but then remembered what Perseus had said, 'Expect to see me soon, sooner than expected.' She knew he would come if she did this. She looked at Zoe who gave her a slight almost unnoticeable nod. She knew what to do.**

**She walked into the middle of the council room and knelt. "I am sorry Lord Zeus, but I must decline your generous offer."**

**Her words were met with absolute silence. She knew it wouldn't last.**

**"What do you mean, you decline?" yelled Zeus.**

"Just like she said it," Percy said.

**"I am truly sorry my lord, but I have no wish to be a Goddess at the moment." She calmly replied.**

**Thunder boomed outside, shaking the throne room violently, causing some demigods to stumble and fall.**

**"How dare you deny the greatest offer a person can receive? How dare you defy your own father?" Zeus bellowed. "I will give you a chance to reconsider our offer daughter." Zeus said threateningly.**

**Thalia thought about the best way to word this would be, and then she smirked.**

**"I would never defy my father Lord Zeus. But he is not here, so I cannot possibly be disrespecting him." Thalia said smiling.**

Zeus scowled and Percy smiled at Thalia then at Zeus triumphantly.

**Zeus sat in his throne for a moment thinking about what she said, then he snapped, grabbing his master bolt and hurling at Thalia who was defenseless in the middle of the throne room. Many Gods and Goddess tried to scramble to save Thalia but there was no time.**

Everyone in the room glared at Zeus who trembled in fear when he saw Percy, Thalia, Clarisse, and Chaos twirling their fingers forming small twisters in their hands pointing it at him.

**Thalia worried for about a millisecond before a black shadow descended in front of her.**

**When the bolt reached Thalia, a small explosion was heard. Smoke surrounded the area where Thalia was standing.**

**When the smoke cleared Perseus stood holding Zeus' master bolt in his hand. His eyes were pulsing black flames and his aura was forcing every demigod within 20 feet to a knee with the sheer power that radiated off him. Perseus just stood there glaring at Zeus, daring him to make a move.**

**Zeus stood up threateningly, "Who the H…" Zeus bellowed before shadows restrained his arms and legs and slammed him back into his throne roughly.**

**"How dare you try to touch my daughter?" Perseus growled menacingly at Zeus.**

**"What are you talking about? Thalia Grace is my daughter." Yelled Zeus. "Release me at once or I shall cast you into Tartarus for eternity."**

Percy glared at Zeus who frowned at Thalia before looking away.

**Perseus glared for a minute before starting to laugh, but the aura he was emitting was anything but humorous.**

**Most Gods and Goddesses cowered in their thrones. Perseus' aura was so intense the thought they would be incinerated any second.**

**Perseus just stared at Zeus.**

**He raised the master bolt ready to hurl it. He stepped forward and fired it.**

"You can't use my master bolt!" Zeus shouted.

**But not at Zeus.**

**When he fired the bolt, he made it veer off to the left. The bolt connected with Ares directly in the chest, charring his body as he cowered in his throne. He fell unconscious immediately.**

**"Oops. I guess I missed." Perseus said innocently.**

Ares looked around horrified and for someone to stand up for him, but when they didn't he was sure that he'd fade.

**Silence filled the room.**

**The silence was broken by hysterical laughter. It came from none other than the Goddess of the Moon, Artemis.**

**Perseus looked at her smiling, which only caused Artemis to laugh harder.**

**Every person in the room was in shocked silence at the events that just transpired, well except Thalia, Zoe, Artemis, and surprisingly Hestia who was silently chuckling by the hearth.**

"That's not fair! All of you already knew him," Apollo pouted.

**The shocked silence was broken by Thalia running up to Perseus and jumping into his arms for a hug.**

**This confused people even more. But what they heard her say shocked the rest of the council to the core.**

**"Thank you Dad, I love you." Thalia said to Perseus, but everyone heard it in the silent council room.**

**Zeus was fuming, "He is NOT your father. I am. Come to your father right now demigod." Zeus screamed while still being restrained by shadows.**

"Care to say that again Zeus?" Chaos said making Zeus scowl again.

**In a flash six arrows impaled Zeus in his torso, arms and legs. Four were pitch black. Two were silver.**

**Everyone stared at Artemis in shock. She had a murderous look on her face though which made people shrink away.**

**"Talk that way to my daughter again and I will rip you apart piece by piece. I swear it on the Styx." Perseus said murderously.**

Apollo whistled and said, "Protective father,"

**Thunder boomed, sealing the oath.**

**Everyone stared at Perseus with shock and utter fear.**

**Finally Athena spoke up, "Excuse me, but who are you?"**

**Perseus looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Lady Athena. Finally someone asking a question politely and not trying to kill my daughter."**

**"My name is Perseus, Son of Chaos."**

**Every God and Goddess looked shocked.**

**"What do you mean? We have never heard of you." Athena asked timidly.**

**"Please Lady Athena; I am not threat to you or most members of the council. If you don't try to kill my daughter I'm rather easy going."**

**"Isn't that right Artemis?" Perseus asked smirking.**

**Artemis smirked back at him, "Yes, you are a surprisingly tolerable male. In fact, the first one I've ever considered a friend."**

"I'm not your friend?" Hermes asked mock offended.

**Apollo stood up glaring at Perseus. "What do you mean? How do you know my little sister?**

**Shadows pulled Apollo back into his throne, albeit much more gently than they had Zeus.**

Zeus glared at Percy.

**"Really Apollo? A situation like this and you still feel the need to annoy your sister? It is a well-known fact that despite being your twin, she is a day older than you and even helped your mother give birth to you." Perseus said laughing. "But don't worry, I have no romantic feelings toward your sister, I am a happily taken man. And I believe Artemis can more than take care of herself"**

Apollo mock glared at Percy who smirked at him before he turned away.

**Artemis beamed at Perseus.**

**"No, I met your sister after my daughter helped save her from Atlas. From there Artemis, Thalia, Zoe and I visited my father where he explained the other reason I am here to them. But he swore them to secrecy as we needed you Olympians focused on one problem at a time." Perseus explained.**

**Apollo turned to Artemis, "You met Chaos?" He asked shocked.**

**"He just said that didn't he? Dumbass." Artemis asked annoyed.**

**Perseus laughed. "He really is just like you described him Artemis."**

**"Unfortunately." She grumbled.**

**Hermes let out a laugh, being heard from for the first time. He shut up quickly when Perseus looked at him.**

"Scared Hermes?" Percy asked mockingly causing everyone to laugh and Hermes to glare at him.

**Perseus sighed, "Listen; with the exception of Zeus and Ares, I have no issue with any of you at all. At the same time, I'd rather not waste my time hearing from Dionysus or Aphrodite. Sorry Aphrodite I mean no offense, but war and battle aren't your things. And Dionysus, well, you're a drunk."**

**Most of the council laughed loudly. Aphrodite shrugged and winked at Perseus, which earned him a murderous glare from Zoe, Thalia and Artemis, but Perseus ignored her and Dionysus huffed indignantly.**

**"Speaking of battle, before I explain my reason for being her other than to save my daughter, how about we explain to everyone assembled how Typhon was actually defeated, shall we?" Perseus asked everyone. Hades perked up at this. Zeus looked murderous but bit his tongue as he was still restrained.**

"Good, you're learning," Erebus taunted.

Zeus grew bright red with embarrassment and remained quiet.

**"Well as Typhon reached Pennsylvania, the only Gods left in the Battle were Poseidon and Artemis, who were single handedly slowing the progress of Typhon." Perseus stopped as Ares stirred in his throne.**

**A shadow grabbed him and smashed the back of his head into the throne multiple times knocking him unconscious again.**

**Everyone stared at Perseus. He just shrugged, "I don't like him."**

**Everyone besides Aphrodite and Zeus shrugged as they didn't either.**

Ares glared at his whole family but two with betrayal in his eyes.

**"As I was saying, despite the heroic efforts of Poseidon and Artemis, with only two Gods left in the fight I decided to lend a hand, popping into Artemis' chariot and joining her in lighting up Typhon with arrows. But it still wasn't enough. All we could do was slow him. So together, Poseidon, Artemis, and I came up with a plan, which called for help from another who Zeus was too arrogant to ask. After Poseidon convinced him to help, Poseidon blasted Typhon with his trident while Artemis and I snuck below to attack his knees. As he stumbled I wrapped his legs in shadows while Poseidon hurled his trident into Typhon's throat. At this point I slowed time for the big bastard, quite the exhausting thing to do with someone so powerful. Artemis continued to attack his legs to weaken them. I wrapped his upper body is shadows, with the help of the unnamed hero as of now, and Poseidon sent a giant wave into his legs, finally toppling him."**

**Perseus paused to dramatic effect, "Lord Hades, who without which I could not of restrained Typhon's upper body, opened a massive crack in the earth, creating a tunnel leading straight into Typhon's new prison in Tartarus."**

"Dramatic? Zeus could be your mentor or friend." Connor asked.

**"Now everyone heard drama queen rant about his and other's heroic efforts but he left out one of the biggest heroes of the day. Without Lord Hades, Olympus would be destroyed. Despite his mistreatment for millennia he still came to your aide, so let's have a hand for the four real saviors of Olympus, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades, Lady Artemis, and my daughter Thalia Grace." Perseus finished smiling.**

**The demigods and most of the Gods rose to their feet to give a standing ovation to the four named people. Hera, Poseidon, Hestia, and grudgingly Demeter got up and hugged their brother while thanking him. Hades stared at Perseus with gratitude, giving him a nod of thanks.**

"I was just offering him cereal," Demeter said trying to cover up the fact that she hugged her brother.

**Once everyone settled down Athena put her hand up, getting a nod from Perseus.**

**"I have two questions. What are your titles? Since I assume you're a God. And we got sidetracked, you mentioned a threat. What is it?" Athena asked politely.**

**"Thank you Lady Athena, we did get sidetracked. My official title is Lord Perseus, Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness and Time. And before you ask my brother Chronus faded so my father passed the domain to me. I am a Primordial God but I am not bound by Ancient Laws like you. That is the reason I was able to freeze drama queen's lightning bolt when he tried to turn my daughter into a tree." Perseus explained.**

**"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER, DAMNIT!" Zeus bellowed no longer able to hold his tongue.**

"I remember this moment," Thalia said smiling.

People looked at her questioningly before she explained.

"The day I officially became a daughter of Perseus," She said smiling.

**Perseus smirked, "No she is not. Thalia Grace, do you wish to relinquish your title of daughter of Zeus?"**

**Thalia smiled but was confused, "Yes of course Dad."**

**Perseus began to chant in ancient Greek; when he stopped Thalia glowed dark black with some silver mixed in. When the glow faded everyone gasped. Her eyes were identical to Perseus' eyes, a black and silver that seemed to be fit her perfectly.**

Everyone gasped.

"How can you do that?" Apollo asked.

Percy just smirked and didn't say a word.

**Perseus smiled, "Now, I would like you to meet MY daughter Thalia Grace, daughter of Lord Perseus, Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness, and Time, and granddaughter of Chaos, creator of the Universe."**

**Thalia started tearing up before launching herself into Perseus' arms, crying happily into his shoulder. She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek saying, "Thank you Dad, I love you."**

**Perseus grinned widely, "I love you too baby girl."**

**Zeus was about to explode on his throne, despite still being chained down by shadows but a vortex opened in the middle of the throne room, and outstepped a grinning Chaos.**

**"It's about damn time Perseus. I've been waiting for you to make her my granddaughter officially for a couple years now. Now, you've taken forever to make your little speeches, so I'm here to keep you on track. I swear you're a demigod with ADHD the way you get distracted and sidetracked." He said exasperated, earning chuckles from Zoe, Thalia, and Artemis.**

Percy glared at his father while Chaos just said, "It's true sometimes,"

**Everyone stared at Chaos for a second before jumping off their thrones to bow, the demigods followed suit.**

**Only Artemis remained seated calmly in her throne along with Hestia at her hearth; of course as well as an unconscious Ares and restrained Zeus. Thalia and Zoe were the only others not bowing.**

**Perseus smirked before using his restraints to force Zeus into a deep bow.**

**He then used shadows to gently raise Poseidon, Hades, Athena and Hera out of their bow.**

**The looked at Perseus questioningly, and he smiled at them. "Father does not require people to bow to him, and he will not allow good Gods and Goddesses to do it. You all use your power as you should and not for personal gain, you bow to no one."**

The other gods looked at Percy offended but he remained staring at the book ignoring their looks.

**They all smiled at the praise.**

**Chaos cleared his throat, "Please relax. We must talk. The war with Kronos is just a prelude to your next more dangerous threat."**

**Everyone looked confused, except Athena who gasped, "Its Gaia again isn't it?" She asked.**

**Chaos nodded. "Prepare yourselves for another much more difficult war. Apollo's oracle will soon issue a prophecy. It will call for seven heroes to join with their parents and to battle Gaia's Giant children. The quest calls for seven but Gaia will raise at least 9, maybe more Giants. Follow the prophecy. It needs to be followed for you to survive."**

**Athena spoke up, "How can seven of us fight 9 or more Giants? They will overpower us."**

**Chaos smiled, "Well said, Goddess of Wisdom. Two other Gods will join the fight with their children. Lady Artemis will fight with her surrogate daughter Zoe Nightshade and my son Perseus will fight with his daughter Thalia Grace. If she raises more than 9 then my son and granddaughter will handle them. My son is the most powerful of all my children, his power matches my own and he is not bound by the laws that you all and I am. He will be your wildcard. His daughter is already the most powerful demigod alive. Now that she is officially his daughter she will have more control over her father's domains than any demigod alive. She will soon be blessed by me as well, making her as powerful as most minor gods." Chaos explained smirking when describing Thalia.**

A majority of the demigods there glared at Thalia with envy that she got so lucky.

**"Now that the threat has been discussed and you all know what you're up against there is one matter left." Chaos said.**

**Everyone looked at his questioningly.**

**"Well the demigod heroes of the Titan War were rewarded and yet my granddaughter received no reward other than an attempt on her life." Chaos said to a now cowering Zeus. "Since the offer was Godhood and she declined I believe she should be entitled to one wish from the Gods. Do you agree?" Chaos asked honestly.**

**Zeus tried to speak up but Poseidon and surprisingly Athena told him to shut up. All the other gods nodded their heads in agreement.**

"I'm your father! And King of the Gods! You can't tell me to shut up! No one can." Zeus shouted before Erebus flicked a finger and sent him flying across the room before he hit the wall and crumpled on the floor.

**Chaos turned to her, "Well granddaughter, what is your wish?" He asked with a smile.**

**Thalia thought for a moment, she looked at the demigods. She saw Luke in the crowd smiling at her. She knew her wish.**

**"For my wish I would like cabins built at Camp Half-Blood to every God and Goddess, major and minor. It's not right to jam everyone into the Hermes cabin because he is the only one nice enough to welcome everyone in. I also want all demigods claimed by the age of 13. It's not right that some demigods spend half and sometime all of their childhood undetermined and feeling unwanted because their parent doesn't care enough to send a sign." Thalia said confidently.**

**The Gods all stared at her for a minute before Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Hera and Hermes stood up and starting clapping. The demigods began to cheer loudly.**

"You have a good daughter, Percy," Hestia said.

**Chaos smiled and opened a vortex in the middle of the throne room then glared at Zeus. "Heed this warning Zeus, one move to touch a single hair on my granddaughters head and I will blast you out of existence. Same goes for Artemis, any act of retribution toward her for helping my son shut you up and you will rot in eternal punishment for eternity in the void."**

Apollo and Hermes winced at the threat but still not feeling sorry for Zeus.

**Chaos walked through the vortex. Perseus nodded to Thalia who walked through. Perseus walked up to Artemis and whispered to her, "Could I borrow Zoe for a few hours tonight? I would like to bring her to Camp Jupiter to visit my mother and tell her about what happened today."**

**Artemis smiled, "Yes I think she has earned a little time off." Artemis then punched him in the arm laughing, "That was hilarious what you did to Ares."**

**Perseus smirked, "Yes, but that's nothing to what you'll see after the Giant War is over." He turned and sent a wink at Zoe who blushed and stepped through the vortex.**

"Bold move Percy," Hermes said.

**Line Break**

**Zoe was impatiently waiting for Perseus to come get her. She hated the fact she had to act like she barely knew him in the council room. When Aphrodite had winked at her fiancé she had barely restrained herself from putting and arrow between her eyes.**

Aphrodite glared at Zoe and said, "How was I supposed to know that the hot man was taken?"

**She thought about the way Perseus had saved Thalia, even adopting her officially. She was proud of him, the way he took her in as her own, giving Thalia the father she never had. She wondered if he would want children once they got married. Zoe had never actually thought about having children of her own. The thought of having kids with Perseus made her blush. Zoe was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar wolf brushing against her leg. She smiled happily when she saw it was midnight black with black and silver eyes.**

"But you had kids anyway," Nyx said smiling.

"And beautiful ones at that," Percy said as he kissed the top of her head.

**Zoe looked around to make sure no one was around, before she bent down next to the wolf's ear while smirking.**

**"Well aren't you just the cutest little doggy. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" She asked the wolf mockingly.**

**The wolf narrowed its eyes at her before darting toward her, knocking her legs out from under her, causing her to land on his back. The wolf sprinted off into the woods with a screaming huntress desperately trying to hang on to its fur.**

All the males in the room busted out laughing while Zoe gave Percy the death glare along with Artemis and the hunters.

**After a few hundred yards the wolf stopped suddenly, sending Zoe sliding off his body and onto the forest floor. The wolf glowed and was replaced by a man who immediately fell onto the ground, clutching his stomach, while roaring with laughter.**

**Zoe got off the ground with a furious look in her eyes.**

**Perseus quickly stopped laughing.**

**"You are so dead." She said murderously.**

**Perseus smiled innocently, "I'm sorry. Was I not being a "good boy"?**

They laughed again but this time everyone joined in.

**Zoe continued to glare at him for a minute, but then cracked a smile.**

**"You're so lucky I love you and have been waiting all day to see you." She said still smiling.**

**"I know I'm sorry, today has been rather eventful. Can I make it up to you?" He asked.**

**Zoe smiled and then pulled him into a kiss. When they stopped she said, "Yes you can, but for now let's go to Camp Jupiter. Artemis said you wanted me to come with you to visit you mother."**

**"I do, but I want you to come somewhere else first. I need you to meet someone very important to me." Perseus replied seriously.**

"Lied to me?" Artemis said with mock offense.

Percy rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

**Zoe was a little confused by nodded with a smile.**

**Perseus snapped his fingers creating a vortex. He then surprised Zoe by snatching her up bridal style and planting a kiss on her lips as he walked through the vortex.**

**They came out of the vortex and into the throne room of the void. When they broke the kiss, they saw the stunned face of Clarisse, a smirking creator, and a smiling Thalia.**

**"That's the girlfriend you mentioned? You're dating a huntress?" Clarisse asked shocked.**

"Correction, marrying a huntress," Phoebe said.

**Perseus smiled, "Actually, she is my fiancée. Clarisse, this is my wife to be Zoe Nightshade. Zoe, this is my sister, Clarisse La Rue."**

**Perseus didn't know who was more shocked, Clarisse or Zoe.**

**"Your sister?" Zoe asked confused.**

**"Yes, she is my sister. We have many things in common, such as a deep hatred for our birth father. Also, after getting to know Clarisse a little, I care for her a lot. I am very happy to finally have a sister I get to know." Perseus said with a glance at Chaos.**

"Trying to guilt trip your dad? Sneaking, I like it," Hermes said.

**Chaos smiled, "Once this war with your sister and brothers is over, you will get to meet your brothers and sisters that haven't faded or tried to take over Earth recently."**

**Perseus' eyes lit up. He had always wanted to meet his primordial siblings. He had never wanted to meet Ares' kids until Clarisse. He still didn't want to know them all, but he would do what he could for them. Clarisse though was staying with him. She was so much like him he felt an instant connection with her and wanted to keep her close. She was the little sister he always wanted.**

Clarisse smiled at Percy and he smiled back.

**Zoe walked up to Clarisse who looked extremely nervous. She did not know if Zoe wanted to kill her for the Titan War. She was shocked when Zoe hugged her.**

**"It's good to meet you without an evil Titan inside your body. I don't care about before; you made a mistake and did what you could to fix it. If Percy trusts you then I do too. Besides, you'll be my sister-in-law eventually." Zoe said warmly.**

**Clarisse sighed with relief and returned the hug. "Thank you Zoe. I am sorry; I will do everything I can to make amends for that." Clarisse said sadly.**

**"Actually you have a good opportunity to do that very soon." Chaos stated.**

**Clarisse looked confused but happy as well. She wanted to make amends as much as she could. "Okay, I will do anything. I have a lot of making up to do, so just say the word." She said earnestly.**

**Perseus and Thalia smiled. They knew what Chaos was going to ask her.**

**"Clarisse, my son has stated he is quite fond of you. He has asked me to make you immortal, a full immortal that is not bound by ancient laws like him. As I explained the upcoming war to you, Perseus and I want you to join the fight on the side of the Gods. We will shield your identity until after the war, but Perseus would like you fighting alongside him, Zoe, and Thalia." Chaos said seriously.**

Everyone's mouths dropped but they shut right back up once they saw the glares coming from Clarisse's new family.

**Clarisse stood there dumbfounded. She turned to Perseus who was smiling at her. She stared at him for a moment before launching herself into his arms and pulling him into a bear hug.**

**"Thank you so much Percy, for everything. I can never thank you for everything you've done for me. You've given me a second chance and I promise I will not let you down." She said with tears in her eyes.**

**"I know you won't. That's why I'm doing this. You deserve a chance to make amends and I know you will. And I can't send you into war without knowing you will come out alive." Perseus told her smiling.**

**Perseus turned back to Zoe who had a look of betrayal in her eyes.**

"Oh great, here we go." Apollo started again before a jab from Hermes shut him up.

**"But you'll send your fiancé into the same war able to die?" She asked with hurt in her voice.**

**Perseus laughed, "Zoe you already are immortal. The day I proposed you and you accepted and put on the engagement ring you became immortal. I would never risk your life."**

**Zoe's jaw dropped. She looked somewhat skeptical. She pulled on her pendant and took out the hunting knife and tried to make a cut her hand, checking the color of her blood.**

"Why do you always doubt him? Hasn't he proved that he _loves_ you and wouldn't lie to you," Apollo said spitting out loves with a little trouble.

Zoe glared at him but this time, a majority of males and females backed up Apollo. And Percy was on neither side. Zoe saw half the huntresses on her side and saw Artemis and Thalia not saying anything along with Percy.

**Perseus lunged forward and grabbed the knife out of her hand. "Don't do that!" He yelled as he pulled the knife out of her hand.**

**Zoe had a furious look on her face. She assumed he stopped her because she was not immortal and he had lied. Then she got scared as he made a silver hunting knife appear in his hand and slashed her arm, making a small shallow cut on her arm.**

**"What the Hades Percy?" She yelled. She stopped when she saw golden ichor trickle out of her arm. Perseus touched her arm sending a small pulse of black energy to heal the little cut.**

**Zoe was utterly confused. "Okay explain. Now." She said sternly.**

"Bitch," Hermes muttered and Apollo shook his head with agreement.

**Perseus smiled at her, "Sorry the knife I gave you is very special, a gift from my father to me. Made partially of a metal created from his essence and is the only metal in existence that can kill an immortal. If you had cut your hand with it, it wouldn't kill you but it would have been unimaginably painful. That's why I had you use it to kill Antaeus. That's why it was the cursed blade that killed Kronos. When Clarisse stabbed herself, she didn't send Kronos to Tartarus; he faded to the void, never to return." Perseus explained carefully.**

**"Wait, then why aren't I dead?" Clarisse asked confused.**

**"You weren't immortal. If I hadn't healed you, then you would be dead. But not because of the Chaos metal. It is a mix of many metals, able to kill mortals, immortals, monsters, or anything really." Perseus replied.**

"Where can we get that?" Apollo and Hermes asked staring at Zoe but then quickly looking away before anyone else noticed.

Zoe saw and glared at the two. Percy caught her glared and gave her a disappointed glance. He thought she was glaring at the two just for asking about where they can get Chaos metal.

**Zoe stared at him for a minute before looking very sorry. "I'm so s…." She was cut off by a deep kiss from Perseus.**

Apollo and Hermes groaned.

"Can we please skip this love stuff," They asked and Artemis nodded her head in agreement but no one said anything.

**"Sshhh. You have nothing to apologize for. I should have told you that you were immortal but I didn't want you to fight any differently in the Titan War. I would rather not have to wait until you reform to see you again." He said lovingly.**

**Zoe smiled and buried her head in his chest.**

**"Now, I believe we should finish making Clarisse immortal, shall we?" Chaos said.**

**Perseus nodded and a shadow consumed him and Zoe and they reappeared on his throne, Zoe cuddled up into his lap.**

**Thalia, who was watching the past few minutes with a smile, walked to the other side of the room to get out of the way.**

**Suddenly a shadow consumed her as well. She reappeared next to Perseus in a slightly smaller throne almost identical to Perseus'.**

"She's royalty?" A demigod asked.

Percy nodded his head and Thalia got even more envious glares which she ignored.

**She stared at him confused.**

**He smirked, "What? Your my daughter, you are an immortal as well and I want my little girl to have her own throne as well. It seems fitting."**

**Thalia's jaw dropped, "I'm immortal?"**

**Perseus' smirk grew, "Of course, you're a daughter of a Primordial God, the granddaughter of Chaos.**

**"You became immortal the minute I officially adopted you."**

**Thalia got out of her throne and hugged her father who was on his throne, while Zoe smiled, still on his lap, happy knowing she and Thalia were immortal now.**

**Chaos shot a blast of dark energy into Clarisse. She grimaced for a second before she glowed darkly. When she stopped she smiled, a slight glow to her skin now being fully immortal.**

**Perseus smiled at her. He got out of his throne, setting Zoe down on it. She quickly jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.**

"Aww," Aphrodite cooed.

"Giving piggy back rides," she said before adding, "But are we still on for that boat ride?"

Percy chuckled and nodded his head yes, missing the hurt expression on Zoe's face and the triumphantly look and wink Aphrodite sent to Zoe.

**Perseus acted like he didn't notice as he walked up to Clarisse and hugged her.**

**"Clarisse; Zoe, Thalia and I are going to visit my mother. I will take you to meet her soon. I just need to explain everything to her. When she hears your story, I know she will love you as well." Perseus told her.**

**Clarisse smiled, "I look forward to meeting her, brother."**

**Perseus smiled, liking being called brother.**

**Perseus snapped his fingers. "There is a room for you inside my palace. You can live with me for a while; I would like to spend some time with you and get to know my first sister better. It's enchanted so that it will design itself to your wishes. Just think of what you want and it will appear. My house is your house sis, so feel free to do anything you want and go anywhere you want. I will be back later tonight with Zoe and Thalia; we will all spend some time together." Perseus said happily.**

**Clarisse smiled at him, "Thank you Percy, for everything."**

**Perseus smiled, "We're family. This is what it's supposed to be like. And from now on that's how it will be."**

Hestia smiled at Percy. Lupa and Chaos smiled at each other thinking of how good their son came out to be.

**Clarisse nodded grinning.**

**Perseus snapped his fingers creating a vortex and gestured Thalia over. They walked through with Zoe still clinging happily to Perseus' back.**

"That's it," Thalia said.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"I am," Nico said.


	14. Chapter 14

"Next chapter," Nico said.

**Eight months had passed since the end of the Titan War. The mortal who led Thalia, Luke and Annabeth through the Labyrinth, Rachael Dare, had become the new oracle and spouted the Prophecy of Seven almost immediately. The spirit of the Oracle of Delphi had finally been able to move on to its next host thanks to Perseus.**

"You got Hades to remove the curse?" Apollo asked.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Hermes said grinning.

**He had visited Hades a month after the Titan War to ask him to remove the curse placed on the oracle by Hades after the murder of Maria Di Angelo, the mother of Bianca and Nico, the two half-bloods who were rescued by the hunters and campers from the boarding school in Maine.**

Hades glared at Zeus and the women in the room caught on.

"You killed their mother?!" Artemis yelled at Zeus.

"Why?" Athena asked.

Zeus didn't say anything and Hades spoke for him.

"For no reason besides the fact that she was my lover," Hades said with bitterness in his voice.

"Not cool man," Apollo said while everyone glared at Zeus and Chaos "accidentally" blinded him and formed a twister with the power of the council and threw it at Zeus causing him a lot of pain but not letting him faint or pass out. Then he soundproofed the twister and let Nico continue.

**Hades grudgingly removed the curse as a personal favor to Perseus, whom he liked immensely after he acknowledged him as one of the heroes of Olympus and put Zeus in his place. During their conversation Perseus informed Hades that his son Nico Di Angelo would be part of the Prophecy of Seven. Perseus had wanted to be sure he could count on Hades in the war against Gaia and the Giants. Although not thrilled to fight in battle alongside his brother Zeus, Hades has assured him he would answer the call when the time came to fight the Giants.**

"You'd help us even after how we treated you?" Hera asked.

"In case you didn't hear sister, I did it for my friend, Perseus." Hades said.

**Perseus promised Hades that Zeus would be kept in his place during the battle as he had no love for the King of the Gods. During his visit Hades and Perseus spoke for a couple hours and realized both agreed about many things when it came to Olympus and some of the Gods. Before leaving, Perseus had informed Hades that his time being treated as an outcast on Olympus was limited. While Hades didn't know what he meant, he smiled and nodded, confident that Perseus was the kind of man who kept his word.**

"I am," he said smiling.

**Since the end of the Titan War Clarisse had spent the majority of her time in the void living with Perseus. After a few days, she began to get comfortable being there and spent most of her time with her new brother Perseus. The two had become nearly inseparable; the only time they weren't together was when Perseus would spend time with Zoe. Clarisse and Perseus bonded immediately, learning everything about each other's lives. Despite her protests, Perseus had taken Clarisse to Camp Jupiter to meet his mother. She had expected the Mother of Rome to despise her because of her father but instead she was welcomed with open arms.**

"Of course, you're family now," Lupa said looking at Clarisse and sneaking a glance at Chaos who winked at her causing her to blush.

**Lupa had explained it was not Clarisse's fault she was a daughter of Ares and that if she was important to her son then she was important to her. Perseus had started training Clarisse in the arena in the void. He had given Clarisse the same blessing he gave Zoe and Thalia and trained her on her new powers and abilities. She was already an excellent warrior and with her new abilities Perseus knew she would be a valuable fighter in the war with Gaia. Clarisse and Thalia had begun to get to know each other, with Thalia teasing her by calling her Auntie Claire. While Clarisse would scowl at the name, she usually broke into a small smile at the thought of finally having a family.**

Percy and his side of the family smiled at Clarisse.

**Thalia split her time between Camp Half-Blood and living in the void with her father and Clarisse. When she finally returned to Camp Half-Blood she was given a hero's welcome the minute she crossed the borders. The campers were not in the throne room during the award ceremony nearly didn't recognize her with her new eye color. She was admired by the majority of campers; dozens of campers nearly broke down into tears after finally being claimed and given their own cabins in the case of the children of minor gods thanks to her wish.**

"It was a good thing that you did Thalia," Hestia said.

"I know Hestia," Thalia said smiling.

**Thalia moved into her new cabin, the Perseus cabin, which Perseus had placed at the head of the cabins ahead of the Zeus cabin just to piss off Zeus. A lightning bolt struck the cabin only to bounce off and destroy the now empty Zeus cabin.**

The throne room erupted into laughter not catching the fact the twister had faded away and Zeus lied barely conscious on the floor.

**Zeus had been in a rage for months following the events of the reward ceremony following the defeat of Kronos and the Titans. He had closed Olympus down in his anger, cutting off all connections to demigods. After eight months, Artemis had finally had enough. During a council meeting she had decided it was time to end the madness and have the council force Zeus to open up Olympus again in order to prepare for the war with Gaia.**

"That's just like Arty to stick up to something," Apollo said.

Artemis nodded her head before she realized that he called her Arty. But she decided to let it slide this one time.

**"Father, enough is enough. You are letting your anger cloud your judgment. We need to be preparing for the war with Gaia, not hiding up in Olympus because your daughter, who you tried to kill, decided she preferred a man who actually cared for her to be her father." Artemis yelled, breaking up and argument between Poseidon and Zeus about the very same subject.**

"Mhmm, she just told you Zeus," Hera said.

**Thunder boomed shaking the throne room.**

**"You are siding with this Primordial God over your own father, the King of the Gods." Zeus boomed.**

**"Brother, she is right. There will be no Olympus left if we do not prepare for Gaia and the Giants." Poseidon interrupted.**

**"No. This is Olympus and I am King of the Gods. Chaos and his son have no power here. They are not allowed to interfere with what I do here. I am King and my word is law." Replied a seething Zeus.**

"Actually," Percy started before Zoe cut him off with an elbow to the gut. He glared at her but she just ignored him.

**"Father, this is enough. You're the only one who doesn't want Olympus opened up. This is a council of the Gods, not a dictatorship. You are supposed to lead us to making good decisions. Not allow your wounded pride lead us unprepared into a war that could easily be our downfall." Yelled a furious Athena.**

**"How dare you. I will not allow another daughter to disrespect me in my own throne room." Screamed Zeus, grabbing his master bolt and hurling it at a surprised Athena.**

The throne room was in a shocked silence.

"Is this how I get blasted out of existence?" Athena thought.

**As the bolt flew everything slowed down, and then it stopped. Perseus appeared in the throne room shaking his head. He casually walked up to the bolt and snatched it out of the air. When he grabbed it, time resumed again.**

**Athena ducked thinking the bolt was still flying at her. Poseidon was trying to throw himself in front of Athena, drawing many surprised looks from the council. Artemis had an arrow notched aimed at Zeus.**

"Anything you wanna say Poseidon?" Hermes teased.

Both Poseidon and Athena blushed.

**"Zeus, Zeus, Zeus. Exactly who the fuck do you think you are? My father told you he would be blast you out of existence if you tried to seek retribution against the Gods that don't agree with you. You should be kissing my ass that I am here and not my father. He was about to come and end your life. But I convinced him we need all the fighters we can in the war with my sister." Perseus said scoldingly, a slight smirk on his face.**

Athena looked at Percy with gratitude and gratefulness and he just smiled at her.

**"You and your father have no right to interfere with events on Olympus. Leave now before I order you killed by the Olympian Army." Zeus bellowed.**

"Ha! What army?" Artemis said.

**Perseus started chuckling, "And who would that be Zeus? How many of the Olympians would listen to your orders. Despite filling the council with your children, I doubt many of them care enough to risk their lives to follow your orders. And you are wrong. I am not bound by the Ancient Laws which means I go where I want when I want.**

**Zeus was shaking with rage. "As King of the Gods, I order you to attack this primordial scum." Ordered Zeus, screaming at the council.**

**What happened next was not what he expected. Dionysus and Ares jumped up from their thrones, weapon in hands. The others sat in their throne shaking their heads.**

"What? Only those two?" Apollo said cracking up causing everyone to laugh at this supposed army.

**"How dare you defy my orders?" I shall have you all banished from Olympus." Bellowed Zeus.**

**"I like this. This will be fun." Smirked Perseus. Artemis smiled evilly from her seat.**

**Perseus flicked his finger. Dionysus flew across the throne room and slammed into a wall, falling to the floor unconscious.**

**Ares eyes widened but he materialized a broad sword in his hand and attacked Perseus.**

**"I'm going to love this." Muttered Artemis from her throne.**

"This should be good," Nyx said.

**As Ares charged Perseus, who was still holding Zeus's bolt, Perseus turned and fired it at Zeus, blasting him across the room. He turned as Ares brought his sword down towards his head. Perseus' eyes caught fire. He reached up and caught Ares' sword in his hands, stopping is it instantly. He let go with one and slammed Ares in the jaw with his fist, breaking it visibly.**

**Ares stumbled back shocked. Perseus disappeared in a shadow, reappearing behind the War God. He kicked Ares legs out from under him sending him to the floor on his back before slamming his foot down Ares nose, breaking that too.**

**Ares tried to crawl away.**

**"No, I think not. I am not nearly done with you." Perseus growled**

**He kicked Ares in the ribs sending him sliding into the foot of Artemis' throne.**

**Artemis grinned before sending Ares back toward Perseus with a kick to the face.**

"You sent him back to a vicious Percy?" Erebus asked Artemis. She nodded and they air high fived.

**Perseus dragged Ares to his feet before sending several heavy handed blows into Ares' face and stomach. As Ares fell to the floor again a red arrow flew by Perseus' head, hitting Aphrodite square in the chest and blasting her clear across the room, as she was sneaking up behind Perseus with a dagger.**

**Perseus turned to Artemis and smiled, nodding his thanks. Perseus pulled Ares up again materializing a black dagger in his hand. He was about to stab Ares before a vortex appeared.**

**"No! You cannot kill him, yet." Yelled Chaos stopping Perseus momentarily.**

A majority of the throne room groaned leaving Ares wide eyed.

**Two people stepped out of the vortex, Chaos and a hooded figure.**

**"Brother, please don't. Not yet. Remember what you promised me?" The hooded figure pleaded despite how much she didn't want to.**

**"Son, please. Control your anger. Remember what you're not. You're not like him. Anger and rage do not control you. Your time for revenge will come I promise. Just not yet, please son." Chaos pleaded, confusing all the Olympians besides Artemis immensely.**

**Perseus stood there, his hand around Ares throat, and a Chaos metal dagger in hand. His chance to finally kill the bastard right in front of him. His hand was shaking with the dagger in hand, wanting so badly to impale it into Ares cold black heart.**

**A hand touched his shoulder and someone whispered in his ear, "Perseus, don't. Zoe would not want you to lose control. After the war you can kill him, but listen to your father, not yet." Artemis pleaded.**

"Why'd you use Zoe as an excuse?" Apollo said.

"Why not Lupa or Thalia?" he added.

Artemis shrugged not understanding what he meant by that while Zoe looked highly offended.

**Perseus turned and looked into Artemis' silver eyes for a moment before nodding.**

**"Thank you Artemis, for reminding me of what matters. You are a good friend." Perseus said sincerely.**

**Artemis smiled, "As are you. When the time comes, I will help you make it extra painful."**

**Perseus grinned before turning back to an incoherent Ares. Perseus swept his legs out from under him bringing him to the floor. In the blink of an eye he brought the dagger to Ares forearm making a few quick slices and cuts. Ares screamed in pain but Perseus ignored it. He lean down to Ares ear whispering murderously, "A reminder of what will cost you your life someday. And that day will be sooner than you think."**

**He threw a thunderous punch to Ares forehead knocking him out and ending his screaming.**

**Perseus turned to Apollo, "Get him out of my sight before I change my mind and kill him."**

**Apollo nodded furiously before walking up to Ares to flash him out.**

"Was Apollo scared of Percy?" Hermes mocked.

**When he got there he stopped and gasped. In Ares' arm were four letters carved down to the bone.**

**SPQR.**

**Artemis stepped forward, looking at Ares' forearm and smiled. She shook her head at Apollo, telling him not to ask. He nodded and flashed out with Ares.**

**Artemis turned to Perseus to see him looking like he was near tears. She pulled him into a tight hug, whispering soothing words in his ear. After a minute he looked at her and nodded, telling her he had regained him composure.**

"Almost lost an Olympian," Athena said without any sympathy in her voice.

**"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY SON, AN OLYMPIAN?" Screamed Zeus who had recovered from the shock of the beat down Ares received.**

**"SILENCE!" Bellowed Chaos, seething at the arrogance of Zeus.**

**Zeus cowered a little before regaining his composure.**

**"You son has attacked an Olympian, it is clear he is no ally to Olympus. How do you expect us to work with him if he has tried to kill one of us?" Zeus replied, keeping his voice low when speaking to Chaos.**

**"Zeus, shut the Hades up." Retorted Artemis from her throne.**

Everyone looked at Artemis shocked that she'd say something like that in front of the entire council.

**"How dare y..." Zeus started but was interrupted by Chaos.**

**"How dare she? How dare you? I told you I would blast you out of existence if you touched one hair on her or Thalia's head or sought revenge against those that don't follow you like she. And my son had to show up stop you from trying to kill your own daughter Athena." Yelled Chaos, getting to the point where he was ready to kill Zeus.**

Zeus had come to and his eyes widened in shock that Chaos was about to kill him.

**"Let's get one thing clear right now Zeus. This is it. This is your last chance before I remove you from your position of King of the Gods and put one of your more qualified brothers in your place. If you don't believe me,**_**try me**_**." Chaos said threateningly.**

**Zeus looked shocked. Finally realizing he could lose his throne if he didn't comply.**

**"Yes Lord Chaos. I will listen to your warning. What shall you have us do?" Zeus grudgingly, hating having to listen to anyone.**

**Chaos smirked, "Now, that's a good boy."**

"Do you want a bone boy?" Hermes said.

Zeus glared but kept his mouth shut.

**Poseidon, Athena, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Artemis, Perseus, Hermes, and a recently returned Apollo snickered quietly at Chaos' words.**

**Zeus' eyes were seething with rage but he but his tongue for the sake of his throne.**

**"The Prophecy of Seven was issued last month. I will inform you of the seven involved since you have made no effort to decipher the seven with Olympus closed. The seven are: Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter; Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes; Will Solace, Son of Apollo; Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus; Reyna Milan, Daughter of Bellona; and Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades." Chaos explained.**

**"WHAT! Bellona and Hades aren't even Olympians. You told us seven of our demigod children would be in the prophecy." Yelled Zeus, standing up.**

**A throwing knife flew into Zeus throne, narrowly missing his head.**

"Who threw the knife?" Apollo asked.

A lot of the people looked at Artemis.

**Perseus' had a murderous look on his face. "Hades has more right to be an Olympian than you and most of your sons. And Bellona is a far better warrior than all but a few on the council. The prophecy chose her and her daughter because they are needed. She is a far superior warrior to that piece of trash you call a war god. Unless you would like me to do to you what my friend and I did to your son Heracles, I would shut your damn mouth."**

**"THAT WAS YOU! HOW DARE YOU CASTRATE THE GREASTEST HERO TO EVER WALK THIS EARTH?" Screamed Zeus, his bolt appearing in his hand for a moment before it vanished into a shadow only to reappear in Perseus' hand.**

"Has anyone else noticed this pattern?" Hermes said.

**Perseus began to laugh hysterically. "The greatest hero to ever live, please tell me that's a joke. You're joking, right?"**

**Zeus was fuming but less threatening without his master bolt. "No other hero could defeat Ladon, the most powerful monster on Earth other than Typhon. How is he not the greatest?**

**"First off, he did not defeat Ladon. He used a friend of mine to trick Ladon so he could get an apple. And your boy is nothing but an arrogant womanizer like yourself. You're lucky I didn't kill him for trying to rape my friend. So he should consider himself lucky all we did was castrate him. Next time I will make him fade, I swear it on the Styx." Perseus said in a tone that was completely serious, as thunder boomed sealing his promise.**

**"What! I knew that boy was useless. He shouldn't even be a God; he cheated on his 11th labor. And a rapist! I will kill that boy myself if I see him on Olympus again Zeus." Screamed an enraged Hera.**

"And I'll help," Artemis said.

**Artemis and Perseus smiled at Hera's reaction.**

**"Ahem, can we get back to the point and deal with Zeus' insignificant boy another time?" Asked an amused Chaos.**

**Zeus was still in a rage but bit his tongue and nodded.**

**"Now, you need to find a way to merge the two camps together. The seven must unite and lead a unified army of demigods into battle, any suggestions on how to merge the two camps peacefully?" Chaos asked.**

**Hera raised her hand timidly.**

**"Yes, Lady Hera." Chaos said warmly.**

**"What if we exchanged leaders of the two camps? Each will be sent into the other camp without their memories until they earn the trust of the other campers." Hera suggested.**

"Will it work without the bloodshed?" Athena asked.

**Perseus smiled at her, "That is an excellent idea Lady Hera. If only Zeus listened to you, Olympus would be run a million times better than under his orders."**

**Hera smiled warmly at Perseus for the praise.**

**"Who will be exchanged?" Athena asked.**

**"Well both Jason Grace and Reyna Milan are a part of the prophecy and leaders of Camp Jupiter. So one of those two will be exchanged from Camp Jupiter. Thalia is the clear leader of Camp Half-Blood so she would be the best choice." Hera replied.**

**"Thalia won't work." Perseus interjected.**

**Everyone gave him questioning looks.**

**"Oh, yea she isn't a demi-god. She is a full immortal now so she won't work." Perseus stated simply.**

**"You made my daughter immortal?" Zeus asked angrily.**

**Perseus' eyes flashed dangerously. He twirled Zeus' bolt in his hand. "Unless you want me to snap your symbol of power in half you will never call my daughter yours again."**

"Damn, that's a serious threat," Hestia said.

**Zeus paled. He nodded grudgingly.**

**"Yes Thalia is fully immortal. She is my daughter so she became fully immortal the moment I adopted her." Perseus explained. "Besides, I promised to reunite her with her brother once he comes to camp. So Jason will be sent to Camp Half-Blood. Luke Castellan will be sent to Camp Jupiter. He is a camp leader and a good enough swordsman and warrior to gain the respect of the Romans."**

**Hermes was smiling proudly at the description of his son.**

Luke blushed at the attention but didn't seem to mind.

**Hera looked at Perseus incredulously. "How does Thalia know about Jason?"**

**"I told her. She is my daughter; I will not keep things from her." Perseus stated casually.**

**"And she is incredibly thankful to you Lady Hera for saving Jason and everything you have done for him. As am I. That was a very commendable deed you did saving the boy because his father couldn't keep it in his pants. I will always be grateful to you for that." Perseus added.**

**Hera smiled a Perseus. She liked this God and thought about how much Olympus would be better off with someone as him ruling as King of the Gods.**

Zeus' mouth along with everyone else's mouths dropped open.

"Hera, you can tell the future?" Clarisse said.

Everyone's eyes widened even more before Clarisse clamped her hand over her mouth.

**"So it is decided, Jason Grace and Luke Castellan will be exchanged. Lady Hera, I assume you can handle the switch and the memory wipe?" Chaos asked.**

**"Of course, my Lord." Hera replied with a bow.**

**Chaos smiled, "Just Chaos my dear. You, Poseidon, Artemis and Athena may just call me Chaos. As my son said last time, you are excellent Gods and Goddesses; you shall bow to no one."**

**Hera smiled, as did Athena, Poseidon and Artemis.**

**"Now we should get going. Artemis my dear, would you please come with us? We have a few things to discuss about the war and as you are the Goddess that is closest to my son, you shall be the one to deliver messages about the war to the council." Chaos asked kindly.**

**Artemis nodded, a little confused but stood up with a smile.**

**"And Zeus, remember my warning. This is your last chance before I dethrone you. Touch a single hair on any God or Goddesses head in the time leading up to the war, you won't just be dethroned, you will no longer exist. We need every single God and Goddess ready for battle. Your temper tantrums are no longer an acceptable reason for attacking anyone. So don't get your panties in a twist and we will be just fine." Chaos said cheekily before hopping into a vortex Perseus created followed by Artemis, Perseus and the hooded figure.**

"Zeus wears panties?" Apollo said snickering under his breath.

**After they left, Perseus jumped back through into the throne room, "Whoops, forgot to give this back."**

**He smirked evilly, and then stepped forward to fire the bolt at Zeus.**

**Zeus cowered and turtled in his throne expecting to be blasted. But it never came.**

**When he looked up his bolt was lying in front of his throne with a fresh pair of boxer briefs. Perseus gone.**

The entire throne room erupted into laughter at the thought of Zeus's lightning bolt wearing boxer briefs.

**The council erupted in laughter and Zeus disappeared in a bolt of lightning.**

**In the Throne Room of the Void**

**Artemis, Chaos, and Perseus stepped out of the vortex along with the hooded figure. Artemis walked up to Perseus and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Thank you for coming to defend my sister from Zeus. He is getting more and more arrogant and conceded by the day." Artemis said gratefully.**

**Perseus smiled at her, "Your my friend Artemis, I will always come to yours or the people you care for's aide if they need it."**

**Artemis smiled at Perseus and nodded. She saw Thalia walk into the room. Her smile grew as she walked up to Thalia and hugged her. "Hello sist… I mean Thalia." She said realizing Thalia probably didn't consider her a sister anymore.**

"Of course I do Artemis," Thalia said making her smile.

**"Artemis, you're still my sister. Perseus may be my father but it doesn't change my siblings, just my relationship with Zeus." Thalia said happily.**

**Artemis nodded and smiled again.**

**"Speaking of siblings, that is why I wanted you to come here. I want you to meet my sister Artemis. But I need you to remain calm and not react rashly. I don't want to freeze you in time." Perseus said seriously.**

**Artemis looked confused but agreed.**

**Perseus nodded to the hooded figure who dropped her hood, revealing the brown hair and red eyes of Clarisse La Rue.**

"Why aren't her eyes red now?" Hermes asked.

'Because I'm Percy's sister," Clarisse said.

**Artemis' bow materialized in her hand, with an arrow notched and aimed at Clarisse.**

**Perseus stepped protectively in front of Clarisse.**

**"Why is that traitor here?" Yelled Artemis. "I thought Thalia killed her. Perseus, I don't know what this is about but you better explain."**

**"Artemis, I asked you not to react rashly. Please, if you trust me, let me explain." Perseus said pleadingly.**

**"Okay, explain." Artemis snapped but her bow vanished.**

**"Artemis, this is my sister. The prophecy was not what it seemed like. The choice Thalia made was to give Clarisse a blade I gave Zoe. It was made of a metal that kills immortals, the same kind you stopped me from killing Ares with. Clarisse stabbed herself in her Achilles spot, killing Kronos once and for all. He is faded and can never return." Perseus explained.**

Everyone listened in relief that Kronos will no longer be a problem.

**"She still betrayed us and nearly destroyed Olympus." Artemis argued.**

**"Yes she did. But I would have done exactly the same thing. You have no idea the type of life she had to live with a piece of trash like Ares as a father. Her mother was impregnated by Ares while she was drunk. It's not exactly rape but she wasn't exactly willing either." Perseus told her.**

"That's two," Artemis snapped at Ares who was trembling in his throne.

**He turned to Clarisse, "Can I?" He asked.**

**Clarisse nodded sadly.**

**Perseus walked up to Artemis and put a finger to her forehead shooting a pulse of black energy into her.**

**Artemis gasped as she looked at the memories of Clarisse's life.**

**She watched a toddler Clarisse being abused and constantly verbally assaulted by her mother, blaming her for getting pregnant. She saw Clarisse being forced to work as basically a slave around her home by her mother just for the right to eat dinner. She saw her in Camp Half-Blood taking care of her siblings, even the older ones. She saw Ares slap her for not being a better warrior, calling her a worthless daughter and how if only she had been a boy. She watched as Clarisse twitched with rage when Ares hit her 8 year old half-sister for not being tough enough. She saw how Clarisse stabbed herself with a knife Thalia gave her. She saw Perseus save her and bring her to the void. She saw how Clarisse finally found what she always wanted, a family member that actually loved her. How Clarisse bonded with Thalia and Zoe and seemed to be a completely different person with people around her that actually care for her.**

"And that's three," Artemis growled with tears in her eyes and notching three arrows and shooting them at Ares efficiently castrating him.

**When the memories stopped, Artemis stood looking at Clarisse with tears in her eyes. Watching the memories was like being there, she felt all the emotions and sadness that accompanied each memory.**

Everyone looked at Clarisse with pity before a small smile graced their faces. They were happy she found a family and even understood why she joined Kronos.

**"I am sorry. I can understand why you tried to destroy the Gods, I don't blame you. Your life has not been fair, and a large part of that fault belongs to the Gods. Please forgive me for judging you so harshly." Artemis said sadly.**

**Clarisse nodded and gave Artemis a small smile. "Despite my reasons, I still led many demigods to their deaths by my actions and I can only try to make amends for the things I've done." Clarisse said sadly.**

"As far as we're concerned, you're forgiven," Hera said to Clarisse with everyone in the room nodding their agreement.

**Artemis gave her a small sad smile knowing the guilt was eating her up.**

**"That's why I wanted you to know about Clarisse, Artemis. She will fight in the war with Gaia alongside myself and Thalia. She has been blessed by me and is also an immortal like Thalia. A full immortal but not bound by the Ancient Laws as most Gods and immortals are." Perseus explained.**

"Not bound by the Ancient Laws?!" Apollo shouted.

**Artemis seemed a bit shocked. "How are she and Thalia not bound by the Ancient Laws. For that matter, how are you, a God, not bound by the Ancient Laws." Artemis questioned.**

**Chaos chuckled, "That's simple Artemis. I willed it and so it was done. It was I who created the laws and when I did I allowed myself a way to provide a chosen few a chance not to be bound. When I created them, I included myself under their restrictions so as to not seem like I was trying to restrict others to control power. But honestly, they are broken daily. There are consequences for this but not enforced as they should be. Your father has broken the laws countless times. Every demigod and lover of his brothers he had killed has been a violation of the laws. I have not punished him because his day of reckoning is approaching and he will suffer for his arrogance." Chao said ominously.**

**Artemis' eyes widened but she smiled at the thought of Zeus finally being put in his place.**

**"That isn't the only reason I needed you to come here Artemis. Things have gotten worse. Another of my children has joined Gaia in her quest to conquer Earth." Chaos said solemnly.**

**"Who?" Artemis questioned frightened.**

**"Hydros. Primordial God of Water, and another powerful God to join their ranks. I believe I will have a way for Perseus to defeat them in the war alongside his daughter but it is too early to be sure." Chaos said seriously.**

"That's too many Primordials for him to go up against." Athena said.

**Artemis had paled at the mention of Hydros joining the enemy. "Am I still to keep this from the council?" She asked.**

**Chaos nodded, "Yes, but I need you to make sure Poseidon is there in the battle against the Giants. He will be a key ally against Hydros. We will need some Olympians in the fight with the Primordial Gods. I wanted to inform you so you know to make sure he is there as he has no demigod children so was not included in the Prophecy of Seven."**

**"I am sure he will be in the fight. He is not one to stand by and watch his family in battle when he can help. His loyalty to his family knows no bounds." Artemis replied.**

**Chaos smiled at Artemis, "Very well, thank you Artemis. You may return to your hunters. Now with Olympus reopened we need you to prepare your girls for war. They are some of the best fighters the Gods have and they will indeed be needed in the war."**

**Artemis smiled at the praise of her hunters.**

The hunters smiled at Chaos and high fived each other.

**Perseus snapped his fingers and a vortex appeared.**

**"This will bring you to the hunter's camp. It is time for you to explain things to your newest lieutenant. She has been pestering Zoe for months for her reason for declining immortality. You can explain to her that Zoe knew she would fight by your side against the Giants and she needed to not be fully immortal to do so." Perseus explained.**

**"Perseus, if you had Clarisse and Thalia made immortal but not bound by Ancient Laws, then why have you not done the same with Zoe? I know you love her, and I don't understand why you would let her fight if she could die." Artemis asked confused.**

**Perseus smirked, "She has been a full immortal since before the Titan War. I just never told her so she would not fight differently. I would prefer to not to wait until she reforms to see her again."**

"I could wait the next ten millennia," Apollo said and Hermes nodded his head and fist pumped.

She glared daggers at them and they just ignored her.

**Artemis grinned at him. "Thank you Perseus, I should have known you would not put her at risk."**

**Perseus smiled and nodded before Artemis stepped into the vortex and into the hunter's camp.**

**Inside the Camp of the Hunters of Artemis**

**Artemis stepped out of a vortex in the middle of her hunt's camp, only to find Zoe and Phoebe yelling at one another in front of the other huntresses.**

**"Enough!" Snapped Artemis.**

**The hunters immediately dropped to a knee in a bow to their mistress.**

**Artemis looked at Zoe and Phoebe who were still glaring at one another from their kneeling position.**

**"You may rise. We are going to make a change around here girls." Artemis said.**

**The hunters looked at her questioningly.**

**"You will no longer bow when I come before you. A friend of mine has helped me realize that you girls are some of the best warriors on this planet. You follow my orders to a letter and are undyingly loyal to me. I think it is time you received your proper respect in return." Artemis said smiling.**

"Percy," Everyone said.

"I'm going to stop bowing to Zeus," Hera said and everyone instantly agreed with her.

**Zoe grinned knowing she was speaking about Perseus.**

**"Now girls, I must apologize for being gone these last several months. Zeus' anger and arrogance caused him to close down Olympus, cutting off all contact with demigods. But now Zeus has been overruled and Olympus reopened. The war with the giants and Gaia draws closer and we must be ready. So expect your training to increase dramatically. We will continue to hunt more and more monsters so as to prevent them from joining the enemy ranks. I would like you all to return to your training… except for my two lieutenants. The two of you have a meeting with me in my tent. Now." Artemis explained, the last part in a stern voice.**

**Phoebe paled a bit at Artemis' tone. Zoe just nodded and followed Artemis to her tent.**

**Once inside Artemis made a motion for them to sit. A took a deep breath preparing herself for the conversation in front of her.**

**"Phoebe, I know you would want to know why Zoe refused full immortality. If you want your answer you must swear on the River Styx that this conversation never leaves this tent." Artemis stated seriously.**

"I'm about to find out," Phoebe thought.

**Phoebe looked confused but wanted her answer.**

**"I, Phoebe Erat, swear on the River Styx that I will never repeat the following conversation with Lady Artemis and Zoe Nightshade to anyone outside this tent." Phoebe swore.**

**Thunder boomed outside.**

**"Zoe is already fully immortal." Artemis said calmly.**

**"What? How?" Phoebe yelled.**

**Artemis glared at Phoebe for yelling at her. Phoebe shrunk back and apologized.**

**"How did you know Lady Artemis?" Zoe asked shocked.**

**Artemis sighed, this was going to be a long conversation.**

**"A few hours ago there was a council meeting where everyone was trying to convince my father to reopen Olympus for the sake of our survival. When he refused to listen, Athena finally blew up and yelled at him. Zeus tried to blast her off Olympus but was saved by a friend of mine." Artemis explained.**

**Zoe smiled at Perseus saving yet another person from Zeus' wrath.**

"Zeus is just acting like a little bitch," Hera said.

**Phoebe had an idea where this conversation was going but waited for more explanation.**

**"Thalia's father Perseus froze time before the bolt could strike Athena down, caught the bolt just as he had done with Thalia and began to yell at my father. Zeus ordered the Olympians to attack him. Only Ares and Dionysus did as they were ordered. Dionysus was knocked unconscious with a literal flick of Perseus' finger. Perseus then blasted Zeus with his bolt. He then proceeded beat Ares nearly to death with his bare hands. He was about to stab him with a dagger that would kill and immortal but was stopped when his father Chaos, his sister, and myself convinced him not to." Artemis recalled with a smile. It was a good afternoon.**

**"My lady, why are you so fond of this man? He is still a male." Phoebe asked wondering why everyone was so fond of him.**

**"Well Phoebe, this is a long and rather shocking story. Before I tell it I remind you that you swore on the Styx to never repeat what I am about to tell you. If you break that oath, not only will you spend some time in Tartarus, but I will banish you from the hunt and wipe your memories of your time in the hunt, leaving you a wandering immortal with no memories of the past 1200 years." Artemis warned Phoebe threateningly.**

Phoebe's eyes widened in fear but couldn't believe that, that could happen to her.

**Phoebe's eyes widened in fear, she gulped nervously and nodded.**

**"Perseus is Zoe's boyfriend. He has been for the past 1500 years." Artemis said calmly.**

**Phoebe exploded, "WHAT!? You hypocrite! How many girls have you convinced to swear off men and you have been dating one of the scumbags yourself for a millennia and a half." Phoebe screeched.**

**In the blink of an eye Zoe had Phoebe pinned to the floor with a dagger at her throat.**

**"Never speak of Perseus that way again, or I will slit your throat before the words leave your mouth." Zoe growled.**

**Artemis was glaring but she was actually glaring at Phoebe. She knew it wasn't her fault, this is what she had taught them but she was quite fond on the Primordial God of Time herself.**

"I like you too Artemis," Percy said.

**"Zoe step back. This is how she should react. She simply does not know Perseus like we do." Artemis said in a stern but calm voice.**

**Zoe nodded and released Phoebe but continued to glare at her.**

**Phoebe turned to Artemis to explain why she was apparently not right in this situation.**

**"Phoebe, Perseus is a son of Lupa, one of my best friends." Artemis said.**

**"But Lady Lupa is a maiden Goddess milady!" Phoebe argued.**

**"Yes she is, she was raped by my vile half-brother Ares. Lupa was rescued by Chaos as she was giving birth. He adopted Perseus and made him into a Primordial God." Artemis explained slowly. She wanted to rip Ares' head off still but knew he would get what was coming to him.**

"How many people are they telling Lupa's story?" Chaos thought.

**Phoebe's jaw dropped but she still didn't see where this made it okay for Zoe to date. She waited for more explanation.**

**"Well when Perseus was visiting his mother, he came across the Garden of the Hesperides where he watched Zoe be betrayed by that pig Heracles. Deciding he would not let this stand, he attacked Heracles and knocked him out, retrieving the sword Zoe had given him. That is where Zoe and Perseus met, they became friends after that. It was Perseus who sent Zoe to the hunters in the first place. As far as I know they only spoke a few times over the next five centuries." Artemis said looking to Zoe for confirmation which she received in the form of a nod.**

**"Five hundred years after Perseus sent Zoe to me, Zoe was sent on a mission to track a couple Hellhounds with a couple huntresses, I believe you were one of them Phoebe. When you separated Heracles attacked and attempted to rape Zoe." Artemis said, growling the last sentence out.**

**Phoebe gasped, she never knew Zoe was attacked, she had seemed happy after that mission.**

"You know how I could be happy? By taking Perce out in town," Apollo and Hermes said.

Percy laughed but didn't say anything making Apollo and Hermes feel hope and Zoe feel somewhat betrayed.

**"Perseus came and saved Zoe. Afterword, he froze Heracles in time while Zoe sent a couple arrows into Heracles manhood, changing him forever." Artemis said chuckling along with Zoe. Even Phoebe couldn't help but laugh at that part of the story.**

**"Well it appears Zoe and Perseus fell in love that day and began to date, unknown to me." Artemis said with a glare at Zoe. Zoe looked down, she didn't regret it but she felt bad about lying to Artemis.**

**"When I was captured by Atlas, I was saved by Thalia and Zoe as you know. What you don't know is Zoe was nearly killed by her father Atlas as she was destined to from the prophecy. Perseus came and saved Zoe from certain death. Afterword the three fates showed up furious at Perseus for trying to defy them. They tried to kill her right then and there. But when they took out Zoe's string and the shears of life Perseus slowed time and blasted two of the fates who were holding the string and shears with energy." Artemis continued.**

**"What?" Phoebe interrupted. "No one can defy the fates!"**

"Except Percy," Artemis said.

**"That's what I thought too but apparently Perseus is beyond their power as well as the power of my brother's oracle." Artemis replied smiling at the memory.**

**"After Perseus grabbed Zoe's sting and took it into his care, his father showed up followed shortly by his mother. His father took us to the void where they explained all of this to me. Suprisingly, I am okay with it. Phoebe, you must understand, this man is a very special circumstance. He has been loyal to Zoe for 1500 years. With his mother's encouragement I gave them my blessing." Artemis told her seriously.**

**Phoebe looked shocked. Everything she had thought she knew about Zoe was a lie. She was hurt, Zoe was one of her best friends.**

**"Why Zoe, why didn't you tell me?" She asked Zoe sincerely.**

**Zoe was upset, she knew she trusted her friend but she couldn't have told her. It was a secret from everyone, even Artemis up until a couple years ago.**

"I understand," Phoebe thought.

**"Phoebe, answer me honestly. Would you have kept it a secret?" Zoe said calmly.**

**Phoebe stared at her. She thought about it for a minute. Zoe was one of the people closest to her, but she knew she would not have lied to Artemis, even for Zoe.**

**Phoebe shook her head, "No, you're right. I wouldn't have kept this from Artemis. But why did you?"**

**Zoe looked ashamed, "I didn't want to, but I had to. Perseus was a secret from the world until his appearance on Olympus to save Thalia. His father has known about the war with Gaia for thousands of years. Perseus has trained since his birth to defeat her, he has had to because without him we would all die. There is more to the threat than Gaia. Lady Artemis, myself, and Thalia swore an oath to Chaos to never repeat it, so I can't tell you what we're up against, but it is bad. Worse than you can imagine. Lady Artemis is the only one on the council to know what we truly face. Perseus is our only hope for survival." Zoe explained as she started to tear up.**

"Fake bitch. Hermes, I don't like her. She's slowly killing him but he doesn't know it." Apollo muttered.

"I know. You're right but there's nothing we can do about it," Hermes said.

**Phoebe was shocked. Shocked and scared. Something worse than Gaia meant almost certain death. She saw a couple tears in Zoe's eyes and pulled her into a hug. Despite being lied to, she still cared for her sister.**

**Artemis watched Phoebe and Zoe with warm smile on her face. She knew Phoebe cared deeply for Zoe and would eventually forgive her.**

**Zoe pulled back and looked at Phoebe with confusion, "You don't hate me?" She asked sadly.**

"I do," Apollo and Hermes said at the same time.

"Jinx!" they both yelled.

Everyone looked at them when they said jinx and shook their heads.

**Phoebe stared at her for a minute with her eyes narrowed, "I don't completely forgive you for lying to me for centuries, but you are one of my best friends and closest sisters. If Lady Artemis approves of you and this man then I do as well. From what I've heard from Thalia and you two, he appears to be an exception to the rule. But if he ever hurts you, I will find a way to kill him slowly and painfully, Primordial God or not." Phoebe replied.**

**Artemis laughed loudly at the last part, "I will as well as I have already warned Perseus. But I don't think we have to worry about that. I have never seen a man so committed to a woman in my entire existence."**

**Zoe blushed bright red at Artemis' words, drawing more laughter from Phoebe and Artemis.**

**When Phoebe stopped laughing she thought of something, "If Zoe is with a man, why do you allow her to remain in the hunt? The hunt is for maidens."**

**Artemis laughed, "Like I said, Perseus is the most committed man I have ever met, Zoe is still a maiden."**

"Not anymore," Nyx said in a high pitched voice and Zoe and Percy blushed.

**Phoebe's jaw dropped. She liked Perseus even more. No man waits 1500 years for any woman. He really must be something special.**

**"Wait, none of this story ever explained how Zoe is fully immortal." Phoebe stated.**

**Zoe paled, she had no idea what Perseus had told her.**

**Artemis wore a face devoid of emotion. She waited for Zoe to explain but from the scared look on her face, her suspicions were confirmed.**

**"Well Perseus never explained that to me either actually, but I think I have an idea." Artemis said with her eyes narrowed at Zoe, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.**

"I guess I found you out Zoe," Artemis said smirking.

**Artemis reached forward in a flash and grabbed Zoe's left hand. She grabbed her ring finger and felt the ring sitting there invisible to everyone.**

**Artemis glared at Zoe for a minute while Zoe looked like she wanted to find a hole to hide in somewhere. After a minute though, Artemis smiled, laughing at Zoe's discomfort.**

**"It appears our sister Zoe here is going to get married sometime in the future." Artemis said with a smirk.**

**Phoebe's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before laughing at Zoe as well. "Well I expect to be one of your bridesmaids for your wedding, sister."**

**Zoe calmed down and smiled before hugging them both, thanking them for not being angry with her.**

"How come no one ever gets mad at that bitch?" Apollo asked Hermes exasperated.

"Let's take a break. But you are all allowed to leave the throne room. We'll continue tomorrow," Chaos said.

"Percy let's g-" Zoe started before she was interrupted.

"PERCY! It's time for our boat ride," Aphrodite squealed.

Percy chuckled and said, "Okay, let's go,"

"Wait let me get ready, give me 10 minutes." Aphrodite said.

Percy nodded and went to go talk to the female goddesses.

Aphrodite left and Zoe followed her.

"Don't think about Aphrodite, Percy is taken happily and if you want to stay alive, back off," Zoe growled.

"Happily? Looks more like forced and I'm not afraid of you," Aphrodite said.

"Then he's not going with you!" Zoe yelled and then left.

"We'll see about that," Aphrodite said.

"Percy, I don't want you to go on the boat ride with Aphrodite," Zoe said.

Percy sighed and looked at her irritated, "Why not Zoe? I already promised her. And I'm a man of my word."

Zoe narrowed her eyes and said, "I forbid you to go then." She looked at herself with self-satisfaction.

Percy scoffed, "I'm going Zoe, and it's not a discussion."

Before Zoe could say another word, Percy walked away and went to talk to Apollo and Hermes.

Aphrodite finally came and sent Zoe a smirk and a wink and hooked her arms with Percy's and they flashed out.

The two arrived in Venice and checked out a boat. Before they got in the boat, Aphrodite asked a stranger to take a picture of her and Percy. And to take another one while they were on the water. They got in the boat and Artemis made the moon brighter for them and the stranger took the picture. After the boat ride, they got off and paid the man and took the pictures.

"You two are a good couple," the man said before walking off. They looked at the two pictures and made 2 copies of each and they both took one. By this time of the night, it was 10:30 P.M. so Percy took Aphrodite to her palace like a gentleman.

"Thank you Percy, I enjoyed tonight." Aphrodite said.

"You're welcome, any time." He said.

Aphrodite opened her door but before she walked in, she gave Percy a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again and goodnight," she said closing the door.

Percy stood there eyes wide. He knew it was friendly kiss but decided not to tell Zoe about it.

He didn't have to anyway, she saw the whole thing.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with Apollo, Hermes, Zoe, or Perzoe, just in this story, I kinda see Zoe as a major bitch and Apollo and Hermes major jerks.**

Percy walked away and was about to flash away to his house when he saw a flash in front of his eyes. Zoe.

"Zoe," Percy said.

"Don't Zoe me. What the fuck was Aphrodite doing kissing you?!" Zoe screeched.

"What's your problem?! Don't trust me enough to know that I wouldn't cheat on you? It was a friendly kiss on the cheek and she just said she enjoyed the evening." Percy replied.

"My problem? My problem? It's your so called friends treating me like shit and you just sitting by!" Zoe screamed.

"I haven't heard a single thing they "said" about you. Well whenever you get over your petty grudges come find me." Percy said vanishing to Lupa's house.

A figure in the shadows who saw the entire scene play out from just the friendly kiss to Percy leaving placed an undoable curse seeing as they are children of Chaos. Zoe's Primordial powers would be suspended tonight after she went to sleep and would only return once her "bitchiness" faded and she fixed things with Percy.

THE NEXT MORNING

Everyone flashed into the throne room except for Zoe. Percy thought she was still holding on to her grudge and was trying to make a statement. Little did he know that she was powerless. A shadow appeared and Zoe appeared in a seat besides Ares, shocking everyone and successfully pissing Percy off. Ares shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Lupa summoned the book.

"I'll read," she offered.

**Jason Grace was utterly confused, about everything. He literally had no memory of how he ended up in this situation. In fact, he couldn't remember much of anything at all. He knew his name was Jason Grace, but other than that everything was kind of fuzzy. He remembered the name Reyna but couldn't remember from where. He could picture her face, but other than that it was a blank.**

Reyna smiled lovingly at Jason which he blushed and smiled back.

**He was currently running up a hill being led by something that looked like a teenage boy but had the lower body of a goat. The guy, Grover he called himself, said he was a satyr but for some reason Jason felt that was wrong. He wanted to call the guy a faun but decided he didn't want to offend the guy.**

**As they raced up the hill, a group of massive hounds were on their trail gaining quickly. There were about a dozen of them. Grover said once they got over the hill they would be safe. Jason was unsure but didn't see much of an option, other than trusting him. About half-way up the hill another group of monsters popped up from the ground. They were hideous looking creatures, six arms on each, and they seemed to be made of earth.**

"Earthborn," Thalia said with a scowl on her face.

**"Earthborn." Grover muttered, frightened.**

**Jason didn't blame him either, they were screwed. There were at least ten of the hounds and another ten or fifteen of the monsters Grover had called Earthborn.**

**As the two groups slowly closed in on them, a shadow appeared beside them. A girl appeared that looked so familiar to Jason, he was sure he should know who she is. Everything about her seemed familiar except her eyes. They were pitch black but with silver in them as well. They seemed to pulse slightly with power. She seemed like someone he knew but hadn't seen in many years. The girl whipped out two pitch black hunting knives and stood next to Grover.**

Jason smiled at the thought that his sister came to his rescue.

**"Your pocket Jason, take out the coin and flip it. You'll know what to do." The girl said to him.**

**She then stepped forward, toward the Earthborn, and attacked.**

**Jason reached into his pocket and found a gold coin. He had no idea where it came from but decided it would be wise to listen to the girl and flipped it. In mid-air it transformed into a golden sword which he caught by the hilt. Jason had no idea how that happened but something about it just felt right. He decided to stop thinking about it and stepped toward the hounds letting instinct take over.**

**Thalia watched her brother flow through the hounds flawlessly. He was an excellent swordsman. He and Luke would be an excellent sparring match to watch. Their styles were different but both nearly flawless.**

Both blushed at the praise and smiled at Thalia.

**Jason moved through the hounds, letting his instincts control his actions. He killed the first three easily but their numbers were catching up with him. He felt a tug in his gut before a bolt of lightning came down, incinerating two of the hounds closing in on him. The other monsters seemed taken aback and Jason took advantage, lunging toward the remaining five with quick and deadly strikes. He killed the next three quickly. He lunged at what looked like the last one driving his blade through its maw before another jumped on his back knocking him down. Its claws dug into his back deeply. The beast went to bite Jason's neck before a pitch black arrow pierced it through its neck, causing it to explode into golden dust. Jason was bleeding and getting lightheaded as the girl leaned down next to him and grabbed his shoulder. A shadow consumed them and they reappeared in a room that seemed like an infirmary or hospital. Jason had appeared on a bed, the girl right next to him. His vision darkened but before he lost consciousness the girl leaned down to him and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"You did well little brother. I will be back soon to see you." She whispered to him before a shadow consumed her and she disappeared.**

Thalia smiled at her brother happy that they were reunited.

**Jason's vision was getting darker but before he gave in, a name popped into his head;**

**Thalia.**

Thalia smiled that even with his memories gone, he still remembered her.

**Line Break**

**Luke Castellan woke up with one Hades of a headache. His brain seemed to be fuzzy as he looked around. He couldn't remember where he had gone to bed the night before but he was almost sure it had been on a bed and not on the barren floor of an abandoned home. As he staggered up he looked around until he locked eyes with a pair of glowing golden ones belonging to a rather large wolf. Luke's eyes widened and he instinctively twisted the ring on his middle finger, producing a celestial bronze sword. He took a step back, preparing to defend himself. Something in his head told him this was not a normal wolf. The wolf began to glow, increasing the questions racing through Luke's mind. When the wolf stopped glowing, a beautiful woman with jet black hair and overly large canine teeth was smiling at him.**

"Lupa," Artemis said.

**"Very good demigod. Perhaps Perseus was correct about you. You may do well at camp." The woman said calmly.**

**Luke was still tense. She had called him a demigod. Luke was unsure why but he felt like she wasn't lying. She mentioned the name Perseus, it sounded so familiar. It reminded him of the only person he could remember, Thalia. He could picture her face in his head. Mostly. Her eyes kept switching from electric blue to black and silver. Luke couldn't understand why her eyes were doing that but he liked the black and silver more. They suited her better.**

Thalia smiled, she felt so loved that they all remembered her with foggy memories.

**"Who are you?" Luke asked uncertainly, not lowering his sword.**

**The woman kept smiling a smile with her canines poking slightly out of her mouth.**

**"I am Lupa, Goddess of Wolves and Mother of Rome." She replied calmly.**

**"Why am I here?" Luke asked curiously.**

**"I'm afraid that is not something I can answer for you demigod. In Rome, soldiers must make their own way. I am here to tell you to head south. You will feel a pull toward a certain area. If you survive and make it there, then you are worthy. If not, well then I guess Thalia will not see her friend again." Lupa said with a smirk knowing this would give him some extra motivation.**

A couple of people chuckled under their breaths the tension still thick in the room.

**"You know Thalia, where is she?" Luke yelled.**

**Lupa's smirk grew, "That is for me to know and you to fight your way to learning. I promise you that if you go south and reach the camp, you will see her again sometime soon. She is not at camp but your ticket to seeing her again lies in your success when you enter camp. Work hard, be respectful and fit in with the camp and you will see her again, I can promise you that. If you succeed your memories will return to you as well."**

**Luke narrowed his eyes. He wanted to argue but got the feeling this Goddess was telling him more than she should. He could tell she was trying to help him out with aiding him directly. He also got the feeling arguing with a Goddess was not in the best interests of his health. He decided he would heed her advice and head south.**

"Smart boy," Athena said.

"Not even a man?" Luke said.

"Nope now, you're just a smart kid," Artemis and Athena said smirking.

**"Thank you, Lady Lupa. I will follow your directions." Luke said sincerely.**

**Lupa smiled, "Good pup, you will do well in Camp Jupiter."**

**Lupa glowed again and turned into a wolf before turning and sprinting out of the wolf house.**

**Luke sighed, he had a feeling his trip to this camp was not going to be easy.**

"Nope, not at all," Lupa said with a smirk dancing on her lips.

**Luke was certainly right about that. It seemed like every time he was making progress south, a new type of monster would appear trying to kill him. He wasn't sure how he knew how but Luke discovered he was pretty good with a sword. Most monsters were easy enough to kill. He only ran into a problem when he reached a tunnel he knew he was supposed to go into, it was as if the tunnel was calling to him. When he was fifty feet from the tunnel, a new group of monsters literally popped out of the ground in front of him. They were the ugliest he had run into on his journey. Each had six arms and there were about a dozen of them. Luke got a little nervous.**

**He shook it off and decided this was the only way to get his memories back. He charged forward with his sword raised. He fought his way through the monsters but every time he killed one, it would reform a minute later, as if the earth was reviving and healing them. Luke began to get overwhelmed.**

Hermes looked on genuinely worried for his son.

**Then he noticed a boy about fifteen had jumped into the fight. He was the same height as Luke but what caught his attention were his eyes. They were black and silver. Just like Thalia's. Luke fought with renewed strength, striking down monsters with every slash of his sword. The boy fought with two pitch black hunting knives, but when he killed the monsters they actually stayed dead. With Luke holding them off, the boy quickly dispatched most of them. When the boy decapitated the final monster he sheathed his blades and turned to Luke.**

**"Not bad, you're pretty good with that sword." The boy stated casually.**

**"Ummm thanks. Who are you?" He asked wondering why his eyes seemed so much like Thalia's.**

**The boy smirked, "Nicholas, son of Pluto."**

Thalia smirked and looked at Percy who still had a scowl present on his face.

**Luke was confused, Pluto didn't seem right. He felt like the boy meant Hades.**

**"Do you mean Hades?" He asked curious as to why he even thought that.**

**The boy's smirk grew, "Nope, and if I were you, I'd pretend you know nothing about Greek Gods when you're here. This is New Rome. Listen to what they tell you about the Gods and you'll be fine."**

**"Okay, are you from this camp?" Luke asked confused.**

**The boy smiled. Luke's eyes widened. This kid had a smile exactly like the Wolf Goddess Lupa, right down to the oversized canines.**

"One and only son of mine," Lupa said quietly.

"One and only son of ours," Chaos corrected making them both blush.

**"Nope I'm not. Just couldn't let you die without Thalia running me through with her spear. Remember my advice." The boy smirked again and then a shadow consumed him and he was gone.**

**This kid knew Thalia! Damn it Luke thought, he was already gone. Luke shook his head exasperated, this day could not get any weirder or more confusing.**

**As Luke made his way through the tunnel he saw a river. On the other side of there was what looked like a military base. Behind that was a city that was beautiful. It was nothing like cities Luke had been in before. This city was styled like a city from ancient times. It had many modern accommodations like coffee shops or stores but there were no skyscrapers or large buildings at all. What really caught his attention was what looked like an exact replica of the Coliseum in Rome. As Luke stared at the city in the distance, two teenagers stepped toward him with their swords raised.**

"You passed the test," Lupa said.

"There is hope for you yet." She added.

**"Halt! Who are you? State your purpose for trying to enter Camp Jupiter." Ordered a beautiful woman with dark hair and dark brown, almost black eyes.**

**"Ummm….my name is Luke Castellan. I woke inside an abandoned house to the north of here. A wolf goddess, Lupa told me to find my way here." Luke answered.**

**The girl stared at him for a minute. She seemed to be sizing him up. It seemed to Luke that she was analyzing the best way to kill him and also trying to detect any lies or deceit in his words.**

**"Where were you before you were in the wolf house?" She asked with those calculating eyes.**

**"Ummm…. Honestly I don't remember. I can't remember anything before waking up there." Luke told her honestly.**

**"He is probably a spy. He could be a scout from the enemy army trying to determine any weaknesses." A skinny blonde haired boy hissed to the girl.**

**Luke narrowed his eyes at this guy. He already didn't like him.**

"Octavian," Reyna sneered.

**"Enough Octavian, we will take him to Lupa and the Senate. They will determine what to do with him." The girl said with a scowl at the blonde haired guy.**

**"You can't be serious Reyna. You cannot just allow him into camp; he could be here to kill us." The boy yelled.**

**Reyna gave him a death glare, causing Octavian to shrink back. "Silence Octavian, I am Praetor of this camp, my decision is final. Come Luke, you must see Lupa and the Senators before we decide what to do with you."**

**Luke nodded. He figured things could not get much worse for him.**

"That's it," Lupa said.

Zoe looked Percy dead in the eyes and gave Ares a "friendly" kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for keeping me company," she said.

The whole room looked on in a shocked silence.

"What? It was just a friendly kiss, right Percy?" she said.

Percy growled and vanished everyone throwing Zoe astonished glances.

"Hermes, I told you. She just kissed his rapist birth dad," Apollo said.

"Give me the book. I'm reading next," Apollo said.

He got up and walked to Lupa grabbing the book. On his way back he stopped and looked at Zoe.

"Stop being such a bitch." Apollo growled.

"Apollo! Even though I don't understand her reasoning, you can't call her a bitch! You're disrespecting women." Artemis growled at her brother.

Apollo looked at her in disbelief.

"You're sticking up for her after what she did to Percy? She kissed his rapist birth father! I thought Percy was your friend. I guess your friendship is different than ours." He sneered at her.

Artemis winced and glared at her brother.

"Percy is my friend," she said.

"Prove it," Apollo challenged.

And with that, Artemis vanished.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Trying something new…**

**Guest: Me too, why can't they get along? ;)**

**Guest: Boo to the Zoe bashing? Well we can't all be winners.**

**Prince of light19: That would be quiet the twist wouldn't it.**

**Zeusfisted: Can they? We'll have to see.**

**PercyNightshade11: Don't they?**

**ZoexPercy: No thanks, I like Apollo, he helps bring the drama.**

**FatesRightHand: Hate me? Idgaf.**

**Zoejackson18: Because he isn't.**

**Artemis'champion07: It was bitchy of her wasn't it? Maybe Apollo will get his ass beat, maybe not.**

**Pjofan1234: Very smart you… **** I was paying attention to the reviews to see what I should do but I still kinda remain undecided. **

**Huntersofartemis123: Thanks, but if I did that, where would be the excitement? And that seems like a good idea.**

**Lord Hydra: Would it be awesome? I'll consider it.**

**Toby860: It's not that I don't like Zoe, it's just that in this story I kinda picture her as a major bitch. Sorry, if you don't like it but that's the way it's gonna be written.**

**Wolfman613: I'm working on it.**

**Shadow wolf fang: Well, I kinda like Perzoe pairings, but not all. I like this one but she reminds me of a bitchy person. Maybe it will be a new pairing but it depends on what the readers say, and I think that I will count Anaklusmos14's as 2 votes so which ever wins is what's gonna happen.**

**Coastiewife465: I know. Like he's never shown any signs of cheating on her or being unfaithful in any way. And Percy is so oblivious to Apollo and Hermes and I guess she just expects for him to know everything… Smh… Lupa is gonna give her a smack down. I like that idea! **

**Artemis'Jackson11: Well, I can change that seeing as I am writing this story. But we'll see if they stay together or not.**

**The Invisible Pretender: Yeah, Zoe's pride went up a notch too high. They do but what they did still deserves a smack upside the head. Thanks.**

**Anaklusmos14: The original author himself. Yup, had to kick the surprise in there ya know? And that could be arranged, but we never know. **

**And in case no one caught that, Review whether or not Percy and Zoe should stay together. Anaklusmos14's vote counts as two. But if you say no, write who you think Percy should be paired with, if they happened to divorce which may or may not happen.**

"Perseus?" Artemis said flashing to the Void.

She looked around in search for Percy. When she didn't see him there, she went to Lupa's house. She finally found him on Montauk.

Percy sat on the sand looking out into the waves. Artemis took a seat beside him trying to figure out what to say. Before she could say anything though, Percy started talking first.

"I would never cheat on Zoe. I've never been unfaithful, so why would she kiss that son of a bitch Ares?" Percy growled in anger.

For once, Artemis didn't have anything to say because she too was baffled by what happened. They stayed there in silence.

MEANWHILE AT THE THRONE ROOM

Apollo sat in his seat with the book waiting for Artemis to return. Everyone was still in a shocked silence before a growl erupted from Lupa's throat. Before anyone could react, Lupa sprinted across the room and grabbed Zoe by her throat. Lupa ran with Zoe gasping for air and threw her against the wall. Zoe crumpled and Lupa threw wild punches at Zoe's face. Luckily for the two daughters of Zoe and Percy, they had been teleported out of the throne room after Percy left.

"Why on Olympus, would you do something so fucking stupid," Lupa said with tears streaming down her face.

Here was her daughter in law kissing her rapist.

Apollo grinned but frowned when Chaos pulled Lupa off of her.

"She's had enough," Chaos said gently.

Lupa went back to her seat and no one bothered healing or helping Zoe. Everyone in the room glared at her bloody face and Apollo started to read.

**Chaos sat on his throne deep in thought. Many things had happened over the last year. His granddaughter and his son's half-sister had successfully destroyed the Titan Lord Kronos once and for all. While the Titans were no longer a real threat to planet Earth, the world was now on the brink of the most dangerous war in its history. Chaos knew if his daughter and four sons won this war it would mean the end of the world once and for all. Not only would they kill off the Olympians and demigods, but they would also enslave the human race. And that wasn't what really worried him. He knew his children well; they would never be able to share power with each other and would undoubtedly wage war with each other sometime after their victory. Earth would undoubtedly be destroyed beyond any ability to host non-immortal life forms. The fate of billions, if not trillions of life forms, rested on the broad shoulders of his youngest son. Chaos felt helpless. He could not directly interfere with the war. He swore an unbreakable oath to never fight against his children and now he was forced to put the pressure onto Perseus and so far Chaos had found little ways to aide his son. Chaos was brought out of his thoughts by the appearance of a shadow on the throne directly to the right of his.**

Everyone paled because if Chaos doubted their ability to win, then there must be a low chance of survival.

**"Father, you wanted to speak to me?" Perseus asked once he appeared out of a shadow, seated in his throne.**

**"Yes Perseus, we have much to discuss as the war approaches." Chaos replied seriously.**

**Perseus noticed the serious expression on his father's face and knew things were not going well. He nodded to show his father he was listening.**

**"As you know, your sister Gaia is aware of your existence now. There is no doubt she learned of you from some foolish demigod who believed her lies of providing him or her with power after the war. It appears she is also aware that Thalia is your daughter. So far she has not discovered that Jason Grace is Thalia's brother but this still puts Thalia in immense danger. Gaia will try to capture her to influence you to stay out of her way." Chaos explained carefully.**

Thalia smiled at Chaos for caring about her safety and well- being.

**Perseus' face darkened, it wasn't unexpected what his father told him, but the thought of Gaia capturing Thalia angered him nonetheless.**

**"So what do you suggest father? I do not know what I would do if she was captured, I would almost certainly try to rescue her and could be captured myself if I did." Perseus replied honestly.**

**"I know son. Thalia must spend most of her time here. The only place on Earth she is safe is within the borders of Camp Half-Blood and even then, I am not sure how long the Olympians will be able to keep Gaia out. Unless she is with you she is not safe outside areas under the protection of the Gods." Chaos told him.**

Zeus glared at the floor. So Chaos thought that the Olympians were weak.

**"I'm guessing Thalia will not be able to reveal herself to her brother yet then, will she?" Perseus asked knowing this would not go over well with his daughter.**

**"You are correct. If Gaia realizes that Thalia and Jason are siblings, she will not hesitate to try to capture him." Chaos said.**

**"And what of Zoe? Does my sister know of her importance to me?" Perseus asked worriedly.**

**"No. Not yet at least. But you must be careful. If you must see her, then you have to be careful to not be noticed as a Primordial God. Hide your identities and stay in areas protected by the Gods or bring her here." Chaos said before adding, "You should visit her and Artemis soon, they must know of the danger they could be in."**

Chaos just remembered the disappearance of his son and Artemis and looked around worried.

**Perseus nodded in agreement before asking his own question, "I am assuming my sister Nyx is where this information is coming from. Can we expect any help from her in the war?"**

**Chaos' eyes widened a bit, "How do you know Nyx is my spy? I never told you."**

**Perseus chuckled, "Please father, I am well aware of your fondness for my sister and I know only she would be able to act as a spy without it being suspicious. Her relationship with Erebus gives her access to Gaia's plans and only she would be able to notify you without it being known."**

**Chaos nodded, realizing it would probably be obvious to Perseus.**

**"Yes, she is very loyal to me but I do not think she will help you. She does not want this war but she loves Erebus and I don't think she would fight against him, even for me." Chaos said sadly.**

Nyx and Erebus looked downcast remembering the events of the war.

**Perseus was silent in thought for a minute before asking what he assumed his father was thinking.**

**"We aren't going to win, are we father?" Perseus asked realizing this was probably why his father was so worried.**

**Chaos was silent for a minute. "I do not know son. For the first time in my existence I do not know what the outcome of this war will be." He replied watching for Perseus' reaction.**

**Perseus' face hardened a bit. "Then I will die defending that world. I will not let Gaia kill my mother, daughter, fiancée, or any of my friends."**

**"Son if the war is a lost cause I will not allow you to die for the Olympians, you can save your mother, Zoe, and Thalia by bringing them here. I won't lose my son to a war that cannot be won." Chaos said seriously.**

The Olympians' mouths dropped at the thought of Chaos telling Percy to abandon them.

**Perseus scowled for a moment before his eyes lit up in fiery determination.**

**"Then I guess we will have to find a way to win because I will not allow Gaia to destroy an entire planet due to her greed for power." Perseus said defiantly to his father.**

**"Son, your power nears my own, but with Hydros joining with your sister and brothers they will be too much for you. They were already too much before but I was hoping all the Olympians could give you a chance. You cannot win this now without help and the Olympians won't be enough." Chaos tried to argue with his son.**

**"We will find a way father. There is no other option." Perseus argued back before a shadow engulfed him, taking him to his palace where Thalia and Clarisse currently were.**

The Olympians smiled thankful that Percy was so determined to fight for them.

**Chaos shook his head sadly, "I hope you are right son. I hope you are right."**

**Line Break**

**Thalia and Clarisse were currently seated in the kitchen of Perseus' palace, talking casually while they nibbled on some nectar and ambrosia. They were speaking about Thalia's brother and the fact Thalia finally saw him for the first time since she was a toddler. They conversation was interrupted by a shadow appearing across the table from them. Outstepped Perseus wearing an expression that both Thalia and Clarisse knew meant he was not coming with good news.**

**"Hey Dad." Thalia said casually, but she was apprehensive for the reason of his visit.**

**"Hello brother, I'm guessing from your face that you're not here just to join us for lunch." Clarisse said, deciding it would be better to have Perseus tell them the bad news immediately before trying to beat around the bush for a few minutes.**

**Perseus just shook his head, a frown adorning his usually happy face.**

**"Things are not well. Gaia is aware of my existence as I suspected but she also knows that you're my daughter Thalia." Perseus said carefully.**

**"Okay, but why does that matter?" Thalia said knowing she was not going to like where this went.**

Thalia shook her head and wondered where Artemis and Percy were. She hoped her father was okay but she was pissed that Zoe would try to pull such a bitchy move.

**"It matters because it puts you in an incredible amount of danger!" Perseus said incredulously. "It also puts your brother in danger if she discovered that you two are siblings." Perseus added quietly.**

**Thalia's eyes widened when she heard about her brother being in danger.**

**"What! We need to protect him then." Thalia demanded.**

**Perseus looked at her sadly, "I did. I wiped his memory of meeting you outside the borders of camp. He thinks he and Grover fought off the Hellhounds and Earthborn. I wiped Grover's memory of seeing you as well."**

**"What! Why?" Thalia asked angrily.**

**Perseus looked at her apologetically, "Thalia, you know why I had to do this. I know I promised you I would reunite you two before the war but I can't, I just can't. He is much safer without knowing your alive and around. I promise once the war begins we can explain everything to him but for now I must protect the both of you."**

Jason and Thalia both frowned before they cracked a small smile at the thought that Percy was trying to protect them both.

**Thalia started to tear up at his words. Clarisse pulled her into a hug while looking at Perseus showing she knew what he was doing was right.**

**"The campers will not have any memory of you saving Olympus for the time being. Jason is being given a quest as we speak and he must succeed. He will be distracted if he is searching for answers about you. I am so sorry Thalia." Perseus continued sadly.**

**After a minute, Thalia regained her composure and glared at her father. "What do you mean a quest?" She asked icily but she wasn't really mad at Perseus, she was just upset she had to wait to see her brother.**

**"Hera has been captured by the Giant Enceladus and Jason has been issued the quest to rescue her. He will bring three of the demigods of the prophecy with him on the quest. Since Enceladus is the bane of Athena, your friend Annabeth will be chosen to accompany him. The other two will be Leo Valdez, a child of Hephaestus and Nico Di Angelo, a son of Hades." Perseus explained. Thalia glared at Perseus for another minute but when she saw how upset he was about doing this, her eyes softened and she jumped into his arms, starting to cry again.**

Nico tightened his grip around her and she smiled. She leaned up and kissed him and he grinned.

**"I am so sorry Thalia. I promise you will be reunited with him soon. The war is approaching faster than we would like and you will be with him, I promise." Perseus said sadly.**

**Thalia didn't reply. She just hugged him tighter. After another minute she asked him a question with her face still buried in his chest. "What if something happens on the quest? What if he dies before I get to see him again?"**

**Perseus smiled sadly, "I would never let that happen. I will watch over him and make sure he is safe on the quest, I promise."**

**In response Thalia leaned up and kissed Perseus on the cheek, "Thank you Dad, I love you."**

**"I love you too Thalia." Perseus replied somewhat happier.**

Thalia smiled sadly and looked at Lupa and Chaos to see an identical look of sadness over their faces.

**The three stood in silence for a moment before Perseus spoke up.**

**"I am visiting the hunters later. I have some things I need to discuss with Zoe and Artemis. Do you two want to come with me?" Perseus asked hoping a visit to Zoe and Artemis would cheer Thalia up.**

**Thalia smiled, "Of course. I miss my sister and Zoe."**

**Clarisse looked shocked, "You want me to go? Won't that cause some problems if the other hunters see me?"**

**Perseus chuckled and snapped his fingers. Clarisse was engulfed in a bright light. When it vanished, a girl who looked like Perseus' female twin sister was in her place.**

**Thalia laughed, "I think it's a good look for you Aunty Claire."**

**Clarisse raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"**

Everyone smirked thinking of how Clarisse would've looked like.

**Perseus waved his hand, producing a six foot mirror in front of his sister. Clarisse gasped.**

**"I don't think anyone will recognize you." Perseus said with a chuckle.**

**Clarisse grinned at her brother. "We look like twins!"**

**Clarisse stood looking at her new appearance for a minute before a slight frown crossed her face.**

**"I wish my eyes looked like this all the time. I hate the red ones children of Ares are born with." She stated distastefully.**

**Perseus smiled, "Well that's easy enough to fix." He snapped his fingers again. "There, now your eyes are just like Thalia's and mine. They won't change back after you transform back into yourself."**

**Clarisse's jaw dropped. "How did you do that?"**

"He is a Primordial God," Hermes said.

**Perseus rolled his eyes at her. "Hello sister? Primordial God…. son of Chaos here. Besides it's easier since you already have my blessing."**

**Clarisse grinned and pulled her brother into a tight hug. Once she released him, Perseus' eyes glazed over for a minute. He transformed into a fifteen year old boy. "Be right back. Don't go anywhere." He said.**

**Perseus was engulfed in a shadow and vanished.**

**Clarisse and Thalia looked at each other confused.**

**"What was that about?" Thalia asked.**

**"I have no idea. Maybe he forgot to do something. He said he'd be right back so I'm guessing we will find out soon enough." Clarisse replied while shrugging her shoulders.**

Thalia whispered something in Nico's ear and he smirked and nodded his head. Thalia looked at Chaos who shook his head no. She gave him puppy dog eyes until he sighed and finally nodded his head yes. Thalia smiled and grabbed Nico's hand before vanishing.

Chaos and Lupa stared at each other talking in each other's mind before they finally looked away.

**"So Claire, how are you liking everything here in the void?" Thalia asked, making conversation.**

**Clarisse smiled, "I love it. I mean it's nice to have someone that actually cares for me. All my life I've kind of been on my own. Even my half-brothers and sisters weren't all that friendly. I know it's not easy with a father like Ares but they aren't exactly what I would call family. But now with Percy and you, it's different. We can just talk and hangout and it's not forced or uncomfortable." She said happily.**

**Thalia smiled at Clarisse. "So what happened with all your half siblings that were in the Titan Army? I know Perseus rescued them but what did he do with them?" Thalia asked.**

**Clarisse grinned. "They're here actually. They are training with some other demigods and demi-titans that Percy and his father have saved over the years. There's a small army that Chaos uses to aide different people he decides to help. None of them know I am here, they think I died and my final wish was to save them. So they spend their time training and living with the army. Percy says Chaos will send the army to earth to aid the Olympians in the war." She explained smiling.**

**"You haven't seen them?" Thalia asked confused.**

**Clarisse shook her head, "No. I mean they are my siblings and I care about them but this is a fresh start for all of us. Chaos said they are all happy and have settled in nicely with the army. I just want a fresh start with Percy and see what comes from here. We were never very close, none of Ares' kids are. So as long as they're happy then I'd rather just distance myself from my old life, at least until I can make amends for my mistakes." She explained.**

"You already have," Hera whispered making Clarisse smile at her.

**Thalia smiled, "You have made amends Claire. You saved the world by convincing me to trust you. Now we're family; me, you, Percy, Chaos, and soon Zoe. As soon as this stupid war is over we can all relax a little bit and enjoy life for once without a war looming over our heads."**

**Clarisse smiled at Thalia before a thoughtful look crossed her face.**

**"Do you think we can win this war? I mean we're up against five Primordial Gods and the Gigantes." Clarisse asked.**

**Thalia was about to reply but a shadow appeared beside them. A fifteen year old boy appeared before he glowed a bit and changed into Perseus.**

**"Where the Hades did you go?" Thalia asked loudly.**

**Perseus smirked at her, "I just saved your little boyfriend Luke."**

**Thalia blushed crimson red before glaring at Perseus.**

**"He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend." Thalia cried indignantly.**

This time Luke said, "Yeah, best friends, I already have my eye on someone else,"

Annabeth frowned not realizing that Luke meant her.

**Perseus and Clarisse started laughing at her blushing face.**

**"So you tell me, but your red face says otherwise." Perseus said teasingly.**

**Thalia's blush would have increased if it had been possible. She glared at her father and aunt before getting worried about why Luke needed saving.**

**"What do you mean saved?" Thalia asked worried.**

**"He was attacked by a dozen or so Earthborn near the entrance of Camp Jupiter. Those things are impossible to kill with Gaia aiding them and the fact that Death has been captured." Perseus explained to her.**

**"What do you mean Death has been captured?" Clarisse asked confused.**

**"Thanatos, the God of Death was captured by Gaia's son Alconyeus. He has him prisoner in Canada. I'm afraid the Doors of Death are open. Monsters have been pouring out since his capture." Perseus replied.**

The gods paled even more, definitely positive that they weren't winning this war.

**"What do you mean the Doors of Death? Are there actual Doors of Death?" Thalia asked.**

**"Yes, Thanatos polices them from the Underworld. With him captured, Gaia's minions are policing them. They allow whoever Gaia chooses to escape death. They die but return immediately. The doors must be policed or monsters will reform instantly, making their armies unbeatable." Perseus said seriously.**

**Thalia's and Clarisse's jaws dropped. Before they could say anything Perseus spoke again.**

**"Luke will be issued a quest to free Thanatos. An army led by the Giant Hippolytus will attack Camp Jupiter in a few days. Luke must free death or Camp Jupiter will be destroyed. I know you both have questions but they can be answered when I explain this to Artemis and Zoe."**

**Both Thalia and Clarisse looked slightly irritated they would be told now, but when Perseus snapped his fingers creating a vortex they knew they were heading to the Hunters of Artemis now.**

**Perseus turned to them, "Thalia, when we get there I need you to tell Artemis that I need an audience with her and Zoe immediately. Just say Clarisse is a friend of yours."**

Clarisse glared at Zoe's still bloody and unconscious figure on the floor.

**"What do you mean? You'll be right there with us." She asked confused.**

**Perseus smiled, "Yes but the hunters will not like seeing a male in their camp. So until then…."**

**He trailed off before transforming into a wolf.**

**Thalia smirked, "Come little doggy, we need to visit your wife."**

**Perseus growled at her before bounding through the vortex, followed shortly by a laughing Thalia and Clarisse.**

**Line Break**

**Campsite of The Hunters of Artemis**

**Over the past week, the hunters have been having serious problems with the monsters they were assigned to hunt. The problem? They don't die. The hunt was forced to stay constantly moving, fighting off monsters when attacked in order to escape. The roles were reversed now. The monsters were hunting the hunters. The hunters could still die but the monsters reformed within seconds of being killed. The hunters learned this unfortunate lesson when two of their youngest girls were killed by a couple Earthborn as they tried to provide cover fire so the rest of their sisters could escape. As the hunters made their way through Pennsylvania they were ambushed by a group of Hellhounds and Laistrygonian Giants who currently had the hunters pinned down against a small lake.**

A few gasps of shock and shed tears for their fallen sisters.

**"Milady, what should we do?" Phoebe asked worried about her sisters. Three of the hunters were already injured including Phoebe.**

**Artemis looked panicked, she could assume her true form and destroy the monsters all at once, but that ran the risk of killing some of her girls.**

**"I-I'm n-n…." Artemis began to reply but stopped when she saw a black wolf jump onto the back of a Laistrygonian Giant and clamp onto the giant's throat. When the monster disintegrated, it reformed almost immediately, only to have a pitch black hunting knife impaled through its back. When the monster died again, it did not reform.**

**Artemis looked up to see her half-sister Thalia Grace standing behind the spot where the giant was just killed with an evil smirk on her face and two black hunting knives out ready to take on any monster foolish enough to get in her way. Another girl was wielding a pitch black spear with expert precision. She would stab a Hellhound, and then vanish into a shadow, just to reappear near another monster which soon met the same fate.**

A few people smiled at their entrance but nothing would beat that kiss.

**The hunters watched in awe as the two women and wolf worked expertly together tearing through the group of monsters. Each monster that was slain by the girls would not reform. Within a few minutes the monsters were decimated, golden dust littered the group where the monster had stood moments ago.**

**Zoe and Phoebe quickly ran up to Thalia and crushed her into a hug.**

**Thalia smiled happily, while the other girl stood next to the wolf with a somewhat nervous expression on her face.**

**Artemis walked up to Thalia with a grateful smile on her face.**

**"How did you kill the monsters without them reforming instantly?" She asked as the hunters circled around the wolf and two girls.**

**Thalia looked around at all the hunters unsure of what to say with everyone around. Artemis noticed this and ordered all the hunters to set up camp with the exception of her two lieutenants Zoe and Phoebe. The hunters were disappointed but did not question an order from their mistress.**

**Thalia gave Artemis and appreciative smile. "Lady Artemis, we need an audience with you and Zoe immediately." She said gesturing to the other girl with her and the wolf.**

**Artemis nodded her head but then looked confused. "Who is your companion? And why does she look so much like you and your father?"**

Thalia and Nico came back and Thalia had a smile on her face while Nico looked bright red.

**Thalia smirked a bit, "This is my Aunt Claire. She gets tired of spending all her time with my father and decided to join me on my visit."**

**Artemis and Zoe's eyes widened, they realized it was Clarisse. Phoebe looked confused.**

**"Very well, we can speak inside my tent." Artemis said gesturing for them to follow her into a large tent that appeared as she spoke.**

**"Umm… Lady Artemis, our discussion is only supposed to be for you and Zoe." Thalia said cautiously knowing Phoebe was going to be offended by the comment.**

**"What! I'm the lieutenant…." Phoebe started before Zoe cut her off.**

"Relax, I didn't know that you knew," Thalia said.

**"No she can come. She knows of your father and I." Zoe said while looking directly at the wolf which nodded at her.**

**"Okay then, we need to keep this conversation brief. Monsters will not take long to find our camp and the huntresses cannot keep fending off attacks, we have already lost two girls in the last week." Artemis said sadly.**

**The wolf barked softly before closing its eyes. A dome of darkness appeared around the hunter's camp that was large enough to give the girls enough room to train and move around freely.**

The hunters smiled and looked over to their mistress' throne to see her still gone along with Percy.

**Phoebe's jaw dropped as she stared at the wolf. Then a look of realization crossed her face causing her scowl at the wolf out of habit. Zoe glared at Phoebe who noticed immediately.**

**"Sorry Zoe, force of habit." Phoebe apologized.**

**Zoe nodded before walking into the tent followed by the wolf and the rest of their group.**

**Once everyone was seated, the wolf began to glow a bright light. When the light dimmed Perseus stood where the wolf was a second before.**

**Zoe immediately jumped up and kissed him, earning another scowl from Phoebe.**

**After giving Zoe a kiss Perseus turned to Phoebe, "Hi, I'm Perseus. I've heard a lot about you from Zoe and Thalia." He said extending his hand to shake hers.**

**Phoebe stared at his hand for a minute before a cough from Artemis reminded her to be polite to her friend. She shook his hand cautiously, "And I've heard a lot about you from Zoe and Lady Artemis, but I will make my own conclusions about you myself." She told him.**

"Why are you being so cautious?" Erebus questioned her.

"I just wanted to double check on if he was true and sincere, L-Lord Erebus," Phoebe said.

**Perseus smiled a fanged smile at her nodding his head, "Fair enough." He told her.**

**Perseus turned to Artemis, "I see you've noticed the change in the mortality of monsters in the past week." He said turning serious.**

**Artemis nodded at him. "Yes, do you know why that is?"**

**Perseus' face darkened a bit, "Yes, Thanatos has been captured. The Doors of Death are open and the only ones policing them are Gaia's minions."**

**Artemis nodded her head solemnly, "I thought so. This is bad, very bad. How is it that you are able to kill them?" She asked him.**

**"The same way I tried to kill the war god before you stopped me." He answered seriously. "The metal of Thalia and my sister's weapons is Chaos metal. It can kill immortals. So since monsters are essentially immortal, it kills them. They don't return to Tartarus, they go directly to the void and into the realm of the faded, exactly where I put Krios and Perses and where Clarisse put Kronos when she stabbed herself."**

Apollo and Hermes' eyes lit up at the sound of Chaos metal and were staring at Zoe's unmoving form.

**"Wait did you say sister? Is she another Primordial?" Phoebe asked as she pointed to Clarisse.**

**Perseus looked at Artemis for a minute before she nodded her head.**

**"Phoebe, that girl there is Clarisse La Rue." She said in a serious tone.**

**Phoebe's eyes widened and she reached for her dagger before Artemis swatted her hand away.**

**"Phoebe, she is on our side. I reacted the same way but Perseus and Clarisse showed me she is a good person who made a big mistake. She also saved the world. Thalia did not kill her, she simply gave her the dagger. Clarisse stabbed herself to save us all. Perseus decided she deserved a second chance and I happen to agree with him." Artemis explained carefully.**

**"But she is a traitor. How can she be trusted?" Phoebe asked icily.**

Clarisse looked down ashamed and Phoebe walked over to her and hugged her and apologized.

**"She is my sister who spent her entire life alone and being treated like trash. Even in camp no one was close to children of Ares. They all assume she is the same as her father. But she is the opposite. She just needed someone to actually give a damn about her for once." Perseus replied with just as much ice in his voice.**

**Phoebe looked at Artemis, Zoe and Thalia who were all nodding their heads in agreement. Phoebe huffed angrily before giving in.**

**"Why does she look different now?" Phoebe asked once she calmed down.**

**Perseus snapped his fingers making Clarisse transform into her original body.**

**Zoe and Artemis looked curiously at Perseus. "Why are her eyes like yours and Thalia's now?" Zoe asked curious.**

**"She preferred this eye color to one that reminded her of her father. I agreed and changed them for her. She is my sister and Thalia's Aunt so it is more fitting for her to look like us than her bastard father." Perseus explained to her.**

Ares growled silently but was still frightened but didn't want to piss off the other Primordials in this room.

**Artemis and Zoe smiled at his explanation before Perseus brought them back to the topic they needed to discuss.**

**"For the time being, monsters will be unable to die for than a few seconds unless they are killed by a weapon made of my father's metal. That is part of why we are here." Perseus explained to them.**

**Perseus waved his hand and a box full of pitch black hunting knives appeared on the table.**

**"There are enough hunting knives for each hunter to have two. This will allow you some safety while on your hunts." Perseus explained with a smile.**

**Artemis grinned at her friend. "Thank you Perseus."**

**Zoe leaned over and gave him a kiss which earned her a warm smile from him.**

A majority of the hunt acted like they were putting their hands down their throats and gagged.

**"I have something else for you." Perseus told them.**

**He waved his hand again producing three quivers with pitch black arrows inside of them.**

**"These are exactly like the quivers you usually carry. They are enchanted to never run out of arrows. I'm sorry but I can only give you three. To create the metal my father literally uses some of his essence. It can be quite draining for him. It was difficult to get this many weapons as it is. So I assumed it would be best for the three leaders to have these in order to protect the huntresses from a distance. If a monster gets in close, then the other hunters can defend themselves with their hunting knives." Perseus explained.**

**Artemis continued to smile at Perseus while Zoe slipped herself under his arm leaning into his chest.**

**"These weapons will protect you and your hunters but it doesn't solve the issue of helping everyone else who is attacked by monsters. A quest is being issued to Luke Castellan from Camp Jupiter in order to rescue Thanatos so that monsters will stay dead for at least a little longer. Alconyeus has Thanatos in Canada, his new place of birth." Perseus explained.**

Hermes looked proudly at his son who was distracted by the gray eyed blonde sitting beside him.

**Artemis paled considerably, "That boy heads to his death then, Alconyeus is invincible in his homeland."**

**Perseus nodded solemnly. "I'm sure you've heard about Hera?" Perseus asked Artemis.**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow, clearly unsure what he meant.**

**Perseus scowled, "Zeus is such a fool. Hera was captured by Enceladus and is currently being held prisoner by him."**

**Artemis eyes flashed with rage. "That arrogant bastard. How dare he not inform the council an Olympian has been captured?" She spat before adding, "I'm guessing a quest will be issued for her rescue as well?"**

Zeus glared at Artemis' throne and thought about blasting it with his master bolt before he saw the glares of the Primordials in the room.

**Perseus nodded, "Yes Jason Grace is being sent along with three other children of the prophecy."**

**Everyone in the tent had looks of worry on their faces before Perseus added to their dismay.**

**"Hippolytus is marching toward Camp Jupiter as we speak. He will attack in 3 days' time." Perseus said in a worried tone.**

**Everyone in the tent paled at that revelation.**

**"That was another reason I came to speak to you, I was hoping the hunters could go to Camp Jupiter to help defend them. They have diminished numbers after the Titan War. The hunters would be a valuable boost to their forces. Of course Thalia, Clarisse and myself will be there to defend camp as well." Perseus said in a pleading tone.**

**Artemis looked at him for a minute before smiling. "Of course we will help them. I wouldn't let your mother's camp be destroyed if I could do something to help. Not to mention, I owe you about a quite a few favors myself."**

"I'll always help protect your camp grandma," Thalia said making smile before scowling at being called grandma and making her feel old.

**Perseus smiled relieved, "Thank you Artemis."**

**Perseus turned serious again. "The last reason I came to speak to you is about Zoe." He said gaining himself questioning looks from Artemis, Zoe and Phoebe.**

**Perseus sighed, "My sister Gaia has learned of my existence as well as my opposition to her. She also knows Thalia is my daughter. She does not know of my relationship with Zoe but if she did it would put her in immense danger. This must be kept secret from anybody who doesn't already know, including the rest of the hunters. If word leaked and Gaia found out, she would stop at nothing to capture Zoe to use against me." Perseus explained.**

**"Are you insinuating that there could a traitor in the hunt?" Phoebe growled.**

**"No I am not. I just don't want a hunter to say something to someone else which could lead to it reaching my sister." Perseus said back with a glare.**

**"Well maybe you should just stay away from her. That would prevent you two from being seen together." Phoebe said back with her own glare.**

The glares in the room momentarily switched to Phoebe who tried to shrink back in her chair.

**Zoe stood up angrily. "Enough Phoebe, I told you about Perseus in hopes you would give him a chance. Apparently you have no interest in that. If you say one more thing against my fiancée then I will force Perseus to wipe your mind of our conversation and you can learn about it when the others do." Zoe said venomously.**

**Phoebe looked taken aback before getting angry. "You would choose a man over your own sisters; People who have lived with you and loved you for the past two thousand years? Phoebe spat.**

**Zoe's eyes flashed with anger as she glared at Phoebe. Perseus looked to Artemis for help. She nodded to him.**

**"Silence Phoebe, you are out of line. If you won't take Zoe's word then you sure as Hades better take mine when I tell you Perseus is a good man. He has never done anything to earn distrust from you or anyone. He came here and rescued our hunters and then provided us with weapons that will save the lives of hunters. Zoe and he have my blessing and you had better learn to accept it before you start to anger me." Artemis yelled at her lieutenant.**

Phoebe's mouth opened in shock and she tried to hide behind her hair but settled for watching to book and ignoring the glares from everyone else.

**Phoebe stared at Artemis, shocked she would side with a man over her own huntress. She looked around the tent to see the angry faces of all the females present, the only person who wasn't angry was Perseus. She stared at him for a minute before speaking.**

**"Why are you the only person not angry right now? You're the person who I am being the rudest to, but you aren't angry. Why?" She asked curiously.**

**Perseus gave a small smile before responding. "Well I don't really blame you. You've been taught all men are scum, and a lot of the times you're right. Since you don't know me, it wouldn't be right to fault you for something you've been taught and seen many times yourself." He replied honestly.**

**Phoebe stared at him for a minute, trying to detect any lies in his words. When she saw none she sighed, "I am sorry for my comments. I should not be so disrespectful to you. If you've kept Zoe happy for thousands of years and you have become the only man I've ever seen Lady Artemis trust then I will trust you myself." She told him sincerely. Then she narrowed her eyes a bit, "But if you ever hurt Zoe, I will find a way to kill you, Primordial God or not." She threatened.**

"What about the other way around," A camper asked.

She pointed to Zoe's body again and the kid sat down.

**Perseus chuckled, "You would have to get in line behind Artemis, Thalia and my mother for starters."**

**Phoebe gave him a small smile and nodded while extending her hand again.**

**Perseus grasped it firmly and smiled at her, "Thank you Phoebe."**

**As he looked at her, he saw the golden blood trickling down her arm from the battle before their arrival. He pointed at her shoulder and asked, "May I?"**

**She looked at her shoulder and saw the wound. "It's fine, it will heal quickly." She said and touched her wound making herself wince.**

**Perseus shook his head softly before placing a hand an inch from her wound, making sure not to touch her. He sent a few pulses of dark energy into the wound, closing it up quickly.**

"So much pride," Erebus said shaking his head but Phoebe bit her tongue scared of what Erebus was capable of.

**Phoebe stared at him for a minute before smiling and nodding her thanks.**

**"So Perseus is there anything else you needed to say?" Artemis asked.**

**"Yes, I was hoping to take Zoe from you today so I can train her on her shadow traveling. I would like her to have more experience with it in case she needs to make a quick escape." Perseus said hopefully.**

**Artemis nodded her agreement.**

**"Thank you Lady Artemis, I shall have her back by night time tonight." Perseus said happily.**

**Perseus snapped his fingers, creating a vortex in the middle of the tent.**

**"I will see you tonight when I bring her back." Perseus told her.**

**With that Thalia, Clarisse, Zoe and Perseus stepped through the vortex, disappearing to the void.**

"When can we visit?" Poseidon asked.

Chaos shrugged and said, "It's up to Percy,"

**When they were gone Artemis turned to Phoebe, "Thank you Phoebe. He will not disappoint you, I promise."**

**Phoebe nodded and smiled, "Thank you my lady. I will go check on the other huntresses and inform them of our mission to Camp Jupiter."**

"That's it," Apollo said.

A few moments after Apollo finished the chapter, Zoe got up and Ares summoned her an ambrosia square. She took her seat next to him and Percy and Artemis flashed in next.

"I'm next," a voice said.

Everyone's eyes widened as she was never one to be seen without her sisters.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well congratulations to the people who voted the Percy and Zoe….. Stay Together! It was a 15:14 vote. Some people's review button didn't work so I got quite a few PM's but I don't mind. They are staying together but, someone requested a very good idea, one that works out for everyone. Steven3270, asked if I could make both endings which is very possible. Since I'm making both endings, I still do need a pairing for Percy. Any ideas?**

**Lucky Guard: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. A jealous teenager? I just might add that in…**

**percyjason: Thanks, you know I try.**

**Alberto7496: Hai ragione, questo è quello che sto chiedendo e vedrò cosa posso fare.**

**Redlox2: Piper? Hmm… **

**Reaper of souls 115: Well if it wasn't dramatic at one point, it would be a boring story right? **

**Guardian of Artemis: Yup, she definitely needs to work towards his forgiveness. **

**Lendaras: Yeah with both endings, that will happen. And you know what quote Zoe's gonna get. "You never realize what you had until it's gone" Yup I'm getting deep with my quotes. **** Yeah I know, who would get custody? I don't know, or do I? ;) And if I did do Artemis, Apollo wouldn't have the balls to go after Percy and to add on, wouldn't that make Apollo weirdly happy that Percy is hooking up with Zoe's best friend? Yeah, today is not Aphrodite's day for love. Before the epilogue, I think. I will try to update daily for you. Sorry about your family, my condolences. **

**MSU19: You bet it would. Kissing his mom's rapist and his birth father.**

**The Invisible Pretender: You might be right. And yeah she did, Lupa beat her ass. Yeah, but Artemis is Zoe's best friend. But she did go try to comfort him after Apollo threatened her didn't she… Hmm…**

**Aeon Paradox: Yeah but they could get divorced after the books of course which comes to the matter, who will get custody of the kids?**

**Wolfman613: I'm working on it.**

**Artemis'champion07: Eh, I don't know about that, I mean Zoe did deserve it that time…**

**PercyNightshade11: But the real question is, how much does he love her after that little stunt?**

**Perseus Jackson Rules: Wouldn't it? Definitely and someone who doesn't kiss Ares. Which already boots Aphrodite out, not to mention she's already married.**

**Zeusfisted: Ok, I'll make both.**

**Artemis'Jackson11: Will Zoe apologize? Does she have too much pride to do it? **

**FatesRightHand: Aw. Ok, I will and thanks. **

**Anaklusmos14: Just your vote? Yours counts as 2 which is one more than everyone else. And Aphrodite's married so she's already out.**

**Viper456: Ok, will do.**

**Shadow wolf fang: I know. That was a bitch move. But now, I need a pairing for Percy for the second ending.**

**Smegol26: Well it is my own version so I can do whatever I want with it. And please, please, don't tell me what to do. That's the number one thing that I hate. You can give a suggestion or criticism and I'll look at it or into it but if you think you can tell me what to do, I will purposely do the opposite.**

"Dad, are you okay?" Thalia said.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, everything is fine," Percy said.

"What happened?" Thalia asked.

"I said everything was fine Thalia," Percy said slightly raising his voice.

Thalia's eyes widened in shock but decided that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Thalia, I didn't-" Percy started.

"No, it's okay. You don't want to talk about it." Thalia said.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Atropos flashed the book into her hands as she flashed a chair for her to sit in.

**Perseus, Thalia, Clarisse and Zoe stepped out of the vortex into the living room of Perseus' palace. Thalia and Clarisse turned to Perseus, who gave them a nod, acknowledging that he wanted some time alone with Zoe.**

**"Let's go train Claire." Thalia said to Clarisse who smiled and nodded in return. Both vanished into a shadow off to a different part of the palace.**

**Perseus turned to Zoe who smiled warmly at him. He tried to put on a happy face for her but after over a thousand years together, she could see through his attempt rather easily. She frowned at him with a questioning look on her face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap as he sat on the couch.**

**"What's wrong love?" She asked worriedly.**

Zoe sat there with a poker face while half the room groaned.

**Perseus sighed, "Things are not going well with the war. For the first time in my life, my father is unsure of our ability to win. He says he wants me to step away if we can't find something to help our chances in the war." Perseus said depressed.**

**Zoe's eyes widened at his statement. "You mean just abandon the Gods to fight against your siblings?" She asked, scared of his answer.**

**Perseus saw the look on her face and pulled her tighter to him. "That's what he wants but I already told him that it wasn't an option. I will die before I let my sister destroy the world. He told me that I could save you, Thalia, Clarisse, and my mother along with some others and bring them here but I can't. I was supposed to be the one to make a difference and I can't just abandon everyone on Earth to the wrath of my siblings." He said seriously.**

**Zoe was suddenly very worried. If Chaos thought the war was hopeless then what chance could they really have?**

Although everyone in the room was mad at Zoe, the Olympians were thinking the same exact thing.

**Perseus could feel her anxiety and pulled her into a soft gentle kiss, allowing both to temporarily forget their worries. Once they pulled apart Zoe dug her head deeper into his chest while he gently rested his chin on her head.**

**"Percy, what do you think about our chances in the war?" She asked slightly more relaxed in his arms.**

**Perseus thought for a moment before he responded. "I'm not sure really. I know our chances are slim but something deep inside me tells me not to lose hope. I mean Earth gave me the majority of the important things in my life. It's where my mother lives, where my sister Clarisse and daughter Thalia are from, as well as the few friends I've made since revealing myself. And most importantly, it's where I met the love of my life." He told her as he kissed the top of her head. "I can't abandon the place that gave you to me. I just can't. And although I don't have a lot of love for the Olympians, I can't leave the few Gods that are my friends to fight an unwinnable war." He said sincerely.**

**Zoe sighed happily in his arms, reminded of one of the many reasons why she fell in love with him.**

Zoe's eyes widened and she looked over a Percy who had a scowl on his face.

**The two sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before Zoe finally broke them out of their moment.**

**"Do you want to train, like you told Artemis we needed to before we left? She asked.**

**Perseus smiled slyly, "Actually no, I've been stressed out about the war and I needed to spend some time with you. I need a reminder of the things I will fight for in the war." He whispered in her ear.**

**Zoe smiled happily. She had hoped that was why he had asked for her to come.**

**"We can train later, time moves much slower here than on earth. We have nearly an entire day before I have to return you to your camp. I want to enjoy as much time with you as I can." He whispered to her while smiling.**

**Zoe nodded, her head still nestled in his chest. "I have faith in you Percy. I know we can win this war as long as we have you with us." She said sweetly.**

Zoe started to feel bad so she went to go sit beside Percy. He looked at her scowled and got up to go sit between Artemis and Nyx. Zoe frowned, she really screwed up.

**After another moment of silence, Zoe spoke up again.**

**"Have you told anyone else what your father said to you about the war?" She asked curiously.**

**"No I haven't, and I don't plan on it either. I don't want to worry anyone else; I just needed to tell you. I can't keep things from you, and I won't." He replied honestly.**

**Zoe detached herself from Perseus' chest and turned her body so she was straddling him on the couch. She pressed her forehead against his while she ran a hand through his long and messy jet black hair.**

**"We will win Percy, and when we do we will have eternity to spend together. No more hiding our relationship, no war constantly looming over our heads; just you and I and the rest of eternity." She told him before she pressed her lips on onto his.**

**The kiss was gentle, both of them pouring their worries and stresses into it. Zoe's hand continued to roam through his hair while Perseus ran his hand down her back until it reached her tight little backside causing Zoe to smirk in the kiss before deepening it.**

Nyx whispered something to Percy and Artemis and she and Artemis laughed while Percy mock glared at Nyx before showing her a small smile.

**Just as their kiss started to heat up, Perseus suddenly broke it with a scowl on his face. Zoe looked at him incredulously. When he noticed he pecked her on the lips, and whispered in her ear, "We're about to be interrupted."**

**Thalia and Clarisse stepped into the room, not noticing the position Zoe and Perseus were in. When Thalia saw, she paled a bit before blushing at the fact she just walked in on her father and soon to be step-mother in a heated make-out session.**

**"Ummm… sorry Dad. Grandfather wanted us to tell you he wants to see you and Zoe in the throne room in twenty minutes." She said while smiling sheepishly.**

**Perseus glared at her for a minute, causing Thalia to shrink back a few feet. Zoe noticed and elbowed Perseus in the gut before flipping herself around and landing hard on his lap, in particular the area of his groin.**

Some of the guys winced and shot Percy pitiful glances.

**"Dear Gods Zoe, what the Hades was that for?" Perseus asked wincing.**

**Zoe smirked, "Don't glare at your daughter. She was only delivering a message."**

**Clarisse started laughing at Perseus and was soon joined by Zoe and Thalia.**

**Perseus scowled at Zoe, "I was just upset, I was enjoying having a little time alone with you for once."**

**Zoe smiled at Perseus, "Well, make sure we win this war and you can have all the time alone with me you want." She said in a sultry voice with a wink, which caused Perseus to blush bright red, drawing more laughs from Clarisse and Thalia.**

**Zoe leaned up to Perseus and kissed him gently, earning her a smile from him despite his current painful state.**

Percy shook his head. He couldn't believe that the same girl he was hearing about was the same girl who kissed Ares, his birth father.

**"Let's go see what father wants; we can walk there so it will take us twenty minutes." He told her as he scooped her up and stood, placing her gently on her feet.**

**The couple walked through the streets of Chaos' city holding hands and chatting about random things such as Zoe's recent hunts and some things Perseus had done to help with the war recently. Once they reached the throne room, Perseus opened the massive doors to find his father deep in thought on his throne.**

**Perseus strode over to his throne with Zoe, drawing the attention of his father for the first time since entering the room. Perseus sat on his throne, pulling Zoe onto his lap as they waited for Chaos to speak.**

**"Hello Perseus and Zoe. I'm sorry for interrupting your time alone together but I must speak to you about the upcoming battle at the Roman Camp." Chaos said.**

**Perseus nodded, showing he was listening.**

The gods flickered to their Roman forms and leaned in closer to find out about the battle that is to come to the Roman camp.

**"Well, as you know the Giant Hippolytus is leading the army of monsters. Perseus, I need you to let the Olympians be the ones to aide their children when fighting. If I am going to allow my son to risk his life for the Olympians, I need to know they are at least willing to fight alongside you and the demigods. Once the battle moves to Greece, I don't care who kills who, but I need to know they are willing to forego their egos and fight alongside their children." Chaos explained.**

**"That is fine father. I have spoken to Artemis who ensured me Hermes will come when his son battles the giant. Is that the only thing you wanted to speak to me about?" Perseus asked.**

**"Actually no, when the battle begins, you no longer need to hide your identity. Your sister knows you oppose her, so there is no longer a point is trying to remain hidden. But I would recommend keeping Thalia away from the battle as much as possible. If she is spotted and identified, then Gaia will do whatever she can to capture her. I think you should let her fight with the hunters. That way she can fight from a distance and stay away from the earth, which is very dangerous for her these days." Chaos instructed.**

Thalia looked down that she was about to be "put away for safety" while her brother and boyfriend were on Earth fighting for their lives.

**"I am also removing the restrictions of the Ancient Laws for the duration of the war. If we want any chance of winning this war then we can't have the Olympians holding back due to laws that neither Gaia nor anyone in her army will follow. The Olympians will have no excuses for not fighting alongside the demigods from the start." Chaos continued.**

**Perseus nodded again, "So I take it you have given up on trying to get me to withdraw from the war?" He asked his father.**

**Chaos exhaled dejectedly, "Yes, you seem to be quite stubborn on the subject. I am working on a way to aide you against your siblings but I won't be sure until the time comes. For now, I recommend weakening their armies as much as possible before you head for Greece. The more monsters you send to the void, the less your sister can reform to join her army." Chaos said.**

**"Thank you father, I know our chances are slim but something tells me we will find a way." Perseus said confidently before he and Zoe were consumed by a shadow and deposited back in his palace.**

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Percy and he just shook his head bringing relief to her face.

**Line Break (Next Day)**

**Perseus walked into his palace to find his daughter and sister talking animatedly about fighting styles and techniques. He coughed loudly to draw their attention.**

**"It's time. Luke and Reyna were able to free Thanatos with a little help from Hades. They are back at Camp Jupiter and it is time to join them." Perseus said as he snapped his fingers creating a vortex. He waved his hand and all three of them where wearing beautiful pitch black battle armor.**

**"Use your Chaos metal weapons against the army. Luke may have released Thanatos, but the Doors of Death are not yet shut and monsters will still reform quicker than normal, just not instantaneously. Plus, every monster you kill will never return to Earth to kill an innocent person. And both of you, stay away from Hippolytus, he belongs to Luke. Luke needs to be ready for the battle that will occur in Greece, at the original Mount Olympus." Perseus explained to them.**

**"Won't Luke need a God to kill the Giant?" Thalia asked confused.**

**Perseus smirked, "And what exactly am I? Besides, Artemis has spoken with Hermes and he will come to aide his son against the Giant. Father wants the Olympians to be the ones to kill the Giants, at least until we get to Greece, but if I have to, then I will help Luke kill him myself."**

"I will help my son," Hermes said.

Percy shot him a just wait for it look to which he nodded.

**The three stepped through the vortex, coming out inside of Lupa's home in New Rome where Artemis, Zoe, Phoebe and Lupa were waiting.**

**Zoe walked up to Perseus pulling him into a kiss before Lupa cleared her throat to draw everyone's attention.**

**"The army will be here in less than an hour. We are grossly outnumbered. Our scouts tell us they have an army of roughly six thousand monsters plus the Giant Hippolytus. We only have about one hundred and twenty five legionnaires, maybe two hundred retired demigods ready for battle plus the twenty five hunters." Lupa said, concerned about their chances of winning.**

**Perseus looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "We are fine. We have an Olympian and a Primordial God. I also have a small surprise that will help us when we need it."**

**Everyone was confused about his confidence, none more so than Artemis.**

**"I cannot enter the fight except against the Giant. Ancient Laws prohibit Phoebe and I from fighting alongside mortals." She said dejectedly.**

**Perseus smirked, "My father has decided, due to the circumstances, Ancient Laws will not be enforced during the war."**

**Artemis and Phoebe's eyes widened before they both grinned, eager for a chance to fight alongside the rest of the hunters.**

Artemis and the hunters shot Chaos grateful looks and he just smiled at them.

**Perseus snapped his fingers, transforming Thalia's outfit into a huntress uniform.**

**Thalia looked down at her clothing and realized what her father was doing.**

**"No way Dad, I want to fight with you and Claire." Thalia cried indignantly.**

**Perseus gave her a stern glare, "No Thalia. You are an excellent archer and that is an area we are lacking in. You are needed far more in Greece than here, so you will fight with the hunters. It is not open for discussion; I will send you home before I let you get captured."**

**Thalia narrowed her eyes but nodded after a minute, knowing she was not going to win the argument.**

**Perseus turned to Artemis, "You don't mind another girl under your command do you?"**

**Artemis smirked, "Not at all. Maybe I can even convince her to join my hunt once this war is over."**

**Perseus stared at Artemis for a minute before laughing, "If only I were that lucky. I'd love it if she swore off men for eternity." He said excitedly.**

Nico's eyes widened before he glared at Percy. Percy just gave him a weak smile and looked back towards Atropos.

**Thalia rolled her eyes and was about to reply when alarms within the camp began to go off.**

**Perseus turned to his mother and gave her a hug, "Stay safe mother." He said seriously.**

**Then he turned to Artemis, Zoe, Phoebe and Thalia, "Be careful, we need as many warriors as possible to fight in Greece. And get ready for a show, I won't be holding back in this time." He said with a smirk before touching Clarisse's shoulder and being consumed by a shadow.**

**Line Break**

**The legion of demigods stood nervously at the edge of the Field of Mars in front of New Rome, watching the approaching army of monsters. The monster army consisted of: Cyclops, Hellhounds, Dracaena, Gryphons, Hyperborean Giants, Karpoi grain spirits, and Laistrygonian Giants, along with Echidna and the Chimera. The hunters were in the archways above the army of demigods, their bows out and ready to cut down the army of monsters from above. The Giant Hippolytus stood behind his army, smirking at the weak resistance put up from the demigod forces.**

Everyone in the room narrowed their eyes at either being called weak or having their children (and hunters) being called weak.

**Perseus and Clarisse stood in an archway away from the hunters, eyeing the army in front of them. Clarisse spoke up, "Shouldn't you change our appearances so we aren't noticed by the demigods and hunters?" She asked.**

**"No. Gaia is well aware of my existence and that I have joined up with the Olympians. The time for hiding in the shadows is over. Today we will show my dearest sister that she is in for the fight of her life when we get to Greece. Now, let's make an entrance as soon as the first monster steps into Camp Jupiter." Perseus said confidently, earning a proud grin from Clarisse.**

**Following an unheard order, the front line of monsters charged toward the demigods. The hunters in the archways stood firm, holding their bows with arrows notched.**

**"Wait!" Artemis commanded. "When I tell you to fire, you may fire at will."**

**The monsters charged, closing in on the demigods; 100 yards away….75 yards…..50 yards…. When suddenly a wall of darkness appeared in front of the monsters, causing them to crash headfirst into it; stopping them dead in their tracks. The monsters continued to run into each other, causing a pileup at the wall.**

The gods smirked and shared the same thought.

"Who's weak now?"

**The wall suddenly vanished and black and silver arrows flew down, dozens at a time, raining down the stunned and confused monsters. The monsters tried to recover but the constant downpour of arrows only added to the confusion in their pileup.**

**A shadow appeared twenty yards in front of the demigod army, a tall man with jet black hair and black and silver eyes and a woman who the same eyes but stringy brown hair appeared out of the shadow. Each wore light, pitch black Roman style armor as well as helms that covered their entire faces other than their eyes and mouths. Their helms had pitch black plumes on the top. The man pulled out a pen which he clicked, causing it for elongate into a celestial bronze sword that had streaks of black along the edges of the blade. The woman held out her hand, a pitch black spear materialized in it.**

**The man turned toward the demigod army and plunged his blade down to the hilt into the earth, causing a huge crack to appear. Out of the crack over five hundred undead warriors climbed out. They formed ranks behind the man and woman.**

Hades' eyes widened and he looked at Percy who nodded his head.

**The two looked at each and nodded before charging straight into the monster forces, the army of undead following close behind. The demigod army was shocked, but regained their senses after a minute and shouted a war cry before sprinting towards the monster army.**

**The hunters and Thalia continued to rain arrows down upon the monster army, now aiming for the middle of their ranks so as to not kill any demigods. Phoebe who was standing in between Thalia and Artemis turned to Thalia with a surprised expression on her face.**

**"How the Hades did he just do that?" She asked confused.**

**Thalia, who was just as confused, shook her head chuckling, "I don't know. He visited Hades a few times in the past year and he told me they got along great but I didn't know they got along that good. I guess Hades gave him the ability. Regardless, we just got another army out of it, so I'm not going to complain." She said as she continued to fire arrows into the monster ranks.**

Hades and Percy smirked and looked at the other Olympians to see them kinda upset that they didn't have the same type relationship with Percy.

**Clarisse and Perseus worked their way into the monster army, attacking and watching each other's backs as if they had been fighting together their whole lives. From the moment they hit the monster front lines the two siblings were an arc of destruction, creating a path of golden dust as they worked through the monsters. They slowed as they reached the middle of the army, Perseus wielding Anaklusmos with precision while Clarisse worked from monster to monster with her spear like an experienced warrior. Once in the middle of the army, Perseus clicked his sword back into a pen and closed his eyes in concentration. Clarisse stood next to him, impaling any monster that got within three feet of the brother and sister duo.**

**Perseus turned toward the section of the monster army between them and the demigod and undead army. When he opened his eyes, they were still black and silver but glowed with a powerful tint of gold. The monsters closest to the demigods were slowed immensely, looking as if they were wading through a pool of Jell-O.**

The gods' eyes widened in shock and they looked at Percy warily and Nyx and Erebus looked at him shocked at this display of power.

**Perseus clicked his pen again and turned to majority of the army which was not affected by his time spell. He stabbed his sword into the ground again, causing a five foot crater that stretched the length of the Field of Mars to form between them and the majority of the monster army. Perseus turned to Clarisse, who saw her brother breathing heavy, clearly exhausted from the efforts. She nodded before grabbing his shoulder and pulling a shadow to consume them, reappearing in the archway next to Thalia and the hunters.**

**Thalia turned as Perseus and Clarisse appeared out of a shadow. She watched her father drop to a knee, clearly exhausted.**

**"Dad! Are you okay?" Thalia asked, drawing the attention of Zoe and Artemis, as well as glares from the other hunters but they quickly returned to firing at the monsters from the archway.**

**Zoe knelt down next to Perseus, grabbing his hand. When Perseus opened his eyes, Artemis, Zoe and Thalia gasped when they saw the bright golden glow coming from them.**

"Dude, I would've thought it was Kronos," Jason said.

"Why would Kronos be helping us from his position in the Void?" Reyna said making him blush in embarrassment.

**Perseus just smiled at them, still breathing heavy. "I'm fine; it's just exhausting holding their army in this spell for an extended period of time."**

**Artemis turned to look at the army, noticing for the first time how about a quarter of the monsters looked as if they were moving in slow motion and currently being torn apart by the undead and demigod army.**

**She turned back to Perseus smiling but curious, "How did you raise the undead army?"**

**Perseus grinned, "Hades is a great guy if you just treat him with a little respect. He blessed Anaklusmos to be able raise the dead."**

**Artemis smiled. She snapped her fingers, producing a piece of Ambrosia and handing it to Perseus. He broke it in half, handing the other half to Clarisse. After eating the godly food, both looked more energized. Perseus peered down at the battlefield, noticing most of the monsters under his spell were dead and the other part of the army was making their way across his crater on makeshift bridges. He released the time spell, feeling his energy return instantly.**

"You bet that was a relief," Percy said.

**Perseus turned to Clarisse, "You ready for round two sis?"**

**Clarisse grinned widely at her brother, "I was born ready bro."**

**Perseus turned back to Zoe and winked, causing her to blush before he grabbed Clarisse's shoulder and vanished into a shadow.**

**Artemis and Phoebe laughed at Zoe's blushing face, drawing a glare from her before the three returned to the archway to resume their aerial attack.**

**A young hunter turned to Artemis, "Why was that**_**boy**_**up here milady?"**

**Artemis smiled at the hunter, "That was my friend Perseus, Atalanta. He is not a boy, he is a man. And he is the first good man I've met in my life, so please, if you see him later, treat him nicely. He is a very nice person and one of my good friends."**

**The huntresses' eyes widened, "T-T-The Primordial God Perseus? The one everyone talks about?" The young girl asked, clearly not expecting that the man was a Primordial God.**

Percy turned to her and asked her in her mind, "What is a primordial supposed to look like then?"

She had no answer so she just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know just not like a teenager."

**Artemis smiled warmly at the girl, "Yes Atalanta. But don't be nervous. He is my friend. He would never hurt you or any of my girls. He is here to help us."**

**The girl's eyes widened before she smiled and nodded, clearly more confident of their chances with a Primordial God on their side. If her mistress trusted the man then she did too.**

**Perseus and Clarisse appeared at the edge of the forest, hidden off to the side of the battle raging in front of them.**

**"Why are we here Percy? I want to get back in the fight." Clarisse asked.**

**Perseus nodded, making two bows appear in his hand. "We will, but for now we will weaken their numbers by flanking them with an aerial assault." He responded.**

**Clarisse looked unsure. "I've never been very good at archery brother. I don't know how helpful I can be from here." She argued.**

**Perseus laughed, "Have you tried since I blessed you? You've been blessed by the Primordial God of Hunting. I think you will do just fine."**

**Clarisse took the bow and began firing into the monster army. She grinned widely at her new found prowess with a bow.**

Artemis looked at Clarisse and decided that she could and would make a good huntress.

**The two stood to the side, cutting down unsuspecting monsters as the two armies battled it out on the Field of Mars. Perseus launched arrow after arrow at speeds that would leave Artemis gaping while Clarisse tried picking off the biggest and most dangerous monsters. After ten minutes and hordes of monsters falling to their aerial attack, Perseus saw the two monsters he had been waiting for, Echidna and the Chimera. He held up his hand, stopping his sister's attack. She gave him a questioning look. Perseus grinned at her and pointed to Echidna, who was trying to sneak up to the demigods along the sides of the monster army. Clarisse saw what he was pointing at and gave a grin that rivaled that of a Cheshire Cat.**

**"Which one do you want sis?" Perseus asked gleefully.**

**"I'll take the Chimera bro; I'll leave the hag to you." Clarisse answered with an evil grin covering her face.**

**Perseus nodded and stepped forward a few yards, launching an arrow into the leg of Echidna. She screeched and turned to Perseus and Clarisse with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**"Wow, you may actually be uglier than your husband. He wasn't that tough to defeat but we'll see if you can actually be a challenge." Perseus mocked as he pulled out his pen which quickly transformed into Anaklusmos.**

"Perseus! You never call a woman ugly," Hestia scolded him.

"But she's not a woman, she's a monster." Percy said.

**Clarisse walked up beside him, holding her hand out until her pitch black spear appeared in it again.**

**Echidna stared at Perseus and Clarisse with fear in her eyes. "You're a Primordial God; you are not allowed to interfere. This is a mortal affair." She screeched at him.**

**Perseus chuckled, "How wrong you are bitch. I will enjoy sending you to the void for an eternity of punishment." He said while smirking at her fearful face.**

"Bitch?!" Lupa asked.

"No. No son of mine will call a woman a bitch if she doesn't deserve it," Lupa said.

"She's not a woman," Percy said again.

**Clarisse pulled a shadow to her and vanished, reappearing behind the Chimera and slamming her spear into its tale. The beast roared loudly, turning around to see its attacker, only to find an empty space. When it turned back around, Clarisse stood in front of it, her spear already thrusting into the monster's chest, straight into its heart. The monster let loose a roar of pain before disintegrating into golden dust.**

**Echidna screeched in outrage, "Sonny!"**

**She turned to charge at Clarisse. Perseus materialized his bow in his hand, firing two arrows with a red aura around them into the back of Echidna's legs. The force of the blast swept her feet out from under her, causing her to land on her back. When she looked up she barely had time to see Clarisse grinning at her from above her as she drove her spear into the mother of monster's heart. She, like her son, disintegrated into golden dust, never to return to the planet Earth again.**

**Clarisse walked over to her brother with a wide grin, receiving a high-five from Perseus who was also grinning widely.**

**"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Clarisse said chuckling.**

**Perseus laughed, "We do make quite a good team don't we sis?"**

**Clarisse smiled at her brother while nodding.**

**The two siblings turned back to the battle, the demigods were currently forcing the monster army back as the constant aerial assault from the hunters was slowing any efforts from the monsters to push forward.**

"Who's weak now?" A few Romans taunted.

**As Perseus scanned the battlefield, he noticed something that turned his blood cold. Luke and Reyna were squaring off against the Giant Hippolytus and things were not going well. Luke was trying the attack the giant from below while Reyna rode her Pegasus above, distracting the giant from attacking Luke.**

**Perseus turned to Clarisse, "Can you handle yourself for a while?"**

**She scoffed, "Please brother, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself in battle."**

**Perseus grinned and slammed Anaklusmos into the ground, creating a crevice where one hundred undead warriors crawled out of the ground. They all looked to Perseus for orders.**

**Perseus pointed to Clarisse, "She is you commander, follow her into battle." He ordered the undead warriors who immediately turned to Clarisse.**

**"I thought you could use a little help. Tear the monsters apart from the flank. I need to see why Hermes isn't here to aide his son." He told Clarisse.**

Hermes looked confused as well as to why he wasn't there helping his son.

**She nodded with an appreciative smile before charging into the monsters flank, with her undead warriors right behind her.**

**Perseus vanished into a shadow, reappearing behind Artemis and the hunters.**

**"Artemis!" He called, only to be met by a dozen arrows aimed at his chest.**

**"Stand down!" Artemis commanded her hunters, who reluctantly turned back to the battle.**

**"What is it Percy?" Artemis asked, confused why he seemed so frantic.**

**"Where is Hermes? He said he would be here to help his son." Perseus said irritated at Hermes' delay.**

**Artemis closed her eyes for a moment before opening them with a look of rage on her face.**

**"Zeus won't let anymore Gods leave Olympus. He is holding Hermes back." She spat angrily.**

Hermes and the rest of the people in the throne room glared at Zeus who tried to shrink back in his throne.

**Perseus' eyes flashed with rage before calming.**

**"Can you ask Lady Bellona to come?" He asked, happy he came up with a solution so fast.**

**Artemis looked confused, "Yes I can, but why don't you just kill the giant with the demigods? Or I can."**

**"My father said the Gods and Goddesses of the prophecy must aide their children, at least until we reach Greece." He explained hurriedly.**

**Artemis nodded and flickered into Diana. She closed her eyes for a moment before a flash of light appeared next to them.**

**Lady Bellona stood in front of them. She smiled at Diana before looking at Perseus and dropping into a bow. Perseus quickly shook his head and pulled her to her feet.**

**"Please Lady Bellona; you do not need to bow to me. But time is of the essence; your daughter and another demigod are battling the Giant Hippolytus. I need you to help them kill them. I will help you but you and a demigod must strike the killing blows.**

Bellona flashed in and Atropos looked at her forming figure with a knowing glance.

**Bellona smiled and an imperial gold spear materialized in her hand. Perseus made a gesture for her to hold it out. Bellona looked slightly uncertain but a smile and nod from Diana assured her that it was safe to do it.**

**Perseus touched the spear and muttered a quick phrase in a language Bellona did not recognize. The spear was now Imperial Gold with black streaks of another metal laced throughout the weapon. She gave Perseus a questioning look which he returned with a grin.**

**"Chaos metal, able to kill immortals for good, it causes them to fade. Just please be careful where you point that thing, it's quite a dangerous weapon now." He explained.**

**"Now, shall we milady?" Perseus said smiling at Bellona. She nodded and Perseus grabbed her shoulder, being engulfed in a shadow before reappearing ten yards from the Giant Hippolytus.**

Bellona smiled to Percy, not knowing he was taken and when he smile back, she tried to fight the blush on her cheeks but it showed anyway making Zoe's eyes narrow.

**Bellona's eyes widened when she saw her daughter knocked out of the sky by the spear of Hippolytus.**

**"Reyna!" Bellona yelled, horrified as her daughter was knocked from the sky.**

**"I will help her; kill the Giant with the son of Mercury." Perseus pleaded.**

**Bellona looked unsure but then nodded; a fiery hatred in her eyes as she looked at the giant.**

**"Please don't let my daughter die." She said in a pleading tone as she continued to stare at Hippolytus with rage.**

**"You have my word, Lady Bellona. Just show me why my mother always praised how fierce a warrior you are." Perseus told her.**

**Bellona looked confused about the comment about his mother but nodded none the less before charging toward the giant.**

**Perseus vanished into a shadow, reappearing by the fallen body of Reyna and her Pegasus. When he reached her he grimaced a bit, she was badly wounded.**

Reyna winced when she remembered falling out of the sky but Jason squeezed her hand bringing a smile to her face.

**He knelt by her side and grabbed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, fear prominent in them.**

**"Shhh… relax, I am here to help you. You mother is fighting the giant with Luke." Perseus said soothingly to her.**

**Reyna narrowed her eyes a bit, "Who are you?" She asked cautiously.**

**"I am Perseus. I am going to heal you but I must reset your broken bones, it will be quite painful though. Are you ready?" Perseus asked her calmly.**

**Reyna gritted her teeth and nodded.**

**Perseus grabbed her forearm and snapped the bone back into place. Reyna grimaced but held strong. Perseus then touched her side, feeling the rib poking into her skin. He gave Reyna a look, to which he got another nod in return. He pushed the rib quickly, resetting it back into her ribcage. He then moved down to her thigh. He gave her a look of pity, letting her know this one would probably hurt the worst. Reyna nodded again and Perseus forced the bone back into place as fast as he could. Reyna grunted in pain before calming down again.**

"Took it like a true Roman," Percy, Lupa, and Bellona said at the same time.

**"Very good Reyna, taken like a true Roman, I can see why my mother is so fond of you." Perseus said proudly.**

**"Your mother?" Reyna asked confused.**

**Perseus looked at her for a minute before deciding the secret would be out soon enough anyway. Well either that or the world would end, so he decided to tell her.**

**"Can you keep a secret? Swear on the Styx because it'll be a shock." He told her seriously.**

**Reyna looked at him suspiciously but decided she had nothing to lose. "I swear on the Styx to keep your secret." She said. A rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.**

**Perseus nodded. "I'll let you guess." He said before grinning widely, showing off his prominent canine teeth.**

**Reyna gasped, "Lady Lupa? But she's a maiden." Reyna said astounded.**

**Perseus scowled, "Yes but millennia ago she was attacked. I am the result."**

**"Why have I never heard of you then?" She asked, still shocked.**

**Perseus smiled a bit, "Because I am Perseus, Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness and Time; adopted son of Chaos, creator of the Universe."**

**Reyna went wide-eyed, causing Perseus to chuckle. "Remember it's a secret. I told you because you're a Roman and I like you. You'll find out my birth father after the war. I plan to kill him." Perseus said staring into her eyes.**

"You like her?" Apollo said wriggling his eyebrows.

Percy laughed but said, "Not like that, but she's taken anyway."

Every female in the room realized that Zoe no longer had control of Percy and that there was a chance that he could be back on the market.

**Reyna smiled, "I look forward to that."**

**Perseus smiled her, "Now relax, I need to heal your internal injuries, you'll be good as new in a minute." Perseus said before putting a hand on her stomach and sending pulses of dark energy with traces of silver into the daughter of Bellona. After a couple minutes, he stopped. Reyna opened her eyes and moved her arms and legs, shocked to find she was completely healed.**

**Perseus grinned at her, "Now let's watch your mother destroy Hippolytus. My mother also spoke highly of your mother's skills as a warrior." Perseus pulled Reyna up into a sitting position as they watched Luke and the Goddess Bellona battle the giant.**

**"Shouldn't we help?" Reyna asked confused.**

**"No, I need to see what this Luke kid is worth. He's got eyes on my daughter. Let's see if he's worthy. If they need help, I will aide them." Perseus responded casually.**

"No, I've got eyes for Annabeth," Luke said not realizing that he said it out loud.

Annabeth blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. Athena narrowed her eyes at the son of Hermes but didn't say anything yet.

**Reyna looked at Perseus like he was crazy, but he just smiled back at her.**

**"You have a daughter?" Reyna asked wondering how Luke would know the daughter of a Primordial God.**

**Perseus grinned, "Well adopted daughter, her name is Thalia Grace." Perseus said watching Reyna to see if she would connect the dots.**

**Reyna's jaw dropped, "Is she related to Jason?"**

**Perseus smiled, "Yes, she is. She is his full blooded sister. She was born to Zeus, while Jason was born to Jupiter. Don't worry, Jason is safe, he is at a Greek version of Camp Jupiter, I've been watching over him to make sure he is safe. I promise after this battle, I will explain everything to you and your mother. But for now, let's end this battle. The monsters are decimated, just this pesky little nephew of mine."**

**Perseus stood up and drew his bow. He fired an arrow with a red aura into the back of Hippolytus' leg, the giant dropped to a knee when it hit him. Perseus disappeared and reappeared in front of Hippolytus, freezing him in time from the neck down to a point where he was still moving but at such slow pace that it was hardly visible.**

**"Well Nephew, a good effort today. But I'm afraid your life is about to end. Be sure to say hello to your brother Kronos in the void." Perseus said cheekily.**

Everyone smirked at how Percy could do and say these things in times of war.

**Hippolytus glared at Perseus. "So the Primordial God shows his face. You may have defeated me but you have no idea what you face. You have no chance. Enjoy your victory, it won't last long." Hippolytus sneered.**

**Perseus nodded to Luke who stabbed the giant through the back. Perseus held up his hand to stop Bellona from finishing him yet.**

**Perseus leaned down towards Hippolytus' ear, "I am well aware of what I face. Your mother doesn't have all the allies she believes. But since you're headed to the void, I don't think you'll be telling her until she joins you, which will be too late." He growled in the giant's ear.**

**Perseus stepped back and nodded to Bellona who impaled Hippolytus through the heart with her spear. The giant disintegrated its essence heading toward the void instead of Tartarus.**

**Perseus turned to Bellona, "I must speak with you, your daughter, Luke, Diana and Lupa once the battlefield is cleared and the wounded helped."**

**Bellona nodded before turning to Reyna and pulling her into a tight hug. "You did well daughter. Are you okay?" She asked as she looked for injuries on Reyna.**

Reyna smiled at her mother who smiled back at her.

**Reyna smiled, "Yes mother, Lord Perseus healed me quite well." She said gesturing to Perseus.**

**"No Lord, please, just Perseus or Percy. I must check on the hunters and Diana. I will meet you two soon, please head for New Rome, we have much to discuss." Perseus said with a smile.**

**He turned to Luke, sizing him up a bit. "You did well too Castellan. I'm guessing you want to see my daughter? Assuming that you have your memories back." He said with a mask of indifference toward Luke.**

**Luke looked a little worried, "Umm… Y-Yes s-sir." He stuttered out.**

Nico's eyes narrowed and he growled at Luke who assured him that he had eyes for only one person who just so happened to be a blonde, gray eyed daughter of Athena.

**Perseus chuckled at him, "Relax Luke, I'm just giving you a hard time. Thalia has missed you. Let's go." Perseus said before grabbing Luke's shoulder and letting a shadow engulf them, only to reappear in the archway where the hunters stood, celebrating a casualty free victory.**

**When Thalia saw Luke her eyes widened and she sprinted forward. "Luke!" She screamed before tackling him into a hug.**

**Perseus turned to Diana, "I must speak with you and your lieutenants in the home of Lady Lupa shortly. Lady Bellona and her daughter will be joining us." He said seriously.**

**Diana nodded with a smile, "We will meet you there once I settle the hunters into some type of accommodation away from the legionnaires."**

**Perseus grinned, snapping his fingers and creating a massive tent a hundred yards away from the cohort barracks. "I believe that will work. It is enchanted to keep all male legionnaires out, as well as daughters of Venus." He said with a chuckle.**

**The hunters looked at Perseus in shock before smiling at the efforts he took to keep them comfortable. Diana grinned at Perseus, "You know me well Percy. Thank you." She said before sending her huntresses out to rest in the tent.**

The huntresses shot Percy thankful and grateful glances.

**Perseus nodded and turned toward the battlefield to look for Clarisse, but she jumped out of a shadow next to him grinning, with her spear still in hand, covered in monster dust.**

**"I see you kept yourself well entertained, huh sister?" Perseus asked with a smile.**

**Clarisse's grin grew, "You know me well brother."**

**Perseus smiled at her enthusiasm, "Yes but we have a lot to discuss with my mother and some others. Let's head for New Rome."**

**Luke suddenly pulled out his sword, pointing it at Clarisse, slightly unsure. "Clarisse?" He asked.**

**Perseus stepped forward and ripped the sword out of Luke's hand. "I would not recommend trying to hurt my sister, especially in front of Thalia and I." Perseus growled at him.**

**"B-But she's a traitor. She tried to kill us all." Luke argued without much enthusiasm after the glare Thalia was sending him.**

**"No she was the hero of the prophecy Luke. She is my Aunt now. Explanations will have to wait but I recommend trusting me. My father here will kill you without hesitation if you try to touch her." Thalia explained to her best friend.**

Clarisse smiled at her family who was sticking up for her.

**Luke looked around confused; everyone present seemed perfectly fine with Clarisse. He also knew if Thalia trusted her then he should not doubt the person he'd known the longest in his life. Adding to the argument was the fact that Perseus could probably kill with just a thought.**

**Luke nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said apologetically.**

**Perseus smiled at him, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure anyone else would have done the same."**

**Luke exhaled; deeply relieved he hadn't pissed Perseus off.**

**Perseus waved Clarisse to his side. Then he turned to Zoe with a smile, "Care to join u**s**?"**

**Zoe grinned and jumped into his arms now that the other huntresses were gone. She pulled his head down for a kiss. When they kissed, Clarisse groaned, "C'mon lovebirds, you can continue in Lupa's house." She said before grabbing their shoulders and pulling a shadow to take them to Perseus' mother's house.**

**Luke's jaw dropped. "Umm…Thals, did your Dad just kiss one of Artemis' hunters?" He asked, his head spinning with everything that had happened in the past five minutes.**

Everyone laughed at Luke's confusion and the head spinning comment.

**Diana, Thalia and Phoebe laughed at his shocked expression. "Luke, it's probably best not to wonder about that for now. The answer is yes, actually their engaged. But if you like being alive, I'd keep that information to yourself." Thalia said laughing at his face along with Diana and Phoebe.**

**Line Break**

**Once everyone arrived in the home of Perseus' mother, the large group took seats in the living room of the home. The group included; Perseus, Clarisse, Zoe, Thalia, Phoebe, Diana (Artemis), Lupa, Bellona and Reyna. Once Perseus had explained to Bellona and Reyna the details of his birth as well as who and what he is, their reaction was typical, awed by the power he had and furious about what happened to his mother. With the help of his mother, Perseus explained the details of the exchange between the Greek and Roman camps as well as the existence of both types of demigods to Reyna and Luke.**

**"Well now that some of the explanations are behind us, we need to discuss what happens from here as it pertains to the war with the giants and their plans to destroy the Olympians in their homeland of Greece at the original Mount Olympus." Perseus said to the group.**

The gods' eyes widened again as they began doubting their chances of winning and losing hope.

**"The plan was for the Greeks to build a war ship to come and pick up Luke and Reyna here at Camp Jupiter, but I've decided we don't have time to wait. First, we need to explain the existence of the Greek camp to the Roman demigods and why we need the two groups to come together if we have any chance of winning the battle in Greece. As you know, Luke and Reyna are children of the Prophecy of Seven, but what isn't mentioned is the fact that myself and Diana will be fighting as well with our own daughters, Thalia and Zoe. The Greeks and Jason completed their quest to rescue Hera from the Giant Enceladus but the giant fled when Athena arrived to help destroy him. So we will undoubtedly have ten giants to fight in Greece. Terra raised eleven in total, but after Luke and Bellona destroyed Hippolytus, that still leaves ten to fight in the home of the Gods." Perseus explained carefully.**

**"I would like Reyna and Bellona, along with my mother to stay in Camp Jupiter for the next two days to explain the situation to the legionnaires. I understand that many Roman campers are not going to like working with Greeks but it is the only option. Without cooperation, the world will fall into the control of my sister and that will mean the extinction of all demigods and all Gods and Goddesses will be sent to Tartarus for eternity. In two days, I will return here with some other Gods and Goddesses to help transport the demigods to Camp Half-Blood. From there, it is on to Greece for the fight for Earth. There is no room to mistakes, we lose, and we die. Are there any particular campers who will be a problem when it comes to merging the camps?" Perseus asked.**

The Romans scowled before saying one name.

"Octavian, Apollo's legacy,"

**Lupa and Reyna looked at each other before Reyna responded, "Yes, one. Octavian, the camp's auger will undoubtedly cause problems when it comes to working with Greeks. He is a legacy of Apollo; he will use the opportunity to gain supporters." She said in an irritated tone.**

**Diana groaned, "Only someone related to that idiot could ruin our only hope to survive the war." She said exasperatedly.**

**Perseus smirked, "Go fetch him Reyna, I think I would like to speak to him now, before I leave. Perhaps I can use it to calm myself before I go see Jupiter on Olympus. His refusal to cooperate has made me decide we need to have a heart to heart before the war truly starts." Perseus said in an irritated tone.**

Zeus slightly paled while everyone smiled in anticipation of what'll happen.

**Reyna smiled and nodded before rushing out of the house to find Octavian.**

**"What are you going to do to my father Percy?" Diana asked, not worried though, mostly amused.**

**Perseus smirked, "His head has gotten in our way for the last time. He will step down from his position of command for the duration of the war. And if he causes even one more minor inconvenience for me, I will remove him from his position as King of the Gods permanently." Perseus said completely serious.**

Zeus' jaw dropped, "You can't do that to me! I'm King of the Gods! Who will you put in my place?" Zeus shouted.

**Diana's eyes widened, "Are you going to command us in battle then?" She asked.**

**Perseus smiled, "No, I believe we need someone with brains in charge of our forces. I believe your sister will fit the role nicely, don't you?"**

**Diana grinned, "YES! Finally a woman put in charge." She exclaimed happily. Causing Perseus, Luke, and all the women in the room to chuckle at her enthusiasm.**

**Perseus smirked, "Yes, I thought you would like my choice. Perhaps you'll get lucky and Zeus will piss me off during the war and I will make more permanent arrangements for a replacement."**

"He will, won't he?" Hera said.

Percy nodded to her and motioned the zip her lips and she nodded.

**Diana just continued to grin at Perseus, smiling happily.**

**The sound of the door opening alerted the group to the return of Reyna. Perseus smiled evilly as Reyna and Octavian entered the living room.**

**Both bowed immediately to Lupa, Diana, and Bellona. Once they rose, Octavian looked at Perseus confused.**

**"Octavian right?" Perseus asked.**

**"Y-Yes. W-W-Who are you?" Octavian stuttered, fear prominent in his voice.**

**"That's not important at the moment. We are here to explain what happens next in the war. First I must tell you that like all you Roman demigods, there are also Greek demigods over on the east coast." Perseus said calmly.**

"Just wait until you hear his ridiculous response," Percy said groaning.

**"I knew it! They must be joining Terra in the war against Olympus." Octavian exclaimed.**

**In a blur, Thalia and Clarisse had Octavian pinned against the wall. Clarisse holding him by the throat and Thalia with her spear pointed at his chest.**

**"We are Greek demigods, along with Luke. Without us, your camp would be destroyed punk. If you like being alive, I'd be careful what you say next about Greeks." Clarisse growled at him as she and Thalia stepped back, still glaring at him.**

**"Actually Auger, you and the rest of the Roman demigods will be heading to Greek camp before heading to Greece, where the war with Terra and her giant children will be fought." Perseus explained trying to contain his laughter.**

**Octavian was trembling in fear, but still apparently hadn't learned his lesson yet. "But how can we possibly trust Greeks, they will betray us first chance they get." Octavian argued.**

"He doesn't respect authority until you put him in his place," Reyna said with a scowl.

**As Thalia and Clarisse lunged toward him again, Perseus froze them in time. He walked up to a shocked Octavian, picking him up by the throat, lifting him a foot off the ground, and staring straight into his eyes. Perseus eyes were ablaze with black and silver flames. When Perseus' face was an inch from Octavian's he spoke in a deep and threatening voice, "I brought you here to give you one chance to think about how you proceed from here. You just insulted my daughter and sister, a granddaughter to Chaos, the creator of the universe. I would think very carefully about the next things you say and do." Perseus explained, never once taking his eyes from Octavian's.**

**"W-W-Who a-a-re y-y-you, sir?" Octavian whimpered.**

**Perseus grinned maliciously, showing off his large wolf-like canines, "I am Perseus. Son of Chaos. Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness, and Time, as well as the person who will kill you the next time you say something that displeases me. Now, you will encourage the union with the Greeks or you will spend the rest of eternity with my father and I, experiencing the best tortures we have designed for Titans, Giants, and evil Gods and Goddesses. Am I understood, boy?" Perseus growled.**

"You sound like Artemis," Hermes said but Percy just shrugged his shoulders.

**Octavian whimpered and nodded, "Y-Y-Yes my L-Lord." Octavian cried.**

**Perseus smiled evilly, "Good, now run back to your barrack and stay there until a meeting is called tonight." Perseus instructed as he finally broke eye contact with the Apollo legacy.**

**"And change your pants, you pissed yourself." Perseus instructed before dropping Octavian to the floor, where he hopped up and sprinted from the house.**

Everyone bust out into laughter but the second everyone heard Zoe's laughter, things got quiet.

**Perseus turned to every not frozen in time in the room, they all stared at him with wide-eyes.**

**He grinned at them before they all bellowed in laughter. Diana and Phoebe were actually on the floor holding their stomachs. While they laughed, Perseus unfroze Clarisse and Thalia, who lunged at an empty space in front of the wall, causing everyone to crack up even harder as they looked around confused.**

**Thalia and Clarisse turned to find everyone laughing and Octavian gone, quickly figuring out Perseus had frozen them in time. Both materialized their spears in their hands, jabbing Perseus in the gut simultaneously with the non-business end of their spears. Perseus dropped to a knee, the wind knocked out of him.**

**At this point, everyone in the room besides Perseus, Clarisse and Thalia were rolling on the floor laughing.**

**Once everyone settled down, explanations were given to Thalia and Clarisse. Both glared at Perseus for making them miss out on Octavian wetting himself.**

"Oops." Percy said to them both who were currently glaring at him.

**Perseus smiled at them sheepishly, "Sorry, you two have a bit of a temper. I thought you might kill him."**

**Thalia and Clarisse looked at each other and shrugged, admitting it could have been a possibility.**

**Finally Perseus decided to call an end to the long day; he snapped his fingers creating a vortex, before turning to Thalia and Clarisse. "You two go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to talk to Artemis for a minute."**

**They nodded and headed through the vortex, back to Perseus' palace in the void. Perseus closed the vortex after they left.**

**Perseus turned to Artemis, "I am going to Olympus tomorrow to have some words with your father. Make sure you're there by noon, if you don't want to miss the entertainment." He said with a smirk.**

Zeus' eyes widened as he thought of Percy publicly humiliating him on Olympus and demoting him and putting a woman in his place in front of everyone.

**Artemis smiled, "I wouldn't miss it. Come on Phoebe, let's check on the huntresses. Make sure they haven't killed any male demigods yet. I'm sure Zoe can find her way to our tent in a bit."**

**Phoebe nodded and turned to Perseus, "I'm sorry for being rude in our first meeting. After watching you with that Auger, I have no doubt you are the only perfect man for Zoe." She said smiling and extending her hand, which Perseus took with a smile.**

"Maybe I'm starting to doubt that," Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Well, maybe it's the other way around… Maybe you're too good for Zoe," She said and everyone's widened in shock along with Percy's.

"Thank you?" Percy said awkwardly not sure if it was a compliment or not.

**"Please don't worry about that, your reaction was far better than your mistresses when she first discovered." Perseus said happily to her.**

**Phoebe nodded and walked out following Artemis.**

**Perseus turned to Bellona, "I will return to Camp Jupiter tomorrow at 11:30 a.m. I would like you to accompany me to Olympus tomorrow, you and your daughter are a part of the Prophecy of Seven and we will be discussing it in Olympus."**

**Bellona nodded, "I will be here. Thank you for healing my daughter and helping Camp Jupiter in the battle. Without your help, I'm not sure if it would still be here." She said gratefully to him.**

**Perseus smiled, "Please, I am a Roman. My father may be a Primordial but he has no affiliation to either so I consider myself a Roman through and through. I will always fight for Rome when the need arises. I look forward to fighting with you on the battlefield. I see my mother's descriptions of your prowess in battle were not exaggerated in the least."**

Bellona smiled at Percy who playfully winked at her making her blush again and Zoe growl.

**Bellona smiled and threw a thankful smile at Lupa before leading Reyna out into New Rome.**

**Lupa walked up and crushed her son in a hug, then did the same to Zoe. "Thank you two for your help." She said gratefully. "I must go check on my injured legionnaires; I will be here to greet you tomorrow." She said before giving both Perseus and Zoe a kiss on the cheek before vanishing in a flash of light.**

**Perseus turned to Zoe who had a mischievous smile on her face. She pushed him into a chair before climbing on his lap and giving him a deep and passionate kiss. When she broke it, she gave him a slight smirk. "I never knew you could be so commanding and scary. I happen to find it very sexy when you get all godly." She whispered in a seductive tone before grabbing his face in her hands and smashing her lips into his.**

About everyone in the room gagged and Percy just rolled his eyes.

Clotho flashed in and sat beside her sister flashing the book into her hands.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I've got some new requests for pairings. Keep in mind that Annabeth is marrying Luke (Read the epilogue), Athena leaves her maiden vow for Poseidon, so they are automatically out of the game.**

**Steven 3270: Now wouldn't that be interesting. Bellona is Reyna's mom. Reyna is Jason's girlfriend. And Jason is brother to Thalia whose father is Percy who would be dating Bellona. Weird huh?**

**Zero The Fallen Angel of Space: In case you didn't read the memo up at the top of Chapter 15, I have no problem with Zoe, just in this story, I see her as a major bitch.**

**The Invisible Pretender: They will make up seeing as I am doing two endings. And it will definitely being bumpy. :D Hmm… Interesting.**

**Sora Yun Farron: Yeah it will be Perzoe, but it will also be Percyx?**

**Guest: Eh… Maybe I am going too far… Oh well. If you want a boring story just let me know. I'll do my best to make it a non – dramatic as possible. It was a bitch move but didn't it leave you wondering what would happen next? We'll have to see who he gets paired up with.**

**Perseus Jackson Rules: Calypso… Haven't heard that one… I know a petty grudge that wasn't even anything because it was just a thank you kiss for the boat ride and it was on the cheek. He wasn't even cheating on her. Now, she's a weird case. She's supposed to be immortal due to her parentage but became a huntress, so now she's kind of a demigod (demititan?) I would've thought the same thing. And will do. Thanks.**

**Guest: Well the relationship depends on whichever female gets the most votes. **

**Shiver282: Will do.**

**Lucky Guard: Thanks.**

**Shadow wolf fang: Ok so you say, Hera, Hestia and Bellona. Ok.**

**Wolfman613: I'm working on it.**

**Redlox2: I couldn't agree more.**

**MSU19: Thanks and yeah I am.**

**Aesir21: Thanks. Oh my god, we must be related I was thinking the same thing. Like real shit, I was. Marriage counseling is not even a question, and yes Phoebe is right, Percy deserves better, doesn't he?**

**Reaper of souls 115: Thanks. **

**Toby860: Thank you.**

**Compbrain1720: I would add that it in but it's too late; the story is almost over until I add my own ideas. It does because not every relationship is gonna be that fairy tale 'happily ever after' shit. **

**Perlia4ever: Interesting, that's the second time I heard Phoebe. Wouldn't that be something, Zoe's sister like friend, Phoebe, is stealing her man? **

**HuntersofArtemis123: I will.**

**Pjofan1234: Thank you.**

**Artemis'champion07: Yeah, I know right?**

**Zoejackson18: Thank you, I look forward to updating more.**

**Artemis'Jackson11: Yeah, I know right? (Déjà vu)**

**Zeusfisted: Doesn't he? **

**PercyNightshade11: I will try!**

**ZoexPercy: Yeah, maybe just a little. So do I so I'll try to cut it down.**

**Prince of light19: Yeah, a lot of people are saying Bellona…**

**BookDevourer52: I will and didn't it? Thanks.**

**Pandemonium115: You can't have a heart attack! Yeah, I know dramatic right? **** It's what I live for. Sike, but yup you got it right. Percy was oblivious to Zoe's verbal abuse, especially by his friends. At least Hermes made an effort at first but troublemaker Apollo just wouldn't let this relationship be. But, technically he did promise her to take her on a boat ride in front of the everyone and what would that say about him if he went back on his word. But when Percy said anytime, it's just an instinct thing to say, but apparently not to Zoe. And yeah, I guess when Percy stopped listening to her, he was finally growing a dick and some balls. But she shouldn't be so mad, cause at least THEIR daughter can help him with his temper. But she can't commit suicide when she still has two daughters. And what a stab in the back, her partial immortal sisters who hate men, are siding with one they barely knew rather than her whom they've known since they joined the Hunt. And maybe Zoe is a little bit apprehensive of Artemis. Where did she and Percy go and what'd they do? Right like, Aphrodite, you're married and you still got Ares for the time being. Get outta here! He is isn't he? Just a big softie in the end. Lol, you can't die on me and you won't. So no funeral bills to be sent anywhere. **

**E.E Terrill: Lol, she can't be pregnant, can she? **

**The Midnight Huntress: Well not all of it is her fault. And Percy didn't hear the things they said, plus Aphrodite kissed him not the other way around. And it was a bitch move, Ares? Of all people? Maybe…**

**Guest: Why would I break them up? Well there is going to be two endings. And Percy didn't hear the things they've been saying about her. Aphrodite kissed him. And yeah she's not perfect but she MIGHT still love Percy.**

Clotho started to read.

**Perseus walked out of the throne room of the void after discussing with his father their plans for the war with Gaia and for merging the two demigod camps as well as preparing for the journey to Greece. Chaos agreed completely about removing Zeus from command of the Olympians for the duration of the war. Although Chaos preferred Perseus to take command of the army instead of another Olympian, he couldn't argue with his son that the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy was more than capable of leading the Gods into battle. Chaos and Perseus decided that the Greek's plan for the warship was the best way to transport several hundred half-bloods across the Atlantic Ocean. Since the ship was complete, all that was left was to get the Roman campers from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half Blood.**

Athena's jaw dropped.

"Me? You want me to be the commander of the Army?" Athena said and Percy nodded his head.

Athena got up and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek to try and show her gratitude.

**Perseus reached the sword fighting arena outside his palace where Thalia and Clarisse were currently sparring. Upon his arrival, both stopped and walked over to Perseus.**

**"Clarisse, we need to go to Camp Jupiter to pick up Bellona for our trip to Olympus." He said, waiting for Thalia to object.**

**"Why aren't I going too?" Thalia cried indignantly.**

**Perseus put his hands up in surrender but was also smiling.**

**"Well you can come with us if you want, but I was going to let you use this time to get to know your long lost brother. But if would rather come with me, then you can do that instead." Perseus said with a big smile.**

Jason looked to see what Thalia would pick but he had a feeling that it would be him.

**Thalia's eyes widened at his explanation before she took three steps forward and tackled her father to the ground in a bone crushing hug.**

**"If you're lying to me, I swear to the Gods I'm going to kill you Dad." Thalia threatened with tears of joy in her eyes.**

**Perseus smiled, "You know I wouldn't joke about something like that with you. I will send you to Camp Half Blood before we leave. I have already explained the situation to Chiron and he will bring Jason to my cabin at camp where you two can spend the day together. I will come get you once I finish my business on Olympus." Perseus told her happily.**

**Instead of saying anything Thalia just hugged her father tighter. Once Perseus managed to detach Thalia from him he snapped his fingers, opening up a vortex that lead to the Perseus cabin at Camp Half Blood.**

**"Please Thalia; I need you to keep a low profile at camp for now. The only ones that know you're coming are Chiron and Luke. Don't go wandering around camp. We still aren't sure the protection of the Gods is enough to keep Gaia out. The hunters are also there but Phoebe and Zoe will be on Olympus with Artemis." Perseus explained in a serious tone.**

"Great. Even more people get to see my embarrassment." Zeus thought.

**Thalia smiled and nodded, "I promise Dad." She said then kissed him on the cheek before hopping through the portal with a huge grin on her face.**

**Perseus turned to his sister who was smiling at him.**

**"That was a good thing you did brother." She said proud of him.**

**Perseus smiled, "So, you ready for a very exciting day?" He asked with a smirk.**

**Clarisse nodded but then asked, "Shouldn't I hide my identity on Olympus?"**

**Perseus shook his head, "Nope. Today is the day the Olympians find out your alive and my sister. I'm not explaining how your my sister to them today, save for one of them, but for the rest we will just say I took you in after the war and have welcomed you into the family. But first we must go grab a friend for our trip to Olympus." Perseus said with a smirk.**

**"You mean Bellona right?" Clarisse asked, confused why he was smirking.**

**Perseus' smirk grew, "Nope. First stop, Palace of Hades in the Underworld."**

Hades smiled and gave Percy a grateful look to which he smiled and waved off.

**Clarisse's jaw dropped. "Why are we going there?"**

**Perseus grinned, "He's a friend, and I wouldn't let him miss a chance to see Zeus put in his place. Besides he is a part of the prophecy anyway and I would prefer to just explain everything once, rather than multiple times." He explained.**

**Clarisse nodded, "I'm guessing he will be the one to learn how we are related today?" She asked.**

**Perseus nodded, "Yes, he has been a good friend. Without him, Thanatos would not have been rescued and the battle at Camp Jupiter would have been much more difficult. I think he has earned the truth."**

Some of the Olympians shot Hades envious looks that he learned the truth before them but, he ignored them.

**Clarisse nodded to his explanation. Perseus snapped his fingers creating a vortex. Then he waved his hand, covering him and Clarisse in the exact armor they wore in the battle the day before. The only difference was that he did not have a helm covering his face like Clarisse did.**

**"This will let me explain a bit to Hades before revealing your identity." Perseus told her, answering her unasked question.**

**Clarisse nodded and the two siblings walked into the vortex coming out at the gates of Hades' Palace in the Underworld.**

**"Who dares to try to enter the Palace of Lord Hades without invitation?" A somewhat female sounding voice rasped from above. The voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.**

**Perseus and Clarisse looked up to see the three furies perched on the top of the palace gates with Alecto glaring down at them.**

**Perseus smirked, "I believe Lord Hades has informed you my invitation was always open. Now I still haven't forgiven you for trying to kill my daughter all those years ago, but as a favor to my friend Hades I have not forced you to fade. So open the damn gate you hag, before I change my mind." Perseus snapped.**

"Killing his servants?" Reyna asked hopefully.

But Percy shook his head no.

**The three furies flinched back at the response. Alecto quickly collected her wits, "I am deeply sorry Lord Perseus, we were not aware it was you." She replied with fear laced in her voice, as the gates slowly opened.**

**Perseus smiled, "Thank you Alecto. I was only kidding; I know you were only following orders from your master. And despite her being my daughter now, I can certainly see the reason for Lord Hades' orders." He explained with a chuckle at the fear in the furies eyes.**

**"T-Thank you Lord Perseus." Alecto stuttered out.**

**Perseus smiled, "Just Perseus Alecto, I'm not fan of titles." He told her casually as he and Clarisse walked toward the Palace of Hades.**

**Once the duo reached the throne room of Hades, they saw Hades and Persephone deep in conversation. When Hades' noticed Perseus and a woman enter the throne room, he grinned widely.**

Hades smiled at the thought of him getting a front row seat to his brother's humiliation.

**"Perseus my friend, nice of you stop by for a visit again." Hades announced happily, confusing Clarisse immensely. She had assumed Hades was like people had described him; dark, gloomy, angry, and evil.**

**Perseus smiled and walked up to Hades, giving him a man-hug. He then turned to Persephone who was also smiling. "Lady Persephone, always a pleasure to see you as well." He replied, kissing her hand dramatically, drawing a smile and small blush from the Queen of the Underworld.**

Zoe glared at the goddess of spring only to get a glare in return.

**"Hello Perseus, it is nice to see too. Any visit apart from my mother is always welcome down here." She replied with a chuckle.**

**Perseus chuckled as well before Persephone excused herself from the throne room to check on her garden.**

**Hades noticed Perseus' companion after Persephone left and cocked an eyebrow in question.**

**Perseus smiled, "Hades, this is my sister. Before I have her face revealed, I must explain a few things to you concerning my life and in particular my birth."**

**Hades nodded and waved his hand, conjuring up two chairs for Perseus and Clarisse to sit in while they spoke.**

**Perseus explained in detail the circumstances of his birth, his adoption by Chaos, and his becoming a Primordial God. After Perseus finished the explanation, Hades had a scowl on his face, "That worthless god of war, he's one of the worst sons of Zeus, and that's saying something." He grumbled in anger.**

Zeus scowled, Ares looked pissed, everyone else nodded in agreement, and Lupa smiled at him for caring.

**Perseus smiled at his friend. "It is fine Hades; the war god will be punished for his crimes when the war is over." Perseus explained before Hades chuckled, drawing a confused look from Perseus.**

**Hades noticed the look and smiled before explaining, "I was just remembering the events on Olympus when you blasted the Ares with drama queen's lightning bolt." Hades said with a chuckle, then added; "I also heard about the beating you gave him on Olympus a while ago when my brother tried to kill his own daughter."**

**Perseus smiled, "Yes, those were two very fun visits to Olympus. Now, I know you are a smart man Hades, I think you know who the sister I have here with me is." He asked smirking slightly.**

**Hades looked at Clarisse for a minute before his jaw dropped and eyes widened dramatically, "Clarisse La Rue, the child who hosted my father in his attempt to destroy Olympus?" He asked with a shocked expression.**

**Perseus smiled, "I knew you would figure it out quickly." Perseus said before motioning to Clarisse to remove her helm. When she did, she was clearly nervous about the reaction she would get from Hades.**

"You know I don't bite," Hades said.

"I know, you're a very good friend," Clarisse said.

**Hades collected himself and chuckled, waving his hand dismissively, "You have nothing to fear from me child. I have contemplated trying to destroy Olympus myself before. And I would have if it were not for my brother Poseidon and sisters Hera and Hestia." He said casually, much to the relief of Clarisse.**

**Clarisse was confused and asked, "I thought you hated Poseidon and Hera, Lord Hades?"**

**Hades chuckled, "Demigods get the Zeus approved versions of everything. Poseidon and I settled any disputes we had millennia ago. I honestly pity my poor sister Hera. To be forced to marry an arrogant bastard like Zeus is a fate worse than what people receive in the Fields of Punishment. And as for Hestia, well you can't find nicer sister, I don't know if anyone could dislike someone like her. She and Poseidon are the only two who visit me. Well other than Demeter, but those certainly aren't pleasant experiences." Hades said shuddering at the thought of being forced to eat another bowl of cereal.**

Zeus' scowl deepened while Poseidon and Hestia smiled at him. Hera nodded her head in agreement and Demeter glared at him and flashed a bowl of cereal in front of him with a note.

_You think you're funny? You need some muscle and you're too pale. Eat the cereal or face the next millennia hearing from me. –Demeter._

Hades glared at her but started eating.

**Perseus chuckled at the horrified expression of Hades' face at the mention of Demeter.**

**Hades collected himself and turned back to Perseus, "So what is the reason for your visit today?" He asked.**

**Perseus smiled, "Well first I want to thank you for helping the son of Hermes and daughter of Bellona on their quest. Without you, Thanatos would still be in Gaia's custody. I also need to thank you again for blessing Anaklusmos. Your undead warriors were a priceless addition to the defense of Camp Jupiter." Perseus said sincerely.**

**Hades nodded and smiled, "It was the least I could do. Your daughter got my son a cabin at Camp Half-Blood and you finally gave me some recognition on Olympus. I also know you helped my son and the other demigods on their quest to rescue Hera. Despite your efforts to remain unseen, my son noticed you when you pulled him out of the way of the Giant Enceladus' spear." Hades said with a lot of appreciation.**

"Which son?" Ares asked.

"What other son does Hades have? Nicholas?" Aphrodite said.

"Nico?" Ares said not catching the sarcasm in Aphrodite's voice.

**Perseus grinned and chuckled before continuing, "I am also here to invite you to Olympus today. It is going to be a very interesting meeting today in the throne room." Perseus said mischievously.**

**Hades grinned evilly, "I'm guessing my dearest little brother Zeus has managed to piss you and your father off again?"**

**Perseus scowled, "Yes, the arrogant prick refused to let Hermes come help his son against the Giant Hippolytus in the battle at Camp Jupiter. If Artemis hadn't been able to get Bellona to come help, my father would have most likely blasted Zeus out of existence for his arrogance. My father wanted only Gods and Goddesses from the Prophecy of Seven to kill the Giants until we head for Greece to show they were willing to fight with their children. Now, I could care less about Zeus but we need every fighter possible for this war. We are up against far more than everyone thinks." Perseus said cautiously.**

**Hades looked thoughtful for a moment before a look of realization came to his face, "Tartarus. He has refused to allow me access to the pit. I thought he must just be aiding Gaia but if he joins her then we are in much bigger trouble." Hades said worriedly.**

The gods looked at each other with fear prominent in their eyes but a few knew that they would win.

**Perseus frowned, "I need you to keep this to yourself my friend but we are up against far more than that. I won't make you swear on the Styx but I ask you to please keep what I tell you to yourself, as it won't help for the rest of the Gods to know anyway." Perseus asked.**

**Hades got a worried expression but nodded his consent to keep it to himself.**

**"When the war reaches its peak, Gaia will set Tartarus, Erebus, Ourea, and Hydros loose on the Olympians." Perseus said solemnly.**

**Hades jaw dropped and a hopeless expression appeared on his face, "This will be the end of the era of the Gods then." He said sadly.**

**Perseus' face hardened, "No it won't. When I was born millennia ago, my father Chaos foresaw this war and said I would be the deciding factor. Although he does not know if we can win, I will die in my efforts to keep Earth out of the hands of Gaia and my brothers." Perseus said confidently.**

Everyone looked at Percy grateful for everything he is doing for them.

**Hades stared at Perseus for a minute before responding, "Perseus, I know you are one of the most powerful beings in existence, but not even you can defeat five Primordials. Other than Ourea and Hydros, the rest are some of the most powerful among the Primordial Gods as well. With the Giants as well, we Olympian Gods cannot provide much help." Hades said sadly.**

**Perseus shook his head, "Let me see you Helm of Darkness my friend." Perseus asked seriously.**

**"W-What? Why?" Hades asked confused.**

**"I will make you the most powerful Olympian. I have already blessed Artemis' symbol of power and I will do the same with Poseidon's Trident. It won't raise you to a Primordial God's power level but it will help you in the war." Perseus explained.**

**Hades' eyes widened before his face morphed into a look of realization, "That's why Artemis' aura of power is so intense now. She was powerful before but I noticed after the Titan War, her power rivaled that of my own and Poseidon's." He said producing his Helm of Darkness and handing it to Perseus.**

**Perseus chanted quietly before a pitch black aura surrounded the helm for a moment before it vanished. Perseus handed it back to Hades whose eyes widened when he touched it. He could literally feel his level of power increase. He grinned at Perseus, "Thank you my friend." Hades said gratefully.**

"Take that Zeus," Hades said in his brother's mind making him scowl.

**"It would be best if we kept this information about the other Primordial Gods from the rest of the Olympians; I would prefer they stay focused on one task at a time. Since most are sons of Zeus, they are not the brightest and would get too distracted by the information. Only Artemis knows of what we face." Perseus explained carefully.**

**Hades nodded his agreement before speaking up, "I don't mean to pry Perseus, but what is your relationship with the Goddess of the Moon? She despises men and you and she seem very close." Hades asked curiously, hoping he wasn't overstepping with the question.**

Artemis laughed and then she blushed.

"He's taken already," She said.

"Not for long," Hermes said in a sing song voice.

Artemis raised her eyebrow and Zoe growled.

**Perseus laughed loudly, "No, I am not romantically involved with Artemis. She is simply a friend. And she does hate men." Perseus said before adding, "I am marrying one of her lieutenants though, the daughter of Atlas and the Sea Goddess Pleione." Perseus said with a smirk.**

**Hades' eyes widened, "And my niece didn't try to kill you?" He asked shocked.**

**Perseus laughed again, "She wanted to at first. My mother and I convinced her not to. Since then we've become friends." Perseus said still chuckling. Hades shook his head and chuckled as well.**

**Perseus nodded before standing up, "Now, we must stop by Camp Jupiter before we travel to Olympus. I need to meet up with Bellona as she will accompany us. Since we will discuss the war and she is in the Prophecy of Seven, then it will be good to have her with us."**

**Perseus snapped his fingers creating a vortex in the middle of the throne room. Hades' looked at it questioningly. "It's just an easier way to get places. I could teleport or shadow travel but this way is effortless. Plus it's easier with non-gods." He said pointing to Clarisse.**

**Hades nodded and the three stepped through the portal, coming out inside the home of Lupa in New Rome. When they stepped out, they were met by the surprised faces of Bellona and Lupa, both bowed to Hades who had flickered into his Roman aspect Pluto before they stepped out into New Rome.**

"Please don't. You don't need to bow, I'm not Zeus." Hades said.

**"Please don't bow. I am not Jupiter. I have no need for Goddesses to bow to me. I'm not even an Olympian, so you really don't need to bow." Pluto explained.**

**Both smiled and nodded, rising from their bow. Lupa looked at her son, asking the unspoken question of Pluto's knowledge of his parentage. Perseus smiled and nodded to his mother before she walked up and hugged her son tightly. Afterword she pulled Clarisse into a hug before turning back to the group.**

**Pluto smiled sadly at Lupa, "I am sorry to hear about what happened to you at the hands of the war god." He said to her.**

**Lupa smiled, "Please Lord Pluto, it's been millennia and it gave me the best thing that ever happened in my life." She explained gesturing to her son.**

**Pluto nodded and gave her a small smile, "Please, just Pluto. The mother of Perseus has no need to address me as a Lord. Same for you Bellona, I have much respect for you as well. So just Pluto ladies, please." Pluto told them.**

**Both Roman Goddesses smiled at Pluto; neither had had much experience with the Lord of the Dead but only knew of how he was portrayed on Olympus. Both were pleasantly surprised to discover that he was actually very polite and pleasant to be around.**

"Unlike Zeus," Hephaestus said getting nods and murmurs of agreement.

**"Now, are we ready to go to Olympus?" Perseus asked with a smirk to the group.**

**They all smiled in response. Perseus and Clarisse both hugged Lupa before Perseus opened a vortex to Olympus. When it opened they could hear Zeus shouting at the other Gods and Goddesses in the throne room.**

**Perseus' smirk grew, "Let's take drama queen down a few pegs, shall we?" He asked mischievously, earning wide grins from Pluto, Bellona and Clarisse.**

**Line Break (Mean Right? LOL)**

**Thalia stepped out of the vortex and into her cabin at Camp Half Blood. She quickly took out a drachma and used a fountain Perseus had provided to create a mist.**

**"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Chiron here at Camp Half-Blood." She asked happily.**

**The image shimmered, showing Chiron in the Big House. When he noticed her he smiled. "Thalia my dear, I take it you're here now?" He asked her.**

**Thalia grinned widely, "Yes Chiron, can you bring Jason here now?" She asked with barely contained excitement.**

Chuckled rang out through the throne room at Thalia's excitement.

**Chiron smiled widely and nodded, "Yes dear, I will bring him down right now. I just have to get him. We will be there in a few minutes." He told her.**

**"Thank you Chiron!" She said, no longer able to conceal her excitement. Chiron noticed how giddy she was and chuckled before swiping through the Iris Message.**

**As soon as the image faded, a wave of nervousness and anxiety hit Thalia. She was worried about Jason's reaction to her being alive. She didn't know what Jason would think about her being adopted by Perseus and renouncing any ties to their birth father.**

**Before she could worry anymore a knock on the door broke her away from her thoughts. She nervously made her way to the door where Chiron and Jason were waiting.**

**When she opened the door, Chiron asked if she wanted him to stay and help explain but Thalia wanted to do this on her own. So she politely declined.**

"Polite?" Nico teased resulting in him getting an elbow to the gut.

**Once it was only Jason and Thalia in the room, Thalia rushed over and hugged her very confused brother. He thought she looked familiar but wasn't sure where he knew from. Once Thalia pulled back she spoke up.**

**"Hey Jason, do you remember me at all?" She asked worriedly.**

**Jason stared at her for a minute, trying to think where he knew her from, but after a minute he shook his head no. "I'm sorry, you seem very familiar but I can't figure out from where." Jason said sadly.**

**Thalia gave a small smile, "Well maybe my name will jog your memory a bit. My name is Thalia, Thalia Grace." She said softly.**

**Jason's jaw dropped before he tackled her onto the floor. "I thought you were dead. Where have you been?" Jason asked excitedly with tears in his eyes.**

The two smiled at each other again getting cheers and applause from the other demigods in the room.

**Thalia smiled and explained everything about her life and what she knew of his, beginning with Hera saving his life and sending him to Camp Jupiter, all the way up until her adoption by Perseus.**

**"Y-You're the daughter of a Primordial God now?" Jason asked in awe.**

**Thalia smiled, "Yes brother, I used to have the exact same eyes as you but when Zeus tried to kill me for refusing godhood, Perseus saved me and the adopted me in front of the entire Olympian Council." She said smiling.**

**Jason stared at his sister for a minute. He was trying to comprehend all the information he had been told. He was shocked to learn their father had tried to kill both of them. Well actually he wasn't that shocked, considering he had never met or spoken to his father. His only contact with Olympus had been through his Patron Juno, who would visit him in his dreams from time to time. Jason had always considered Juno like a mother to him seeing as she was the only one who had ever been there for him. He was a little angry she had never explained the situation with his father, the fact his sister was alive, and that he had a Greek sister but was still thankful for everything she had done for him, which it turned out was more than he thought. As he processed the information, a question popped into his head.**

Jason smiled at Hera and she smiled and got up to give him a hug.

**"Thalia, why were you offered Godhood? And also, why didn't you accept?" Jason asked curiously.**

**Thalia groaned at having to tell the whole story, "You know how your camp was attacked by the Titans Perses and Krios and a monster army?" She asked.**

**Jason nodded, motioning for her to continue.**

**"Well at the same time, Kronos or Saturn, led and army along with Hyperion to attack Olympus here in New York. I led our demigod army and killed Hyperion myself. Then in the throne room in Olympus I made a choice that led to Saturn being defeated. When the Gods arrived they rewarded two of my friends and I. They offered my two friends immortality and then told me I would be a Goddess, the thirteenth Olympian. When I declined, Zeus threw a fit and tried to kill me. My father Perseus appeared stepped in front of the bolt and caught it, saving my life. He adopted me officially a few minutes later." Thalia explained.**

**Jason nodded but looked confused, "Why wouldn't you want to be a goddess?" He asked.**

**Thalia sighed, "My Dad had already known the War with Terra was coming. He and I are needed to fight against the giants so I couldn't become a god. Although I'm not sure how it works anymore since I became immortal the moment he adopted me. In fact, I don't even think I'm a Greek anymore. Perseus is a Primordial God but his mother is a Roman Goddess, so I think that makes me Roman just like you brother." Thalia finished smiling at the fact her and Jason were the same now.**

Thalia smiled at Jason and Percy again unable to shake of the feeling of happiness that her family brought her.

**"Whoa, whoa, wait. Perseus' mother is a Roman Goddess? Then how is he a Primordial God? And also how are you immortal? Jason asked, questions pouring out faster than Thalia could answer.**

**Thalia groaned. After getting Jason to swear on the Styx to keep his mouth shut, she explained everything about Perseus' life. To say Jason was shocked to learn Lupa had a son and was now technically his sister's grandmother, would be a gross understatement.**

**For the remainder of the day, the two siblings exchanged the stories of each other's lives; the adventures, battles, and everything that had ever happened to each of them. Before Thalia realized it, the sun had set and a vortex opened in the middle of the cabin. Jason stumbled back in shock, only to glare at his sister when she started laughing at him. Three people stepped out of the vortex, one of them hanging off the back of the man while all three had wide smiles on their faces.**

"Oohh! I wonder what happened," Hera said.

**Line Break (See I'm not really that mean)**

**Perseus was the first to step out of the vortex into the throne room. He was followed by Hades (who had flickered back to his Greek aspect before entering the throne room), then Bellona who was slightly nervous, and finally by Clarisse who quickly stepped behind Perseus. Perseus could feel her nervousness and grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her as best he could.**

**Perseus looked around the room and examined the expressions of each God and Goddess. Artemis was grinning at him, knowing the meeting was about to get very interesting. Next to Artemis in chairs were Zoe and Phoebe. Phoebe smiled at him and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Zoe smiled happily at him, excited to see him.**

**Poseidon, Hera, and Athena all smiled at him, thankful he had come and he would most likely shut Zeus up. Hephaestus barely acknowledged him, giving a non-committal grunt and barely looking up from the metal he was tinkering with in his hands. Apollo and Hermes looked up and smiled mischievously to each other, before Apollo put his headphones back in his ears from his iPod and Hermes resumed checking messages on his cell phone.**

"Things are about to get good," Apollo said.

**Aphrodite was looking at him with hungry eyes and batting her eyelashes, trying to garner his attention. She quickly stopped when a silver arrow imbedded itself in her throne, inches from her head. She looked shocked when she noticed one of Artemis' lieutenants had shot it. Then she smirked, sensing the intense amount to jealously coming from the huntress as well as the overwhelming aura of love between the huntress and Perseus.**

**Dionysus and Demeter looked unfazed by his entrance. They just stared at him, waiting for him to get to the point of his appearance. Although when Demeter saw Hades, she quickly started to glare at him, which he pointedly ignored.**

"As usual," Hades muttered.

**Hestia smiled warmly at her brother Hades and the rest of the group from her spot at the hearth.**

**The best reactions were from Ares and Zeus. Ares was in his throne, seemingly trying to sink into it, making himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. He didn't know why but it was quite clear this Primordial God hated him with a passion.**

**Zeus' face was bright red in anger. He was furious that Perseus had the audacity to interrupt another Olympian Council meeting. When he saw Bellona and Hades his face got even brighter red. He was shaking in rage at the fact Perseus had brought a minor Roman Goddess and his brother who was banned from Olympus save for the Winter Solstice into a council meeting.**

"Minor goddess?" Bellona said raising her voice.

"Percy, get him good," Bellona and Hades said.

**That was when Zeus noticed the fourth member of their group. It took him a minute but he quickly recognized the girl.**

**"HOW DARE YOU BRING THIS TRAITOR TO OLYMPUS?" He bellowed in rage."She is supposed to be dead, I don't know how you convinced Hades to revive her but I will quickly put an end to this outrage." Zeus screamed.**

**At Zeus' outburst, the rest of the Olympians finally noticed Clarisse.**

**Some joined Zeus in his outrage. Hera, Poseidon, Athena and Hestia were mostly just confused and were waiting for an explanation. Before Perseus could speak up, Zeus stood and hurled his master bolt straight at Clarisse.**

**When the bolt was halfway across the throne room, Perseus willed time to stop for everyone except the four in his group plus Artemis, Zoe, Phoebe, Athena, Poseidon, Hera, and Hestia.**

**Perseus smiled at the people who were not frozen and chuckled, "Zeus is a very slow learner, isn't he?" He asked, drawing laughs from everyone coherent in the room.**

**Perseus walked to Ares throne and dragged him in front of the bolt. Once Ares was placed directly in front of the lightning bolt, Perseus stepped back at let time resume.**

Ares groaned, "Why is it always me?"

"Well, you made an enemy of some very powerful people," Artemis said.

**The bolt slammed into Ares' chest, sending him fly across the throne room before he crumpled into an unconscious heap of charred flesh.**

**Perseus chuckled and turned to Zeus, "Apparently your aim is almost as bad as mine." He said cheekily to a shocked and outraged Zeus. Most of the Gods and Goddesses present chuckled at the joke but only a few knew the reason he did it.**

**"How dare you enter my throne room and bring this traitorous bitch into Olympus?" Zeus boomed.**

**Before he could react, a black arrow imbedded itself in each of Zeus' shoulders, drawing a cry of pain from the King of the Gods.**

**Perseus had a murderous look in his eyes, which were now ablaze with black and silver flames.**

**"Call my sister a bitch again Zeus and my father won't need to kill you, I'll do it myself." Perseus growled at the God of Lightning.**

**"But she betrayed Olympus and tried to destroy us by joining the Titans." Athena objected.**

"But she had good reason," Hera and Hades said.

**Perseus softened when he turned to Athena, "Yes she did. But she made a mistake and is here to make amends, although she already has." Perseus explained.**

**Before anyone could object, Perseus spoke again. "The prophecy stated that a child of the Big Three would make a choice that would either save or destroy Olympus. That was Thalia. Her choice was to trust that Clarisse would make the right decision. So Thalia gave the dagger to Clarisse who stabbed herself in her Achilles' spot. She used a dagger made of Chaos metal which forced Kronos to fade instead to returning to Tartarus which means the Titan Lord will never return to Earth. Once Kronos was gone, I appeared in the throne room and took Clarisse home with me after healing her wounds. She has been welcomed into my family is now my sister. Any attempt to harm her will result in the attacker receiving the same fate Kronos got from Clarisse except by my hand." Perseus explained to the entire council of the Gods.**

**All the Gods and Goddesses in the throne room besides Artemis, Hades and Hestia looked at Perseus disbelievingly.**

**When Perseus noticed this he frowned, "Whether you choose to believe me or not is your own business but like I said; anyone who attempts to harm my sister will be in the realm of the faded before they can blink." Perseus said sternly, looking each and every one of them in the eyes, daring them to try something.**

"You don't want to see him mad," Hermes said.

**When no one spoke up for a minute, Perseus smirked. "Now as for the reason I am here today, I'm here to give you an ultimatum." He said looking directly at Zeus.**

**"Despite warnings from both my father and I, you have continued to thwart our efforts in this war. You are a liability and we are not willing to take our chances with you in a war of this magnitude. We are presenting you with two options Zeus; option one is you step down from your position as commander of the Olympian forces. Option two is you being removed as King of the Gods permanently." Perseus said dead seriously.**

**The throne room was in shocked silence until it was broken by a screaming Zeus.**

**"I HAVE NOT THREATENED OR ATTACKED ANYONE IN THE COUNCIL!" Zeus yelled.**

**Perseus shook his head, "No you haven't but you refused to let Hermes fight with his son against the Giant Hippolytus at Camp Jupiter. If it were not for Lady Bellona my father would have forced me to remove myself from the war. Along with me, I would have taken Artemis and her hunters, my daughter Thalia and perhaps a few other members of the council who wished to avoid eternity in Tartarus when you lost." Perseus replied back.**

The Olympians started to think of who Percy would've chosen to save.

**The Olympians stared at Perseus in shock. They knew losing any ally they had in the war would have been disastrous.**

**"So regardless of what you did or not do, the decision has been made. If you don't agree to step down I will remove you myself from the council and appoint one of your brothers to take your place as King of the Gods. Think carefully before you decide Zeus." Perseus added.**

**"You have no right to remove my place of authority in either case. Whether or not you are bound by the Ancient Laws, you have no authority to do this. I will not step down from commanding my armies and you cannot interfere with Olympian business." Zeus bellowed.**

**Perseus smirked, "Fine. Have it your way."**

**Perseus held out his hand where he materialized a pitch black dagger. He began to walk towards Zeus, who had his master bolt in hand. Perseus rolled his eyes and willed time to stop just for Zeus. Once frozen, Perseus casually walked up to Zeus and swatted away the master bolt. Then he pressed the dagger to Zeus' throat, and restrained him in chains of dark energy. He released Zeus from the time spell and watched a look of terror cross the face of the King of the Gods.**

**"Last chance Zeus. Step down or die. This is the same metal that forced Kronos to fade, so think very carefully about you next sentence." Perseus growled at him.**

Zeus' eyes widened in shock that Percy would've actually killed him.

**Zeus glared at Perseus with hatred but he knew he had no choice. "I Zeus, King of the Gods, relinquish my position as commander of the Olympian Army to Perseus, son of Chaos." Zeus spat angrily. The room darkened for a moment before it lit back up.**

**Perseus nodded, "There. No that that unpleasantness is behind us, I would like to make my first decision as commander of the Olympian Army. I Perseus, son of Chaos, relinquish my position of Commander of the Olympian Army to Pallas Athena, daughter of Zeus." Perseus said grinning.**

**A collective gasp was heard around the room. None was louder than the one coming from Athena herself.**

**"W-W-Why are you putting me in charge of the Olympian army Lord Perseus? Don't you want the position of commander for yourself? You are the Primordial God of Battle." Athena stuttered out confused.**

"Just take the proposal," Aphrodite said.

**Perseus smirked a little, "I may be God of Battle of I am not God of Battle Strategy. I believe you are far more qualified than I am to command the troops. Will you accept the position Lady Athena?"**

**Athena was still in shock but was also excited, "Yes Lord Perseus, I will gladly accept the role." She said smiling. She was thrilled to be in command rather than just her father's advisor.**

**"Please Athena, just Perseus or Percy. I am now but a soldier in your army." Perseus replied.**

**Athena smiled and nodded. Artemis was practically giddy with excitement from her throne, causing Perseus and a few other Gods to chuckle at her.**

Everyone in the room laughed at the thought of Artemis being giddy with excitement.

**"Now we have some things to discuss as it pertains to the upcoming war, I think you should start this strategy meeting commander Athena." Perseus said smirking. Athena nodded and cleared her throat.**

**Before she could start, Perseus snapped his fingers. The room rumbled slightly before six thrones appeared in the room. Two smaller ones replaced the seats where Phoebe and Zoe were sitting.**

**Two large black ones rose next to each other in an empty space in the throne room. The other two were large as well. Both were to the left of the two black thrones, and were a dark red with scenes of battle adorning the sides.**

**Perseus made a gesture to the group he entered with as well as Phoebe and Zoe, "Please sit, these thrones are so we can at least be comfortable while we discuss the war." He said smirking.**

"Imagine Zeus' reaction," Poseidon said.

**Everyone stared at Perseus in astonishment. Zeus was steaming. You could see lightning crackle around his body.**

**"HOW DARE YOU PUT THRONES IN MY THRONE ROOM WITHOUT MY CONSENT?" Zeus screamed loudly.**

**Perseus chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Drama queen, do yourself a favor. Sit down and shut the fuck up. I'm not sure how many times we've gone over this but I will do what I please, when I please. And right now, it pleases me to sit in a throne along with my friends. Gods know it has been a long time coming for Hades. So why don't we skip the part where you try to throw your toothpick, I stop time, then you or Ares get blasted by it and then I end up doing what I want in the end anyway." Perseus said casually.**

Everyone laughed while Zeus shouted in anger, "Toothpick?!"

**Artemis, Hades, Hera, Poseidon and a few others started to laugh at Perseus' proclamation. Perseus looked at them and smirked, chuckling a little to himself.**

**Thunder shook the throne room but nothing followed afterword so Athena took that as a sign to begin the meeting.**

**Before she could start Perseus held up a hand to stop her. She looked at him questioningly and received a mischievous smile in return.**

**Multiple tendrils of dark energy sped across the room, snatching away Apollo's iPod, Hermes' cell phone, and Dionysus' wine magazine. The three gods were shocked when their items sped back to Perseus' throne where they were encased in a dome of the darkness.**

**"HEY!" Apollo and Hermes cried indignantly.**

**Perseus rolled his eyes before responding, "Yes sorry, but we are having a council about the war that will decide whether or not you survive past the next month. Pay attention, unless you want to end up like you half-brother over there." Perseus said, gesturing to the unconscious form of Ares on the floor near the wall of the throne room.**

Both gods' jaws dropped at the threat Percy placed at them.

**Both Gods paled and nodded their head vigorously toward Perseus. Perseus smirked and nodded with to a smile to Athena to begin the meeting.**

**She smiled gratefully at Perseus before speaking, "From what I can gather we have ten giants left after the defeat of Hippolytus at Camp Jupiter by Bellona and Luke Castellan, correct?" She asked. It was more of a statement that she wanted confirmed.**

**Perseus nodded his agreement, so Athena continued.**

**"The plan is to have the demigods of the prophecy at Camp Half-Blood sail their war ship to Camp Jupiter to pick up Reyna and Luke Castellan." Athena said but was interrupted by Perseus.**

**"Actually Athena, we don't have time for that. We will transport all Romans demigods to Camp Half Blood and then the seven can set sail from there. But we will need more ships for the demigods that are not a part of the Prophecy of Seven as we will need every fighter we can get for the war in Greece." Perseus explained.**

**Perseus turned to Hephaestus, "Can you and your children produce the necessary amount of ships to fly the demigod army across the Atlantic?" He asked.**

Hephaestus smiled and nodded his head.

**A rare smile came to the Smith God's face, "Yes, it shouldn't be a problem. We will start as soon as this meeting is adjourned." Said an excited Hephaestus.**

**Athena nodded, "But how will we transport all the Romans from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood?" She asked.**

**"Easy, I'll just open a vortex and they walk through. It's quite a convenient ability when it comes to transporting numerous people." Perseus replied.**

**Everyone nodded. "When will they leave for Greece?" Athena asked.**

**Perseus looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I will bring the Romans to Camp Half Blood tomorrow. We can give the two groups a day to familiarize themselves with each other and then send the demigods out the next day. It will take a day for them to reach Greece via their warship, so we Gods and Goddesses will wait for word of their arrival from the demigods before joining them on the battlefield." Perseus announced.**

"Already had a plan sought out," Athena said shaking her head in agreement.

**The room was silent for a moment before people murmured their agreement to the plan.**

**"So then I believe this meeting is complete, unless anyone else has something to say." Athena announced.**

**Perseus raised his hand before speaking up. "I need to speak with both you and Poseidon privately after this meeting if you don't mind." Perseus announced.**

**Both Poseidon and Athena agreed and the council was dismissed. Zeus left in a huff, furious about the events of the day. Apollo took the still unconscious Ares to the infirmary and Artemis, Hades, Phoebe and Zoe all stayed back to speak to Perseus.**

**Once the throne room was empty, everyone stood in a group in the middle of the room at Perseus' request. He snapped his fingers, creating a dome of dark energy that encased the group inside.**

"Soundproofing the room so that there are no unwanted listeners," Percy said.

**Poseidon and Athena both looked at Perseus questioningly when he isolated them inside the dome.**

**"I don't want another God or Goddess to see what I am about to do." Perseus explained.**

**Both Poseidon and Athena were still confused, but nodded nonetheless.**

**"I wanted to speak to you so I could do the same thing for you two that I have done with Artemis and Hades. I want to bless your symbols of power to help our chances in the war. You two will be invaluable to our chances to win so I would like to do what I can to help. I will need to see your weapons in order to bless them." Perseus explained to the two shocked deities.**

**Both looked at Hades and Artemis for confirmation that it was safe to do this. When they got smiles and a nod in response both handed Perseus the weapons. Both were astounded at the power they gained from the blessing once Perseus returned their symbols of power to them.**

**Perseus smiled and then turned to Phoebe. "I would like to give you my blessing as well. You will be able to shadow travel and have some control over time. It will be helpful to have another powerful immortal on the battlefield, but it is up to you." Perseus asked.**

"Of course," Phoebe said grinning.

**Phoebe grinned and nodded excitedly before Perseus began to chant quietly. Once he stopped and the dark aura dissipated, Perseus put a finger to Phoebe's forehead, passing on the knowledge of how to use her new abilities. Once the shock of the new knowledge wore off Phoebe surprised everyone, including herself, when she stepped forward and pulled Perseus into a hug. Once she realized what she had done, she stepped back and apologized, her face red with embarrassment.**

**Perseus chuckled at her face along with Artemis and Zoe.**

**Forgetting that some in the group weren't aware of the relationship, Zoe stepped up and pulled Perseus into a kiss, drawing a gasp from Athena and a nervous chuckle from Poseidon.**

**Upon hearing the gasp from Athena, Zoe froze instantly. She was worried Artemis would be angry but when she looked upon her mistress, she saw Artemis trying and failing to hold in her laughter. After breathing a sigh of relief she looked up at Perseus to find as amused smirk on his face.**

"Probably trying to broadcast their relationship," Athena said.

**Perseus turned to Athena and Poseidon, "I would like you both to meet my fiancée Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of Artemis." He said with a chuckle.**

**Athena turned to look at her sister Artemis, "You're okay with one of your lieutenants being involved with a man?" She asked, stunned.**

**Artemis chuckled, "While it is unusual, I am more than happy to allow Perseus and Zoe to be together. Perseus in the only male friend I've ever had and the only male I would ever consider good enough for one of my hunters, let alone one of my lieutenants. Besides, he met her before I ever did. He was the one who sent her to the hunt in the first place, right after she was betrayed by our arrogant half-brother Heracles." She explained.**

**Athena's eyes widened a bit but she quickly shook it off and nodded to Perseus and Zoe with a smile. Poseidon smiled at the two offering his congratulations and shaking Perseus' hand.**

**Perseus let the dome dissipate from around the group. After being thanked again by Athena and Poseidon, both flashed off somewhere else.**

A number of people raised their eyebrows at the two, missing the knowing glance the Clotho and Atropos sent towards them.

**Perseus shook hands with Hades, "It was good to see you again my friend. This may be the last pleasant visit we have for a while as we are running out of time before the war, but I am glad to have you and your son fighting alongside us." Perseus said.**

**Hades smiled, "Yes, well let's hope we can win this war and then we can some more time pissing off my drama queen brother when we have some free time." Hades said with a chuckle.**

**Perseus' face grew serious for a moment before he spoke, "When we win this war I will keep my word and you will be respected on Olympus like you should be." He said in a serious tone.**

**Hades looked at the son of Chaos for a minute before nodding and smiling at his friend. "I have no doubt you will. I look forward to Zeus' reaction to that day as well."**

**Perseus chuckled, "He better get over it quickly, anymore problems from Zeus and him and I are going to have some serious issues."**

Zeus gulped and paled as he no longer wanted to be an enemy of Percy but his pride didn't allow him to say anything.

**Hades nodded again before vanishing into a shadow, returning to the Underworld.**

**Perseus turned to the three hunters left in the room. Artemis was still smiling at his appointment of Athena as commander of the Olympian Army.**

**"I am guessing you would like to borrow Zoe for the rest of the day?" Artemis asked before Perseus could even speak.**

**Perseus smiled and nodded.**

**Artemis turned to Zoe, "Why don't you stay with Perseus until tomorrow. The war is only days away, I would like you to have some time with your fiancée." Artemis said warmly to her.**

**Zoe pulled Artemis into a hug immediately, "Thank you milady. I will be back by tomorrow afternoon so we can prepare the hunters for the journey to Greece." She said happily.**

**Zoe then hugged Phoebe who returned the hug with enthusiasm. "I will see you tomorrow sister. Then we will be ready to kick some Primordial butt." Phoebe said.**

The hunters smiled and Artemis smiled proudly at the two being so ready to kick some Primordial ass.

**Both said their goodbyes to Clarisse as well before Artemis was going to teleport the two back to Camp Half-Blood to meet up with the hunters.**

**"Wait Lady Artemis!" Phoebe exclaimed. Perseus chuckled as he knew what Phoebe wanted to do.**

**Phoebe grabbed her mistresses' hand and pulled her into a shadow, taking them to Camp Half-Blood.**

**Now that they were inside the empty throne room Zoe launched herself at Perseus, attaching herself to his back with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Perseus chuckled before snapping her fingers and opening vortex in the middle of the throne room.**

**Clarisse and Zoe assumed they were heading to Perseus' palace in the void but instead when they stepped out of the vortex, they were shocked to find themselves inside the Perseus cabin at Camp Half Blood. They met the shocked faces of Jason and Thalia.**

"More like the shocked face of Jason," Thalia said under her breath making her brother mock glare at her.

**"Dad!" Thalia cried surprised. "Is it really already time to go?" She said sadly, giving her father her best puppy dog eyes.**

**Perseus broke immediately and smiled at his daughter. "Yes it is. But how about you bring your brother home with us for the night? It would be good to introduce him to the rest of the family." Perseus said happily.**

**Thalia's face broke into an excited smile before turning to her brother, "Jason, you're coming with is to my Dad's palace. I will introduce you to my Grandpa Chaos." Thalia said giddily.**

**Jason looked overwhelmed but excited. He did not know what to think about meeting the creator of the universe. "I will have to tell Chiron so he doesn't think I've been kidnapped." Jason replied.**

**"Already done." Perseus said.**

**"What? We just decided this." Thalia asked surprised.**

"You tend to keep forgetting that I am a Primordial God," Percy said.

**Perseus rolled his eyes at his daughter, "I'm a Primordial God Thalia. I can be in two places at once. How do you think I was helping your brother and friends on their quest to save Hera while fighting in the battle at Camp Jupiter?" Perseus asked teasingly.**

**Thalia's face was red in embarrassment before she saw Zoe smack her father on the side of the head from her position perched on his back.**

**"Damn it Zoe! Why do you keep hitting me lately?" Perseus whined.**

**Zoe laughed at his whining, "I told you, stop being mean to my future step daughter. The sooner you learn, the less you'll get hit." She said smirking.**

**Perseus quickly grabbed Zoe's legs and pulled her around to his front where she let out a girlish yelp before quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck to avoid falling.**

"Damn," Apollo muttered.

**Perseus playfully glared at her before smiling and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry love. I will try to learn faster." He said smiling warmly at her, happy he was going to get to spend time with her before the war.**

**Zoe smiled and kissed him again, "Good, I knew you were bound to learn eventually." She said before climbing back onto his back and burying her face into his neck.**

**Jason was staring at the events that just took place dumbfounded. He turned to his sister and whispered, "Isn't her outfit one of Lady Diana's hunter's uniforms?" He asked confused.**

**Thalia laughed at her brother, "Yes, but Dad and his fiancée Zoe are a special case. I promise I'll explain everything once we get home." She replied.**

"I bet it was a lot to take in huh?" Hermes said to Jason who nodded his head.

**Perseus snapped his fingers, opening up a vortex to bring the group back to his palace in the void where they would most likely spend their last peaceful night before the beginning of the war to decide the fate of Earth and all its inhabitants.**

People paled but started to have a little bit more faith and hope.

Lachesis flashed in a flashed the book into her hands.

**A/N: Well so I've seen (not counting Athena and Annabeth… ****Anyone notice that that's mother and daughter?)**

**Artemis: 7**

**Bellona: 9**

**Calypso: 3**

**Hera: 11**

**Hestia: 9**

**Phoebe: 2**

**Rachel: 2**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I've decided to do the stay together story first. And just a heads up, DRAMATIC PARTS CONTAINED!**

**Redlox2: Eh, just writing what I heard or was told. **

**B-ballismylife14: I'll add that one to it.**

**Aesir21: Thanks. I'll add that to the posts.**

**Ghost800: Thanks and I'll add that too.**

**Wolfman613: Thanks, I am.**

**God of the tri-force: Thanks for voting.**

**The Invisible Pretender: Tell me about it. But, people kept saying I was doing too much Zoe bashing or that it was too much drama… Think I should spice it up?**

**Lucky Guard: Yeah I am and I will.**

**BookDevourer52: Thank you and it will be noted…**

**MSU19: Thanks and got'em.**

**Lord Hydra: Me neither… I can't find a good one and when I do, it's either discontinued or hasn't been updated in like 3 years.**

**The Midnight Huntress: That One-Shot you made was wow. You know… I think I just might add you and another friend of mine in this story to kick Percy and Zoe's ass.**

**Foehammer123: Thanks, that means a lot. You too… Gotcha… Another Artemis it is.**

**FatesRightHand: Aww. Sorry…**

**Prince of light19: Thanks, and I'll add those two to the bottom.**

**Anaklusmos14: Thanks and yeah you should see that one PM I got from an angry Percabeth fan saying that I shouldn't be doing a reading the story of anything that isn't Percabeth.**

**Zoejackson18: In the next chapter they will, don't worry.**

**Pjofan1234: Thanks and I'm working on it.**

**PaultheEwok: You know thanks. I appreciate that. And I know… What's a story without any drama? Yeah but for that moment she was in her feelings and you know not thinking straight… And yeah I noticed that too. **

Lachesis looked around and started to read.

**Clarisse was the first to exit the vortex into Perseus' palace, followed by Thalia dragging a nervous brother along as she walked. Perseus came through last, laughing uncontrollably as Zoe was using her position perched on his back to tickle his sides mercilessly. Once inside the palace, Perseus fell towards the couch only to stop suddenly, sending Zoe flying off his back and into a soft landing on his large plush couch. Zoe let out a girlish yelp when she was suddenly ejecting from her position on her fiancée's back. This caused Thalia and Clarisse to start laughing at the fierce huntress for her not so brave tumble.**

"Should've sent her flying over a cliff," Apollo grumbled.

Miraculously, Percy heard this and sent him a slight glare.

Even if he was upset with Zoe at the moment, he wouldn't be having Apollo trash talk her. Little does he know what comments he missed out on.

**Zoe quickly collected herself and sent a not so soft jab into her love's gut, causing him to groan in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Thalia and Clarisse's laughter doubled as they watched Perseus clutch his stomach, muttering to himself about 'evil huntresses' and 'future abusive wives'.**

**Zoe smiled evilly, "See Percy, you're finally starting to learn." She said cheekily.**

"So he's already predicted the future," Phoebe joked while receiving a glare from Zoe, before she mock glared at Percy.

"We're not all evil," She said with a smirk.

**Perseus playfully glared at her before seating himself on the couch, where Zoe quickly climbed onto his lap and cuddled up into his arms, earning a happy smile from Perseus.**

**Jason had watched the whole banter between the two in shocked silence. This was not exactly what he expected to see on his visit to the home of a Primordial God along with his Hunter of Diana fiancée. Thalia looked at her brother and started laughing at his expression, causing the others to chuckle at the young demigod's expression. Thalia finally spoke up once her laughter died down.**

**"Well Jason, what did you expect? A bunch of stuck up, snotty Olympians who hate each other?" She asked.**

The Olympians glared at her.

"We're not stuck up or snotty and we don't hate each other, we just have arguments at some times," Apollo grumbled.

**Jason's eyes widened, "Well, I don't know. I've never met any Olympian in person. Lady Juno visits me in my dreams to talk sometimes, but other than that I have no idea what their like."**

**Perseus shook his head, "And they wonder why they hate each other and can't stay faithful to the wives or husbands for more than a few days at a time." He said disapprovingly.**

Hera glared at Zeus and Aphrodite but remained silent.

**A quick jab from Zoe made him rephrase his sentence, "Well some of them." He groaned before adding, "I can see why half the women have made pledges to eternal maidenhood."**

**Zoe nodded approvingly at his correction.**

**Jason finally couldn't hold the question that he was dying to ask, "How are you a huntress? Isn't eternal maidenhood a requirement for being admitted in Diana's Hunters?"**

**Perseus chuckled a little, earning another little jab, before Zoe answered, "Well for one, I still am a maiden. But for about fifteen hundred years, Percy and I dated in secret. When milady found out, well she wasn't thrilled but the circumstances of our relationship and her finding out helped change her mind. Along with some encouragement from Percy's mother Lupa, who is one of Artemis' closest friends."**

**Jason nodded, "What were the circumstances?" He asked curiously.**

**Zoe thought for a second then gave Perseus a soft kiss on the lips before explaining, "Well when Artemis was captured by my father Atlas, a prophecy was given for the quest for her rescue. The prophecy predicted that I would be killed by my father, and I almost was. But before I died, Percy showed up and healed me of my wounds." She explained as she grabbed Perseus' hand, lacing her fingers through his. "When he healed me, the three fates showed up angry that he saved me and saying I was destined to die. When Percy told them he was above their power, they told him it didn't matter and brought out my life string along with the Shears of Life. As they went to cut my string, Percy slowed time down and fired an energy blast at the two fates that held the string and shears. Percy grabbed my life string before letting time resume." Zoe explained and then stopped.**

"You shou-" Apollo started before noticing the way Percy looked at him as if daring him to say something.

**"Speaking of that, what ever happened to my life string? I only saw you put it in your pocket." Zoe asked, shocked she had only just remembered that. She turned to Perseus who was smirking at her.**

**"Wouldn't you like to know…." He said playfully. He received a death glare from Zoe in response until he held up his hands in surrender.**

**"Jeez, you hunters have a glare worse than my mother's." Perseus said teasingly. Zoe smiled proudly back at him.**

"You sure about that?" Lupa said to her son who shook his head and said.

"I was just lying mother. What else should I have said to-" he stopped himself and just stared at Lachesis waiting for her to continue.

**Perseus waved his hand, two pieces of string appeared in the air. They were intertwined together and merged together as one in the middle before wrapping around each other in both directions. One was pitch black with flecks of silver and gold, while the other was the exact same volcanic rock black as Zoe's eyes. Zoe looked at Perseus questioningly. He smiled back in response.**

**"My father and I merged our strings together. The only way you can die is if I die, which is basically impossible. The worst that could happen is we could fade, where we would still be together." Perseus said happily.**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Apollo shouted.

"Oh this is worse than I thought," Apollo thought in his head.

"_Apollo, Zoe is powerless seeing as she has earned herself the curse of me and Nyx," Erebus said._

**Zoe stared at him in shock for about ten seconds before she smashed her lips into his pulling him into a heated kiss that started to turn into a heated make out session until Thalia cleared her throat, causing them to grudgingly pull apart. When they did, Zoe wrapped her arms around Perseus and held herself close to him. She whispered in his ear so only he could hear, "I love you so much Perseus. I really am the luckiest woman on the planet. Thank you." She said with a lot of love. Perseus pecked her on the lips and smiled, "You should know by now there is nothing in this universe I would allow to take you away from me, nothing."**

**Zoe sighed happily and cuddled back into his warm arms.**

**After a minute she realized she had been in the middle of explaining everything to Jason. She blushed a bit but shook it off since she didn't really care. She turned back to Jason, "Where were we again?" She asked, causing Thalia and Clarisse to chuckle at her.**

**Jason shrugged, "Umm… somewhere around Percy attacked the Fates and took your life string from them."**

**Zoe smiled, "Oh yes, well before the fates and Percy could start battling back and forth, his mother and father came, where his father brought us all back here to explain everything. Basically his father told the Fates to get over it or face his wrath, which they wisely listened to."**

Atropos and Clotho grumbled under their breaths causing Percy and Chaos to smirk.

**Perseus scoffed a bit, "Annoying little brats thought they could kill my future wife and their future Aunt." He grumbled quietly, but everyone heard him and looked at him oddly. When he noticed he looked up confused.**

"Annoying? Brats?" The three sisters said together making Percy pale a little before saying, "Just the heat of the moment."

**"What? They are my nieces, triplet daughters of my sister Ananke. Even if they are thousands of years older than me, I'm still their Uncle and beyond their ability to control. And so is my future wife Zoe, who when we get married, will also become their Aunt." He explained like it was obvious.**

**A look of realization crossed Zoe's face before smirking a bit, quite happy about where she will stand after she marries her love.**

**Then she turned back to Jason, "Well basically from there, we explained to Lady Artemis how our relationship began, which impressed her quite a bit." Zoe said with a chuckle. Perseus joined her in chuckling, as well and Thalia and Clarisse. Jason looked confused.**

**Zoe sighed. This was going to take a while. "Well like I said, my father is Atlas. Well you know the three Hesperides right? Well I was the fourth. But when your useless half-brother Heracles came seeking an apple for his 11th labor, I helped him retrieve one in hopes that he would take me away from there. Well, he didn't and abandoned me to face my family's wrath and I would have if my lovely future husband hadn't stumbled across us on his way back from visiting his mother. Perseus watched Heracles betray me, even after I gave him a sword that contained the immortal power given to me by my mother. Perseus confronted Heracles, well not really confronted, just kicked his ass and retrieved my sword for me. When he brought it back to me and I told him I had nowhere to go, he sent me to Artemis, who welcomed me into the hunt. Before I left though, Percy and I shared our first kiss. I gave him the sword he had retrieved and he gave me a wolf pendant to contact him, which comes in very handy later." Zoe explained breathlessly. She looked over at Perseus to find him smiling softly at the memory, something that made her smile as well.**

Zoe looked at Percy and remembered all the good times they had together and decided she had to fix this relationship for both themselves and their daughters.

**"Well five centuries later, Percy and I had spoken only a few times but when I was sent out tracking a monster by Lady Artemis, I was ambushed by Heracles who blamed me for him being attacked. He tried to rape and maim me, but I prayed to Percy who came and quickly kicked his ass again. Except this time, he froze him in time, and had the amazing suggestion that I castrate him with my arrows." Zoe said smirking at the horrified look on Jason's face. "After that Perseus sent him far away. When we talked afterword we kissed again, a few times, and that was how our relationship started. I think Artemis was swayed by it being us who had castrated Heracles" Zoe finished tiredly, glad the long explanation was over.**

**Jason stood there stunned for a while before Thalia jabbed his arm.**

**"C'mon Jay, it's time to introduce you to gramps." Thalia said playfully. Jason's eyes widened, but before he could respond, Thalia and Clarisse dragged him out of the palace and towards the throne room.**

"I'm not even scary, I'm awesome," Chaos said.

**Perseus was glad to finally be alone with Zoe again. This was going to be their last time together before the war. As he looked down at the woman snuggled into his arms, he felt a confidence return to him about the war he hadn't had in a while. He realized where his biggest advantage against his siblings lay. While they fought for revenge and for power, he fought for something far more important and powerful. He fought for the people he loved. He fought for his daughter Thalia, who had already accomplished so much and was destined to accomplish so much more. His fought for his mother, who did so much to give him the life he had today and the people in it. He fought for his sister Clarisse, who had earned her redemption and deserved a chance to enjoy her life again. He fought for his friends Artemis and Hades and for the people they held dear to their hearts. But most importantly, he fought for the beautiful woman in his arms right now. The woman who had changed his life forever over two thousand years ago in a chance encounter inside a beautiful garden. The astronomical odds that brought the two of them together all those years ago made Perseus believe they would win this war. The two of them had been through too much to fail now. No, they would win and when they did Perseus had some plans of his own. And when it was over, Perseus knew they would live in a better world than the one they lived in now. While he did it for all the people in his life, he mostly did it for her. His rock for two millennia, he knew he would do whatever it took to make sure he had many more millennia with her after the war.**

The girls mentioned smiled at Percy and Lupa gave her son a kiss on the cheek and told him again that he's everything a mother could ever ask for.

**As Perseus finished his thoughts, he saw Zoe looking up at him with her beautiful dark black eyes.**

**"What are you thinking about love?" She asked softly as she dragged her fingers up and down his arm slowly, relaxing him even further.**

**He smiled warmly at her, "Just thinking about after this war is over and how I couldn't ask for a more perfect eternity than one spent with you." He whispered softly.**

**Zoe smiled; never more content with her life than at that moment.**

**They sat cuddled together on the couch for hours, barely talking, just enjoying the time together.**

**Finally Zoe decided to ask something she had wondered about for a while. "Do you ever regret not being able to be together other than secretly for the past fifteen hundred years?"**

**Perseus thought for a moment. "No, because everything that had led up to this moment has been more than I could ever ask for out of life. I don't regret a single thing I've done since the moment I met you."**

Although Aphrodite didn't want the two together, she couldn't help but love a good romance.

**Zoe smiled at his answer, not able to think of one she could have possibly liked more.**

**"Once we are married, and I'm out of the hunt, what comes next?" Zoe asked, unsure of his answer.**

**"Well, as long as I have you, along with Thalia and Clarisse, I guess we start a new life, on Earth." He answered.**

**"Have you ever thought of having children of your own? I mean you and I having children on top of having Thalia?" Zoe asked, getting to the real question she wanted answered.**

**Perseus smiled at her, "I guess that depends. I am content with my life now. But that doesn't mean it couldn't get better. Of course I have thought of it before. I never knew what you wanted, so I just decided it would decide itself once we are married. Have you thought about it?" He asked back to her.**

**Zoe looked up at him for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "I would want to have children, but I was never sure if you did since you have Thalia." She answered.**

"Of course I'd want siblings," Thalia said.

"Siblings that you have." Percy said while Thalia and Nico walked into a portal to go to her little sisters.

**Perseus chuckled softly, "I love Thalia as if she was my own flesh and blood, but of course I would want children with you. And I am quite sure Thalia would love a couple younger siblings to watch over."**

**Zoe crawled up into his lap so she was face to face with Perseus. She pressed her forehead against his wondering how she, a huntress of Artemis, had managed to find her perfect soul mate despite everything that stood in her way from the beginning. She pressed her lips into his in the softest kiss imaginable. Their lips touching so faintly they could hardly feel the touch of each other's lips on their own. She leaned forward just a fraction of a distance more and the kiss continued softly, not their usual heated make out, but a feeling of absoluteness passing between them as they poured all their love for each other into it. After a minute they broke apart, foreheads still together, smiling warmly at each other.**

**"What will our children be Percy? Being half Primordial God and half normal immortal?" She asked.**

**Perseus smiled, "They will be perfect Zoe, no matter if they were born mortal, immortal or gods. As long as they are ours then they will be perfect." He whispered to her.**

A large percent of the females pictured Percy saying that to them and cooed at his answer.

**Zoe didn't answer, instead letting herself slip down into his lap, her head buried into his chest and his arms wrapped warmly around her. It wasn't the answer she expected but she discovered it was the exact answer she wanted.**

**Line Break (Next Day)**

**The Roman Legionnaires stood in neat military lines in the field of Mars, the Goddess Lupa standing at the head with the camp Praetor Reyna. A vortex opened in front of the Romans where a tall man walked out holding hands with a beautiful woman. The man was about 6 foot 4, well-built but no overly so. He looked about 18 years old but he radiated an aura of power than told you he was not an 18 year old kid. His eyes were a mix of black and silver and seemed to pulse with power and when he opened his mouth you could see overly large canine teeth that the Romans had only seen on the Mother of Rome. The girl looked to be about 16 years old, she had long silky black hair and eyes that were black, like volcanic rocks. She was about 5 foot 6 and wore a uniform of one of Diana's Hunters. Why she was holding hands with the man, the legionnaires couldn't figure out but they recognized the man as the one who led them into the battle against the Giant a couple days earlier.**

**Behind the couple were three people. The first was a well-built girl with stringy brown hair and the same color eyes as the man. They recognized her as the woman who fought alongside the man. They didn't know who they were but everyone had seen what the two could do on the battlefield, so they politely waited quietly.**

"Respectful to them without knowing who they were," Lupa said smiling at the Romans.

**Next to the girl was a beautiful girl who had jet black hair and the exact same eyes as the girl next to her as well as the man. Her eyes seemed to pulse slightly with power like the man's as well. And walking along next to her, to the utter shock of the Roman campers, was none other than their Praetor, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.**

**When Reyna saw Jason she started to take a step forward but stopped herself, not wanting to act improperly in front of her soldiers. Perseus saw her hesitation and smiled.**

**"Go ahead Reyna. He hasn't shut up all day about wanting to see you." He said, causing Jason to turn red in embarrassment and glare at the Primordial God.**

**Reyna bound forward to hug her boyfriend before pulling him into a highly inappropriate kiss in front of the Legion.**

Both blushed and smiled at each other and Jason squeezing her hand slightly

**Once Reyna and Jason broke apart and returned to stand in front of their campers, Lupa began to glow a bit and in a flash stood in her human form. She turned to address her campers.**

**"This is Lord Perseus. He is the Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness, and Time. He is also my son." She announced, shocking the Legion as a whole save for their Praetors.**

**She held up her hand to stop any questions. "Yes I know it is unexpected. Your questions will wait until after the war. Just know that Perseus is also the son of Chaos, creator of all. I will explain after the war. For now, Perseus will be taking us to the Greek Camp, where you will act politely. Any mistreatment or fighting with the Greeks will result in severe punishment, and not from me, from my son." Lupa said threateningly. The Roman all gulped that the thought of facing Perseus' wrath and nodded their head quickly.**

**Lupa turned to her son and nodded. Perseus snapped his finger and a vortex opened in front of him.**

**"Just walk through the vortex and you will walk out in the Greek Camp. You will have one day to familiarize yourself with your Greek siblings. They will receive the same threat you got. We have no room for fighting and games. This war is for the survival of the Gods and demigods alike. If my sister Terra wins this war, the Gods will spend eternity in Tartarus and demigods will be hunted and killed to extinction." Perseus explained seriously.**

"That must have been the talk of their lives," Hermes muttered.

"It was," Lupa and Chiron said smiling at Percy.

**"Now, follow my daughter Thalia and sister Clarisse. They will lead you in, while Zoe, my mother and I, will follow up the rear." Perseus instructed. He turned and nodded to Clarisse, who put her helm on her head, covering her face from view. She and Thalia led the Romans into the vortex, followed by the Praetors Jason and Reyna. In tight lines the Romans walked into the portal in pairs of three until only Perseus, Zoe and Lupa remained.**

**Perseus turned to his fiancée and mother, "Let's get this over with. The sooner this war begins, the sooner we can start a peaceful eternity." He said.**

**They both nodded and walked side by side into the vortex with Perseus, who after entering snapped his fingers, closing the vortex behind them.**

**When the three came out of the vortex, they saw the Greek campers standing in a group with Luke and Chiron in the lead waiting to welcome the Romans. Perseus could already see the Greeks glaring at the Romans, while the Romans were more restrained, Perseus' warning probably fresh in their memories.**

**Zoe walked over to Artemis and her hunters who were off to the side of the campers, while Perseus and Lupa made their way to the front of the Roman lines. Perseus gestured for Jason, Reyna, Clarisse, and Thalia to follow them as the approached the Greeks. When they reached Chiron and Luke, Perseus smiled.**

"Those canines will tell anyone of your parentage," Athena said.

Percy shrugged, "I'm not ashamed. I'm proud to be a son of Lupa and Chaos. If you got it, flaunt it," Percy said smiling again dazzling a few of the ladies.

Apollo wanted to tell him that, that didn't work in this situation but decided not to rain on his parade.

All the while both Lupa and Chaos were staring at their son with pride and happiness.

**"Chiron, it is nice to see you again." He said politely.**

**Chiron smiled, "As it is nice to see you as well Lord Perseus." Chiron said while bowing. Perseus held up his hand.**

**"Please Chiron. I do not want you to bow to me. I hate it actually. And please call me Percy, or if you must, Perseus." Perseus said with a smile.**

**Chiron stood from his bow and nodded. Chiron turned to Lupa "It has been many years my old friend. I hope our campers can behave better than the last time." He said politely.**

**Before Lupa could reply Perseus spoke, "Actually Chiron, I would like to address that right now. With your permission, I would like to speak to your campers and give them the same warning the Romans got."**

**"Yes of course Lo...I mean Perseus." Chiron replied.**

**Perseus turned and walked in front of the Greeks, he smirked a bit and thought of a way to make sure he was heard and listened to by all the Greeks.**

**Perseus began to grow, until he stood at a height of thirty feet, the godly height of a Primordial God. The Greek camper's eyes widened when they saw him grow.**

"Bet that scared the shit outta you," Percy said smirking while Artemis elbowed him in the gut.

Zoe's eyes narrowed as she was the one who was supposed to be doing that.

**Perseus stood with a stern look on his face before speaking, "Campers, as some of you may know, I am Perseus, Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness and Time. I am your ally in this war against my sister Gaia and the Giants. This war will be the toughest you have or will ever see. It will decide the fate of Gods, demigods, and mortals alike. It is for the very Earth itself. We have no time or room for any petty rivalry or disagreement with the Romans. They, like me, are your allies. Any fighting will result in severe punishment, from me. And since the stakes are this high, this is a warning, I have no patience for this matter. You will welcome your Roman siblings into your camp and stay here for the next day before you set sail for Greece. I recommend you use this time to learn about each other since you will need to fight and depend on each other in battle." Perseus said sternly, earning wide eyes and heads bobbing their agreement from the Greeks.**

**Perseus shrunk himself back to his human height of six foot four and spoke again to both groups, "I need all cabin counselors as well any member from the Prophecy of Seven from the Greek camp and I need a Centurion from each cohort as well as both Praetors to come into the Big House for a war council meeting." Perseus announced.**

Lupa smiled at her son and the amount of pride that came off of her as she looked at him, words couldn't describe.

**Perseus turned to the hunters, "Lady Artemis, could you as well as your lieutenants join us in the war council?" He asked politely.**

**Artemis smiled at him, "Yes Percy, we will join you."**

**Perseus smirked, "I have a task for your hunters as well if you don't mind."**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow at him and nodded for him to go on.**

**Perseus turned back to the Romans and Greeks, "During our war council, I recommend you get to know each other. Since all leaders won't be present, any fighting or misbehavior will be dealt with by the hunters. They have permission to deal out any punishment they deem necessary." Perseus said threateningly. He turned back to Artemis and saw evil smiles on every hunters face.**

**"I think they will enjoy that." Artemis said chuckling, earning nods from her huntresses.**

**"Why would we worry about a bunch of little girls hurting us?" A Greek camper said chuckling.**

"You're gonna regret that," Artemis said with smirk on her face. The hunters looked at the book with wide grins spread across their faces to see what they inflicted on this male scum.

**Perseus' anger flared, causing his aura of power flare out knocking a few campers back as step. He snapped his fingers and the camper who made the comment was frozen. The Greeks looked on horrified.**

**Perseus turned to the campers, "Let this be a warning. Do not test the hunters. While they may look young, most are centuries old and have fought and killed more monsters than you will ever see in your lives. Any disrespect towards them will be dealt with by me and Artemis personally, and I promise you it will be far worse than a punishment from just me." Perseus said threateningly.**

**Perseus turned back to a chuckling Artemis, Zoe and Phoebe. "Now, let's get this war council over with. I am already getting irritated by these campers."**

**All those called on for the meeting gathered near Artemis and the hunters. "Aren't you going to unfreeze him?" Thalia asked smirking.**

**Perseus smiled, "No. He didn't insult me, he insulted the hunters." Perseus said turning to the hunters, "I will let you decide his punishment and I will unfreeze him when you tell me to. Please don't kill him, but other than that, he is yours to enjoy." Perseus said with a smirk.**

The demigods' eyes widened in shock that he let one of them get tortured by the evil huntresses.

**The hunters all nodded and smiled gleefully before walking toward the frozen camper.**

**Once inside the Big House, they quickly discovered the war room was not going to work with so many people. Before they could leave, Perseus snapped his fingers, expanding the size of the room and replacing the ping pong table with a conference table with seats for everyone there. Most people went wide eyed but were happy at the better accommodations.**

**Once everyone except Perseus was seated, he stood at the head of the table and looked at Annabeth.**

**"Annabeth, I believe your mother has told you her plans for the war, has she not?" Perseus asked politely.**

**Annabeth was a little startled but nodded nonetheless.**

**Perseus smiled, "Then come, you will lead the council and you know her plans and she is commander of the Olympian forces for the war." Perseus said gesturing to the seat at the head of the table.**

**Annabeth's eyes widened before she broke out into a grin that made Perseus chuckle as it was the same smile that Athena had when Perseus gave her command of the Olympian Armies.**

"Duh, like mother like daughter, what'd you expect? For her to grin like Hermes?" Artemis said.

"Hey! Wait, is that an insult or not?" Hermes said while they rolled their eyes at him.

**As Annabeth made her way to her new seat, Perseus walked a few chairs down and snapped his fingers, causing a new chair to pop up in between Zoe and Artemis' while sliding theirs apart with enough room for him to sit. Most people in the room looked shocked he sat there but when both Artemis and Zoe smiled, they shook it off.**

**Annabeth was about to start but Perseus stood up, "Sorry Annabeth but I must do something first."**

**Annabeth nodded and everyone turned their attention to Perseus.**

**"I need to get this out of the way now. There is a person in this room that you all need to know about. In the war against the Titans, you all know that Clarisse La Rue joined the Titan forces and hosted the Titan Lord herself. And most of you believe that my daughter Thalia killed her. Well she did not. She handed Clarisse a dagger which she used to stab herself in her Achilles spot, which effectively destroyed the Titan Lord forever. Well after that, I came and healed her wound and brought her home with me. She fought in the battle at Camp Jupiter by my side and has redeemed herself. She is also my sister. And if anyone in this room, God, immortal, or demigod tries to harm her, I will kill you without hesitation. Clarisse has made amends for her mistakes and now she is my family. She is adored by both my father Chaos and my daughter Thalia. So in the interest of your life, you will forget any anger or hatred you have toward her now." Perseus announced as he walked over to Clarisse and pulled her to her feet. He pulled the helm off her head revealing her face for all to see.**

"Bet Perce scared the shit outta all of them so much that they didn't say anything." Apollo said.

**Many people in the room gasped but no one said a word. Thalia stood up and spoke, "Everyone, this is my Aunt Claire. She has proven her loyalty and it is not to be questioned. I will also warn you that if you try to harm her in any way, I will kill you myself if my father doesn't first. The Olympians already know she is alive and have accepted that she is an ally." Thalia added in.**

**As everyone stood in shocked silence; Artemis, Zoe, Phoebe, Lupa, Jason, and Luke all stood up and walked over to Clarisse.**

**"Any attempt to harm her will be dealt with by all of us. Spread the news to other campers, because Clarisse is here to stay and will be fighting alongside Percy and Thalia in battle." Artemis threatened.**

**All around the room people nodded their heads in agreement. No one would dare try something with so many powerful people backing her, although Perseus was probably enough of a threat on his own.**

Percy smirked before looking at Artemis who aimed an arrow at him and wiped the smirk off his face before she put the arrow down.

**Clarisse smiled at all the people who stood by her side, "Thank you everyone." She said quietly to her family and friends.**

**Everyone returned to their seats and Perseus turned back to Annabeth, "I am sorry Annabeth; I just had to get that out of the way. The floor is yours now." He apologized to her.**

**Annabeth smiled and turned to the room and again, "Okay, my mother has informed me of the plans leading up until the battle. Tomorrow morning, we set sail for Greece. The seven of the prophecy will use the Argo II to make the trip. All other campers will be divided into groups and put in the other warships prepared for the journey." She explained.**

**Annabeth turned to Leo, "Have Lord Hephaestus and your siblings finished all the ships yet?" She asked.**

**Leo nodded, "Yes, we have six ships ready for travel." He said in a rare display of seriousness.**

**Annabeth nodded, "Campers will be divided as such: cohort 1 will travel with the Athena and Hermes cabins. Cohort 2 will travel with the Hephaestus and Apollo cabins. Cohort 3 will be with Aphrodite and Demeter cabins. Cohort 4 will travel with the Ares and Dionysus Cabins. And Cohort 5 will be with the cabins of all the minor gods. And finally the last ship will carry the Hunters of Artemis as well as the Perseus cabin." She explained.**

Athena smiled at her daughter with pride but still eyed the son of Hermes who was sitting much too close to her daughter for her liking.

**Everyone nodded to their ship assignments.**

**"My mother has informed me that once we land in Greece; all Gods fighting in the battle will join us. Apparently there are 10 giants left to deal with after the destruction of one in Camp Jupiter by Luke and Lady Bellona. From my mother's information she says the Giants remaining will be: Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, Polybotes, Enceladus, Gration, Leon, Pelorus, Mimas, Eurytus, and Clytius." Annabeth announced.**

**"The seven will be fighting alongside their parents in the battle. My mother said she has a vague idea about how we want to handle the Giants but it is by no means permanent. Things can change very quickly in battle. But as a rough idea, Jason and his father is battle the Giant King Porphyrion. Nico and his Dad will fight Alcyoneus who will no long be invincible since his new home was in Canada. My mother and I will battle Enceladus. Reyna and her Mom Lady Bellona will fight Pelorus. Leo and his father will fight Mimas. Luke and his Dad will battle Eurytus and Will and his father will fight Clytius." Annabeth explained to everyone.**

**"What about the last three Giants?" Asked Nico.**

"I got this," Thalia said.

"Correction, we got this," Clarisse said pointing to herself, Thalia, and Percy.

**Annabeth looked to Perseus to answer the question.**

**Perseus nodded and stood. "My father told me a while ago that while the prophecy will call for seven heroes, my sister Gaia would raise more Giants in hopes of overwhelming the Olympians, thus why we have made adjustments. Lady Artemis will fight with her surrogate daughter Zoe Nightshade. I believe that will have no problem defeating Gration again, just as Lady Artemis did in the first Giant War. As for the last two Giants, my daughter Thalia, my sister Clarisse, Artemis' other Lieutenant Phoebe and I will take them." Perseus announced calmly.**

**Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. When he raised an eyebrow, the counselor from the Demeter Cabin, Katie, asked, "How will you fight two Giants? Don't you need a demigod and God to defeat a Giant?"**

**"Yes, but I am a Primordial and both Thalia and Clarisse are fully immortal and both of them have been given a weapon that can kill any immortal regardless of what they are by my father. The same is true for Zoe and Phoebe." He explained.**

**"If you have weapons that can kill any immortal, why don't we just use those? We could use them to kill Gaia too." A Centurion asked.**

"Nope, if I can't have one, neither can you," Apollo pouted.

**Perseus shook his head, "The metal in their weapon is created using my father's very essence. They are very difficult to make and take a lot of his energy and power. The only people who have them are myself, Zoe, Artemis, Phoebe, Thalia, Clarisse, Bellona and Hades, as well as each of Artemis' hunters. But they won't work on a Primordial like Gaia. It's complicated but the only people here with the ability to kill a Primordial are me, Thalia, and Zoe." Perseus said before his eyes widened and he slapped him hand over his mouth.**

**Everyone looked shocked and confused. Perseus saw Zoe and Artemis staring at him wide eyed.**

"Talked a bit too much there didn't ya?" Artemis teased making Percy shrug his shoulders before sticking out his tongue.

**"This war council is over. Explain what you've learned to your cabin mates as well as the members of your cohorts. You may all leave. Now!" Perseus snapped the last part when no one moved.**

**Everyone shuffled out except Thalia, Clarisse, Lupa, Artemis and Zoe.**

**Zoe spoke up immediately, "What do you mean the three of us are the only ones who can kill an immortal?" She asked, still shocked.**

**Perseus looked around nervously for a minute, unsure of what to say. At a glare from Zoe he sighed and snapped his fingers, encasing them in a soundproof dome.**

**"Well remember when I showed you your life string?" He asked timidly.**

**"What about her life string?" Artemis interrupted.**

"I forgot I didn't tell you," Percy said looking at Artemis who was mock glaring at him.

**Perseus sighed again; he waved his hand producing the string again. Artemis looked at it confused.**

**"What is that?" Artemis asked.**

**"That is her life string. When I took it from the fates, I asked my father what I could do with it to ensure nothing ever happened to Zoe. He said the only way to ensure her string is never cut was to merge it with my own. In other words, she can only die if I die, and since I can't, then neither can she. The worst thing that could happen to us is we could fade, where my father could eventually get us out if we wanted." Perseus explained slowly. Artemis looked shocked. Zoe still wanted her answer.**

**"And what does this have to do with me being able to kill a Primordial God?" She asked irritated he still hadn't answered her.**

**Perseus sighed, unsure of her reaction.**

**"It means that you are far more powerful than a fully immortal huntress. When I merged our strings, I gave up a part of my power in order to make sure you survived. Now you have it. If you tried to use your powers I gave you, they would be far more powerful than before; still not as powerful as me, but not that far off. You are more powerful than an Olympian and once we get married, you will take even more of my power, making us equals in power. When we get married, you will become the Goddess of Hunting, Battle, Darkness, and Time, and my equal. After we are married, I won't be as powerful as my siblings. I will still be more powerful than the Olympians but not like I am now." He explained.**

Jaws dropped and they looked at Zoe skeptical of what she could do and what she was capable of.

**Zoe went wide eyed and her jaw dropped. "Why? Why would you give up some of your power if you have the toughest fight of your life in front of you?" She asked as she and Artemis' eyes bore into him.**

**Perseus stared right back into their eyes. "Because, I had to make sure you survived. I couldn't live in a world without you in it. And doing that was the only way to ensure your survival. So my options were leave you at risk of dying or give up some power. The decision took less than a second to make. I could care less about how powerful I am. I would gladly be turned into a human mortal if that was what I had to do to be with you." He answered confidently.**

"Funny he should say mortal, since basically that is what she is now considering that he took her powers away," Zoe thought bitterly.

**Artemis was the first to come back to her senses. She walked up to Perseus and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing Thalia and Clarisse and flashing out. Lupa smiled and flashed out with her, leaving Perseus and Zoe alone.**

**"I am sorry Zoe, I should have told you. But the thou…." Was as far as Perseus got before he was silenced by Zoe throwing herself into him and smashing her lips against his. When she broke the kiss a moment later she punched him hard in the arm.**

**"You may be the sweetest man in the universe, but you're still an idiot." She said smiling.**

**"Owww… no need to be so violent. And we will win. I am actually more powerful than I have ever been. In order to merge the strings, my father used a portion of his power, which was given to both of us. So together, we are more powerful than I ever was before." Perseus said with a smile.**

**"So does this make me a Goddess already?" Zoe asked curiously.**

"Then what powers do you have?" Aphrodite said.

"Well someone took my powers. I'm just semi- immortal." Zoe said with an accusing glare sent at Percy who looked at her confused.

"It wasn't me," Percy said.

"Yeah, then who was it hmm? Was it Winnie the Pooh? How about Peter Pan?" Zoe said.

"It wasn't him!" Apollo and Hermes shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Zoe screamed at them.

"STOP DEFENDING HIM! HE NEEDS TO TELL ME TO MY FACE." Zoe shouted.

"It wasn't me!" Percy said again.

"Then who was it?" She said not believing a word he said.

But before he had the chance to say anything a voice talked.

"It wasn't him. It was me," Erebus said calmly while picking at his nails.

"And me," Nyx said.

"Seeing as we kinda share the same domain, darkness and night, we just form one being and it does the task for us. It's as if us two molded into one person. Seeing and feeling everything happening in the darkness and in the night. We saw the argument and Percy wasn't to blame so she received the curse of both of us," Erebus said.

Zoe's eyes widened in shock. Her family in law had cursed her and she blamed Percy. She shook her head. _"This can't be happening. This isn't happening."_ Zoe kept thinking over and over. She wanted to apologize but her pride wouldn't let her.

**"Hmmm… I guess if kind of does. You're like a Goddess without her own domains I guess. Well you have domains, but they are mine for now, you're like a minor Goddess in them. But when we get married, we will share them all, as equals." He answered.**

**Zoe gave is a radiant smile before she kissed him again. "Artemis gave me permission to spend another night with you tonight if you want to go back to your palace for the night." She said smiling at him seductively.**

**Perseus looked confused until he assumed Artemis must have told her mentally.**

**Perseus grinned, "I take it she is happy to know you will become a Goddess after the war?"**

**Zoe nodded and then had a thought. She whispered into Perseus ear. He smiled and her and nodded. He touched a finger to her forehead, sending a pulse of energy.**

**When he pulled back, Zoe grinned excitedly, she snapped her fingers, opening up a vortex to her shock and glee. "I could definitely get used to this." She said happily.**

She looked up at Percy who was ignoring her again and she looked around the room and noticed that everyone except Ares and Dionysus were glaring at her. Ares, she noticed looked at her with an expression in his eyes and winked. She looked away thinking no one else saw it before she scowled.

"All men are the same," Zoe thought.

"Not all, Percy isn't," A voice said in her mind before she ignored it.

Everyone stared at the two in shock and Percy just decided.

"Two can play at that game."

**Perseus chuckled and they walked into the vortex for their final night together before the war.**

"That's it," Lachesis said putting the book down and everyone got up for their break while Zoe walked over to Percy before he could get up.

"We need to talk," Zoe said.

**A/N: What a nice place to stop right? Sike I wouldn't do that to you guys, or would I?**

"Damn right you do," A voice said.

"And you're not leaving until you sort things out," Another voice said.

"Who're you?" They asked together.

"Well I'm Sadie, Voice one said.

"And I'm Ragni," The second voice said.

**The next chapter will PROBABLY be how Zoe and Percy make up, not a reading chapter… That'll come later.**

**Here are the latest scores. **

**Artemis: 12**

**Bellona: 14**

**Calypso: 4**

**Hera: 17**

**Hestia: 14**

**Phoebe: 2**

**Rachel: 2**

**But seeing as there are some more popular I'll take out the three. Now remaining are:**

**Artemis: 13**

**Bellona: 16**

**Hera: 18**

**Hestia: 17**

**And before I forget, shout out to Pluto's daughter 11 for being awesome. (: **


End file.
